Kikenna Koi
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: Cap 17. Rapsodia. ¿Crees que morirías si no pudieses morderme? – pregunte. -Estoy convencido - Contesto él.  SASUSAKU  AU  vampirillos, algo de lemon y esas cosas XD.
1. Aquelarre

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Aquelarre**

Di varios tirones a la falda negra del uniforme mientras el viejo autobús trastabillaba por el angosto camino. A un lado y a otro cientos de arboles altos y milenarios se extendían tapando el sol.

Estaba tan asustada.

Mire mi reflejo en el cristal. Desde luego no tenia el mejor de los aspectos. Llevaba varios días sin probar bocado, por lo que mis pómulos estaban oscurecidos y hundidos. Bajo mis ojos dos grandes ojeras moradas me hacían parecer enferma. Mi pelo, no demasiado limpio, se pegaba a mi rostro haciéndolo parecer aun más afilado. Ademas, su color rosa ahora parecía color chicle masticado. Nada exótico. La falda del uniforme me estaba muy corta, y el jersey fino de color rojo muy ancho, lo cual, junto a mi extrema delgadez y todos esos otros datos desastrosos que ya he aportado sobre mi persona hacían que me diesen ganas de destrozar la ventana para no verme reflejada en ella.

Observe a mí alrededor por cuarta vez en todo el trayecto. Yo estaba sentada en un asiento hacia la mitad del autobús. Delante mia había tres chicas con aspecto bastante saludable y tras de mi dos chicos con aspecto desdeñoso. Suspire por octava vez.

Aquello no podía ser tan bueno como me lo habían vendido.

Dos horas de viaje después, por el mismo e incesante bosque, nos topamos, sin previo aviso, con la imponente mole de un castillo. Era impresionante encontrarse tal edificación en medio de aquel exuberante bosque. Entre la línea de arboles y la muralla principal apenas distaban dos o tres metros. El castillo se elevaba hasta la misma altura de los más altos de los arboles que había a su alrededor y estaba tan encajonado entre ellos que era imposible averiguar donde concluían sus enormes paredes de piedra. Era un castillo típicamente medieval, con gruesos muros y escasas ventanas, y con una puerta metálica que parecía las fauces de un lobo.

El autobús se detuvo ante ella y pocos segundos después con un tétrico sonido comenzó a elevarse para dejarnos paso. Callo pesadamente nada más entrar el autobús. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Para mi sorpresa, dentro de aquella lúgubre fortaleza había construido un enorme palacio. Ahora que estaba dentro podía contemplar la estructura del castillo mejor. Era una inmensa mole rectangular cuyo centro estaba hueco, poblado de jardines. Y aun más en el centro estaba el precioso palacio, con enormes ventanales desde los que salia una calida luz amarilla. Desde mi posición era incapaz de ver todo el palacio por completo y mi cuello no podía estirarse más para intentar observar la parte más alta.

La puerta del autobús se abrió y el resto de pasajeros comenzó a bajar. Los imite y bajé al empedrado camino del jardín, preguntándome donde estaría la luz de la luna nueva. Probablemente oculta tras los arboles, porque desde luego yo no podía verla. La única luz era la del palacio, por lo que tanto el resto de pasajeros como yo nos quedamos observándolo. La puerta principal, alta y dorada, se abrió pesadamente y una figura flacucha, embutido en un anticuado traje de paje, nos indico con su enguantada mano que nos acercásemos. Para cuando llegamos había logrado de abrir por completo la gigatesca puerta y nos invito a pasar al interior.

El recibidor del palacio era inmenso, con un suelo de mármol blanco recorrido por alfombras rojas que serpenteaban desde una puerta a otra y a lo largo de una inmensa escalera central.

-Vosotros, perros – dijo el mayordomo, o lacayo o lo que fuese eso señalando de forma poco cortes a los dos chicos que habían venido en el autobús – Tomad esa puerta y bajad a los sotanos donde están las habitaciones de los vuestros – dijo señalando una puerta casi oculta bajo la escalera – Ustedes, señoritas – dijo sacándose cuatro sobres de dentro de la ropa – suban a la segunda planta y vallan a la habitación que se les han asignado. Compartiran habitación con veteranas, si tienen alguna duda pregúntenle a ellas. Les recuerdo que esto no es un colegio, esto es un aquelarre, por lo que no queremos novatas preguntonas por todas partes. En su dormitorio encontraran una copia del Codigo del aquelarre. Si me disculpan, yo ya me retiro – dijo tras darnos a cada una nuestro sobre. ¿Cómo demonios sabia que yo era Sakura? Me pregunte al leer mi nombre en él.

Lo abri y tome una fina llave colgada de una suave cadena de oro blanco. Tras examinar a mis compañeras, las imite y me la colge del cuello. Despues ley rápidamente la carta, en la que se me daba la bienvenida y se indicaba el numero de la habitación. Para cuando acabe de leer las demás ya subían las escaleras, por lo que las segui a una distancia prudencial. Los pasillos del primer piso estaban casi desérticos, pero el segundo piso…Eso era un hormiguero. Cientos, que digo, ¡miles de chicas corrian de aquí para alla! Bueno, a lo mejor exagero, pero eran muchas. Todas eran guapas, todas estaban sanas y tenían buen color, todas se movían con gracilidad y todas parecían superiores a cualquier otro ser en la tierra.

Dios, ¿dónde me he metido?

Decidi concentrarme en dos cosas, en no chocar con nadie y en encontrar el numero que marcaba mi habitación, la 268. Para mi desesperación al mirar el numero de la primera puerta del pasillo lei que era la 201… ¡La mia debía estar en el otro confín del mundo! Comence a andar por el atestado pasillo, intentando pegarme a la pared y sorteando las puertas que se abrían aquí y alla. Suspire aliviada cuando logre pasar la puerta 250 pensando que ya me quedaba menos. ¿Cómo de grande podía ser ese sitio?

Examine el numero de la puerta 268 varias veces y relei la carta otras tantas antes de atreverme a abrirla con la llave que llevaba al cuello. La habitación era amplia: de forma rectangular, su pared norte era una completa cristalera que daba a una azotea sin barandas. A derecha e izquierda se disponían sendas camas con dosel. Junto a cada una de ellas, además de una mesita de noche, había un gran tocador a un lado y un armario al otro. Las paredes estaban forradas de terciopelo rojo y el suelo enmoquetado de dorado. ¡Todo era rojo y dorado! Apoyada contra el gran ventanal de la pared norte había una chica preciosa, rubia, con una larga y lisa melena que le caia sobre los hombros y un exuberante y sensual flequillo sobre uno de los ojos. Iba en ropa interior, lencería ligera, y a su cadera había agarrado un chico de pelo castaño y cuerpo atlético. El estaba prácticamente desnudo y la besaba con pasión en el cuello, apretándola contra el cristal. Me costo un poco darme cuenta de que estaban haciendo…eso. No hacían nada de ruido y sus movimientos se compaginaban tanto que parecían uno. O al menos a mi me lo parecían. Me quede como una idiota mirándolos hasta que la chica bajo su boca hasta el cuello de el y lo mordió con intensidad. Me relami al ver la sangre brotar del cuello del chico mientras la rubia bebía con avidez de la herida. Y por fin sus ojos violetas se toparon con mi persona y aparto al chico de un empujon.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Disculpame! Creia que llegabas mañana…¡Largo! – le gruño de forma muy agresiva al pobre chico que tras ajustarse el pantalón salio corriendo a la azotea y salto al vacio. Ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la que debía ser su cama para coger un albornoz de seda roja – Siento mucho, de verdad, que hayas tenido que ver eso.

-No…no pasa nada - ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? Tras el shock inicial logre recomponerme, cerre la puerta y…y me volvi a quedar ahí plantada sin saber que hacer.

-¿Te gusta tu cama? – dijo ella alegremente señalándome la que había frente a ella.

-Se ve muy comoda.

-Me llamo Ino – dijo sonriéndome ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes – Tu te llamabas Sakura, ¿no es cierto?

-Si – dije tirándome distraídamente del filo de la falda.

-¿Es la primera vez que estas en un aquelarre?

-Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar donde hay más de dos vampiros.

-¡Madre mia! – exclamo ella volviendo a negar con la cabeza – Entonces supongo que no sabes nada de cómo funciona esto, ¿no?

-Hace dos días que descubrí que existían los hombres lobo – ella me devolvió una mirada totalmente alarma y palmeo la cama junto a ella, incitándome a sentarme. Me acerque con inseguridad. Nunca había estado cerca de otra vampira, al menos no que no quisiese devorarme. Y no estaba segura de que esta no quisiese. Al final, me sente junto a ella, que no paro de agitar la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¡Pero mirate! Estas demacrada. Supongo que estaras hambrienta.

-Si…- ella se levanto grácilmente y abrió su armario.

-No se lo digas a nadie, es ilegal tener sangre en los dormitorios. Se supone que no debemos comer entre horas – dijo tomando una botella y sirviéndome un sustancioso vaso. Lo acepte agradecida y lo engullí en pocos tragos – Calma, ese vaso no va a ir a ninguna parte – dijo volviendo a sentarse – Bueno, ¿te contaron algo al reclutarte?

-Solo que si quería sobrevivir y comer decentemente tenia que unirme a uno.

-Un aquelarre es un lugar donde convive un grupo completo de no-muertos. Los grupos de no-muertos, para estar equilibrados, han de estar compuestos por, de menor a mayor importancia, hombres lobo, vampiras y condes. No me preguntes para que sirven los hombres lobo porque ni yo misma lo entiendo aun: la única utilidad que yo le encuentro es la que has visto antes – dijo señalando traviesamente la ventana – Las vampiras podemos ser de dos tipos: cazadoras o serviles. Las cazadoras se encargan de alimentar a todo el aquelarre, y viven en el primer piso, a esta hora deben de estar trabajando asi que supongo que la primera planta esta desierta. Las serviles se encargan de todo lo demás: organizar el castillo, organizar a los hombres lobo, a las vampiras cazadoras, las comidas, los servicios de habitaciones, blablablá. En mi opinión lo único que hacen es molestar porque ese trabajo pueden hacerlo entre veinte o treinta y aquí hay dos mil vampiras serviles, que viven en el tercer piso por cierto. Luego estamos las que como tu y como yo que no destacamos en ninguno de los dos lados, pero aquí estamos, comiendo de gratis – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y los condes, quienes son?

-El Conde, no sé porque antes lo he dicho en plural. El Conde es el "jefe" del aquelarre. Junto a él vive su "familia", su clan. Esos sí que viven bien – dijo pensativa.

-¿Pero qué es exactamente?

-¿Nunca habías oído hablar de los condes? Bueno, supongo que no si no sabias que era un hombre lobo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Menos de veinte…- ella volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo y suspiro.

-Un conde es un hombre lobo superdesarrollado. Olvida la palabra vampiro, los vampiros no existen. Los hombres lobo son los machos de las vampiras y los Condes son lo más parecido a la idea de vampiro que puedas tener. El Conde del aquelarre puede hacer que te pongas de rodillas ante él y lamas el suelo solo con pensarlo. Son nuestros amos, y son muy poderosos.

-¿Quién es el Conde de aquí?

-Ahora mismo no tenemos. Veras, los Condes para crear sus clanes, como no pueden tener hijos, lo que hacen es "adoptar" a jovencitos hombres lobo en los que ve potenciales Condes. Eso solo son capaces de saberlo ellos, y no todos los hombres lobo pueden ser Condes, ni muchísimo menos. El caso, el clan de Condes que gobierna aquí es el Uchiha. Fugaku era nuestro anterior Conde, que murió dos semanas después de que yo llegase a manos de sus "hijos". Y ya han pasado doce años y no se aclaran cual de los dos se quedara con el control del aquelarre.

-¿Se pelean por el poder? – lo que me faltaba era meterme en una pelea entre esas cosas llamadas condes.

-Oh no, el problema es que se quieren demasiado – dijo Ino haciendo una carantoña y luego sacando la lengua en señal de asco- Itachi dice que Sasuke sería mejor Conde y Sasuke dice que Itachi lo seria aun más, y asi están. Lo que yo creo es que ninguno de los dos quiere serlo, porque ser conde en el fondo tiene que ser un marrón de los gordos.

-¿Qué ocurre si no hay conde? – pregunte pasando el dedo por el fondo del vaso para tomar las últimas gotas de sangre.

-Por ocurrir no ocurre nada, pero no tenemos representante oficial ante los otros aquelarres ni nadie que controle de forma efectiva a las vampiras, es decir, ni Itachi ni Sasuke pueden hacerte lamer el suelo con desearlo, ninguno es tu conde aun. Si otro aquelarre decidiera atacarnos eso nos debilitaría mucho, porque las batallas se coordinan en la mente del Conde, que es el que ordena globalmente a todo el aquelarre.

Frunci el ceño intentando asimilar todo lo que me había dicho. La verdad lo único que verdaderamente me interesaba era el punto de "comer de gratis por la cara".

-¿Y cuando comemos? – Ino solto una risotada y poso sus blancas manos sobre mis mejillas.

-Tienes la cara triste y hundida, pero un par de semanas comiendo decentemente y estaras preciosa. Nos traeremos perros guapos a la habitación para divertirnos, ¿si?

Señor, ¿Por qué tiene que tocarme todo a mi?

Ino era amable y simpatica, cosa que hasta entonces creía imposible en cualquier vampira, pero le gustaban ciertas cosas a las que yo no podía acostumbrarme con un par de "semanas comiendo decentemente". Intente convencerla de que estaba cansada, creo que con bastante éxito, y me dejo dormir tranquila. Ella salio al pasillo a parlotear con otras vampiras, por lo que en cuanto cerro la puerta volvi a salir de la cama. No tenia ningún sueño, lo que tenia era hambre. Pero no deseaba robarle su sangre, había sido muy generosa cediéndome un vaso. Sali a la azotea, en busca de aire fresco. No tenia barandillas, por lo que daba una extraña sensación de vértigo. Me acerque al filo y observe lo que había bajo nuestros pies. Una enorme cadena humana compuesta por miles de hombres lobo cargaba piedras desde algún sitio bajo mi habitación hasta una puerta estrecha que salia del castillo. A lo mejor estaban haciendo ampliaciones.

Volvi a entrar en la habitación, algo confusa. Tenia hambre, pero no sabia si podía intentar salir a buscar algo que comer. Pasee la vista por la habitación y, finalmente, me deje caer sobre la cama. Abri distraídamente los cajones de las mesitas de noche y en uno de ellos encontré un libro no demasiado grueso, encuadernado en piel negra. Debia ser el Codigo.

Encendi la lámpara de aceite de la mesita. Me pareció extraño que en pleno siglo XXI aun existiesen chismes de esos…y aun más que funcionasen. Abri el Codigo, esperando encontrar algún tipo de prologo, pero en la primera pagina solo estaba escrito con hermosa caligrafia la frase "Encontraras la muerte en mis ojos". Pase algunas paginas en blanco antes de encontrar el índice. Aparté las hojas hasta el apartado de las vampiras.

Ino regreso una hora después. Entro con sumo sigilo, creyéndome dormida, y guardo un paquete en su armario. Luego, tras ponerse un camisón, se acosto. Habia logrado apagar la lampara a tiempo antes de que entrase, pero no guardar el Codigo, que reposaba entre mis brazos. Lo deje a un lado e intente dormir. Cuanto antes durmiera, antes despertaría y antes podría ir a desayunar.

Odiaba dormir, porque hacerlo implicaba soñar.

Yo soñaba siempre lo mismo. Estaba encadenada de forma muy incomoda a una pared. Un joven apuesto se acercaba hasta mi, retiraba las cadenas de un tiron y me colocaba una correa alrededor del cuello.

-Vamos – me urgía.

Yo le seguía, obediente, hasta que saliamos del cubículo en el que había estado encadenada. Entonces intentaba escapar, pero él era más fuerte. Me sujetaba con insultante facilidad y se reia de mi. Despues me daba una de esas bofetadas que te hacen girar el rostro. Subiamos por unas escaleras de piedra, llenas de pequeñas plantas verdes y musgo, lo cual indicaban que el lugar no estaba normalmente habitado. Saliamos a un patio en ruinas, construido en la terraza de una montaña, desde donde podía verse un inmenso valle. Y en el valle había cientos de vampiras y licántropos. Yo volvia a intentar escapar una vez más, pero el volvia a sujetarme y a arrastrarme hacia el filo del patio. Apoyado en una columna ruinosa había otro joven, algo más mayor, igualmente apuesto, que me miraba con desden. Ambos cruzaban una mirada intensa y luego, el que me sujetaba por la correa, me levantaba sujetándome de un hombro. Me quitaba la correa, con brusquedad y, después de besarme con burla, me lanzaba al vacio.

Entonces despertaba, y lo único que quedaba en mi memoria eran sus profundos ojos negros y la sensación de estar atrapada en un sueño sin fin.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó alegremente Ino. Se había puesto el uniforme, que le sentaba bastante mejor que a mi – No tienes por qué dormir con esa ropa – dijo señalándome. Ni siquiera me había cambiado para dormir – Tienes ropa de tu talla en el armario. Vamos a desayunar, son muy estrictos con el horario – dijo mientras yo me levantaba y sacudia la ropa en un intento de desmarcar las arrugas.

La segui a través del pasillo, lleno de vampiras que acudían al comedor. Todas se movían de manera rápida y fluida, de manera que el paseo por el interminable pasillo se me hizo rápido y a la vez algo cansado. No estaba acostumbrada a moverme asi…Al fin y al cabo no hacia ni veinte años que me habían transformado. Vete tu a saber quien.

Giramos a la derecha y cruzamos un enorme arco dorado que daba paso a una enorme y ancha escalera de caracol de piedra negra. Supuse, por la forma de la escalera, que estábamos en una torre.

-Hay varias formas de llegar a las otras plantas: la escalera principal, que supongo que es la que usaste al subir, esta escalera y, por supuesto, puedes ir volando. Te aconsejo no usar la escalera principal, podrías encontrarte con alguna vampira estirada a la que no le siente muy bien tener que cruzarse con gente como tu o como yo, y eso no seria bueno para tu salud. Puesto que no tienes alas, no puedes entrar volando, asi que, en definitiva, usaras esta escalera tanto para subir como para bajar como hacemos todas las demás.

Mientras ella hablaba llegamos a un triple arco que daba a una enorme sala. El suelo era de mármol negro y las paredes de terciopelo dorado. Del techo colgaban gigantescas lámparas de araña cuyas velas se iluminaban con un fuego azul. Grandes mesas circulares ocupaban todo el lugar. Ino me cogió de la muñeca para que la marea de vampiras no me arrastrase, y tiro de mi hacia la izquierda. Algo más escondida que las demás, pegada a la torre y frente a una gran cristalera, había una mesa donde ya se sentaban varias vampiras. Ino me señalo una de las ornamentadas y doradas sillas con cojines de raso negro, y di por sentado que debía sentarme.

La mesa estaba ocupada casi en su totalidad por un enorme centro de mesa metalico adornado con piedras preciosas y en el que se incrustaban varias velas rojas apagadas. Cada lugar estaba acompañado por todo un juego de cubertería, como si fuésemos a un gran banquete en vez de a una comida de vampiras…

¿O íbamos a comer otra cosa?

-Os presento a mi novata, se llama Sakura – dijo Ino cuando se hubo sentado. Las demás me miraron con intensidad, pero no dijeron nada más. La luz que entraba por la enorme cristalera desapareció, lo que hizo que todas giraramos la vista hacia ella. Al instante una vampira, con las alas extendidas, aterrizo en la pequeña terracita que había al otro lado del cristal. Apoyo la mano en el cristal y este se movio hacia un lado, dejándola pasar.

-Bueno, ellas son Temari – dijo señalando con cortesía a la vampira rubia y con cara de pocos amigos que acababa de entrar volando – Hinata –señalo a la vampira que estaba a mi derecha, que me dedico una timida sonrisa – y…bueno ellos no son vampiras, son hombres lobo disfrazados – dijo señalando a una muchacha rubia con unos enormes ojos azules y a otra con el cabello castaño y ojos afilados.

-Que…están…disfrazados – repeti lentamente sin poder creer que aquellas dos personas fueran hombres lobo en vez de vampiras normales y corrientes.

-Yo soy Naruto y el es Kiba – dijo la rubia mirando a todos lados con preocupación y poniéndose la mano en la boca al hablar – Pero no dígas nada o los jefazos nos patearan el trasero.

-Los dejamos que vengan porque asi nos podemos beber la sangre que les sirven a ellos – explico Ino.

-¿Y que comen ellos? – pregunte sin atreverme a preguntarles directamente.

-A nosotros se nos sirve el desayuno una hora antes, ya hemos comido – dijo la castaña.

-Pero aquí ponen unos pastelitos deliciosos – dijo…Naruto, con ojos emocionados.

-Pero…como…

-Son dos desgraciados con los que el antiguo Conde hacia experimentos. Algunas vampiras tienen poderes para transmutarse, e intento implantárselo a los hombres lobo. Esto es el patético resultado – dijo señalándolos nuevamente con desden.

-Pues dan el pego…

-No dura más de dos horas, las vampiras pueden estarlo indefinidamente – explico esta vez Kiba.

Unas suaves campanillas comenzaron a sonar. Al principio reconoci el sonido de dos, pero pronto el numero fue en aumento, hasta que el sonido se convirtió en el de un enjambre de abejas enloquecidas. Localice las campanillas en las manos de unas vampiras junto a la puerta. Ademas del uniforme reglamentario, llevaban un lazo negro atado al brazo y un fino silbato dorado pendido del cuello.

-Esas son las serviles de turno. Como son tantas se reparten el trabajo por años – volvió a explicarme Ino – Tocan las campanillas para avisar a todas las vampira del palacio que van a cerrar las puertas del comedor. Eso significa que se quedaran sin comer hasta el almuerzo.

No había terminado la frase cuando tres de las vampiras tiraron de las puertas del triple arco para cerrarlas. Una de ellas, una pelirroja con gafas, saco de su escote una llave y la hizo girar en la cerradura.

Después, todas las vampiras serviles al unísono, dieron una palmada y se escucho el ruido de varios candados cerrándose.

-Acaban de sellar el comedor – dijo la chica con aspecto timido que se sentaba a mi lado – Ahora no se puede salir ni entrar.

Me extraño tanta seguridad simplemente para comer. Observe el comedor repleto de vampiras y cai en la cuenta de que había mesas flotando…¡en el aire! A casi cinco metros sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Son las mesas de las cazadoras – dijo Ino tras seguir mi mirada – Temari es cazadora – dijo señalándola – pero nos quiere tanto que prefiere compartir mesa con nosotras a pesar de que no somos más que tres pobres inadaptadas – dijo abrazandome de forma teatral – Y dos perros – susurro esta vez en mi oído.

-¿Hay alguna ventaja en ser cazadora o servil?

-A las cazadoras se nos da el triple de comida, a las serviles el doble. Si no fuese asi iba a traeros comida quien yo me sé…

Temari dejo de hablar al fijar la vista en varios hombres ataviados con el traje hortera de lacayo que ya había visto ayer. Con varios…me quedaba corta. Eran muchos. Y cada uno transportaba una bandeja dorada. Y en cada bandeja dorada había diez copas llenas de sangre.

Un silencio tenso se adueño de la sala. Cada lacayo se puso junto a una mesa, mientras las vampiras que se encontraban en ella fijaban la vista en las copas sin poder apartarla. Fuimos las ultimas en recibir a nuestro lacayo. Cuando todos estuvieron colocados, con perfecta sincronía, comenzaron a depositar las copas ante las vampiras que, antes siquiera de que tocasen la mesa, ya las tomaban con voracidad. Yo observe la mia antes de engullirla. No estaba llena por completo, apenas cuatro dedos de una mano. Me la trage de un sorbo, sin pena ni gloria. Suspire, insatisfecha. Ino sin embargo parecía haberse sumido en un extraño estado de embriaguez, al igual que la vampira que respondia al nombre de Hinata. Temari recibió dos copas más del lacayo, que se marcho con las copas sobrantes. Mire las copas sin tocar que había ante Naruto y Kiba con anhelo, y el rubio me devolvió una mirada picara.

-¿Tienes hambre, verdad? No tienes buen aspecto – dijo tendiéndome su copa con disimulo. Yo la atrape rápidamente y me la lleve a los labios, para luego devolvérsela vacia. Como adoraba ese dulce néctar rojo. Kiba tomo las copas de Hinata e Ino y repartió el contenido de la suya a partes igual, todo con cuidado de que las serviles no nos mirasen.

Y después llegaron las bandejas de pasteles.

Los mismos lacayos, esta vez con carros dorados, trajeron bandejas de pasteles de todos los tamaños y colores y fueron depositándolas en las mesas. Me dieron arcadas de ver tanto azúcar junto.

Naruto y Kiba se lanzaron hacia los dulces en cuanto se los pusieron delante, comiendo como animales. Ino e Hinata tomaron los suyos con mas recato, utilizando los cubiertos debidamente y mandando miradas asqueadas a los lobos.

Yo fui incapaz de intentar comerme ninguno, me daba nauseas el pensar en tomar algo que no fuese sangre. Lo que daría por otra copa.

-Te acostumbraras – dijo Temari desde el otro extremo del a mesa, sin tocar tampoco las bandejas de pasteles – Al principio te costara trabajo, pero si logras comer otras cosas la necesidad de sangre menguara.

-No se puede engañar al cuerpo con…esto – dije mirando con cierto desprecio las bandejas.

-No se trata de engañarlo, se trata de controlarlo y amaestrarlo. Debes intentar depender lo menos posible de la sangre.

Aun asi, no comi nada más. Exactamente una hora después de que cerrasen las puertas, las serviles volvieron a acercarse a ellas para abrirlas. Habia concluido el desayuno, y las vampiras volvieron a abalanzarse a las escaleras para ir a donde quiera que tuviesen que ir.

-¿Y ahora que debo hacer? ¿Tengo tareas o algo asi?

-Mmm, no, a menos que alguien te pida que hagas algo expresamente tienes todo el tiempo libre del mundo – dijo Ino.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-Yo si tengo cosas que hacer, por desgracia, asi que nos veremos en el almuerzo. Recuerda no llegar tarde – concluyo mientras se despedia alejándose por un corredor de la tercera planta.

Me quede unos minutos allí plantada, en medio del pasillo, mientras las vampiras pasaban a mi alrededor. Como no sabia que más podía hacer, volvi a mi dormitorio. Las camas ya estaban hechas cuando entré. Me apetecia mucho salir fuera, a tomar el aire, y tal vez a buscar algún aperitivo, pero no estaba segura de que se me permitiese salir. Fui hasta la terraza y contemple nuevamente el ambiente del patio del castillo. Nuevamente a larga cadena de hombres lobo transportaba materiales de construcción hasta un lugar que no lograba identificar. Intente encontrar alguna vampira entre toda aquella gente, pero no lo logre. Mire el cielo, por el que de vez en cuando pasaba alguna vampira alada.

Suspiré, agobiada.

Volvi al interior de la dorada y carmesí estancia, y volvi a examinarla por si me había dejado algún detalle interesante. Cuando mis ojos se detuvieron en el armario recordé que Ino me había dicho que había ropa dentro. Lo abri con cierta ilusión, pero en su interior solo había un par de camisones y una muda del uniforme.

Volvi a suspirar.

Sin nada más que hacer me tumbe en la cama, dejando el tiempo pasar.

……………….

……………….

……………….

La segunda semana intente salir del castillo. Aquella absurda dieta de apenas unos sorbos de sangre diarios mezclados con comida de vivos me asqueaba. Pero al menos mi cuerpo se estaba recuperando. Mi piel comenzaba a brillar, al igual que mis ojos, y mi cabello volvia a lucir un rosa luminoso.

Habia dedicado algunos días a vagabundear por el palacio, con cuidado de no entrar donde no debía, y, mientras paseaba por el pasillo del quinto piso, descubri una posición desde donde podía contemplar los jardines que había visto al llegar al palacio por primera vez. Habia varias vampiras sentadas en el césped, riendo. Eso me dio cierta esperanza, ¡tal vez podía salir de allí!

¿Y por qué no sabia si podía salir de allí? Porque no había vuelto a ver a Ino y a ninguna de las demás en dos semanas. No tenia a nadie a quien preguntar.

Ciertamente me preocupo un poco la desaparición de mi compañera de habitación, pero ella misma me había dicho que tenia cosas que hacer. Y no sabia cuanto tiempo le ocupaban esas "cosas". Asi que, haciendo gala de un valor que no conocía, sali del palacio por una de las ventanas del primer piso, dejándome caer con cierta pesadez sobre el césped. Agudicé mis sentidos, no tenia ninguna gana de que me pillasen. Corri tanto como pude para atravesar los jardines hasta la gran muralla exterior. Examine la gran puerta desde lejos: era imposible pasar por allí sin que me viesen. Di un par de sigilosas vueltas más por el patio y al final me rendi y regrese a mi dormitorio.

Tenia mucha hambre y mucho tiempo libre, y eso no era bueno. ¡Si al menos tuviese algo que hacer! Aun era incapaz de probar bocado de nada de lo que nos servían en el comedor. Cada dia era un menú distinto, aunque siempre había pasteles para desayunar.

Habia mañanas que pensaba que iba a morir de sed. Despertaba jadeante de mi extraño sueño, sintiendo en mi garganta la quemazón de la sequedad, se me cortaba la respiración y me costaba moverme. Cuando lograba ponerme en pie, me mareaba y tenia que volver a dejarme caer sobre la cama.

E Ino no regresaba, y yo quería preguntarle si era normal esto que me pasaba.

No se que me paso aquel dia, pero me levante con tal sed que mi mente olvido donde estaba y se concentro en buscar sangre. Habia descubierto que no podía abrir el armario de Ino, por lo que la sangre que ella guardaba era una fuente descartaba. En algún sitio tenían que guardar la sangre con que nos alimentaban, y yo debía encontrar ese sitio.

Despues de desayunar me quede algo rezagada. Llevaba varios días fijándome en donde entraban y salian los lacayos. Las serviles también utilizaban aquella puerta y ya había comprobado que no había ventanas ni nada que se le pareciese en las paredes exteriores que debían corresponder con aquel lugar. Di un magistral salto y me colge de una de las mesas flotantes, que se meneo un poco, pero luego se estabilizo. Espere a que las vampiras y los hombres lobo se largasen y después, con extremo sigilo, fui hasta la puerta.

Tras ella había una sala octogonal con varias puertas. Sobre cada puerta había un cartel: "Cocina", "Almacen 1", "Almacen 2"…Tras alguna de aquellas puertas tenia que estar la sangre. Me concentre en mi olfato, intentando encontrar el rastro del olor del néctar de la vida, que me condujo hasta la puerta de el almacen 4. Tire de la puerta y me extrañe de que no estuviese cerrada. ¿Para que tanta seguridad, entonces?

Tras la puerta había una enorme torre circular hueca. Las paredes, interminables, estaban repletas de estanterías donde se almacenaban cientos de miles de barriles. Todos llenos de sangre, y todos para mi. Una estrecha escalera recorría la torre de arriba a bajo y varias escaleras de madera permitían acceder a los distintos niveles de las estanterías. Me acerque al barril mas cercano y le quite el tapon. Abri la boca para dejar que el caño de sangre callese directamente sobre ella.

¡Oh, Dios, eso si que era el paraíso!

Bebi y bebi, sin parar, hasta que del barril dejo de manar sangre. Mire con avidez el otro barril.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunto una voz a mi espalda. Me gire para mirar y me encontré con los ojos colericos de la chica pelirroja de las gafas, que iba escoltada por otras dos vampiras. La sangre aun resbalaba por mi cara, asi que supuse que no había mucho más que decir. La pelirroja cogió el silbato que le pendía del cuello y lo soplo con ganas.

Una tremenda sacudida me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me hizo caer contra el suelo, como si una mano gigante me hubiese aplastado. La chica dijo algo que no consegui escuchar y las otras dos que le acompañaban me agarraron de mala manera y tiraron de mi.

Me sacaron de allí a velocidad vertiginosa, o tal vez solo era mi imaginación. Me sentía muy mal, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarme, y mis sentidos no trabajaban con normalidad. Se que subimos escaleras, muchas.

-Voy a pedir permiso – susurro la pelirroja cuando llegamos a lo que debía ser nuestro destino. Las otras dos asintieron y me dejaron caer pesadamente al suelo. Una de ellas me tendio un pañuelo.

-Limpiate la cara, anda – me costo sujetar la tela blanca que me ofrecia, aun más coordinarme para llevarla hasta mi rostro. Aun luchaba conmigo misma cuando la joven de las gafas volvió.

-Podemos entrar – dijo con cierta emoción. Volvieron a tomarme de los brazos y tiraron de mi para que me levantase.

Entramos en un salón no demasiado amplio. La decoración era toda celeste y blanca, muy acogedora. La estancia estaba llena de sofás en el que se tendían comodamente multitud de vampiras. No llevaban uniforme, sino largo y suntuosos vestidos de ensueño. Intente enfocar la vista para observarlas mejor. Desee no haberlo hecho, porque muchas de ellas estaban acompañadas por atractivos hombres lobo. Dios, aquello era una puñetera orgia. Mirase a donde mirase veía más de lo que quería ver: una vampira morena, completamente desnuda, se movia desenfrenadamente sobre la cabeza de un chico, otra se dejaba hacer por un atractivo rubio mientras devoraba el cuello de un segundo lobo, los gemidos no paraban de salir de aquí y alla. Para cuando logre girar la vista, intentando no ver toda aquella depravación, estaba ante una puerta muy grande y plateada. La pelirroja toco suavemente y luego abrió sin esperar respuesta. Cerre los ojos de forma instantánea.

Acababamos de entrar en una estancia totalmente blanca. No había ningún mueble, solo las frias paredes de piedra brillante. Frente a mi se dibujaba en el suelo un camino sobre el mármol con dibujos plateados que llegaban hasta el nacimiento de una pequeña escalerilla que permitia subir a una tarima semicircular. En lo alto de la misma había un enorme trono blanco, y sentado en el había un joven apuesto vestido con la ropa típica de un caballero del siglo XVIII…¡por lo menos!. Sobre sus rodillas descansaba una vampira vestida con un precioso vestido violeta, cuyo escote caia desgarrado dejando ver sus pechos. La chica se esforzaba por besar cada centímetro del cuello de él, que no le prestaba atención y en su lugar miraba hacia nosotras. A su lado, apoyándose en el respaldo del trono con una mano, había otro chico, algo más joven, y vestido con ropa de nuestro siglo. El jersey fino de color negro se le pegaba de forma sesual a su marcada musculatura y…

-¿Qué ha hecho esta pobre infeliz? – pregunto el mayor de los dos con voz grave, interrumpiendo mi análisis de su atractivo hermano. Continue mirándole, fijándome ahora en su rostro. En sus ojos…

¡Los puñeteros ojos de mi sueño!

Si, no cabia duda, ¡eran esos! Me miraban con el mismo desprecio mezclado con una pizca de interés y superioridad, dos pozos negros inconfundibles que llevaban persiguiéndome durante varios años.

-Ha robado sangre en el almacen, un barril entero – explico la pelirroja.

-Matala y vuelve a llenar el barril con su sangre – dijo esta vez el menor de los dos, con un tono suave y sensual. Debian ser los Condes. Ino me había dicho los nombres, pero no estaba segura de recordarlos correctamente. Y no sabia quien era quien.

-¡Sasuke! No seas tan duro – recrimino el mayor. Ahora ya si que lo sabia…- Mirala, es una vampira joven. Probablemente su primer aquelarre.

-Eso no es excusa para romper las reglas, si perdonásemos a todas las que…

-Me permitiras un indulto personal – pidió mientras me miraba con simpatía – Ademas, no digo que no debamos castigarla, obviamente no podemos dejar esto como si no hubiese ocurrido nada – dijo acariciándose la barbilla a la vez que la vampira introducía su mano en su entrepierna – Serviras a las serviles, válgame la redundancia, durante el resto del año.

-Reducele las raciones – aconsejo el Conde que respondia al nombre de Sasuke. Sus labios al hablar me hipnotizaban. Eran los mismos labios que una y otra vez me besaban antes de matarme.

-No…esta débil, si encima la dejamos con menos comida enfermara y no será útil para Karin. Debemos mantener a nuestras vampiras sanas.

-Demasiado blando, hermano – susurro Sasuke, que descendió ágilmente de la tarima y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin dedicarme antes una mirada de desden que me fulmino.

-Agradece a Itachi sama su compasión – dijo la pelirroja, mirándome con cierto odio.

-Gracias, Itachi sama, no volverá a ocurrir – asegure, no muy segura de por qué lo hacia.

-Bien, podeis retiraros – dijo con un movimiento de la mano, en el momento en que la vampira se ponía en pie y tiraba del las cuerdas que ataban el vestido a su cuerpo, dejándolo caer a sus pies.

Me arrastraron nuevamente fuera de allí, pasando por la habitación de la orgia, dejándome caer bruscamente sobre el suelo.

-Mañana antes del desayuno en las cocinas, y no llegues tarde – rugio Karin mientras se marchaban precipitadamente de allí.

¡Existian! Los dos hombres que salian en mis sueños eran reales, e iban a ser mis jefes. ¿Qué estupidez podría yo llegar a cometer para que ese Conde tremendamente guapo quisiera matarme?

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Teneis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los jueves o los viernes, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. A lo mejor si veo muchos reviews hago un esfuerzo…xD**


	2. Betabloqueante

**ATENCION:** El siguiente capitulo contiene terminos medicos utilizados de forma aleatoria e irresponsable. Si hay algun medico o estudiante de medicina en la sala, que no me mate y disfrute con mi ignoracia (que soy de letras!).

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Ya avise de que no podria postear por lo menos hasta esta semana, asi que espero que ha nadie le pille por sorpresa este largo tiempo de espera.

_mirermione_ - Vete buscando otro regalo de navidad porque ni muerta (sin ofender xD) hare un lemon de Naruto y Sakura. ODIO a ese rubio xD. Lo cual no significa que por ello no este bien que a ti te guste o menosprecie tus gustos, en absoluto! (lo que no entiendo ni yo misma es por qué acabo sacandolo en todos mis fics si lo odio tanto...estoy transtornada o_O!!)

A los demás, simplemente gracias por dejar vuestras opiniones, espero que este capitulo tambien os guste y que me dejeis muchas sonrisitas!!

* * *

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Betabloqueante**

Regrese casi arrastrándome contra la pared hasta mi dormitorio. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si las paredes se hubiesen cerrado de golpe, aplastándome, y luego hubiesen vuelto a su lugar. Pero, al menos, no estaba sedienta. Abrí la puerta con la llave que siempre me pendía del cuello en el preciso momento en que alguien saltaba por la azotea.

-¡Hola! – saludo alegremente Ino desde su cama, desnuda como un bebe - ¿Me acercas mi camisón por favor? – dijo señalando la prenda celeste que había sobre su tocador. Intente hacerlo, de verdad, pero apenas di tres pasos y caí de bruces contra el suelo - ¿Esas herida? – dijo alarmada, saltando de la cama y acercándose a mí. Paso sus brazos por debajo de los míos y tiro de mi hacia la cama.

-He tenido un día difícil – logre susurrar. Me ayudo a recostarme contra los cojines y luego fue a por su camisón, que se coloco de un único y rápido movimiento.

-Pues ya puedes estar contando – dijo sentándose en mi cama, junto a mi, y posando su mano sobre la mía con preocupación.

-Bueno, digamos que he tenido ciertos problemas de continencia.

-A todas las novatas les pasa, pero no se ponen asi por falta de sangre.

-No, no es eso. Me…me cole en los almacenes.

-…¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

-Y me bebí un barril entero.

Dio un pequeño respingón y me apretó la mano involuntariamente.

-Oh, Dios, van a desollarme cuando se enteren de que soy tu veterana.

-¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? No tienes la culpa y ya he recibido mi castigo.

-¿Ha sido un silbato?

-Si.

-Seguro que ha sido la puerca de Karin – dijo con desprecio – Las serviles tienen los silbatos por si las cosas se ponen feas…¡no para usarlos contra una única vampira!

-Me llevaron ante los Condes – Ino abrió desmesuradamente sus exóticos ojos violetas.

-¿Has estado ante ellos? ¿Cómo son?

-¿Nunca los has visto?

-¡Claro que no! Ellos viven por ahí arriba y nunca vienen por estos lares…¿Son guapos? Eso es lo que dicen…

-Si ya veo que te interesa más saber si tienen cara de melocotón que mi castigo.

-Osea que si son guapos eeeh.

Suspire. Mi mente empezaba a despejarse, al igual que mis sentidos, pero eso provocó que sintiese con más fuerza el dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Dudaba que pudiese moverme por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

-Tengo que trabajar para las serviles durante todo un año.

-Podía haber sido peor – dijo tras meditarlo un momento – Que yo sepa hasta ahora siempre habían matado a las que han intentado conseguir más sangre de la que le corresponde.

-¿Y tu donde te habías metido?

-¿Yo? Ya te dije que tenía trabajo. Suelo trabajar un par de semanas al mes en las cocinas del nuevo palacio, hay que alimentar a los obreros. Normalmente me quedo a dormir por allí…rodeadita de hombres lobo – dijo levantando las cejas e imitando el rugido de un león.

-¿Y recibes algo a cambio?

-Puedo hacer un pedido. Normalmente pido ropa, aunque creo que esta vez pediré un sofá para el dormitorio, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me has tenido preocupada, imaginaba que volverías a dormir, al menos. Y las demás tampoco han venido más a los desayunos.

-Estarán ocupadas, ¿Naruto y Kiba tampoco han ido?

-No.

Frunció las cejas, pensativa. Después me observo de arriba abajo y sonrió levemente.

-Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, pero te dejare descansar – dijo tirando de las mantas y arropándome con ellas – Que duermas bien mi niña – dijo con burla dándome luego un beso en la frente.

No tarde apenas dos minutos en dormirme.

Otra vez estaba apoyada contra la fría pared de piedra, rodeada de cadenas. Pero no estaba en la misma habitación. La estancia donde aparecía cada noche era de piedra húmeda y antigua y la reja que la cerraba daba directamente a la escalera por donde entraba la luz exterior. Esta, en cambio, estaba llena de polvo y parecía en construcción. Había piedras amontonadas en un lado junto con herramientas y, aunque ya existía un marco y unas bisagras para la puerta, esta no existía. Escuchaba un leve silbido proveniente del pasillo, que pronto identifique con el suave andar del conde Sasuke. Apareció pocos segundos después, con cara seria y melancólica, con las manos en los bolsillos de unos vaqueros desgastados que le quedaban arrebatadoramente bien.

Me miro y alzo las cejas, como si esperase que yo dijese algo. Me observo durante varios minutos, sin mover ni una sola célula de su cuerpo, y dio varios pasos para ponerse a mi altura. Colocó cada una de sus manos a un lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose en la pared, y se inclino sobre mi rostro.

-No tienes elección. Nunca la has tenido. Lo harás, o lo harás – dijo con agresividad contenida – Y, sinceramente, preferiría que lo hicieses por tu propia voluntad, porque te aseguro que esto es más desagradable para mí que para ti.

-Eso lo veo difícil – dije. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mi voz en sueños. Y no era mi voz. ¿O si sonaba a si mi voz? ¿Yo tenía ese timbre melodioso y armónico, sensual y firme a un mismo tiempo? ¿A caso no era yo la del sueño?

El sonrió cínicamente y, pegando su frente a la mía, me beso con fuerza. Yo respondí al beso, tomando sus finos y suaves labios entre los míos. Y luego los mordí, los perforé, y tome tanta sangre como pude. Era una lástima que fuese un sueño, me encantaría saber a que sabe el néctar de un Conde.

El se retiro de mi tan pronto sintió que le mordía, llevándose la mano a la boca herida y mirándome con furia.

-Te dije…que no…lo hicieras – dijo mientras intentaba cortar la hemorragia y a mí se me hacia la boca agua – Nunca. Nunca más. La próxima vez te matare -Volvió a acercarse, con cierta cautela, y tomo un extremo de las cadenas con la mano- ¿Vendrás voluntariamente?

-No – conteste con firmeza haciendo que sus ojos llameasen de ira.

-Muy bien. Así sea – dijo agarrándome del cuello, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. Lo último que vi fue como se volvían rojos.

Después volví a soñar lo de siempre, la prisión, como él me arrastraba, la terraza y como me lanzaba al vacio.

Faltaba casi dos horas para el desayuno cuando desperté perlada en sudor. Ino aun dormía a pata suelta en su cama, abrazada inocentemente a la almohada. Recordé que debía de estar antes del desayuno en las cocinas, así que me levante y mire horrorizada mi uniforme, totalmente arrugado y lleno de sangre seca. Cogí la muda que había en el armario y me cambie. Aun debía averiguar dónde estaban los baños…

Y la cocina. Porque lo que yo había encontrado eran los almacenes. No quería despertar a Ino así que salí al pasillo a la aventura. Anduve todo el recorrido desde la puerta hasta las escaleras y, por fortuna, me tope con uno de los lacayos horteras.

-Disculpa, ¿donde están las cocinas?

-¿Y quién eres tú para preguntarlo? – dijo sin detenerse siquiera. Le seguí.

-Itachi sama me ha ordenador ayudar a las serviles, debo ir a las cocinas – insistí.

-Pues Itachi sama debió decirte donde estaban – obviamente no creía que el conde hubiese dado órdenes a una novata, pero yo no iba a decirle que era un castigo.

-Tengo que supervisar la comida de Itachi sama y Sasuke sama, es de vital importancia. Si no llego a tiempo le diré que ha sido por tu culpa, y yo me quedo con las caras muy fácilmente – mentí y amenace. El lacayo se paró en seco y me miro de arriba abajo.

-Mira pequeña andrajosa, tengo casi ochocientos años y llevo casi cuatrocientos sirviendo a los Uchiha. No vas a colarme semejante mentira, porque la comida de los Uchiha NO se prepara en las cocinas.

Zas, en toda la boca. Intente inventarme una nueva escusa pero no encontré nada que decir.

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo osas hablar con una de las favoritas de nuestros amos? – dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Me gire para ver a un joven rubio, alto y atlético, vestido como uno de esos porteros de discoteca, con pinganillo colgado de la oreja y todo.

-Disculpe, no sabía que ella…como lleva uniforme…

-¡Es su primer día! Va a preparar sus famosos aperitivos para los amos, ¡y nadie debe entretenerla! – Dijo dándole unos golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho al lacayo - ¡Ahora lárgate, yo me encargare de su seguridad!

-S-si, claro – dijo saliendo disparado escaleras abajo.

-Supongo que eres Naruto – dije tras mirar su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. El me sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho, por lo visto, de que le hubiese reconocido.

-En menudos líos te metes – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Ya he oído lo de tu castigo, y ahora te encaras con un estirado de esos.

-¿Por qué vas así vestido?

-¿Eh? – dijo mirándose a si mismo - ¡Ah! Es el uniforme de los escoltas de las favoritas de los Condes.

-Favoritas…

-Ya te lo explicare otro día, bastara con que sepas que este trimestre soy uno de los afortunados de custodiarlas. Y que eso te ha salvado el pellejo. Me gustaría acompañarte a las cocinas pero tengo que llegar pronto al trabajo. Están en la primera planta, segunda puerta a la derecha del hall. ¡Te cuidas! – dijo mientras comenzaba a subir trotando las escaleras.

-¡Gracias! – le grite mientras se alejaba.

Comencé a descender las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor del palacio. Mire a mi derecha y comprobé que había una gran doble puerta cuadrada por la que en ese instante entraban dos vampiras con lazos negros en el brazo. Me acerque a ella y toque con suavidad y algo de recelo.

-Tú debes ser la suertuda – dijo una vampira rubia que asomo la cabeza para ver quién era – Pasa – ordeno con brusquedad mirándome con desdén. Estaba empezando a hartarme de que todos me mirasen así.

Yo no se qué demonios tenia aquello de cocina, porque parecía más una oficina de Wall Street. Había escritorios dentro de cubículos por todas partes, y ajetreadas vampiras con papeles y cartas de un lado para otro. Incluso había música ambiental…

-Karin – llamo la rubia. La "simpática" de las gafas estaba sermoneando a un par de vampiras que encogían la cabeza, y se giro para mirarnos. Soltó un bufido y abrió una carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

-Espero que sepas leer, saco de estiércol, porque aquí está tu lista de tareas – dijo entregándome un montón de folios grapados. En cuanto lo cogí, me dio la espalda y siguió gritándole a las dos desgraciadas.

Observe la primera frase de la larga lista "Llevar su te kukicha de la mañana a Tsunade sama". Junto a ella ponía lugar de recogida del té y lugar de entrega. Observe la gran sala, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Los escritorios de las serviles se separaban de las paredes laterales, en las que había varias puertas con un cartel cada una. Identifique casi al instante la que ponía cocina. Me dirigí hacia ella con cierta felicidad, al menos no empezaba con mal pie. De verdad que yo no sabía a que llamaban cocina aquellas criaturas, porque lo que había tras la puerta no era más que un enorme mostrador metálico de más de cinco metros, con una vampira arreglándose las uñas detrás.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto sin siquiera mirarme.

-El te kukicha de Tsunade sama.

Estiró una mano y cogió algo de debajo del mostrador, depositándolo luego sobre el. Era una bandejita dorada con una fina taza de porcelana blanca magistralmente pintada. Junto a la taza había un pequeño frasquito de cristal con sangre. Supongo que aquí el azúcar no se usaba mucho…

Cogí la bandeja con cuidado y salí de allí. Ahora debía llegar a la botica, que se suponía estaba en el primer jardín. Mire los letreros de las demás puertas hasta que tope con uno que decía "Exteriores". Fui hasta la puerta y, a través del cristal cuadrado que ocupaba la parte superior de la misma, comprobé que, efectivamente, salía fuera del palacio.

Era agradable estar fuera, con el sol golpeando mi mortecina piel. Observe el extenso patio del castillo, en el que se podían diferenciar varios jardines. Pensé que el primer jardín debía ser el más cercano a la puerta principal, así que intente ubicarme. A mi derecha, a unos quinientos metros, estaba la enorme cadena humana de hombres lobo y a mi izquierda por lo menos tres jardines. Pero no veía la puerta de entrada. Debía estar al otro lado del edificio, así que comencé a caminar pesadamente bordeándolo. Cuando logre divisar la puerta aun no había visto ni rastro de ningún edificio que pudiese ser una botica. Suspire decepcionada y seguí caminando hacia el otro lado. Nuevamente tenia a la vista la cadena de lobos, pero no…¡Ahí! Un pequeño edificio sobresalía de la descomunal muralla, casi pegada a la cadena. Era todo de cristal y, en ese preciso momento, una silla de madera atravesaba una de las cristaleras arrastrando con ella a un muchacho que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Y NO VUELVAS POR AQUÍ A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE SUCCIONE EL CEREBRO CON UNA PAJITA! ¡SI ES QUE TIENES CEREBRO!

Una mujer corpulenta, alta, rubia, y con un enorme escote, había salido a la puerta para gritarle al pobre muchacho, que trastabillo al intentar levantarse y salió a la fuga. Me aferre a la bandeja y ande con fingida decisión hacia el lugar. La vampira había salido a coger la silla y regresaba al interior de la estancia cuando llegue hasta ella.

-Disculpe, traigo el té para Tsunade sama – dije lo más cordialmente que pude, pero no pude evitar que me temblase la voz.

-Trae – dijo lanzando la silla al interior de la botica y tomando la bandeja con agresividad - ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS MIRANDO!?

-N-nada señora.

-¿¡SEÑORA!? ¿ES QUE A TI TAMBIEN TE PAREZCO VIEJA? – grito acercando su rostro al mío. ¡Estaba loca!

-Nada de eso – dije agitando las manos con cierta desesperación.

-¡D-E-S-A-P-A-R-E-C-E!

Asentí con la cabeza y me largué de allí a la carrera. ¿Por qué me tenían que pasar estas cosas a mí?

Mire la lista con cansancio y me dispuse a cumplir el resto de encargos. El primer día apenas tuve tiempo para lograr cumplirlos todos, pero el segundo, ya algo más familiarizada, logre desenvolverme con mayor facilidad por el lugar. Pronto establecí una rutina, comenzando siempre por la boticaria desquiciada. Había optado por una maniobra rápida. Tocaba a la puerta, que casi inmediatamente se abría y, sin dejarle decir nada, exclamaba.

-¡Aquí tiene su te, buen día! – se lo dejaba en las manos y cerraba yo misma la puerta antes de salir corriendo de allí. Alguna que otra vez los lobos de la cadena rieron mi maniobra, y yo les sonreí con timidez.

El trabajo no estaba tan mal, cuando lograbas planificarte. El problema era que me cansaba, y el cansancio me daba sed. Mucha, mucha sed. Las raciones diarias eran totalmente insuficientes para calmar el ardor de la garganta y aun era incapaz de comer nada. Ino me miraba con preocupación las pocas veces que desayunábamos juntas, y Naruto intentaba acudir siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía para cederme la copa que le servían a el. Mi recuperación se había detenido, aunque me sentía algo más fuerte mi aspecto no terminaba de mejorar, mis pómulos seguían hundidos y mi mirada cansada.

Y para colmo los sueños no me dejaban dormir tranquila.

El día que se cumplió un mes desde que empecé a trabajar para las serviles, la vieja chocha esperaba sentada en una silla blanca delante de la botica. Tenía la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, moviéndola de forma impaciente, con sus ojos dorados clavados en mí mientras me acercaba.

-Buenos días, Tsunade sama…

-Entra, te estaba esperando – dijo de forma enigmática. Abrió la puerta para que pasase y luego me siguió. La botica era un edificio hecho casi por completo de cristal, como si fuera una especie de invernadero. Siempre tenía algún que otro cristal roto, víctima de los ataques de locura de Tsunade. El interior estaba lleno de plantas que se situaban en formación circular alrededor de un escritorio. Una escalera de caracol blanca, situada en una esquina, subía hasta algún lugar que no podía ver, y una mesa de laboratorio ocupaba toda la pared que coincidía con la muralla del castillo. Me señalo una silla y me senté mientras ella paseaba ante mí con los brazos en la espalda.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Claro –dije ilusionada.

-No me refiero a eso, tonta: wiskhy, sake, vino, ron…

-¡Ah! No, no, gracias.

Soltó un suave gruñido y se sentó ante el escritorio. Saco una botella de sake y lleno un pequeño vasito que tenía en la mesa sobre un montón de papeles.

-He notado que estas muy flacucha.

-Bueno…

-Que no corres tanto como deberías correr, que tus movimientos son lentos y torpes y que tus sentidos no responden adecuadamente – me había estado observando, eso daba un poco de miedo…- ¿Tienes sed?

-Si – admiti.

-¿Continuamente?

-Si.

-He oído que te tomaste tu sola un barril de sangre. ¿Cuánto te duro el efecto saciante?

-Pues…no se, lo tome por la tarde y a la mañana siguiente ya sentía el cosquilleo en la garganta. Creo.

-Ni veinticuatro horas…- dijo colocando las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha sobre los de la izquierda, juntando las manos ante su rostro, pensativa –Puede que tengas "estrés vampírico".

-¿Le cualo? – pregunté extrañada.

-¡E-S-T-R-E-S! ¡PEQUEÑA RETRASADA! – dijo estallando en uno de sus ataques de ira.

-Disculpe – dije encogiéndome.

-El estrés es un mecanismo de defensa del cuerpo. Cuando el cuerpo se siente amenazado entra en estado de estrés. Por ejemplo, imagínate un inocente ciervo correteando felizmente por el bosque. De repente un lobo comienza a acecharle, y el lo presiente. Se siente en peligro. En ese momento su cuerpo entra en estado de estrés. Su cerebro comienza a mandar señales a todo el cuerpo avisándole de la nueva prioridad: sobrevivir. Y a sobrevivir de un lobo no ayuda que el cuerpo genere defensas intestinales, ¿cierto? Creación de defensas intestinales desactivada. Toda la energía se concentra en aquello que necesitas para sobrevivir, en este caso, correr. En el caso de los humanos el estrés es capaz de matar neuronas y es la mayor causa de canceres de estomago o ulceras. Siempre son las defensas intestinales las primeras en bloquearse…¡Pero bueno! En el caso de los vampiros, un vampiro "estresado" es un verdadero problema. Casi todo lo que producimos los vampiros, a falta de necesitar nutrientes y chorradas de esas, son hormonas. Lo que más producimos son adrenalina, noradreanlina y encefalina. La peor de ellas para nosotros es la adrenalina, porque, al igual que en un humano aumentaría la cantidad de glucosa en sangre, a nosotros nos exige que tomemos mayor cantidad. Vivir en un estado permanente de estrés supone, además de perder defensas, generar adrenalina, y esto te lleva a necesitar más sangre para defenderte y para saciar al estrés.

-Y…eso…¿puede curarse? – pregunte sin saber exactamente si entendía el problema.

-A medias. Puedes tomar betabloqueantes.

-Betabloqueantes…- repetí sin entender.

-Son fármacos para la hipertensión y problemas cardiacos. Ayudaran a bloquear la adrenalina y por tanto la necesidad de ingerir sangre. Pero, en el momento que dejes de tomarlos, la sed será mayor, porque lo que has estado haciendo es engañar a tu cuerpo y, normalmente, cuando se deja de tomar el betabloqueante el cuerpo segrega de un golpe toda la adrenalina que ha estado acumulando. Es un tratamiento, hasta cierto punto, peligroso para una vampira.

-¿Usted podría suministrármelos?

-Claro.

Me mordí el labio y me observe las manos, pálidas y temblorosas, tan distintas a las firmes manos de Ino.

-No me ha dicho los beneficios aparte de que no tendré tanta sed.

-Tu cuerpo ahora utiliza toda la sangre que le das para alimentar el estrés, cuando deje de hacerlo alimentara lo verdaderamente importante. Tu aspecto y condiciones físicas y psíquicas mejoraran.

Comprendía el riesgo del tratamiento. Si me quedaba sin betabloqueantes, teniendo en cuenta el nivel de sed que ya podía tener normalmente, si este se veía triplicado o cuadruplicado, no quería ni imaginar que podría llegar a hacer por algo de sangre. Pero existir así, sedienta y débil siempre, tampoco era algo agradable.

-Te daré un argumento más a favor de los betabloqueantes: si no consigues tener el aspecto y las características de una vampira normal no podrás optar a las opciones que poseen las vampiras normales. Es decir, a ser una servil o una cazadora, a mejorar tu existencia con un mejor puesto en el aquelarre. ¿Quieres seguir trayéndome el té para el resto de los siglos?

-Así que todo esto es para deshacerse de mi – bromee – Esta bien, lo intentare.

-Si la cosa sale muy mal, los condes podrían llegar a exigir tu muerte por el bien del aquelarre.

-¿Y hay muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurra? – pregunte algo alarmada.

-No, no muchas. Llevo medicando vampiras casi tres mil años. No se me va a morir una vampirita estresada…

Mis betabloqueantes eran unas capsulitas rellenas con un polvito azul que debía tomar en cada comida. El efecto fue casi instantáneo: note como mi cuerpo se relajaba, dejaba ese estado de tensión en el que me había mantenido hasta entonces, y comencé a disfrutar con casi el mismo éxtasis que Ino de cada comida. Aunque aun era incapaz de tomar nada que no fuese sangre.

En menos de una semana mi cuerpo mejoro sensiblemente, mi piel paso a un blanco brillante y saludable, algo sonrosado en el rostro, que se redondeo. Mi pelo adquirió mayor brillo y creció considerablemente y, lo más importante para mí: deje de tener esos molestos sueños.

Me sentía más rápida, más ágil, más…inteligente. Lograba acabar mis tareas con varias horas de antelación, descubriendo atajos de los que hasta ahora no había sido consciente, logrando convencer a gente de que hiciese algo que haría mi tarea más rápida, e incluso logrando que Karin eliminase aquellas tareas que, con la práctica, había quedado claro que eran inútiles.

Llevaba un mes tomando la medicación, había acabado mi trabajo y estaba sentanda en uno de los bancos de los jardines disfrutando del sol.

-Tu – reconocí la voz de Karin llamándome "amablemente" a mi espalda, pero no me moleste en mirarla.

-¿Si? – dije con los ojos cerrados para evitar la luz del sol.

-Sube a los aposentos de los condes y entregale a alguno de los dos estos papeles – dijo soltándolos pesadamente sobre el banco, a mi lado – Cuando los hayan firmado tráemelos de vuelta.

-¿Y es que del papeleo no se encarga ya alguien? – pregunte mirando de reojo la pequeña montaña de folios.

-De vez en cuando ocurre que las encargadas no vuelven de sus visitas a los pisos superiores – dijo colocándose bien las gafas y alejándose - ¡Y date prisa!

Suspire y cogi los papeles, levantando después la cabeza para intentar vislumbrar los pisos superiores del palacio. La verdad no me hacia ninguna gracia tener que verme con ninguno de los dos condes, pensé mientras subia por las escaleras principales. Despues de todo y, aunque ya no soñaba, no había olvidado el "kit" de los sueños. Iban a matarme a mi, o a alguien con la que yo soñaba. Nunca veía más allá de mis manos en mis sueños, asi que no podía asegurar si era yo u otra persona.

Me detuve ante la puerta de la habitación para orgias, con el puño en alto, dudando si tocar o no. Me mordí el labio, mire a los lados y, finalmente, toque con suavidad sobre la madera blanca.

Una vampira vestida con un enorme y laborioso vestido verde contesto a mi llamada. Llevaba el pelo lleno de bucles que le caían hasta la cintura y se limpiaba con aires aristocráticos un fino hilo de sangre que le resbalaba de la comisura del labio.

Yo la mire, y ella me miro, alzando tras unos segundos sus finas cejas.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto.

-¡Oh! – exclame – Vengo a entregarle unos papeles a Itachi sama – dije mostrándoselos.

-Itachi sama esta…ocupado – dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Y…Sasuke sama? – no es que me volviera loca tener que verle, y ya había quedado claro que no sentía predilección por mi precisamente.

-¿Por qué iba Sasuke sama querer recibirte? – pregunto como si hubiese dicho un disparate.

-Karin senpai me ha ordenado traerlos, necesita que los firme uno de los dos Condes.

La vampira torcio el gesto y sopeso la situación. Suspiro, alzo los hombros en señal de poco interés, y abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar. En el salón celeste había una media docena de vampiras, sentadas o tumbadas en los sofás y sillones, jugando a las cartas tranquilamente, rodeadas de copas de sangre. Ni siquiera se giraron para mirarme. Todas iban bien vestidas, eran hermosas y parecían pasar de todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

-Naruto, ¿serias tan amable de llevarla ante Sasuke sama? No quiero que me mate por llevarle a una novata.

-Oh, claro, yo estare encantado de que me maten – dijo el rubio que estaba apoyado en el lateral de una gran chimenea blanca, con sus pintas de portero de discoteca.

-Tu vida no merece la pena, la mia si – dijo ella con tono impaciente mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y, con un gesto de cabeza, me indicó que le siguiese. Abrio una puerta que conducía a un pasillo acristalado y anduvimos hasta la cuarta puerta a la derecha.

-Deseanos suerte – dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta, con cierta cara de asco. La puerta se abrió sola, mostrándonos una habitación totalmente a oscuras. Intente ver lo que había en el interior pero me fue imposible.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para molestarme, perro – dijo con desprecio la suave voz de Sasuke desde el interior.

-No soy yo el que debe daros el motivo, es esta señorita de aquí – dijo señalándome con un dedo y marchandose con cierta premura.

-Sasuke sama, le traigo unos papeles de parte de Karin. Necesita que los firméis.

Solto un gruñido molesto y después oi como se levantaba. Esperaba que viniese hacia mi, pero en su lugar había ido hacia las paredes y corria con violencia las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz.

-Pasa de una vez.

Su habitación era mucho más grande que el salón celeste, con una enorme cama estilo zen, sin hacer, cubierta con un mullido edredón negro y repleta de cojines, ocupando el lado derecho. Una de las paredes, al igual que la de mi dormitorio, era puramente de cristal, y daba a una acogedora terraza. En una de las esquinas había un sofá semicircular de cuero negro, acomodado ante un enorme televisor. ¡Tenia televisión! Desde luego en este sitio tenían una manera muy extraña de compaginar estilos…

-Trae eso – dijo acercándose a mí. Llevaba puesto únicamente un pantalón short, que debía ser lo que utilizaba para dormir. Su espectacular cuerpo llamaba a todos mis sentidos y no podía dejar de mirar su perfecto torso. Me quito con agresividad los papeles y se acercó a un escritorio en el que no había caído hasta entonces. La silla se movió sola, dejándole espacio para sentarse. Yo me quede parada en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer, contemplando como firmaba con trazos rápidos y seguros los papeles después de echarles una ojeada superficial. Por desgracia no tardo mucho en hacerlo, asi que mi tiempo para contemplar su perfeccion termino con rapidez. Suspire disimuladamente mientras me indicaba que me acercase. Note sus profundos ojos negros sobre mi.

-Tu eres la desgraciada a la que Itachi perdono la existencia – yo asentí con la cabeza, sin estar segura de que decir – Estas cambiada – dijo poniéndose en pie. Dio la vuelta al escritorio, acercándose furtivamente hasta mi. Me escaneo con sus negras pupilas y después alargo una de sus manos hasta mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, haciendo que me recorriese un escalofrio- Me gusta tu pelo, es original…- dijo tomando mi cabeza y acercándola a su rostro, obligándome a hundirla el mio en su pecho mientras el aspiraba el olor de mi pelo. Pude sentir como se relamía.

¡Hora de salir de aquí!

Pero, aunque sentía miedo, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. No se tensaba. No hacia nada por alejarse del peligro.

¡Malditos betabloqueantes!

Paso su mano de mi cráneo a mi mentón, acariciando mi mejilla derecha con los dedos mientras sus labios ascendían por la izquierda, lamiendo mi rostro. Sentia como comenzaba a faltarme el aire, pero no podía moverme. Un deseo loco e irracional por ser suya invadía ahora cada parte de mi.

Aquello debía ser algún tipo de truco de Conde.

-Tengo que llevar los papeles –tartamudee dando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Tranquila, ya mandaran a alguien – dijo sonriendo cínicamente mientras daba un enorme y sensual beso a mi cuello, lamiéndolo con ansia. ¡Nonononono, al cuello no! Grito algo dentro de mí, pero yo seguía sin hacer nada, atrapada entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué hay de eso de no picar entre horas, Sasuke? – pregunto una voz tras nosotros. Pude escuchar como la mandíbula de él se cerraba con fuerza y rabia contenida – Te recuerdo que eres defendiste esa máxima con fervor.

-No iba a comérmela – dijo como si fuera obvio, volviéndose hacia la puerta – Solo jugábamos un rato, ¿verdad? – dijo cogiendo los papeles y poniéndomelos en los brazos, que yo movi como una autómata. Aun estaba aturdida. Itachi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y nos miraba divertido.

-Siento que hayas tenido que encargarte del papeleo – dijo. Y yo no sabia si se refería a mi o a Sasuke.

-Disculpas aceptadas – contesto él despejando mis dudas. Me dirigi hacia la puerta, con cierto nerviosismo, dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? – pregunto el mayor cuando pase junto a él para dirigirme a la puerta.

-Tengo que llevar esto…- susurre.

-Oh, ya me encargare yo de llevarlos – dijo quitándomelos. Esos papeles iban a dar muchas vueltas hoy – Hacia tiempo que no veía a Sasuke divertirse…

-¿Primero me interrumpes y ahora te arrepientes? Ahí vuelve el trastorno de doble personalidad… - dijo Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Itachi dejo salir una suave risa y después me miro con intensidad, acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-Espero que lo dejes satisfecho, porque es el único modo que tienes de salir viva de aquí – susurro.

-Primero te salva y luego te deja aquí conmigo – dijo de nuevo el menor.

-Ya sabes que soy un maldito sádico enfermizo – contesto el mayor empujándome con poca delicadeza hacia la cama. El empujon me hizo volar la considerable distancia desde la puerta hasta la cama, tropezando contra ella y callendo sobre el suave edredón sin remedio. Escuche una nueva y leve risotada a mi espalda y la puerta cerrarse. Levante el rostro para mirar a Sasuke, tendido a unos centímetros de mi, con los brazos tras la cabeza y mirándome con cierto desden. ¡Otra vez esa mirada! Solto un rugidito molesto.

-No me gusta jugar por obligación – dijo levantando el edredón e introduciéndose bajo el – Cierra las cortinas y pon la tele si quieres, yo necesito dormir.

-Tambien podría irme…

-No. No hasta mañana. Itachi se reira de mi durante siglos si te vas ahora…

Suspire con resignación y fui a correr las cortinas para impedir el paso de la luz. Mire el sofá semicircular y fui a sentarme en el. El mando del televisor rondaba desperdigado sobre el cuero, asi que alarge la mano para cogerlo y busque algo interesante para mirar. Vi un trozo de una película sobre un accidente aéreo, hasta que las cosas se pusieron feas y cambie sin muchas ganas de ver desgracias. Lo intente con una comedia romantica, pero era demasiado predecible, por lo que volvi a cambiar. Y asi sucesivamente, no había nada capaz de captar mi atención durante más de quince minutos. Al final deje una repetición de la competición mundial de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Unas horas más tarde sentí el peso de otra persona sobre el sofá y gire los ojos para ver a Sasuke. Primero miro la televisión, frunció el ceño en señal de descontento con le patinaje y dejo caer su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, justo sobre mi. Giro el rostro hacia mi y se acerco unos cuantos centímetros con un movimiento casi imperceptible. Se paso unos diez minutos mirándome sin cesar, poniéndome taquicardia y en tensión.

Tension. Quedaba menos de una hora para mi próxima dosis de betabloqueante, que estaba en mi cuarto esperándome para la cena. Aunque el había dicho que no me dejaría ir hasta el dia siguiente…

-Eres bastante bonita – concluyo tras sus diez minutos de contemplación – Exotica, más bien – dijo paseando nuevamente sus dedos por mi cabello con la mano que había mantenido sobre mi cabeza – Aunque podrías estar mejor, si comieras decentemente – aseguro volviéndose a acercar a mí, lo suficiente para que mi pierna rozase la suya. De forma poco galante cogió mi jersey reglamentario por el cuello y tiro de él hacia arriba, intentando despojarme de él de mala manera. Yo saque los brazos, más por no hacerme daño con sus tirones que por estar loca porque me desnudase. Entiéndase el sarcasmo, por favor. Desabrocho con rapidez los botones superiores de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo e introdujo la mano que aun se enredaba en mi pelo por el cuello suelto de la camisa, deslizándola por mi hombro y bajando por mi espalda. Intente contener un escalofrio, pero no pude. Su otra mano se dirigió hacia uno de mis senos, apretándolo sobre el sujetador. Me mordí el labio y note como el pánico comenzaba a invadirme, a la vez que el escozor de la garganta comenzaba a aparecer.

¡No, ahora no! Dije llevándome una mano a la garganta.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto quitándome la mano y sustituyéndola con sus labios, que depositaban suaves besos sobre mi piel.

-Se que va a sonar a excusa barata, Sasuke sama, pero tengo que tomar mi medicación.

-Si, suena a excusa barata – dijo mientras descolgaba la camisa por mis hombros.

-Por favor, tengo que tomar mis betabloqueantes.

El levanto la cabeza casi al instante, mirándome con cierto pánico.

-¿Quién te los da?

-Tsunade sama…-susurre. Esperaba no meterla en un lio por esto. El se separo de mi, con un movimiento rápido y sobrenatural. Se paso la mano por el pelo, y me contemplo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eres…eres estable, supongo – dijo sin parar de mirarme.

-No entiendo…

-No te dan ataques de locura, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Deberian darme? – pregunte confusa.

-¿Tienes estrés vampirico?

-Si

El solto un bufido molesto y se levanto del sofá.

-Marchate – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la terraza. Me abotoné la camisa, me coloque el jersey, y fui hasta la puerta, contemplando su espalda mientras el se apoyaba en la barandilla de la azotea.

Atravese el salón celeste como una centella, a sabiendas de que nadie repararía en mi. Baje precipitadamente las escaleras, fui hasta mi dormitorio a la carrera, tome mis capsulas y corri hasta el comedor para no perderme la cena.

Contemple mi copa de sangre unos segundos antes de devorarla junto con la medicación.

Él me había mirado como si tuviese la rabia en vez de estrés…

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura? – pregunto Ino a mi lado, tomandome la mano como hacia siempre.

-Nada, solo estoy algo cansada – menti, en el momento en que Naruto me pasaba su poca. Oh, mierda.

-¿Qué tal te fue la visita a Sasuke? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Viste a Sasuke!? – pregunto Ino con emoción mientras Temari levantaba las cejas, extrañada.

-Solo le lleve unos papeles para que los firmara – dije agitando las manos ante mi, al ver como Ino me comia con los ojos –Y, la verdad…tengo una pequeña pregunta.

-Sueltala.

-¿Quiénes son esas vampiras que están en el salón celeste?

-Las favoritas, obviamente – dijo Naruto, negando con la cabeza - ¿En que te crees que trabajo?

-Me dijiste que me lo explicarías y no lo hiciste – contraataque.

-Las favoritas son vampiras suertudas que hacen compañía a los señores Condes en los interminables y solitarios siglos que permanecen por allí arriba ajenos al resto del universo – dijo Ino de forma tremendista, acompañando sus palabras con movimientos de la mano – Beben toda la sangre que les da la gana, tienen todos los hombres que quieren y, por supuesto, se tiran a los Condes.

-En realidad ahora mismo solo Itachi sama tiene favoritas – corrigio Naruto – Sasuke no parece muy interesado en ellas – dijo como si le pareciese sorprendente – Claro que siempre me ha parecido un chiflado…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te ha insinuado algo? ¿Has sentio algo por el? ¿Esta tan bueno como dicen?

-Esa pregunta me suena, Ino – le dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza – Y no, claro que no me ha insinuado nada – más bien preferiría devorarme.

-Bueno, ¿y quien querria ser una favorita? – pregunto Naruto con incredulidad.

-Si, quien querria pasarse el dia sin hacer nada más que beber, comer y divertirse, rodeada de lujos y de tios buenos – contesto Ino con sarcasmo antes de apurar su copa.

Si, quien querria…

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Teneis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los jueves o los viernes, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. A lo mejor si veo muchos reviews hago un esfuerzo…xD**


	3. Ciclotimia

**Una semana más aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo :) Despues de ponerle titulo he pensado que os quedarías todos a cuadros, porque la palabra en si no se explica explícitamente en todo el texto: ciclotimia es una psicosis maniaco-depresiva. No digo más oxo. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, siento haber tenido que ceñirme tan estrictamente al tiempo que dije que tardaría en colgar el capitulo pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ademas me salio con casi mil palabras menos que el anterior TOT. Me alegro que de que ya surjan dudas en vuestras mentecillas sobre ciertas cosas del fic, jujuju eso le da interés a la cosa xD. Como siempre tendréis que esperar al desarrollo de la trama para contestar preguntas tales como:**

_**Ayd13 **__- ¿Qué tan malo es el estrés? ¿Sakura es psíquica o ve el futuro?_

_**Yuki_star**__ - Huy debe ser feo lo que le pase a sakura si no se toma su medicina, hasta sasuke la dejo irse asi sin mas._

_**Kasaru-chan28**__ - kiero saber cual es el miedo de sasuke kn los betabloqueantes (n/a: Mi pregunta personal, ¿llegaras a sacar el latigo? Espero que no LOL!!)_

_**Aiko Amitie**__ -Los sueños de Saku me intrigan, creo que son recuerdos y como igual no recuerda quien la transformo pues, puede ser no?_

_.  
_

**A los demás me alegro mucho de que os guste el fic, ya sabeis que eso es lo que me hace sonreir xD :**

**.  
**

– LOL odias las pastillas? Peor son los sobres asquerosos que saben fatal y luego siempre se queda la mitad de la medicina en el fondo del vaso y tu mama te dice "pero si te lo has dejado todo en el vaso!" y te toca tomarte los polvos casi que sin agua xox ¡!

**Eva Uchiha** – Siento haber tardado pero ya lo avise xD

**-Sxndrx-** - Y yo espero los viernes o los sabados con ansias para leer vuestros reviews xD!

**Shandell.** – Me alegro de que te gusten mis locuras xDDD ya ya, ya se que lo de los vampiros esta más visto que el sol cuando sale, pero es que siempre que empiezo algo de vampiros al final la lio y la dejo a medias!! Es mi reto personal terminar un fic decente de vampiros xD!

**setsuna17** – Nervios? distribuye ricos betabloqueantes xD!

**Dom** – A mi también me chifla el royo aristocrático +W+

**Edniiitahhh** – WOW, me siento muy orgullosa de que te guste mi fic si no sueles leer de este tipo, eso me anima aun más xD.

**tania56** – A mi me pasa lo mismo, nunca encuentro una buena historia de vampiros uou, me pasa como a Tolkien, como no encontraba las historias que quería leer le tocaba escribirlas xD.

**hachiko!** – La verdad es que justo antes de comenzar a escribir este relei Kamimusha y las notas que tengo sobre la trama que quería seguir para el fic, pero recuerdo que tenia pensado un final genial y no lo apunte en ninguna parte y ahora no me acuerdo exactamente como quería continuarlo TOT!!! Probablemente lo retome en julio cuando acabe los exámenes de la facultad.

**Y ahora, apagen sus teléfonos, colóquense las gafas 3D y disfruten de la historia.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Ciclotimia**

-Sasuke sama desea veros – dijo, sin mirarme siquiera, la vampira rubia que recibía a aquellos que entraban en las "cocinas". Parpadee un par de veces, atónita.

-¿Perdón?

-Que desea verte – dijo desviando la mirada de la revista de moda que leía– A mí también me costó creérmelo si te sirve de consuelo.

-¿Dónde debo ir, a sus aposentos?

-No, a la entrada del nuevo palacio – dijo señalando por la ventana que había a su izquierda hacia la cadena de hombres lobo.

Había pasado ya un par de semanas desde la última vez que vi a Sasuke. Al menos oficialmente.

Los primeros días notaba que alguien me miraba, por la espalda, y a veces, al girarme, lograba captar el imperceptible movimiento de unas cortinas al cerrase precipitadamente, haya en lo alto del palacio. En otras ocasiones fue menos sutil.

Iba como cada mañana a entregar el té de Tsunade. Él estaba encaramado en lo alto de la botica, mirando distraídamente a los lobos que cargaban los materiales para el nuevo palacio.

-Aquí tiene su te, Tsunade sama – dije, como siempre, entregándole la bandeja e intentando no mirar al Conde. Tsunade olfateo el aire con mirada violenta, me aparto de un manotazo y salió fuera, miro hacia arriba y cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡UCHIHA! ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AHÍ ARRIBA? – le grito, dejándome helada. Le estaba gritando a un conde…

-Eso a ti no te interesa, vieja chiflada – contesto él con aire ausente sin apartar la vista de los lobos. Tsunade apretó los labios con fuerza, irritada, y se volvió hacia mí. Con la mano que le quedaba libre me golpeo varias veces la espalda enérgicamente.

-¡Que tengas un buen día, Sakura! ¡Espero verte MAÑANA, como SIEMPRE! – dijo dándome un par de palmadas con excesiva fuerza que hicieron que casi cállese al suelo. Me marche de allí con disimulada rapidez.

¿A caso estaba en peligro?

Si lo estaba, mi instinto no era consciente de ello gracias a los betabloqueantes, por lo que yo seguía con mí día a día con total tranquilidad y sosiego. Entonces apareció en el comedor. Era la hora de la cena y ocasiono un revuelo de record guinness. Aunque entro de forma disimulada, su aroma, su presencia, era imposible ignorarlas. Todas las vampiras al unisonó giraron sus rostros para verle entrar por la puerta sellada.

-Por favor, continuad. Para vosotras yo no estoy aquí – pidió. Como si eso fuese posible. Como si fuese tan fácil ignorar a un dios cuando lo tienes cerca. Desde luego para Ino no lo era. Lo observaba sin cesar, con la mirada perdida. Lentamente se iba poniendo de pie en la silla, como si su cuerpo la obligase a intentar acercarse a él. Tuve que tirar varias veces de ella para que volviese a sentarse. Y más de la mitad de las vampiras presentes presentaban el mismo patético estado. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué interrumpir así nuestra tranquila existencia? La estancia entera era un constante rumor de mensajes que pasaban de una mesa a otra. Unas decían que había venido a elegir favoritas, otras que venía a llevarse un aperitivo…otras decían que venía simplemente para comprobar el estado de la seguridad después de que una chiflada se colase en las despensas…

A mí no me convencía ninguna. Su comportamiento era tenso. Obviamente no debía de sentirse muy cómodo, allí de pie, apoyado contra una de las grandes chimeneas, paseando la mirada lentamente por todas las mesas, una y otra vez. Deteniéndose levemente en mí cada vez que llegaba a mí mesa. Yo intentaba no mirarle, pero sabía que él si lo hacía.

Los hombres lobo también estaban nerviosos con la presencia de uno de sus señores, trabajaban de forma lenta y con impropia heterogeneidad. Muchas mesas aun no habían recibido su ración y, supongo, que fue uno de los factores que provocaron el desastre. Se podía palpar con las manos la incesante tensión que iba acumulándose en las mesas más cercanas a Sasuke hasta que una vampira pelirroja se levanto de un veloz movimiento.

-Sasuke sama lléveme con ust…- su petición fue acallada por el ruido de cientos de sillas que se movían al ser apartadas por las vampiras en su precipitada carrera para lanzarse hacia Sasuke.

Tuve que agarrar a Ino por la cintura para que no las imitara. Cientos de vampiras se agolpaban donde debía haber estado Sasuke, porque ya no sentía su presencia, a pesar de no haber visto por donde había salido de una sala tan "bien protegida".

Se convirtió en el tema de conversación favorito de todo el aquelarre durante las dos siguientes semanas, creciendo en número y locura las teorías sobre el por qué de la presencia de un Conde en un comedor abarrotado de vampiras. Vampiras muy necesitadas, en mi opinión.

Y todas esas teorías rondaban ahora por mi mente, mientras me encaminaba hacia el nuevo palacio. Sí, me había estado observando, pero no era del todo extraño. Ya había insinuado que yo le gustaba, aunque fuese únicamente por lo rara que era. Tal vez Itachi se había reído de él cuando yo me marche y estaba pensando en su venganza…

¡Tal vez de eso intentaban avisarme mis sueños!

Ese pensamiento debería haberme dejado intranquila y preocupada, pero el estrés era algo que mi cuerpo ya no podía padecer, así que, aunque mi mente mandaba señales de temor hacia todo mi ser, este no respondía.

Hasta entonces no había sido capaz de ver el nuevo palacio, escondido tras la muralla. Era casi el doble de grande que el palacio principal, y eso significaba que era descomunalmente grande. La muralla a su alrededor ya estaba casi finalizada y el palacio apenas se levantaba tres plantas por encima del suelo, aunque por la gran cantidad de materiales que se amontonaban a sus pies estaba claro que aun quedaban muchas plantas por construir. Por la ahora, el edificio combinaba piedras grandes y brillantes de color negro para lo que era el macizo de la construcción y finas ornamentaciones de mármol blanco para ventanas, puertas, y adornos varios. Anduve, a una distancia prudente de la cadena de lobos, hasta lo que debía ser la puerta principal, custodiada por dos enormes estatuas: una representaba un hombre lobo con armadura, encadenado por el cuello a la pared del palacio, la otra era una vampira, igualmente armada, con las alas extendidas y mirada fiera. Cada estatua estaba apoyada en una gran tarima de piedra y en una de ellas, a los pies de la vampira, se sentaba Sasuke. Llevaba unas gafas Raiban de aviador, unos shorts cuadriculados negros y una camiseta negra sin mangas que perfilaba sus trabajados brazos. Notaba su mirada fija en mí al otro lado de las gafas.

-Buenos días, Sasuke sama, me han dicho que deseáis verme – dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Ven – dijo saltando de la tarima de piedra y subiendo las cortas escaleras que nos separaban de la puerta. A pesar de ser enorme, y tener toda la pitan de ser pesada, la aparto sin dificultad con una única mano, manteniendo la otra en el bolsillo.

-Sasuke sama – dije mientras entrabamos en una gran estancia muy parecida al hall del otro palacio, pero con apenas un par de muebles y, estos, cubiertos por sabanas – Se que no viene mucho a cuento pero, ¿por qué hay algunas personas del aquelarre que visten en plan victoriano y vos vais como un surfista californiano?

-No, desde luego no viene a cuento – dijo mirándome con cierta impaciencia por encima de sus gafas de sol antes de dirigirse a una puerta de madera maciza de color blanco – Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi hermano prefiera la moda de hace tres siglos. Es lógico que haga que sus favoritas y sirvientes se vistan con ropas similares a las suyas.

-Pensaba que al ser vos más joven tal vez…

-Tengo tantos siglos como dedos de una mano – dijo bajando las escaleras que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta. Eran unas escaleras estrechas y agobiantes, que seguían una trayectoria recta cuyo fin no podía verse con claridad. No había luz, pero cuando mi vista se hubo acostumbrado a la oscuridad pude observar que, a intervalos de unos tres metros de distancia, estatuas de vampiras guerreras se establecían a los laterales de las escaleras, en la pared, silenciosas custodias de a donde fuera que fuésemos. Llegamos ante otra puerta. Sasuke tomo un llavero que llevaba simplemente metido en el bolsillo e introdujo una de ellas en la cerradura, que cedió con un crujido.

Al otro lado había una gran cueva de forma circular. Una gran cascada caía a nuestra derecha, pero el fin de su caída debía estar muy lejos pues apenas hacia ruido. Sin embargo parte del agua creaba una hermosa piscina natural que ocupaba parte de la estancia. La cueva en si estaba vacía, húmeda y fría.

-Esto será mi dormitorio – dijo abriendo los brazos para abarcar la cueva en su totalidad- Este es mi nuevo palacio, por si nadie te lo ha comentado, y quiero que supervises las obras de mis estancias privadas.

-¿Yo? – pues menuda chorrada, traerme hasta aquí y preocuparme así por eso…¿Para qué tanto espionaje? A lo mejor me estaba poniendo muy egocéntrica.

-Si – dijo entregándome un llavero con varias llaves – Aunque te encargaras de varios lugares tu prioridad es esta habitación, quiero que esté terminada en un mes a lo sumo, deseo mudarme aquí cuanto antes. Elige tú la decoración, la distribución del espacio, todo, pero hazlo rápido – señalo la piscina de la cascada – Quiero conservarla, no en todos los lugares se puede disfrutar de agua natural, como lo hagas es asunto tuyo.

-Pero señor, yo no conozco vuestros gustos…

-¿Acaso no has estado en mi cuarto?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Acaso no sabes qué cosas ha de tener un cuarto decente?

-Si…

-Entonces no hay mayor problema – se quito un anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda y me lo tendió – Te hará falta para certificar los pedidos, todo eso puedes hacerlo en las cocinas, ordena y harán lo que les pidas. Pero – dijo una vez yo hube aceptado el anillo con admiración, colocándome él un dedo sobre el pecho en actitud amenazante – si abusas de este pequeño poder que te confiero, es decir, lo utilizas para lo que no debes – dijo dejando caer las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz para poder mirarme directamente – lo pagaras caro. Muy caro. ¿Has entendido bien?

-Claro, Sasuke sama.

-Vendré a revisarlo todo periódicamente. Que te diviertas – dijo con cierto sarcasmo mientras salía de la cueva, dejándome sola con mis cavilaciones.

…….

…….

¡Pero si yo no tenía ni idea de decoración!

…...

……

-El sitio original es un rato, aunque debe hacer fresquito – comentó Ino tras explicarle lo que me había sucedido y mostrarle un plano que yo misma había dibujado de la cueva – Y ¿has pensado algo?

-No, no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Bueno, en realidad si, pero no se que muebles comprar ni donde colocarlos…

-Deberias forrar las paredes, para quitar la humedad – aseguro mientras cogía mi mano derecha para pintar mis uñas con un esmalte de color rosa muy claro – Y si quieres revistas de muebles sube a la biblioteca, quinta planta cuarta puerta a la izquierda. Cambian todas las revistas cada semana, asi elegi yo el sofá que pedi para el dormitorio – dijo señalando nuestro diván colocado junto a la ventana – Coges el numero del pedido, el nombre de la revista y se lo dices a las chicas de paquetería en las cocinas.

Automaticamente mire el anillo de Sasuke, colocado en mi mano izquierda. Era un sello para cartas, hecho de plata gruesa, algo gastado por el uso. El sello era un ojo con la pupila rodeada de elipses. Me extraño desde el principio, lo normal era un escudo de armas. Y si era un escudo de armas era muy extraño.

Deje que Ino terminase de hacerme la manicura, cotorreando sobre que podría poner en el dormitorio, insinuando algo asi como que crease una puerta secreta para poder colarnos dentro cuando quisiéramos y tonterías por el estilo. Despues me acoste pronto, con la escusa de querer comenzar temprano mi nuevo trabajo.

.

.

Aun no me había dicho como iba a pagarme…

.

.

La biblioteca debía de ser el primer lugar que tenia pinta de habitación de palacio que encontré desde que vivía allí. Altas paredes cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros, escaleras de caracol que subían a zonas para la lectura y la escritura, ordenadores de ultima generación listos para conectarse a internet. Bueno, a lo mejor no era tan medieval como debía ser…

Tras hablar con la bibliotecaria, que me trato con cierta amabilidad, subi por una escalera semicircular dorada a una zona más alta donde debían estar las revistas de decoración. ¡Habia muchísimas, y en multitud de idiomas!

Queria darle un toque principesco pero moderno a la habitación y sabia que debía tener minimo una tele tamaño ventana con su respectivos sofás, un buen escritorio y una gran cama. Tome varias revistas al azar y comencé mi ardua tarea.

Para el final de la tarde logre encontrar los muebles básicos para la habitación, por lo que fui a las cocinas a estampar mi bonito sello en los papeles de pedido, bajo la atenta mirada de admiración de las vampiras de paquetería. La mayoría de los muebles tardarían bastante en llegar al ser de importación, por lo que solo me quedaba trabajar en la cueva.

Al dia siguiente, acompañada de una cuadrilla de hombres lobo, volvi a la cueva y les pedi consejo para evitar la humedad. Al final quedamos en pintar con pintura impermeable toda la estancia antes de pensar en forrarla. Casi en el centro de la cueva, una gran estalactita tan grande como una columna de hormigón, caia desde el techo. Habia que hacer algo con ella, pero no quería quitarla: Sasuke ya había hablado sobre que quería conservar la belleza natural del lugar.

Nuevamente fueron los propios obreros quienes me dieron una solución: construirían una plataforma artificial con piedras que se estaban extrayendo de otras zonas del palacio y en ella podríamos poner la cama, que quedaría en alto con unas excelentes vistas de la cascada. Ademas se podía construir una escalera alrededor de la estalactita, dándole utilidad a ese espacio de la estancia.

Empezaba a ilusionarme y a gustarme mi nuevo trabajo, acudia a revisar cada dia como iba la impermeabilización de la gran estancia y las obras de la plataforma. Ojeando más revistas llegue a la conclusión de que, mejor que empapelar las paredes como ocurria en el palacio principal, lo mejor seria convertir directamente en una obra de arte las paredes de la cueva.

Pero para eso necesitaba saber de una forma más concreta los gustos de Sasuke, asi que subi hasta las ultimas plantas del palacio con intención de interrogarle. Toque a la puerta que se abrió ella sola. Las cortinas estaban corridas, a escepcion de una que dejaba entrar un timido rayo de luz que me permitia ver a Sasuke tirado en su cama. Era una escena un tanto comica: con los shorts negros de mi primera visita, y una camiseta de manga corta igualmente negra, el edredón tapándole la cabeza, de cintura para abajo descubierto y espatarrado y abrazado con un único brazo a la almohada.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada eternamente? – dijo con voz amortiguada por las mantas.

Entre en la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Él levanto levemente con una mano el edredón, mirándome con sus profundos ojos negros desde la oscuridad que le proporcionaban las mantas. Me acerque un poco más hasta la cama.

-Siento molestaros, Sasuke sama, pero necesito consultaros algunas cosas sobre vuestro nuevo dormitorio.

-Te dije que no me importaba, usa tu imaginación – dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando caer nuevamente la manta sobre la cabeza. Me acerque hasta la cama y me senté en el borde. Estaba extraño, y eso me atraía. Coloque mi mano temblorosa donde debía estar su cabeza.

-¿Os encontráis bien, amo? – dije paseando mi mano hacia lo que debía ser su espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo el edredón. Se irguió rápidamente y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto haciendo que me ruborizase. Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi, que demonios hacia. Él apartó las mantas hacia un lado, agarrándome del brazo que aun mantenía estirado hacia él, tirando de mí, obligándome a acercarme a su cuerpo. Me tomo de la nuca, una vez más, y hundió su rostro en mi pelo – ¿Vienes a consultarme un simple asunto de decoración y acabas acariciándome? Pero como te atreves – susurro a mi oído.

Queria pedirle perdón, disculparme por tan insolente confianza, pero mis labios no querían despegarse.

Me agarro de ambos abrazos y me obligó a tumbarme violentamente, golpeando mi espalda contra el colchón, manteniendo su frente pegada a la mía. Sentía su suave cabello acariciar mis mejillas. Atrapó mi mentón entre sus labios, lamiéndolo suavemente. El contacto de su lengua con mi piel hizo que clavase mis rosadas uñas en las sabanas y me mordiese el labio.

-"No tiene motivos para matarte, no tiene ningún motivo para matarte" – rugía una y otra vez mi mente mientras sus labios se deslizaban hasta los míos y los acariciaban con suavidad. Una oleada de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ¡y apenas me había rozado! Me estaba convirtiendo en una de esas desesperadas con las que me había estado metiendo. Mi mente se marcho a un lugar lejano en cuanto sus labios se hundieron en los míos. Sentí como si me fuese a desmayar. Su aroma, su cuerpo, su contacto, todo en él era paranoicamente irresistible, tan placentero que se hacía difícil de soportar. Rompió el beso, separándose sustanciosamente de mi mientras yo tomaba desesperadamente bocanadas de innecesario aire.

-Espero que hallas aprendido la lección – susurro sentándose con la espalda apoyada contra la pared - ¿Qué era eso que querías preguntarme?

Di un par de bocanadas más e intente tranquilizarme. Los betabloqueantes debían haber evitado, al menos en parte, que entrase en ese estado. Después de todo, era otro tipo de estrés, ¿no?

-Se trata de la decoración de las paredes – logre articular, sin siquiera mirarle. Aunque podría jurar que note que sonreía.

-¿Qué les ocurre?

-Tapizarlas o empapelarlas no quedaría bien, por lo que había pensado decorarla con murales. Pero no se que encargarle a los pintores que dibujen.

-Déjalas, ya me encargare yo de eso más adelante, no es imprescindible para que me mude allí – estiro una mano y tomo un par de mechones de mi pelo, acariciándolos juguetonamente - ¿Algo más? – negué con la cabeza, algo acalorada al sentir su mano junto a mi rostro – Entonces márchate ya.

.

.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio tras de mí con violencia. Me lleve las manos al pecho y me deje caer sobre la cama. Si mi corazón latiese, ahora mismo se me saldría del pecho. Me ardía todo el cuerpo y me dolía la cabeza.

No podía olvidar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Su tacto, su sabor. Me lamí los labios, cerrando los ojos, intentando recordar cada segundo que había pasado tumbada bajo su cuerpo.

Yo no sabía hasta que punto era normal que un conde besase a una novata como yo, estresada y flacucha. Pero era lo mejor que me había ocurrido nunca y mi cuerpo se agitaba desesperado por sentirlo una vez más.

Aun estaba en estado de shock cuando subí al comedor. Ino y Temari ya estaban allí, al igual que Kiba. No fue hasta la llegada de Naruto que comencé a prestar atención a su conversación.

-Vamos a tener visita.

-¿Visita? – pregunto Ino con curiosidad.

-Si, Itachi sama se lo ha comunicado hoy a sus favoritas: seremos la sede de la Confederación.

-La Confederacion… - susurro Hinata que se sentaba en ese momento, mientras las serviles sellaban la estancia.

-Vendran todos los Condes y sus Cortes, menudo problemón – aseguro Naruto acariciando distraídamente los petalos de las flores del centro de mesa –Por suerte abre terminado mi trabajo con las favoritas para entonces, porque va a ser la locura evitar que se muelan a palos entre ellas…Seria divertido verlo – dijo tras pensarlo un momento.

-¿Qué es la Confederacion? – pregunte, como buena novata. Ino me miro con gesto confuso.

-No sabria explicártelo bien.

-La Confederación de la Luna Roja es una asociación de Condes creada hace ya varias generaciones, y eso implica muchos, muchos siglos – dijo Hinata con una determinación impropia en ella –. Según la leyenda, un Conde llamado Argus buscó diez niños por todo el mundo con el potencial suficiente para convertirse en Condes, los convirtió y los tomo como sus hijos. Para evitar guerras entre ellos les hizo firmar el Tratado y crear la Confederación. Sus diez hijos imitaron a su padre, tomando ellos también discípulos que luego heredaban sus puestos en sus aquelarres: eran William, Sergey, Damon, Hazem, Lemuel, Zhuo, Hiroto, Itzpapalotl, Bucco y Lembani. El fundador de nuestro aquelarre fue Hiroto el Grande, a quien siguió Souta el Valiente, de quien heredo Fugaku el Paciente. Y ahora estamos a la espera de nombrar uno nuevo – concluyo.

-Sabes mucho sobre el tema – dije con admiración.

-Me gustan este tipo de cosas. Mi padre fue uno de los hijos de Souta, junto con Fugaku y otros. Por desgracia murió en la pelea por la herencia.

-¿Tu padre era un Conde? – pregunte sorprendida. No tenia ni idea de que los no muertos pudiésemos tener hijos.

-Se lo que estas pensando: solo los Condes pueden tener hijos…con humanas. Mi madre no era vampira, y yo no naci vampira. Cuando naci mi padre me convirtió nada más nacer…y me alimento con el cuerpo de mi madre.

Ino intento aguantar un gesto de espanto, cosa que Naruto no pudo hacer, por lo que saco la lengua con cara de asco.

-Entonces eres una "noble", o algo asi – dije mientras imitaba unas comillas con los dedos.

-Oh no, para nada, soy tan pardilla como tu o Ino.

-Gracias, Hinata – dijo Ino con cierto desencanto – Nuestra existencia ya es bastante penosa como para que nos lo recuerdes.

-Lo lamento – dijo ruborizándose y agachando la cabeza justo cuando empezaron a servirnos.

Hinata amenizó el resto de la cena con cotilleos sobre los distintos miembros de los aquelarres que iban a visitarnos. Algunos aquelarres vivian casi en perpetua y encarnizada lucha entre unos condes y otros para gobernarlos, y, después de un par de ejemplos bastante sangrientos y que dejaban mal paradas a las vampiras, me alegre de que Sasuke e Itachi no se llevasen mal.

.

.

Me desperté con la sensación de haber soñado algo importante, pero no lo recordaba. Me puse mi acostumbrado uniforme, aunque abusando un poco del anillo de Sasuke había comprado uno de mi talla para que no me quedase tan holgado como el otro. Tras un desayuno solitario, pues nadie se presentó a la mesa, volvi a cruzar los jardines hasta el palacio para comunicarle a mi equipo de obreros que no pintaríamos las paredes.

Utilice gran parte de la mañana en trazar sobre un gran papel la forma que debía tener la piscina natural, el espacio determinado que debía ocupar. Incluso diseñe un bonito jacuzzi tras la cascada, dándole un rincón romantico a la habitación. Un lugar perfecto para besar una y otra vez los finos labios de mi conde favorito.

Sasuke vino por primera vez a supervisar las obras cuatro días después de mi consulta…

Vestia un traje negro de chaqueta, de apariencia cara, con corbata y todo. Muy sexy…

-¿Y los muebles? – se quejo apenas hubo entrado por la puerta.

-Hoy llegaran los primeros, de todos modos hasta hace una hora no han terminado de impermeabilizarlo todo – dije acercándome a él. No me gustaba que cuestionaran mi trabajo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo señalando la plataforma destinada a la cama.

-Es para la cama, podremos unas enormes cortinas desde lo alto para darle más intimidad y por las mañanas al despertar podras contemplar la cascada – dije resaltando aquella cuestión, ya que tanto le había gustado la simpleza del agua cayendo – Justo debajo ira el "salón", tengo pensado poner dos, este será algo más privado. Ha ese lado estará el estudio y…- segui explicando y señalando los lugares donde había pensando en colocar los distintos muebles que había pedido, intentando encontrar agrado en su rostro, pero se mantenía totalmente indiferente a mis palabras – Y habrá un jacuzzi tras la cascada – levanto una ceja tras esto último – Harán un paso con piedras naturales para poder cruzar sin mojarse.

-Osea que solo queda que te traigan los muebles.

-Si, espero que todo este listo para final de semana.

-Para el jueves sin falta - ¡pero si la cama llegaba el jueves! – Acompañame – dijo indicándome con la cabeza que lo siguiese.

Subimos nuevamente las escaleras y giramos a la derecha. Abrio con su llavero una puerta similar a la anterior. La verdad podía haber cotilleado por el castillo, pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo para hacerlo, asi que apenas había utilizado mi llavero. La puerta daba a un pasillo que, por la forma que tenia, debía rodear la cueva del dormitorio. El pasillo era ancho y espacioso, pero sin ventanas. Su dedo presiono un interruptor y unas suaves luces eléctricas se encendieron por todo el pasillo. El techo no era demasiado alto y las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros con marcos sorprendentes. Las pinturas eran antiguas, pero los marcos parecían nuevos: el primer cuadro a mi derecha era el de una hermosa dama, con un marco impresionante, de color plateado, que imitaba la forma de un árbol cuyas ramas se extendían y abrazaban la pintura. La mujer del cuadro vestia un precioso y voluptuoso vestido de estilo volante francés de color azul marino con bordados plateados.

-Es mi madre – dijo Sasuke a mi espalda. Ya de por si me había quedado con la boca abierta ante el hermoso cuadro, pero ahora se me abrió la boca involuntariamente.

-¿Tu…tu madre? – dije observando con mayor interés a la mujer del cuadro. El pelo largo y de un negro azulado era idéntico al de Sasuke, al igual que su nívea piel y sus ojos negros y profundos – Os pareceis mucho…

-Me tuvo cuando aun era humana, pero mi padre la convirtió durante el embarazo. Fui un experimento por asi decirlo – dijo mirando con aire ausente el cuadro.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? – pregunte, y casi al instante me arrepentí.

-Mi padre la mato. No se llevaban bien – extendió la mano y acaricio la pintura – Por ejemplo, mi padre detestaba la ropa europea, nos obligaba a todos a llevar kimono. Mi madre adoraba la moda francesa, coleccionaba vestidos, aunque no le dejaban ponérselos. Mi padre prohibió que colgasen este cuadro y yo lo guarde. Ademas mi madre sufria ataques maniaco-depresivos…

-Supongo que a Itachi el gusto por la ropa clásica le viene de ella – dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Itachi no es hijo suyo. No es hijo de nadie – dijo antes de separarse del cuadro y continuar andando. En el siguiente cuadro aparecía de nuevo la madre de Sasuke, sentanda junto a un hombre de gesto serio y firme. A un lado estaba Sasuke, y al otro Itachi. Y detrás de ambos había un tercer muchacho.

-¿Quién es…?

-Un hombre muerto – dijo sin siquiera detenerse.

Pasamos por delante de otros muchos cuadros, y no fue hasta casi llegar a nuestro destino que me di cuenta de que cada cuadro tenia una pequeña plaquita al lado que indicaba a quien pertenecía. La placa del ultimo cuadro del pasillo rezaba "Hiroto el Grande".

-¿Cómo podeis tener un cuadro de un tipo que debió vivir hace tanto tiempo?

-Porque vivio mucho tiempo. Fue el más longevo de los fundadores de la Confederación – se dio la vuelta y me miro fijamente – Supongo que el perro rubio que se hace pasar por vampira ya os habrá informado de las visitas.

Me mordí un labio y sonreí con ingenuidad. El solto un suave bufido y abrió la ultima puerta del pasillo.

La habitación era grande, que se amoldaba a la forma circular del pasillo. Poseia unos grandes ventanales, aunque no tan exagerados como los del palacio principal.

-Este será tu nuevo dormitorio - dijo a mi espalda, dejándome helada.

-Mi nuevo dormitorio…

-¿Te gusta la idea? – pregunto, agarrando mis brazos con sus manos, pegando su pecho a mi espalda, consiguiendo que me temblasen las piernas. No respondi a su pregunta, me concentre en no desmayarme- Eres una buena sirviente, prefiero tenerte cerca.

-Pense…

-Yo no tengo favoritas – dijo de forma tajante. Mi pobre corazoncito se resquebrajo. Por un momento me había hecho ilusiones – ¿Por qué iba a elegirte a ti, una muerta de hambre sin linaje, de entre todas las vampiras que hay en el aquelarre? Podria tener cientos de hermosas favoritas, pero eso no me va.

A cualquiera le hubiesen destrozado sus palabras, pero era la pura verdad. Y yo hacia tiempo que no dejaba que la verdad me hiciese daño.

¿Entonces por que esa actitud seductora conmigo? Me había espiado hasta el punto de descubrir a Naruto…

-Decórala como te plazca. Las habitaciones contiguas también pertenecen a mis aposentos privados pero por ahora no he pensado utilidad para ellas.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por mudaros aquí, Sasuke sama? – pregunte - ¿Es por la reunión de la Confederacion?

Me miro con cierta desconfianza, con los ojos parcialmente cerrados. Hizo una mueca con la boca que no logro afear ni un segundo su perfecto rostro.

-No es bueno que la confederación sepa que aun no hemos elegido cual de los dos será Conde. Por ahora les dejaremos creer que Itachi a sucedido a Fugaku por ser el mayor, hasta que aclaremos el asunto. No es bueno que nos vean a ambos conviviendo en el mismo palacio si el es supuestamente el líder. Sospecharian.

-Pero este palacio es más grande y, al menos para mi gusto, más hermoso, también sospecharan.

-No lo harán, ningún Conde en su sano juicio cedería a otro todo un aquelarre por menos de un palacio como este. No te imaginas lo que supone controlar todo un aquelarre. No puedes imaginarlo… - dijo meneando la cabeza, haciéndome sentir como una hormiga insignificante – Las visitas comenzaran a llegar el jueves, como imaginas. Zhuo III el Rencoroso es nuestro aliado más cercano, el primero en llegar. Es el que tiene la corte más grande, asi que espero que seas prudente y no hagas insensateces.

-¿Qué insensatez iba a hacer yo…?

-Las vampiras son fácilmente ofendibles, y yo no podre hacer nada si deciden castigar una ofensa: una vampira no es nada, no merece la pena salvarte si eso significa comenzar una guerra. Moriran muchas vampiras, y aun más hombres lobo, mientras estén aquí nuestros visitantes, asi que trata de pasar desapercibida. No quiero perderte, al menos no aun.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Teneis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los jueves o los viernes, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. A lo mejor si veo muchos reviews hago un esfuerzo…xD**


	4. Deseo

**Soy muy feliiiz, he recibido muchos reviews en este tercer capitulo asi que aquí estoy, a las 2:02 am terminando este cuarto capitulo que, aunque más corto, espero que os haga más corta la espera para el capitulo del jueves-viernes. **

**En cuanto a los reviews, me temo que no voy a comentarlos porque son muchos y tengo sueñooo T_T xD, pero, de verdad, mil gracias por dedicar unos minutos de vuestro valioso tiempo en dejar vuestra opinión sobre este penoso intento de historia, nunca me cansare de decir que me haceis muy feliz. Disfrutad del capitulo! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Deseo**

Sacudí por octava vez el sofá de cuero oscuro, nerviosa. Por fin el dormitorio estaba listo, apenas hacia media hora que había traído la cama y ya era jueves por la tarde. Quedaba menos de una hora para la cena.

Estaba nerviosa por numerosos motivos.

El primero de ellos era que no sabia como iba a decirle a Ino que me venia a vivir al nuevo palacio sin que le diese un ataque de histeria. Mi dormitorio aun no estaba terminado, faltaban los muebles principales que llegarían en los próximos días. Aunque Sasuke ya me había dicho que deseaba que mi mudanza fuese tan rápida como la suya.

El segundo motivo era, sin duda, la Confederación. Esa misma noche llegarian el Conde Zhuo y su Corte de vampiras. El día anterior, antes del almuerzo, ya nos habían echado la charla al respecto, e incluso la voz impertinente y autoritaria de Karin iba cargada de miedo.

-En los próximos dos años seremos la sede oficial de la Confederación de la Luna Roja. Mañana mismo recibiremos a nuestros primeros invitados, Zhuo III el Rencoroso y su sequito. Los invitados se dividirán entre los dos palacios, pero, por desgracia, la mayoría de ellos residirán en este. Esto significa que debemos establecer nuevas normas de convivencia y de seguridad. Nuestros señores los hermanos Uchiha me han pedido que os informe de que, lamentablemente, no se podrá vengar o castigar ninguna baja en nuestras filas: si alguien os mata, no tendrá castigo. Esto significa que, si sabeis lo que os conviene, no haréis idioteces – dijo ajustándose las gafas – Para empezar, el toque de queda se adelantará una hora, al igual que las comidas. Eso significa que tendréis que levantaros antes y venir a comer antes. De este modo nuestros horarios coincidirán lo menos posible con los de los visitantes. La segunda norma: queda terminantemente prohibido que ninguna vampira valla más allá de la quinta planta, cualquier vampira que sea descubierta en las plantas superiores, si es que la encontramos viva, será severamente castigada. En cuanto a los hombres lobo, os informo que su restricción ha ido más alla, no se les dejara salir de los sotanos más que para trabajar y su toque de queda se ha adelantado tres horas. Y, bajo NINGUN concepto molesteis a nuestros invitados, directamente no les habléis, no les miréis, no oseis acercaros: haceros a la idea de que iréis del dormitorio a comer, de comer a trabajar y de trabajar a dormir, n-a-d-a más, ni paseos ni nada que se le parezca.

Soltó un par de advertencias más, y yo mire molesta a Ino. Esperaba que Sasuke me diese un permiso especial para ir de un palacio a otro, porque eso seria un impedimento para mi trabajo. Y, a veces, necesitaba subir a su dormitorio, como cuando tuve que recoger toda su ropa para llevar al otro dormitorio.

-Pobres lobitos – dijo Ino meneando la cabeza.

-Se han pasado un poco prohibiéndoles salir de los sotanos – asentí.

-Oh no, lo hacen por su bien, ojala no nos dejasen salir a nosotras – dijo Hinata – Este aquelarre tiene siempre las mismas plazas: 40.000 vampiras y 60.000 hombres lobo. En la ultima reunión de la confederación, en el aquelarre de Citlaltonac el Resplandeciente, en Mexico, murieron casi 100.000 hombres lobo, asi que imaginate lo que podría pasar aquí: nos quedaríamos sin hombres lobo.

-¿¡Quedarnos sin lobos!? ¡De ningún modo! ¡Que no salgan de ahí! – dijo Ino golpeando la mesa – ¡No pueden dejarme sin lobos¡ – dijo estrujando su servilleta.

-¿Pero de que mueren? - pregunté.

-Obviamente, se los comen las vampiras.

-¿Las vampiras visitantes? – pregunte nuevamente, sorprendida.

-Claro, ¿Qué te crees que comen las favoritas? ¿Sangre prefabricada de esta que nos dan a nosotras?- dijo Ino sacudiendo la cabeza – Creo que estoy siendo una tutora espantosa.

-Pero las cazadoras no se supone que…

-¿Cazar para 40.000 vampiras, más favoritas y Condes? Eso es casi imposible. Antes morían muchas vampiras de hambre – explico Temari esta vez – Solo se unian a los aquelarres porque vagar ellas solas suponía una muerte segura. Gracias a los avances científicos podemos garantizar el sustento para todos, pero no podemos prescindir de la caza.

-Aun asi, las favoritas, que por algo lo son, solo se alimentan de sangre de primera calidad: sangre de hombre lobo – dijo Ino en el momento en que depositaban nuestras copas en la mesa.

-Se comen a los hombres lobo…

-Ino, como siempre, exagera – cortó Temari – Obviamente también se alimentan de sangre normal, pero las premian con un hombre lobo al mes. Ellas mismas lo eligen y lo sacrifican. Claro esta que, al igual que hace Ino, cuando se tiran a alguno, le pegan algún mordisquito.

-Es que están tan ricos – dijo Ino un tanto ruborizada.

-Y las vampiras, ¿tambien mueren de las nuestras?

-Normalmente en peleas – contesto Hinata – Las Cortes de los Condes, compuestas por sus favoritas y sus mejores guerreras, suelen pavonearse las unas ante las otras. Si una favorita muriese, comenzaría una guerra segura entre aquelarres, así que lo que hacen es matar vampiras normales y corrientes, que no tiene castigo, parece que quieran nuestra muerte…

-¿Y a ellas que más les da que nos maten? – se quejo Ino con un aspaviento – En cuanto quedan plazas traen a otras, será por vampiras…

-Pero Sasuke sama e Itachi sama deben molestarse por la perdida de vampiras y hombres lobo de forma innecesaria – exclame. Las tres empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Molestarse dice – se mofó de mi Ino con lagrimas en los ojos. Yo apreté los labios con cierto mosqueo.

-En otros aquelarres los Condes se alimentan constantemente de vampiras, mueren cientos de ellas al mes – intento explicarme Hinata – Tenemos mucha suerte, Uchiha sama se conforma con alimentarse de sus favoritas, y Sasuke sama…a saber que hace para comer.

-¿De sus favoritas? ¿Cómo van a permitir las favoritas que las muerdan?

-Dicen que el mordisco de un Conde es lo más placentero que pueden hacerte en el mundo – dijo Ino con aire soñador.

.

.

.

Sasuke llegaba tarde. Me había dicho que estaría aqui dos horas después de la comida y ya estaba oscureciendo y se me secaba la garganta. Suspire y me deje caer sobre el sofá, pero en seguida me levante y lo volvi a sacudir. Queria que todo estuviese perfecto. Subí las escaleras de caracol que rodeaban la estalactita para subir al la cama. Acomode los cojines sobre la almohada una vez más y estire el suave edredón azul oscuro lleno de cálidas plumas. Mire a mi alrededor y volvi a suspirar. Habia una falsa pared de unos tres metros de ancho por otros tres de alto, ocupada prácticamente en su totalidad por un televisor. Esa pared artificial estaba destinada a tapar el vestidor, que se hundía en la pared. Abri todos los armarios y revise la ropa que yo misma había colocado. El aroma de Sasuke en su interior era embriagador.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y sali precipitadamente del vestidor.

-He de deciros que estoy algo disgustada, Sasuke sama – dije en tono de riña cariñosa – Llegando tarde, eso no se hace.

-Callate. ¿Esta todo listo? – pregunto observándolo todo con cierta ansiedad. Debia haber mantenido la boca cerrada, probablemente estaba muy ocupado con la llegada de las visitas.

-Todo en orden, señor.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo – dijo una tercera voz a nuestra espalda. Itachi se agarraba al marco de la puerta, observando con una suave sonrisa el dormitorio- Felicidades. Espero que Sasuke te recompense debidamente. Si no lo hace, avísame – dijo en tono amenazador.

-Callate tu también – se quejo el menor – Quiero que te quedes en tu dormitorio hasta que yo mande a buscarte…

-¿El nuevo o el viejo?

-El viejo. No quiero que salgas bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera para comer. Espero que tengas unas buenas reservas de tu medicina…

-¡Necesito comer! – me queje.

-Pues haz uso de las reservas de tu amiguita – dijo con cierto enfado. Tambien sabia lo de las botellas de Ino…- Escuchame antentamente: no me importa si pasan semanas, no quiero que salgas de allí por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?

-No – sentencio con voz autoritaria- Aparte de eso, quiero aproveches tu encierro para que guardes esto contigo y lo protejas con tu vida – dijo entregándome una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo con una diminuta cerradura – Es muy importante para mi…y para el aquelarre.

-Te acompañare hasta tus aposentos – se ofreció Itachi, haciendo que un escalofrio me recorriese la espalda- No te retrases, Sasuke.

El mayor de los hermanos me tendio una blanca mano que tome con timidez y me guio por las conocidas escaleras que salian del dormitorio. Cruzamos el hall, y salimos a los jardines. La cadena de hombres lobo no estaba, ya se aplicaba el nuevo toque de queda y debían de estar en sus dormitorios. El jardín estaba desierto, mecido por una suave brisa otoñal, adornado por las sombras del crepúsculo.

-Siento que Sasuke se haya mostrado tan rudo contigo ahora, esta muy nervioso.

-Lo comprendo – asentí sin saber muy bien si el esperaba respuesta.

-Es la primera vez que nuestro aquelarre recibe invitados, y no es un buen momento como comprenderas. Si algo saliese mal no podríamos controlar a nuestras vampiras con la facilidad que lo hacen otros condes. Vamos a tener mucho trabajo.

-¿Y no podíais convertiros uno de los dos en el Conde al menos de forma temporal?

-El enlace entre un Conde y su aquelarre solo se elimina con la muerte, me temo – dijo con algo de tristeza cuando ya llegábamos a las puertas del palacio principal – Y hay otras cosas que preocupan a Sasuke, por desgracia: por ejemplo, mi ropa – dijo señalándose a si mismo con un elegante movimiento de la mano. ¿Por qué demonios me contaba todo esto a mi? – Por eso te he dejado un regalo en tu dormitorio, espero que te guste, y que te lo pongas. Claro esta que no podrá ser ahora porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sasuke en que no debes salir bajo ninguna circunstancia de tu dormitorio.

Mientras hablaba entramos en el hall. En la puerta, nada más entrar, había apostadas varias vampiras con semblante violento y equipadas con elegantes armaduras. Aunque las armaduras no pegaban para nada con el palacio, porque eran de estilo ninja o samurái, no sabria decirlo. Itachi siguió mi mirada y sonrio.

-Me temo que aun no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sobre las nuevas armaduras, asi que usamos el estilo de Fugaku. Parece que todo el aquelarre este hecho de parches: uniformes de escolares, favoritas del siglo XVIII, incluso si nos miran a Sasuke y a mi. A los demás condes les traerá sin cuidado que estilo sigamos, pero la mezcla de estilos es muestra de que aun no hemos logrado organizar el aquelarre debidamente, símbolo de debilidad – susurro endureciendo la voz mientras subíamos las escaleras – Si Sasuke no fuese tan cabezota…

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que pasamos la segunda planta. Entonces, me toco hablar a mi.

-Itachi sama, no se si es apropiado que lo pregunte pero, ¿Por qué Sasuke sama…?

-¿Tiene que haber un motivo? Simplemente le transmites serenidad y, por mucho que el no quiera, necesita alguien de confianza que se ocupe de sus asuntos, como eso que te ha entregado, por ejemplo – dijo señalando la caja que yo aferraba con fuerza – Si he de serte sincero, yo era contrario a que te lo entregase a ti, pero no me pertenece y por tanto no puedo decidir sobre ello. Solo quiero hacer incapie en la importancia vital que tiene para todos nosotros, asi que espero que lo cuides bien.

-Supongo que no me diréis que contiene – dije mirando la cajita con desden. El solto una suave risa.

-Me temo que no. Es mejor para ti no saberlo, y, si no lo comentas con nadie, mejor.

Llegamos ante la puerta de mi dormitorio. La mire con ansiedad, pues sabia que no podría salir de hay en mucho tiempo. Me asaltaban tantas dudas…Itachi tomo mi mano y la beso con suavidad mientras hacia una refinada reverencia. Un calambre se expandió desde mi mano al resto de mi cuerpo en cuanto sentí el frio tacto de sus labios en mi piel.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto y que nos perdones por prohibirte salir. Seras recompensada, te lo prometo – dijo con una nueva sonrisa y después solto mi mano – Que pases una buena noche – y, de repente, ya no estaba allí. Parpadee varias veces para hacerme a la idea de que había desaparecido. Suspire y volvi a contemplar la puerta. Una pequeña rendija se abrió y pude ver los violetas ojos de Ino cotillear el pasillo.

-¿Estas sola? – me pregunto con un susurro.

-Claro – le conteste. La rubia termino de abrir la puerta y asomo la cabeza para escanear el pasillo.

-Habia olido algo delicioso – dijo levantando los hombros con resignación – Supongo que habrá sido mi imaginación.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, y yo la segui al interior de la habitación. Me quite distraídamente el jersey con la intención de liar en el la cajita sin que ella se diese cuenta. Hice una bola con el jersey y lo tire con dejadez en el armario. Ino meneo la cabeza, a mi espalda.

-Luego vas toda arrugada por el mundo, no tienes remedio – señalo con su blanco dedo mi cama – Tienes un paquete.

-Ah, si, deben ser las revistas que pedi – menti. Estaba claro que lo que Itachi había dejado para mi era un vestido y, puesto que no tenia intención de ponérmelo para estar allí encerrada, preferí no comentárselo a Ino y asi ahorrarme preguntas. Tire el paquete al suelo y le di una patada para meterlo bajo la cama.

-¡Chica! Como estas esta noche – dijo la rubia estirándose sobre la cama y abrazando uno de sus cojines - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -Deje escapar unas lagrimas de mis ojos, que consiguieron que Ino endureciese el rostro – Oh, vamos, cuéntamelo – dijo abriendo los brazos. Me acerque a ella y me deje caer entre ellos, que inmediatamente se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura. Ino me estrujo cariñosamente contra ella y me beso en la mejilla.

-Me han prohibido salir.

-¿Salir de donde?

-De aquí, del dormitorio – dije pasándome los dedos por los ojos para quitarme las lagrimas.

-¿Pero, por que? – por que, por que, por que, ¡no lo había pensado!

-A Sasuke sama no le ha gustado su dormitorio y me ha castigado – fue lo único que se le ocurri a mi patética mente.

-¡Aggggg! ¡Sera idiota! – me achucho con fuerza – Ese cretino no tiene estilo ninguno.

-No puedo salir ni para comer, Ino – le dije, esta vez con preocupación.

-Tranquila, tengo unas buenas reservas en el armario, creo que si te conformas con la dosis normal diaria aguantara para bastante tiempo.

Se paso un buen rato más intentando tranquilizarme y dándome animos, hasta que el reloj del pasillo dio una profunda campanada.

-¡Llegare tarde a cenar! – dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto – Tu no te apures, corazón, que no vamos a permitir que te quedes sin comer ni un solo dia. Seguro que a Temari se le ocurre algo.

Se fue precipitadamente y yo suspire nuevamente. Me tire al suelo con desgana y saque el paquete de Itachi sama. Retire la tapa y contemple el vestido azul turquesa que había en su interior. Lo extraje con cuidado de la caja. Era totalmente escotado, dejando ver tanto mi cuello, como los hombros, como, probablemente, el nacimiento de los pechos. Las mangas no tenían ninguna tontería tal como globos innecesarios en los hombros, eran dos tubos simétricos que se ajustaban en la muñeca. La parte central del vestido era un peto triangular que cubria pecho y estomago y que se ajustaba a la pomposa falda del vestido. Suspire. No es que fuera lo mejor que me había puesto en mi vida, y no estaba nada segura de que a Sasuke fuese a gustarle, que se suponía era la intención de Itachi. Podia ser peor…

Volvi a doblarlo y guardarlo en su caja antes de meterlo en el armario.

.

.

.

Segunda semana de reclusión y ya me subia por las paredes. Ino me dejaba servida una copa antes de marcharse ella a comer, por lo que, gracias a los betabloqueantes, el estrés estaba controlado. Los primeros días me los pasé mirando por la ventana, aunque el único movimiento que se veía era el de los hombres lobo trabajando desde muy temprano y de forma acelerada, marchándose temprano a los dormitorios. Por suerte para mi Hinata se compadeció de arresto domiciliario y me trajo un par de libros sobre la historia del aquelarre y de la Confederación. Inmersa en sus paginas pasaba los días, atrapada entre las cuatro paredes del dormitorio, recibiendo las timidas visitas de Hinata y escuchando los chismorreos de Ino, que solia volver decepcionada: nadie había visto a los Condes, ni tampoco a sus Cortes. Lo que si se habían encontrado ya eran varios cadáveres desangrados de hombres lobo e incluso de una vampira.

-Itachi sama les ha pedido a los invitados que se limiten a las estancias que se les han facilitado y a la comida que se les ofrece, pero, obviamente, ¡se lo pasan por el arco del trifuno! Algunas guerreras han estado molestando a las cazadoras, Temari dice que aparecieron dos vampiras griegas el otro dia y…

Ino dejo las palabras flotando en el aire. Con la boca aun entreabierta miraba la ventana, por lo que no tuve más remedio que girar mi rostro hacia ella. Dos vampiras se apoyaban contra el cristal de la ventana. Ambas sonreían, dejando ver unas blancas y relucientes dentaduras. Por su forma de vestir supuse que eran guerreras de Ilhuitemoc, uno de los actuales Condes sobre el que había estado leyendo esa misma mañana. Los ojos de ambas quedaban ocultos tras el casco emplumado que llevaban, pero la expresión de su rostro habría hecho que se me parase el corazón si no fuera por los betabloqueantes.

-¿Qué hacemos? – susurro Ino. Yo llegue con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de las dos vampiras. Una de ellas me señalo con un dedo, golpeando el cristal. Yo no me movi ni un apice, y la otra hizo señas para que me acercase. Estaban locas si pensaban que iba a hacerlo.

-¿Qué demonios quereis? –grito Ino. No sabia si entendían nuestro idioma, porque no contestaron. Las dos vampiras se miraron y una de ellas extrajo de su cinturón un pequeño trozo de pergamino arrugado y gastado. Lo estiro y lo pego contra la ventana para que lo viésemos: era un dibujo de la cajita de Sasuke. ¡Oh, Dios, por qué tenía que pasarme todo a mi!

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – susurro Ino. Yo ya me había levantado de un salto y me había lanzado contra el armario. Coji la caja del vestido y el jersey en el que escondia la caja de Sasuke.

-Vamos a la habitación de Hinata, corre – le susurre mientras tiraba de su brazo.

-Si nos pillan…- una de las vampiras dio una fuerte patada al cristal, que se resquebrajo pero no se rompió. Ino no espero una segunda patada y me adelanto en la carrera hacia la puerta. Cerro con una velocidad magistral la puerta tras nosotras, con llave y todo, y tiro de mi antes de comenzar la fuga hasta la habitación de Hinata. Por suerte, los pasillos estaban deserticos.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?

-¡Quita! – Ino la empujo al interior y yo me encarge de cerrar la puerta. Ino le tapó la boca a Hinata, haciéndole señas para que no hablase. Despues se acercó a su oído y supongo que le conto lo que pasaba. Yo fui directamente a correr las cortinas. La habitación de Hinata era sustancialmente más pequeña que la nuestra, al ser de una sola persona, pero del mismo estilo.

-¿Puedes explicarme que esta pasando? – me pregunto Ino con un deje de histeria en la voz.

-No, porque ni yo misma lo se. Pero ire ahora mismo a pedir explicaciones, no voy a poneros en peligro – deje la caja del vestido en la cama – ¿Me ayudais a ponerme esto? – les pedi.

Por suerte, ninguna de las dos pregunto nada más. Me ayudaron a embutirme el vestido y nada más. Coji la cajita y la escondi en uno de los pliegues del cinturón interior.

-No abráis las cortinas y tened cuidado por favor.

-Lárgate ya, eres tú la que nos pone en peligro – dijo Ino empujándome hacia la puerta – E intenta no morir.

Salí al pasillo, un tanto nerviosa. Tenía que subir a los pisos superiores y no sabía cómo andaba la seguridad. ¿Y a dónde demonios iba? ¿Me arriesgaba a atravesar el jardín para ver a Sasuke? Eso me convertiría en un ratón acechado por las águilas. No, definitivamente debía buscar a Itachi. Subí con decisión la escalera principal hacia los pisos superiores. En la quinta planta, de forma previsora, había, nada más ni nada menos, que una veintena de hombres lobos firmes y nerviosos. No me pare, seguí subiendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Eh! ¿Ha donde te crees que vas? – pregunto uno que se acerco a mí.

-¿Y a ti que te parece? – le pregunte con tono indiferente, sin pararme siquiera.

-Nadie puede subir a las plantas altas – dijo tomándome del brazo. Le fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Cómo osas tocar a una favorita, perro? – le amenace sin levantar siquiera la voz. El pobre muchacho, ya nervioso por la tarea que le habían encomendado, se quedo pálido y me soltó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, no nos habían avisado de que había favoritas en las plantas bajas…

No espere a escuchar sus excusas, sencillamente seguí andando. En cuanto salí de su campo de visión, me agarre el bajo del vestido y subí a la carrera hasta llegar ante la gran puerta del salón de orgias. Dude un segundo, y luego toque suavemente con los nudillos. Inmediatamente un lacayo hortera abrió una rendija y, tras mirarme de arriba abajo, me permitió pasar. La sala estaba muy cargada, no solo por la gran cantidad de no muertos que habia dentro, sino por la violenta tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente. Un suave murmullo se extendía por todo el salón, interrumpido por algunas risas. No me costó mucho identificar a los Condes: por ahora solo habia siete, todos bien parapetados tras dos o tres vampiras. No veía a Itachi o a Sasuke, pero si vi a aquella favorita que me recibió la primera vez que subí sola. Me acerque a ella intentando moverme con soltura y sin mirar a nadie: podía ver a un grupo de vampiras con grandes tocados de plumas, otras con kimonos, vestidos de estilo europeo, o peinados africanos.

-Disculpa – dije acercándome a ella por la espalda. Giro el rostro para mirarme y alzo una ceja.

-¿Que haces tu aquí – dijo mirándome con algo más de detenimiento – asi vestida?

-Tengo que encontrar a Itachi sama o Sasuke sama, es muy urgente – le susurre – ¿Sabes donde están?

Ella volvió a mirarme fijamente, sopeso lo que le estaba preguntado y, tras unos segundos de meditación, finalmente cedió.

-Itachi sama esta cambiándose, segunda puerta de la izquierda sexta puerta. Como me metas en problemas te prometo que tu muerte será muy lenta.

-No te preocupes, y muchas gracias – dije dedicándole una sonrisa a la que ella contesto girando la cabeza con violencia.

Intente encontrar la puerta entre la multitud, pero me era muy difícil ver el lado izquierdo desde mi posición. Me deslice entre los invitados, intentando no rozar a nadie, lo cual era complicando con el vestido que llevaba. Estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía pasar desapercibida entre tanta favorita solo por llevar un vestido?

Localicé la puerta y la abri con cuidado. Suspire aliviada, habia pensado que podría estar cerrada con llave. El pasillo estaba lleno de vampiras, la mayoría apoyadas en los ventanales mientras degustaban copas de sangre. Intente no mirarlas ni prestarles atención, la puerta de Itachi debía ser de las ultimas.

-Disculpa – sentí un fuerte tiron en el brazo y luego el frio contacto del cristal en la espalda – No te habia visto antes – ante mi habia, sin duda, un Conde, de pelo rojizo y ojos extremadamente extraños. Vestia un impecable traje de chaqueta negro, como minimo italiano - ¿A quien perteneces? – dijo enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Aguante las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de allí – No es que me vuelva loco la moda clásica, pero servirá – dijo agarrando el cuello del vestido.

-Disculpame tu a mi, Pain – escuche con alivio la voz de Itachi a mi lado, que me atrapo con elegancia y de un fluido movimiento se puso entre ambos. Alguien más tiro de mi por la espalda y pude ver a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo – Ella nos pertenece.

-No estaba en la presentación – aseguro clavando en mi sus intensos ojos – La recordaría, sin duda.

-Digamos que esta en fase de prueba – dijo sonriendo con amabilidad Itachi – Gracias por venir tan rápido – dijo dirigiéndose a mi esta vez – ¿Nos acompañas, Sasuke?

-Claro – dijo haciéndome una imperceptible seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiese hasta una puerta de madera lacada en un azul muy claro.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Itachi, Sasuke me agarro con fuerza de los brazos y me zarandeo con violencia.

-¿¡Que demonios haces aquí!? – pregunto, colerico, pero sin alzar la voz - ¡Solo tenias que quedarte en tu cuarto, maldita sea! – dijo lanzándome de un empujon contra un sofá que tenia a mis espaldas.

-Tranquilizate, Sasuke – dijo Itachi, sin ocultar su enfado – Asi no vas a conseguir nada. Tal vez esto haya sido culpa mia – dijo mirando el vestido.

-Por favor, dejadme explicarme – suplique, dolorida – Unas vampiras han intentado quitarme la caja.

Dos milésimas de segundos después volvia a tener a Sasuke encima mia, zarandeándome nuevamente, haciéndome daño en los brazos y en la espalda al golpearme contra el sofá.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¿¡La has perdido!?

-He dicho intentando – logre articular. Los zarandeos volvieron a cesar. Me lleve la mano al cinturón interior del vestido y saque la cajita para mostrársela – No la han tocado, vine aquí porque no sabia que hacer.

-Serenate y cuéntanoslo – pidió Itachi sentándose a mi lado e invitando a Sasuke a hacerlo con la mano.

Les conte el incidente, la huida y todo lo demás, mientras un nerviosos Sasuke paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje. Cuando termine de hablar, Itachi se levanto, nos sirvió una copa a cada uno y luego volvió a recostarse en el sofá. Los dos hermanos compartieron una intensa mirada mientras yo daba cuenta de mi copa.

-Fue una decisión arriesgada desde un principio, ya sabias que todos harian lo posible por encontrarlo.

-¿Pero como demonios sabían que ella lo tenia?

-Rastreadores, tal vez – sugirió Itachi mientras hacia girar la sangre dentro de su copa con suaves movimientos de muñeca. No tenia ni idea de que hablaban- Aunque para ello deberían haber tenido algún tipo de rastro.

-Y no es que hayan mandado a las vampiras más listas del universo: enseñado directamente el dibujo de lo que buscan, ¿a que juegan?

Itachi solto una suave risa que hizo que se me congelase la sangre en las venas.

-Tal vez Ilhuitemoc no sea el Conde más inteligente del universo, pero no tendremos tanta suerte con los demás. No vuelvas a dejarla sola o escóndelo en otra parte – sugirió, o más bien ordenó, dando un trago a su vaso – Si Ilhuitemoc piensa que lo tiene ella, la buscara, y Pain ya la ha visto. Lo mejor será que la lleves contigo.

Sasuke me miro con sus profundos ojos negros y, tras unos segundos, asintió despacio. Dejo su copa intacta en una mesilla y me indico que le siguiese.

.

.

.

Hasta su nuevo y flamante dormitorio decorado por mi. Nada más entrar se quito con un movimiento violeto la chaqueta y la lanzo a la piscina natural. Se paso la mano nerviosamente por el cabello y subió las escaleras hasta su cama. Escuche como se dejaba caer pesadamente en ella. Suspire, cansada. Me dirigí al sofá de cuero y me tuve, con verdadera dificultad debido al vestido. Me pase las manos por la cara, agobiada, y luego cerre los ojos, intentando relajarme. No se si llegue a dormirme, pero cuando volví a abrirlo Sasuke estaba de pie de tras del sofá observándome.

-¿Piensas dormir asi vestida? – yo no conteste, simplemente parpadee varias veces, intentado desacerme de la duermevela – Dejame ayudarte a quitarte ese horrible vestido.

-Me lo regalo Itachi sama – sonreí.

-Ya me lo imagino. Dile que lo único que ha logrado ha sido traumatizarme – se dejo caer sobre el sofá, a mis pies, y tiro de mi brazo para enderezarme. Agarro con un rápido movimiento los cordones que mantenían el vestido en su sitio y tiro de ellos. Del primer tiron el vestido callo hasta la cintura, dejando mi torso desnudo expuesto. Paseo las llemas de sus suaves dedos por mi escote, logrando que todo mi cuerpo se tensase y paralizase. Apoyo su frente sobre la mia, empujando con suavidad hasta que logró que me tumbase. Tomo los bajos del vestido y lo saco por mis piernas de un único tiron – Asi estas mucho mejor – susurro en mi oído. Aspiró el aroma de mi cabello y acaricio levemente con sus labios mi cuello, sin llegar a tocarlo. Notaba su aliento sobre mi piel haciendo que me estremeciera – Eres tan suave – volvió a susurrar.

Me lance hacia su rostro, enredando mis manos en su cabello. El aparto su boca justo a tiempo para evitar mis labios, que aterrizaron sobre el final de su cuello, que bese con desesperación. Agarre el cuello de la camisa blanca y tire de ella con fuerza, haciendo saltar los botones. Pasee mis manos con vehemente desesperación por su pecho, sin parar de besar su fuerte cuello. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza mi rostro apartándome de él.

-Basta – dijo en un susurro que más bien pareció un ruego – Ya basta.

Solo entonces fui consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Me ruborice y me puse a temblar como un flan. Note como se me humedecían los ojos.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, he sido yo quien ha empezado – dijo con voz entrecortada. Suspiro y se levanto – Ya sabes donde esta el vestidor, ponte algo.

-No lo entiendo – susurre – Itachi…tiene sus favoritas…Se que yo no puedo aspirar a tanto pero, si te intereso, ¿Por qué nos reprimes a ambos?

Me miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y vergüenza en sus preciosos ojos negros.

-Somos distintos, ambos somos distintos. No entiendes hasta que punto – se paso la mano por el pelo – No es el momento, y no se si ese momento llegara a producirse – agache la cabeza, ciertamente dolida, y dos gruesas lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Me gustaba tanto ese estúpido Conde – Lo lamento, se que debes pensar que te utilizo o me divierto a tu costa, pero no es cierto. Creeme, no lo es – dijo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras de caracol, dejándome sola en el silencio y la oscuridad del lugar.

.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Teneis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los jueves o los viernes, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. A lo mejor si veo muchos reviews hago un esfuerzo…xD**


	5. Erial

**Bueeeeno, aquí os va un capitulo no extraordinariamente largo pero si muy intenso. Se que la ultima parte os vais a quedar todos con cara de pocker, pero la cosa esta asi y no tiene explicación xD.**

**Oh, Dios, cada vez me dejais más reviews y con ello me haceis mas feliiiiiiiiiiiiz, asi que mil gracias una vez más!**

**Jaja! Como esperaba la pregunta general ha sido "¿¡¡¡¡Qué demonios hay en la cajitaaaa!!!?" xDDD, bueno tal vez se resuelva el misterio en las líneas inferiores, tal vez no… xD. Bueno, sin mas dilación, aquí teneis el nuevo capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Erial**

Los muebles de mi dormitorio nuevo habían llegado ya hacia algunos días, así que logre convencer a Sasuke de que me dejase mudarme a él. No me hacía ninguna gracia quedarme recluida en su dormitorio. A pesar de lo ocurrido, Sasuke no me quitó la caja. Por algún extraño motivo, no terminaba de llamar mi curiosidad: supongo que el hecho de no tener ni idea de la mitad de las cosas que ocurrían en mi vida me habían vuelto inmune a ese tipo de situaciones.

Por desgracia en mi nuevo dormitorio no disponía de nada con que entretenerme, así que no me quedó más remedio que retomar la costumbre de observar por la ventana.

Todo el día.

Y ya no tenía a Ino para contarme cotilleos a su vuelta, ni nada por el estilo. Una vez al día, un hombre lobo con los ojos vendados tocaba a la puerta y me daba una botella de dos litros de sangre. Eso significaba que recibía casi el triple de ración normal, mi único consuelo. Y, por supuesto, el señor conde tampoco permitió que me quedase sin betabloqueantes. A veces él venia a visitarme, se sentaba en una de las butacas que tenia ante la ventana, se servía una copa y me hacia un par de preguntas de rigurosa cortesía: que tal el día, como me encontraba, el tiempo que hacía…

Un día gris de finales de diciembre, recibí una visita más que inesperada. Primero escuche voces en el pasillo y alguna carcajada, luego alguien tiro del picaporte de la puerta, sin lograr abrirla pues yo siempre cerraba con llave. Me acerque a la puerta, intranquila: Sasuke tenía llave. Un corto chasquido fue la única prueba de que el seguro de la puerta se había partido, permitiendo al intruso abrirla cómodamente.

-Sabia que te tendrían por aquí – dijo con seriedad el conde al que Itachi había llamado Pain. Me quede congelada en el sitio, la cajita estaba a buen recaudo en un lugar secreto del dormitorio, por lo que único que me preocupaba era mi propia seguridad. Bueno, en realidad no me preocupaba…malditos betabloqueantes- Vamos, ven, no te quedes hay parada – dijo ofreciéndome su brazo para que me agarrase. Lo mire, intentando mantener mi rostro imparcial y libre de sentimientos.

-No tengo permiso para marcharme.

-Tranquila, no se me ocurriría sacarte de aquí. Acompáñame al pasillo, únicamente: hay unos caballeros impacientes por conocerte – como saltaba a la vista que yo no tenía intención de moverme, él se acerco hasta mí y me tomo del brazo para sacarme del dormitorio. No me resistí, tampoco era plan empeorar las cosas. Salimos al pasillo, donde siete condes más esperaban, mirando los cuadros. En realidad, todos miraban el cuadro de la madre de Sasuke, con admiración.

-¿Veis como era cierto? – preguntó Pain mientras nos acercábamos – Ahora tienen algo más por lo que pelearse.

Sentí las intensas miradas de los siete pares de ojos sobre mí. Intente no ruborizarme y no mirar a nadie en concreto. Los siete condes que tenia ante mi eran: Zhuo III, un tipo bajito pero elegante, de cabello y ojos oscuros y rostro severo, enfundado en un largo kimono con tocado; Ilhuitemoc, con su traje azteca lleno de plumas y adornos de oro, tenía una piel morena que contractaba con unos grandes ojos verdes; Byron el Conquistador, con un simple traje de corte inglés victoriano, cabello rubio y mirada celeste. En cuanto mi mirada se poso en él me sonrió de una manera que me recordó enormemente a Itachi, por lo que me obligue a despegarme de sus ojos azules. A su izquierda estaba un Conde de aspecto muy joven, igualmente rubio pero de ojos grises que debía ser el griego Theron el Cazador. Fue el único que aparto la vista de mí con desinterés. Roderick el Caballeroso, con una armadura completa de placas metálicas que hacia ruido cada vez que cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra, Hashim el Agradecido, también con traje de chaqueta pero con los ojos pintados al estilo egipcio y por ultimo Malleolus el Alto.

-Es una injusticia. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que tenerlas ellos? Creo que la Confederación debería determinar que aquelarre se la queda esta vez – se quejó Zhuo, aunque yo no tenía ni idea de que estaban diciendo. ¿Se referían a mí?

-Fue Hiroto si no recuerdo mal quien descubrió…- comenzó a decir el conde Byron, pero fue interrumpido por el metálico golpe del puño de Roderick chocando contra su propia armadura.

-¡Eso no significa que no pueda salir de este aquelarre! ¡Hiroto no dijo nada al respecto!

-Tenía sus motivos, Roderick – corrigió Byron de nuevo – Si fuésemos nosotros los herederos de Hiroto tampoco estaríamos dispuestos a entregar semejante tesoro. Estoy seguro que alguno de vosotros ya habrá intentado robarlo – dijo sonriente, logrando que todos lo mirasen ofendido.

-Ella es muy hermosa – dijo esta vez Theron mirando el cuadro de la madre de Sasuke – Mikoto es su nombre, ¿cierto?

-Era, la mató ese malnacido…

-Dejad de hablar del pasado – dijo Pain obligándome a avanzar un poco - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a aceptar la situación sin más? Hay aquelarres de la confederación, como el mío propio, que sufrimos el asedio de otros aquelarres de forma constante, la necesitamos más que ellos, aquí, en esta isla, totalmente solos: pagaré lo que sea necesario para llevármela si es que la Confederación no decide que la sorteemos

¿En serio estaban hablando de mí? ¿¡Sortearme!? Moví el brazo con intención de soltarme.

-Discúlpenme pero debo volver a mis aposentos – susurre con timidez, logrando que algunos sonrieran. Estaba claro que no debía de haber hablado.

-Adorable – susurro Byron. ¡Dios, eran una manada de locos! Di un fuerte tirón y, sorprendentemente, logre liberarme de las manos de Pain. Sin correr, intentando mantener la calma, me dirigí hacia la salida del pasillo, con intención de ir al dormitorio de Sasuke. Pase entre ellos, que me miraban, pero no hicieron nada por detenerme. Supongo que ellos sabían que Sasuke estaba llegando a toda velocidad hasta nosotros, porque apenas abrí la puerta me tope con él. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verle.

-¿Disfrutan de la visita, caballeros? – Dijo con resentimiento – Me temo que os habéis equivocado de pasillo, esto son mis aposentos personales.

-Queríamos disfrutar de los hermosos cuadros de vuestra familia, Uchiha san – explico Pain - ¿Qué ha sido de la galería…?

-Está siendo reformada. Discúlpenme si insisto, pero preferiría que no recorriesen mi palacio sin consultarlo: les recuerdo que la sede de la reunión es el palacio del Conde Itachi, señor del aquelarre, si algunos de ustedes se alojan aquí ha sido únicamente para que se encuentren más cómodos. Espero que no me devuelvan el favor de este modo, para mi desagradable.

-Desde luego, Sasuke san. Disculpad nuestros modales, no volverá a suceder – se disculpa Byron con una pequeña inclinación, dirigiendo luego una mirada al resto de los Condes. Algunos desaparecieron, otros se marcharon caminando. Sasuke, por su parte, me tomo por la cintura y me arrastro hasta su dormitorio. Mi cuerpo aun temblaba cuando me dejo sentarme en el sofá.

-¿Tienes sed? – me pregunto con amabilidad, aunque podía notarse cierta tensión en su rostro.

-No, gracias – él suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo del sofá y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba claramente agobiado

– ¿Podrías contarme que ha sucedido exactamente?

-Pain entro en mi dormitorio y me saco fuera. Hablaron sobre tu madre y algo sobre subastarme o sortearme.

Cogió aire con fuerza, se paso la mano derecha por los ojos y dejo caer su brazo izquierdo hasta mi espalda. Me atrajo hacia él y hundió su rostro en mi cabello, como solía hacer.

-Supongo que querrás una explicación – no conteste, simplemente apoye mi rostro contra el suyo y me mordí el labio. ¿Era mejor vivir en la ignorancia o enterarme de una vez de que estaba pasando? – Es bastante largo de contar – se quejo mientras llevaba su mano derecha hasta mi cabello – pero ya no queda otra, esto se está volviendo insostenible.

"Supongo que debo comenzar por el descubrimiento de Hiroto el Grande, mi antepasado. Igual que Argus creó la Confederación de la Luna Roja, otros vampiros en otros lugares crearon también uniones de aquelarres: este es un mundo competitivo por lo que las alianzas son un factor muy importante, y peligroso. La única alianza capaz de hacer frente a la Confederación es la Liga de las Rosas Grises. En un principio era incluso más poderosa que la Confederación, poseía mayor número de aquelarres y de no muertos. Y los lugares donde esconder un aquelarre son escasos y el numero de los nuestros muy elevado, por lo que las guerras se sucedieron.

Hiroto estaba obsesionado con proteger a su gente, a su aquelarre, por lo que investigó durante toda su vida como perfeccionar nuestra especie. Nadie sabe exactamente como lo logro, pero descubrió la forma de crear Condesas. Hiroto, al igual que Argus, recorrió el mundo buscando diez vampiras que fuesen compatibles con la ponzoña que había creado y concedió una Condesa a cada uno de sus hermanos de la Confederación. Sin embargo todos ellos las tomaron por simples armas y las utilizaron para la guerra, sin tener en consideración sus deseos. Gracias a las Condesas la Confederación se impuso a la Liga, destruyendo aquelarres enteros, haciéndolos desaparecer para siempre. Con el tiempo, las Condesas, más poderosas que los Condes, se cansaron de ser utilizadas y comenzaron a protestar: ellas no querían existir únicamente para servir a los Condes, para matar. Incluso la Condesa de Hiroto, a la que no se le obligo a luchar, intento que él convenciese a sus hermanos de que no abusasen del poder de las Condesas. Obviamente los Condes no cedieron y las Condesas se rebelaron contra ellos. Atacaron sus propios aquelarres, pero los Condes, que ya habían sopesado la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera, habían creado sus propios medios para mantenerlas a raya. Y las mataron a todas. Todas menos la Condesa de Hiroto, que se suicido en solidaridad con sus hermanas asesinadas. Una estupidez en mi opinión…

Hiroto amaba a su Condesa, quedo destrozado tras su muerte, por lo que destruyó la formula de la ponzoña y todas las dosis que guardaba en el palacio. Sin embargo, Souta el Valiente, mi "abuelo", que ya por entonces era uno de sus hijos, logró salvar parte de esa ponzoña y esconderla. Cuando se convirtió en Conde del aquelarre dedicó gran parte de su existencia a buscar vampiras compatibles para crear su propia Condesa pero, tras pensarlo mucho, llego a la sensata conclusión de que si lo hacia los Condes del resto de la confederación exigirían una para ellos. Y no había suficiente ponzoña para hacer diez nuevas Condesas.

Mi padre, Fugaku, no descubrió la existencia de la ponzoña hasta que ya tenía dos hijos escogidos. Sabia de su existencia, pero no de lo que había hecho Souta, y, cuando tuvo la ponzoña en sus manos, se volvió loco. Tener una Condesa es uno de los mayores anhelos de cualquier Conde, el mayor de ellos cuando ya se posee un aquelarre, pero Fugaku quería más. El mayor problema de tener una Condesa es que su comportamiento no es como el de una vampira: su alimentación es más estricta, no se somete al poder del Conde como hacen el resto de vampiras, que no tienen otra opción y, como ya he dicho, son más poderosas que los Condes. Mi padre temía esto, ser vencido por su propia Condesa, por lo que tomo tres decisiones: la primera de ellas fue reinventar los mecanismos de defensa contra Condesas ya ideados por la primera generación de la Confederación. La segunda era muy sencilla: su condesa debía amarle. Como ya te dije en su momento, mi madre aun era humana cuando me engendraron. Mi padre, mientras buscaba una vampira capaz de ser Condesa, encontró, sorprendentemente, una humana que si que podía serlo. Ya sabes que nosotros podemos detectar esas cosas, igual que podemos ver quien será Conde y quién no. Fugaku vivió como un humano durante casi seis años, un tiempo totalmente fugaz para alguien como nosotros, conquistando a mi madre que se enamoro de él. Y en cuanto tuvo la confirmación de que estaba embarazada la emponzoñó. Como resultado nací yo, su tercera decisión, y naci siendo Conde, no hombre lobo. Creo…todo el mundo cree, que soy el primer caso que se da. Han nacido vampiras de humanas, y hombres lobo, pero Condes no."

Sacó la cabeza de mi cabello y fue hasta donde guardaba las botellas, sirviéndose una copa. La tomo con cierta voracidad y volvió a servirse.

-Mi padre, muy amablemente – dijo con rabia -, me sometió a todo tipo de pruebas para comprobar hasta qué punto era distinto al resto de Condes. Extrajo algunas de mis nuevas habilidades y se las implantó a sí mismo y a mis hermanos y, por supuesto, me obligo a darle una muestra de mi ponzoña que mezcló con la de Condesa.

A parte de todo lo que me hizo sufrir a mí particularmente, no voy a seguir sin hablarte de mi madre. No sabemos por qué pero, tras la transformación, mi madre sufría, como ya intente explicarte ante el cuadro, ataques maniaco-depresivos, ciclotimia en una palabra, un día podía estar eufórica y otro podría intentar suicidarse hasta dieciséis veces en pocas horas. Sus violentos cambios de humor eran los causantes principales de las disputas con mi padre, además de su diferencia de gustos y de vida. Hasta que un día mato a todas las favoritas de mi padre y el decidió poner punto y final a la situación. Después de eso, Itachi vino a verme. Sabia lo importante que era para mí mi madre y lo mucho que me había afectado su perdida. Itachi siempre estuvo hay para mi, para ayudarme, fue más padre que mi propio padre. Decidimos deshacernos de Fugaku y de su otro hijo. No sabemos dónde guardaba Fugaku las muestras de ponzoña salvadas por Souta, pero mi madre logro averiguar donde guardo la muestra con la que había mezclado la mía. Eso es lo que hay en la caja que te pedí que guardases. Como comprenderás tenemos hospedados nueve condes deseosos de hacerse con una de las muestras de ponzoña, porque desde que mi padre creo a mi madre el rescate de Souta dejo de ser un secreto.

-¿Y no quieres que se lleven la ponzoña? ¿Por qué?

-Nadie sabe donde están las muestras, solo la mía. No quiero que haya una condesa con mi ponzoña sirviendo a otro Conde.

-¿Y por qué no la destruyes?

-Porque yo también quiero una Condesa – dijo acercándose a mi furtivamente – Mi madre amaba con locura al idiota de mi padre, sufría cuando él se pasaba días encerrado con sus favoritas y solo se dirigía a ella cuando daba el espectáculo por sus ataques de ciclotimia. Por eso yo prometí no tener favoritas. Solo son un costoso estorbo.

-¿E Itachi…no quiere la ponzoña?

-Si encontrásemos las otras muestras, por supuesto, pero sabiendo que solo tenemos la mía, no – concluyo mientras volvía a sentarse junto a mí, dejando descansar la copa en una mesita de cristal que había frente al sofá – Supongo que no te es difícil adivinar con quien pienso usarla – dijo mirándome con intensidad.

.

.

¡Venga ya!

.

.

Me levante, como si me hubiese sentado sobre un muelle, comencé a darle vueltas al sofá, nerviosa. Yo una Condesa, ¡se había vuelto loco! Pare en seco.

-¿Te refieres a mi? – pregunte. El alzo las cejas como toda respuesta, destruyendo mi última esperanza. ¡Joder! Mire a mí alrededor, desesperada. Estaba empezando a sentirme muy agobiada, me faltaba el aire, ¡que no necesitaba!, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, sentía nauseas, se me nublaba la vista. Corrí hacia la piscina natural y me tire al agua. Nade hacia el fondo, sabía perfectamente que había un saliente al que podía sujetarme para no salir flotando del agua. Me aferre a él e intente dejar la mente en blanco.

.

.

¡Oh, Dios!

.

.

Me solté y empuje suavemente con los pies para llegar hasta la superficie. Sasuke se había sentado en una de las rocas junto a la cascada, con un pantalón de bañador azul marino.

-No sabía que fueses aficionada al submarinismo – dijo dejándose caer al agua y acercándose a mí. Me cogió por la cintura y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, sin encontrar resistencia por mi parte – Parece que no te ha gustado mucho la idea de convertirte en Condesa.

-Estoy bien como estoy.

-Sí, desde luego tenemos algunos problemas contigo. Una vampira estresada…eso es ya de por si un peligro, imagínate una condesa estresada – suspire. No tenía ninguna intención de imaginar algo así – Y ya tenemos muchos ejemplos de vampiras que al convertirse en Condesas han sufrido…trastornos de distinta índole. Muy peligroso.

-Si estas intentando convencerme he de decirte que no lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Pero tu tendrás algo que no tuvieron las demás: me tendrás a mi – dijo con voz seductora apoyando su frente sobre la mía. ¿Por qué demonios su aroma tenía que ser tan delicioso? – Se supone que al contener la ponzoña parte de la mía podre controlarte como a cualquier otra vampira. Y yo no pienso dejar que te ocurra nada – dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

Me mordí el labio. ¡Yo no quería ser una condesa! Eso suponía un montón de problemas que yo no buscaba.

-Terminare de convencerte – dijo agarrándome con más fuerza de la cintura y hundiendo sus labios en los míos. Mis brazo se fueron directamente a su cuello y todo mi cuerpo se quedo rígido, se me nublo la mente y sentí como si me desmayara. Sasuke despego nuestros labios con lentitud, dejando su aliento sobre mi piel – Podrás disfrutar de esto siempre que quieras – susurro mientras sus labios seguían rozándome – y mucho más.

.

Pues sí que tenía que tener ganas de tener una Condesa.

.

.

.

Tras el incidente con los condes, veintidós vampiras custodiaban las habitaciones privadas de Sasuke, por lo que pude volver a mi dormitorio.

Estaba claro que el iba a convertirme, quisiera o no, porque ya habia dejado claro que encontrar alguien compatible con la ponzoña de condesa no era sencillo. Pero era un detalle por su parte intentar convencerme. Claro que la cosa también seria más comoda para él si yo aceptaba…

Y, para colmo, cada vez que pensaba en el tema me venían a la mente mis sueños, y eso no me gustaba nada. Despues de todo yo salia siempre encadenada, y según lo que el me habia contado los condes y las condesas no es que se lleven de perlas por lo general. ¿Tal vez mi subconsciente intentaba advertirme de que la cosa no saldría bien?

Estube tentada a no tomar mis betabloqueantes nocturnos para volver a soñar, pero eso era un disparate.

Tambíen estaba el tema de que me convertiría en la "compañera" de Sasuke hasta que la muerte nos separase, ¡literalmente! ¿Y si cuando yo fuese tan, o más, poderosa que él no me atraía como hasta ahora? Porque lo único que me llamaba la atención de ese conde idiota, desconsiderado, violento y malumorado era su cuerpo, y estaba claro que era cuestión de hormonas o de algún truquito de conde para mantener a las masas bajo control.

¿Y si su hechizo se rompia, y si descubria que no era más que un tipejo normal sin encanto ninguno?

Aun asi, la idea de tener a Sasuke, su cuerpo, para mi sola era más que tentador.

Esta y otras muchas cuestiones agolpaban mi mente dia y noche, sin encontrar respuesta. Pero habia alguien que tal vez podría resolverme algunas de ellas. Una fria mañana, un par de semanas después de que Sasuke me declarase sus intenciones, baje hasta su dormitorio con paso firme y el corazón temblando de nervios. Toque a la puerta y pocos segundos después esta se abrió sola, como de costumbre. Sasuke terminaba de enfundarse un gran kimono ceremonial de color azul intenso en él cual se representaba, con bordados de hilo de plata, la conquista de una fortaleza. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, probablemente molesto por tener que vestir asi.

-¿Qué haces con eso puesto? – pregunte sin mucho miramiento y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

-Protocolo – contesto simplemente y se acerco hasta mi, pasando su brazo por mi cintura y atrayéndome hasta sus brazos. Se vengó de mis burlas dándome un intenso beso que casi me produjo una conmoción cerebral. Cuando me besaba todo mi cuerpo se quedaba rigido, estatico, sin saber que hacer, aferrándose a lo que tuviese más cerca. En esta ocasión eran las suaves mangas de su kimono, que apreté con fuerza mientras sus suaves labios conquistaban los mios. Rompio el beso con un ruidito de protesta.

-Hmp, eres linda, pero no eres sensual. Te recomiendo que vallas practicando en todo ese tiempo que tienes libre – dijo paseando su dedo índice por mis dedos.

-Vengo a pedirte algo.

-No me digas…- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Estoy harta de estar sola.

-¿Quieres un perrito para que te haga compañía? ¿O tal vez un canario? ¿Un pececito?

-¡Sasuke! – me queje ante su tono de burla – Quiero que me dejes ver a mis amigas.

-No.

-¡Por favor! Es mi habitación, debería poder traer a quien quisiese y, si cuando se vallan los condes me conviertes, tal vez no vuelva a tener nunca más la misma relación con ellas.

-Osea que, encima, pretendes contárselo. Obviamente no.

-¡Me suicidare!

-¿Qué quieres que te encierre bajo vigilancia? Bueno, si es lo que quieres – dijo nuevamente con sarcasmo. No, desde luego hoy no era un buen dia para hablar con él.

-Si tu no me dejas, tendre que ir hasta el palacio a ver a Itachi para pedírselo a él – amenace.

-Intenta cruzar el patio y eres vampira muerta…o secuestrada.

-¡Por favor! – dije abrazándome a su cintura y apretando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

-He dicho que no.

-¡Hare lo que sea!

Él no contesto. No se movio ni un apice. Alcé el rostro para poder contemplar su cara. Tan impasible como siempre, pero pensativa.

-Lo que sea…-repitió.

-Si – asentí.

-Pero no ahora, tal vez en un futuro…Esta bien, puedes traer a tus amigas, por separado y escoltadas. Ya me cobrare esto, te lo prometo – dijo con un susurro amenazante y seductor.

Asi que allí estaba Hinata, ante mi puerta, hecha un manojo de nervios, custodiada por un par de vampiras aladas. La invite a pasar, le ofrecí asiento y una copa de sangre. Yo también estaba nerviosa, no solo por llevar tanto tiempo sin verla, también por la impaciencia de conocer las respuestas a mis preguntas. ¡Ojala que ella pudiese dármelas!

-Bueno, Hinata, la condición para poder vernos es que no cuentes nada a nadie, supongo que ya te lo habran dicho – ella asintió con timidez, observando mi habitación – Agarrate a la silla, porque voy a darte una larga explicación.

Al final no fue tan larga, aunque si confusa. Tenia tantas ganas de contarle tantas cosas que las palabras salian atropeyadas de mi boca. Obviamente, cuando acabe, la pobre Hinata estaba tan confusa como sorprendida.

-Una Condesa – logro articular tras unos minutos de reflexión - ¡Increible! Y nosotras que pensábamos que eras una pardilla más…

-¡Soy una pardilla! Una pardilla a la que le va a caer un marron muy gordo como me conviertan. Te he llamado a ti la primera porque esperaba que pudieras resolverme algunas dudas.

-Hare lo que pueda – dijo con una timida sonrisa.

-¿Qué…que diferencias hay exactamente? Ya sabes..entre una vampira normal y una Condesa…

-Pues tantas como entre hombres lobo y condes. La información sobre las Condesas es escasa y esta bastante censurada. Por ejemplo no se conoce el nombre de las diez primeras condesas, se prohibió recordarlas prácticamente. Sin embargo si sabemos que la diferencia principal enter Condesas y Condes es que las Condesas no pueden dominar un aquelarre. Tu aun no has estado en un aquelarre con Conde, propiamente dicho, no has sentido la sensación de pertenecer a alguien, tener la certeza de que tendras que obedecerle aunque no lo desees. Las Condesas no pueden hacer eso, no pueden establecer lazos con una comunidad de seres inferiores a ellas. Y menos mal, porque entonces los Condes desde luego no las crearían: son demasiado poderosas.

-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo pero nadie me dice en qué sentido son poderosas.

-Porque tampoco se está muy seguro de sus poderes. Ni todos los Condes tienen las mismas habilidades ni todas las Condesas las tenían. Por ejemplo, entre la lista de poderes que las Condesas poseían y que los condes no puedo señalarte que, al beber la sangre de alguien, las condesas tienen total acceso a sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Y si nos vamos a lo exajerado te dire que una leyenda que se repite mucho en casi todas las fuentes de información es que existían condesas que podían producir un grito cuya frecuencia hacia explotar las cabezas de las vampiras cercanas. ¡Podian acabar con un ejercito de vampiras solo gritando!

-Eso no me lo creo.

-Yo tampoco, la verdad, pero se menciona mucho. Igualmente, espero que cuando seas una condesa tengas compasión y no lo pruebes con nosotras.

-¡Nunca haría tal cosa!...¿Y sobre que estaban locas, eso esta verificado?

-¿Locas? ¿Lo dices por Mikoto? – Hinata meneo la cabeza y suspiro – Los Condes menospreciaban a las Condesas, Sakura, las sometían a una vida de esclavas. Cuando una persona esta acostumbrada a que todos le obedezcan sin rechistar es muy fácil llamar loca a quien tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mikoto tenia ataques depresivos porque el hombre al que amaba la ignoraba y la habia utilizado solo para tener un hijo al que robarle poder. Cualquiera se volveria "loca" teniendo que vivir durante siglos esa situación. Y las primeras Condesas lo pasaron igual o peor que ella. ¡Pero eso no significa que tu vallas a pasarlo mal! – se apresuró a añadir.

-No estoy segura…Sasuke esta tan confiado en su capacidad para llevar a buen puerto lo nuestro…Estoy segura de que le desilusionare. Yo…ni siquiera le termino de gustar.

-Siendote sincera, tampoco creo que tengas elección.

.

Maldita realidad.

.

Volvi a suspirar y me servi un vaso de sangre que tome de un único sorbo.

-¿Y que más puedes contarme? ¿De que se alimentan? ¿Cómo son?

-Se alimentan como tu y como yo, aunque habia alguna tiquismiquis que exigia siempre sangre de hombre lobo o de humano. Y ser…pues son preciosa, tan atractivas o más que un Conde. Aunque me acaba de venir un dato curioso a la cabeza: se supone que las Condesas se vuelven locas por la sangre de sus Condes.

-¿Muerden a los Condes?

-¡Oh, no! No creo que eso les haga ninguna gracia. Supongo que seria un ataque contra su hombría o algo por el estilo. Solo he dicho que se vuelven locas por ella.

-Pero…los mordiscos de Condes son placenteros para que nosotras no nos resistamos, al igual que la saliva de vampira anestesia la piel de los hombres lobo antes de morderles…¿No funcionaria igual entre Condesas y Condes?

-Tendras que comprobarlo tu misma. No he leído nada sobre que alguna vampira lograse morder a su Conde.

-Tampoco debe ser tan fidicil…

-Una cosa más sobre su aspecto – dijo dando una suave palmada – Casi se me olvida, en las Condesas se convinan las aptitudes físicas de las serviles y las cazadoras. Es decir, son hermosas e inteligentes como las serviles y a la vez tienen alas y son agiles guerreras como las cazadoras.

-¿Tendre alas? - pregunte con ilusión. Ella asintió con la cabeza y mi mente se puso a divagar sobre viajes a las nubes- ¿Por qué no me cuentas las leyendas de las Condesas de una en una?

Hinata suspiró con resignación y tomo aire.

.

.

.

.

Aun tuvieron que pasar tres largos meses para que los Condes se marchasen. No se si volvieron a intentar cogerme a mi o la ponzoña de Sasuke, tal vez lo hicieran, pero no lo lograron. A pesar de su marcha, Sasuke no me informó de que pudiese salir de mi cuarto, por lo que preferí quedarme en el hasta que me avisase. Tampoco era plan de discutir tontamente.

Ino e Hinata se turnaban para venir a verme cuatro veces por semana, todo el tiempo que les permitían sus respectivos trabajos.

La espera estaba siendo infernal.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrío lentamente una noche de sábado con luna menguante. Estaba enroscada en una manta, sentada ante la ventana, intentando identificar las constelaciones.

-¿Puedes traer la caja, por favor? –pidió Sasuke nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿La caja…? ¿Esa caja?

-¿Qué otra si no?

¿Para que la querria? Estaba claro que no iba a decírmelo asi que simplemente me levante y fui hasta donde la tenia bien escondida. La sopesé en la mano: era tan pequeña y ligera que costaba trabajo pensar que dentro hubiese un frasco de ponzoña. Cuando regresé hasta donde estaba Sasuke, él habia extendido un pequeño maletín sobre mi cama. Estaba lleno de jeringuillas y largas agujas. Pasaba los dedos por encima de ellas, pensativo e inquisidor. Levanto el rostro cuando me puse a su lado y le tendi la caja. En lugar de cojerla se metió hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza. Se escucho un desagradable crujido en alguna parte de su cuello y, tras sonreírme con suficiencia, me saco la lengua para mostrarme la llave que descansaba en ella. La cogió sin demasiada delicadeza y la introdujo en la pequeña cerradura de la cajita.

El frasco que contenía la ponzoña era una pequeña probeta apenas llena hasta la mitad. Y la ponzoña era un liquido de color azul eléctrico que se movia en círculos sin cesar, como si hubiese corriente dentro del pequeño frasquito.

Sasuke lo tomo con cuidado entre sus blancos dedos y lo coloco a contra luz para observarlo.

-No puedes ni imaginarte lo difícil que me va a ser desprenderme de esto.

-¿Desprenderte? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? – dije mirando con cierto pánico las agujas. ¿Ya esta? ¿Iba a metérmelo en vena como quien conecta a un enfermo a una maquina de suero?

-Supongo que esperabas algo más romantico – dijo suspirando – Y no es mi intención decepcionarte, asi que entra a cambiarte al vestidor.

Me empujo hasta la pequeña habitación llena de armarios vacios, pues lo único que tenia era mi pobre uniforme. Sobre un diván que ocupaba un considerable espacio ante los armarios habia dejado un vestido de novia.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Por dios! ¡Este niño habia visto demasiadas películas de Tim Burton!

.

.

.

Asi que salí del vestidor como ya imaginais, embutida en un voluptuoso vestido de novia inmaculadamente blanco, con velo incluido. No se cuando ni como, pero él también habia cambiado el jersey y los vaqueros con los que habia llegado por un impecable traje de chaqueta y me miraba con una sonrisa que hasta ahora no habia visto en su rostro. ¿Era una sonrisa sincera o era mi imaginación? Habia apagado las luces eléctricas del dormitorio y las habia sustituido por unas cuantas velas en una de las mesitas de noche. Habia quitado de la cama el botiquín de las agujas y en su lugar habia colocado en forma de arco los numerosos cojines de los que disponía. Pero lo más impresionante eran los cientos de rosas blancas que cubrían la cama, casi tapando por completo el edredón negro.

Se acerco un par de pasos hasta mi y me ofreció su mano, que tome con cierta timidez. Todo esto era un tanto macabro.

-Te has olvidado de nuestros anillos de compromiso, mi querido esposo – le dije con burla.

-¿Y que es lo que llevas en la mano izquierda? – dijo mirando de reojo su sello entre mis dedos.

-Esto no es un anillo de pedida ni en el peor de los casos – me queje.

-Estoy seguro de que me perdonaras el descuido – dijo acercando su rostro al mio y besándome con suavidad en el nacimiento del cuello. Me deje llevar por el hasta la cama, donde me levanto en volandas como a una niña pequeña, dejándome caer con suavidad sobre las rosas y los cojines – Esto te dolerá un poco – dijo tomando una jeringilla de Dios sabe donde – El dolor va aumentado de forma gradual según se va extendiendo por tu cuerpo – me advirtió mientras tomaba el frasco de ponzoña y llenaba la jeringa con él.

-¿Y no podemos aplazarlo?

-¿Para que?

-Es todo tan…precipitado.

-¿Precipitado? Has tenido meses para hacerte a la idea – dijo dándole unos golpecitos a la aguja y comprobando que la presión fuese correcta. Volvio a depositarla en la cama y me miro a los ojos – Escuchame bien: cuando el dolor llege a un punto insoportable entraras en un estado al que los Condes denominan "la huida del alma". Es como una especie de segunda muerte. Y ahora quiero que te concentres en retener esto en tu mente: el mejor hecho de empozoñarte no significa que esto valla a salir bien, tienes que evitar que "tu alma escape". Aferrate a este mundo con uñas y dientes, Sakura, por favor – dijo acariciando con sus dedos mi brazo, haciendo que me estremeciera. Se inclino hacia mi y, enredando su mano en mi pelo, unió nuestros rostros en un nuevo beso.

Y fue un beso totalmente distinto a todos cuantos me hubiese dado hasta entonces, era un beso cargado de sentimientos: ternura, preocupación, impaciencia…

Separo sus labios de los mios y beso con suavidad mi cuello.

Y tan enfrascada estaba en sentir sus labios en mi piel que no note el roce de la fria aguja hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

Oh, otra vez esos malditos sueños.

Me lleve la mano a la sien y la frote con fuerza. Uf, me dolia muchísimo la cabeza. Tarde unos segundos en abrir los ojos y observar que, ante mi, no estaba mi dormitorio sino un frio campo de hierba seca.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Una brisa de aire seco removió las hierbas, casi que obligando a mis ojos a seguir su rastro que me los condujo hasta una pequeña caseta rectangular, de techo recto y paredes blancas. Decidi acercarme.

Me levante, no sin esfuerzo, y ande hacia ella. Ante la puerta, sobre un banco de piedra, habia sentado un hombre de avanzada edad. Tenia el pelo y la barba, totalmente canos, cortados al minimo, delineando unos rasgos duros y, a pesar de la edad que debía tener el hombre, firmes. Desde donde estaba podía observar sus profundos ojos grises mirarme con serenidad y sus finos labios apretarse ante el silencio. Vestia aquel hombre con un habito parecido al de los monjes pero color negro. A su lado, contra la pared de la caseta, se apoyaba una larga y afilada guadaña.

Me detuve ante él, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunte. Me sorprendió mi propia voz: una voz aniñada y a la vez cansada.

-Estas en tu erial – dijo con voz profunda y firme.

-¿Mi erial? – repeti - ¿Qué es un erial?

-Eso – dijo señalando con un dedo al extenso campo seco que se levantaba ante nosotros – Todo eso es tu erial.

Lo contemple unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Y…y para que lo quiero?

-Eso es cosa tuya – contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo no se que hacer con un erial – el hombre cerro los ojos y endureció el jesto.

-Pues es bien sencillo, dijo levantándose y entrando en la caseta. Regreso con un saco al hombro que dejo caer ante mis pies – Esto son semillas – explico – y eso es un erial – dijo señalando nuevamente el campo – Usa tu imaginación – dijo soltando una suave risotada.

-¿Tengo que plantar esas semillas?

-Si.

-¿Y..y que hago después?

-Despues necesitaras agua para alimentarlas – dijo señalando al horizonte – Tendras que buscar un pozo.

-¿Y cuando tenga el agua?

-Dejarlas crecer – dijo mientras tomaba la guadaña con una mano – Y cuando hayan crecido tendras que segarlos – dijo ofreciéndome aquel instrumento que tanto se parecía al que la muerte usaba para arrebatar la vida.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Teneis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los jueves o los viernes, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. A lo mejor si veo muchos reviews hago un esfuerzo…xD**


	6. Fasto

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me he pasado toda la semana en el hospital: primero pensaron que me habían detectado cáncer de estomago, me tuvieron dos días ingresada, me perdieron las pruebas (viva la seguridad social española), tuvieron que repetírmelas, con la repetición salieron negativas, después me dijeron que tenia un bicho en el piloro y me mandaron a casa, unas horas después de volver a casa me moria de nuevo del dolor y vuelta al hospital. Otros dos días ingresada y me dicen que tienen que quitarme la vesicula porque tengo una buena cantera de piedras: y la pregunta es, ¿Cómo no vieron en la primera radiografia las 23 piedras que tenia en la vesicula? Buena pregunta :D!!! No lo se –w--. El caso es que me operaron de urgencias, me han sacado la vesicula y después de otro dia de ingreso me mandaron para casa. Y me he puesto a escribir en cuanto he tenido fuerzas.**

**Creo que el retraso ha estado más que justificado, ¿no xD?  
Me ha salido una mierda de lemon, una verdadera castaña, pero no estoy con animos para nada mejor ._. , y de todas formas las circunstancias de la historia lo requieren, en parte… xD**

**Aun asi espero que os guste el capitulo TOT!**

**Y cambio de rutina: ****actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES!!!**

**Sobre los reviews:**

_**Edniiitahhh**_** – Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Lamento mucho que se me cuelen expresiones de ese tipo, intentare evitarlas de verdad! Marron es un problema muy gordo y pardilla es una persona fracasada y de la que la gente suele aprovecharse. **

_**Claudy Summer – " ¡PERO CUANDO PUÑETAS VAMOS A TENER ESE ESPERADÍSIMO LEMMON VAMOÑIRICO QUE ESTAMOS TODAS DESEANDO LEER!"**_** (Zoe se esconde debajo de la mesa) Kyaaaaaaaaaa, Zoe tiene miedoooooooo TOT, no me pegues xDDDDDDDDD, se que no te va a satisfacer la mierda de lemon que hay en este capitulo, pero creo que esta claro por que es tan simple y primitivo cuando se lee el conjunto de la narración.**

**A los demás, os respondo de manera general: lo del erial quedara en el aire por ahora, BUAJAJAJAJA xD.**

**Este capitulo me salio corto, lo siento mucho uwu, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer con retraso de la facultad por los dias que estuve en el hospital.  
**

* * *

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Fasto**

-Ya era hora – dijo una voz desconocida sobre mi rostro. Los parpados me pesaban enormemente y me dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que me sorprendí al lograr abrir los ojos al primer intento. Sobre mi se agolpaban dos vampiras, mirándome con prudencia. Una era la muchacha de pelo castaño con la que ya habia hablado otras veces. La otra, morena, debía ser la que habia soltado aquel desagradable "ya era hora". En cuanto fije mis ojos en los suyos comenzó a temblar con violencia y se aparto un par de pasos.

-¿Cómo os encontráis, mi señora? – pregunto la castaña.

¿Me estaba hablando a mi? Uh, a lo mejor esto de ser condesa no iba a estar tan mal.

Intente enderezarme y mirar a mi alrededor. Ninguna de las dos hizo nada por ayudarme, aunque no me costo nada apoyarme en los brazos y erguirme. Si asi era como hacían la pelota a la nueva condesa iban de culo conmigo. Estaba en mi cama, en mi dormitorio obviamente. Las flores y todas esas cosas que habia colocado Sasuke habían desaparecido, aunque aun vestia el traje de novia. Claro que habia ciertas diferencias como, por ejemplo, que los pechos me fuesen a explotar atrapados en el cuerpo principal del vestido. Mire hacia abajo para encontrarme con aquellas dos cosas que no eran mias. ¿Cómo demonios habían conseguido ese tamaño?

Me levanté para dirigirme hacia mi pequeño vestidor, donde tenia un espejo, sin que las dos vampiras apartaran la vista de mi. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenia varias agujas clavadas en el brazo. Seguí con la vista los pequeños tuvos a los que se sujetaban las agujas hasta unas bolsas de sangre colgadas en uno de esos percheros que usaban en los hospitales para poner el suero. Agarre con fuerzas las agujas y las saque de un tiron.

Mientras me desabrochaba el vestido, fui hasta el vestidor y cerre la puerta tras de mi. Deje caer el molesto traje al suelo y observe mi reflejo en el espejo. No estaba segura de aquella persona fuese yo. Aunque estaba más delgada aun si cabe, mis curvas se habían acentuado, mi piel habia tomado un tono blanco perlado que nada tenia que ver con mi mortecino aspecto anterior. El pelo me habia crecido casi hasta la cintura y brillaba con intensidad, resaltando sobre el blanco de la piel. Mis ojos se veían más verdes y mis labios más rojos.

Me lleve una mano al rostro para tocarlo, y fue entonces cuando note lo largas que tenia las uñas. Sasuke habia dicho que tendría alas.

Ahogue un grito tras pensar esto ultimo porque, como si el mero hecho de pensar en ellas fuese suficiente llamada, dos enormes alas brotaron de mi espalda con violencia. El vestidor era muy pequeño, por lo que las alas no cabian bien. Inente plegarlas porque me estaba haciendo daño contra los muebles, pero era incapaz de coordinarlas debidamente.

Pense en guardarlas y con un nuevo tiron se fundieron nuevamente con mi espalda.

-Sakura sama, debemos asearos y vestiros antes de que venga Sasuke sama – dijo la vampira castaña al otro lado de la puerta.

Me llevaron hasta un baño enorme del que no habia tenido conocimiento hasta entonces. Me lavaron a conciencia, arreglando mis uñas y mi cortándome un poco el pelo, y luego me vistieron con un hermoso vestido celeste. Yo me dejaba hacer, como una autómata.

Intentaba analizar lo que sentía.

Al principio tenia la sensación de haber estado soñando durante mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no recordaba el sueño, solo un enorme campo labrado. Más tarde mis sentidos parecieron salir de su embotamiento: podía escuchar nítidamente la cascada del cuarto de Sasuke desde el baño del cuarto piso en el que me encontraba. Escuchaba también, aunque solo como un leve murmullo, las conversaciones de los lobos de la cadena de construcción. Ademas ahora veía en alta definición, los pequeños detalles que antes mis ojos no podían captar se presentaban ante mi con total naturalidad: las finas líneas que formaban las células de la piel de las vampiras que estaban conmigo, las vetas de los cristales de las ventanas…

Me deje arrastrar hasta el dormitorio de Sasuke. Las dos vampiras me dijeron que esperara allí hasta que llegara, y eso hice.

.

No se quién de los dos se sorprendió más cuando nos vimos.

.

Podia ver su cuerpo con mayor definición, observar su perfección en todo su esplendor. Sus suaves cejas se arqueaban con cierta incredulidad sobre sus preciosos pozos negros enmarcados por unas finas pestañas, mientras sus profundas pupilas me examinaban con cierto temor. Sus finos labios se mantenían rectos, dejando una suave abertura entre ambos, como si quisiese decir algo.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado – logro decir por fin. Su voz sonaba como un canto celestial. Se acerco intentando fingir seguridad hasta mi y alargo una mano incitándome a ofrecerle la mía. Dude un poco, después deslice mis dedos sobre los suyos.

.

El roce de nuestras pieles provocó algo similar a un pequeño orgasmo.

.

En mi fuero interno sonreí con picardía, pues el no había podido evitar un gemido de placer, mientras que yo sí. Aun así, no me soltó. Tomo mis dedos con fuerza entre los suyos y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿Notas algo extraño? Quiero decir…- estaba tan mono, parecía tan indefenso y confuso – algún dolor que no sea normal, ¿jaqueca tal vez? – negué con la cabeza. El se paso la lengua por los labios en un rápido movimiento - ¿Tienes hambre?

Por toda respuesta, me libere de su mano y, con un movimiento demasiado rápido y algo brusco, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y hundí mis labios en su boca. El contacto con su cuerpo producía un placer demasiado intenso para describirlo, un latigazo de calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Y, por fortuna, parecía que el sentía lo mismo, porque me abrazo con avidez e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Hasta entonces nuestro contacto siempre habia sido bastante…seco, por lo que notar la humedad y el calor de su cuerpo fue una experiencia nueva y excitante. Sin embargo, no acababa de disfrutarlo. Algo en mi rugia por salir pero no podía.

Entonces cai en la cuenta: los betabloqueantes.

¿Iban también a condicionar mi pasión?

Despues de todo, era pura adrenalina lo que recorría ahora con ferocidad el precioso cuerpo de Sasuke, ya más que exaltado, con las pupilas dilatadas y gesto desesperado. El podía sentir un gran placer con apenas un roce, yo no. Yo necesitaba mucho más. Deslice mis manos bajo su camiseta negra, acariciando su piel. Podia sentir la sangre que recorría su cuerpo a un ritmo mortecino, podía sentir, oler e incluso escuchar cada una de sus venas. Mi mente se quedo en blanco unos segundos, disfrutando de sus labios y de todas las sensaciones que me transmitia su cuerpo. No estoy muy segura de cómo ni cuando lo hizo, estaba demasiado confusa y saturada de sensaciones, pero tan rápido como coloco sus manos con suavidad sobre mis caderas sentí la tela de la ropa de su cama en mi espalda. Aproveche que el estaba sobre mi para tirar con brutalidad de la camiseta y partirla en dos, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo sin demasiada sutileza. Sasuke deslizó sus manos con vehemencia por todo mi cuerpo, sobre la suave tela del vestido celeste.

-Le voy encontrando el punto a la moda renacentista – susurro mientras sus dedos comenzaban a desvestirme con agilidad. Agarre yo misma el vestido por el escote y me lo arranque por la cabeza. Cuando logre deshacerme del molesto vestido, Sasuke me miraba con una sonrisa picara y mirada demente. Me levante sobre las rodillas y le empuje con suavidad hasta que logré que se sentase. Me coloqué sobre sus caderas y hundí su rostro en mis pechos, aun cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje. Acaricie su espalda y brazos mientras agitaba rítmicamente mis caderas sobre su entrepierna mientras el luchaba por soltar el sosten. A la vista de su desesperación, le ayude a terminar de desnudarme y le permiti que acariciara mis pechos con sus labios mientras dirigía sus manos a mi sexo y yo le quitaba los molestos vaqueros ajustados que llevaba.

El mero hecho de verle desnudo lograba humedecer todo mi cuerpo.

Acerque el rostro a sus caderas y comencé a depositar suaves besos sobre su erecto miembro que luego se convirtieron en humedas caricias de mi lengua. El se agarraba al respaldo con una mano, con los ojos cerrados e intentando no emitir sonido alguno. Me levante, apoyándome en las rodillas y sujetándome a sus hombros. Compartimos una intensa mirada de menos de un segundo y después le bese mientras lo introducía dentro de mi.

Intentar explicar el intenso placer que explotó en mis entrañas apenas lo sentí en mi interior seria una sonada estupidez. De aquella noche recuerdo poco. Recuerdo no poder parar de gemir y moverme frenéticamente sobre él, exigiéndome a mi misma hacerlo más rápido y más profundo, llenar mi ser con el suyo. También recuerdo que él empezó a recitar poemas. Si, p-o-e-m-a-s. A cada uno le da por una cosa, ya sabeis…

-Ardo – susurro entre gemidos mientras se agarraba con fuerza a mis caderas para impulsarse dentro de mi mientras yo movia mi cuerpo contra el suyo y mordía su oreja intentando no hacerle daño - con la fiebre de este torrente de luz – termino de articular mientras me agarraba las piernas para cambiarme de postura. No conocía el poema, ni me interesaba en absoluto, estaba demasiado concentrada en exprimir el máximo placer de su cuerpo y en especial de aquel enorme musculo que se agitaba y vibraba en mi interior con violencia. Siguio recitando mientras yo lamia todo su torso, concentrándome en sus duros pezones. La voz le fallo en varios ocasiones, lo que hacia que un gruñido brotase de mi interior.

-La palabra placer, cómo corría larga y libre por tu cuerpo la palabra placer – dijo mientras se levantaba sin salir de mi. Me dejo caer de espaldas y con un elegante movimiento de caderas volvió a recuperar el terreno perdido por el cambio de lugar. Comenzo a moverse sobre mi con un delicioso y rítmico vaivén. Atrapo mis pechos entre sus labios, pendiente de mi rostro para controlar que todo iba bien. Y después siguió con el poema - Cayendo del destello de tu nuca, fluyendo blanquísima por lo vertiginoso oloroso de tu espalda hasta lo nupcial de unas caderas de cuyo arco pende el Mundo – dijo mirándome con intensidad, totalmente extasiado. Lo tome por la nuca y lo acerque a mi para besarle con pasión mientras enredaba mis piernas a su cintura y le ayudaba en la imposible tarea de satisfacerme. Mientras el dejaba escapar los versos del largo poema, noté como lograba tocar algo dentro de mi que hizo que me arquease como un gato. Me agarre a las almohadas con furia, acompañando sus sensuales palabras con mis gemidos.

-Placer y más placer – dijo con un ronco gemido. Notaba su cuerpo tensarse sobre el mio y como intentaba hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por aumentar el frenetico ritmo de sus embestidas - Olfato, lo primero el olfato de la hermosura, alta y esbelta rosa de sangre – recitó a mi oído y después deposito un suave beso en el nacimiento de mi cuello. Note el agradable cosquilleo de su lengua en mi piel y no le di mayor importancia hasta que sentí sus dientes hundirse en ella a la vez que su cuerpo se descargaba en mi interior.

Mi boca se abrió en un grito sin sonido. Mi cuerpo se tenso, no sabria decir si por el placer del extasis o por sentir mi sangre escaparse hasta su boca, arrastrada por sus suaves chupadas. Aprete mis manos contra su espalda y cerre los ojos, esperando que acabase.

Me estaba mordiendo.

Unos segundos después se separo de mi, dejándose caer boca arriba en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Le mire, buscando una explicación, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios estirados en una sonrisa cargada de placer y autosuficiencia. Se paso la lengua por los labios para tomar los restos de mi sangre.

-Ha sido increíble, ¿no crees? – dijo tras unos minutos, mirándome con sus pozos negros, mucho más brillantes de lo normal, aun llenos de excitación. Estiro un brazo para retirarme un mechon de cabello del rostro. No se que cara debía tener en ese momento, pero basto para que la estúpida sonrisa de su cara se desvaneciera - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Me has mordido – le recordé.

-¿Algun problema? – preguntó endureciendo el tono de su voz.

-No me has dado nada a cambio – dije alzando una ceja, en aire desafiante.

-¿Te parece poco? – dijo apartando los brazos de su cuerpo para dejarlo bien expuesto. Capullo….

-Pues espero que te haya gustado – dije llevándome instintivamente la mano al cuello – Porque no vas a volver a probarla.

-¿A no? – mis sentidos lo vieron venir, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo aun no se coordinaban tan bien como se esperaba de una Condesa. No pude detenerle antes de que su cabeza se introdujese nuevamente en el hueco de mi cuello. Pero no me mordió – Ahora eres mi Condesa, Sakura. Tu sangre me mantendrá más…"vivo", más fuerte. Tu sangre es única y pretendo disfrutar de sus ventajas – dijo tomándome con suavidad de la barbilla – Esperaba que no hubiese ningún problema con ello, ¿a caso no es el mordisco de un Conde lo más placentero del mundo? – pregunto en tono sobrado.

-Pues supongo que para las vampiritas normales lo es, pero para mi no es más placentero que el picotazo de una avispa – sus ojos se estrecharon, analizándome.

-Lo lamento, pensé que lo disfrutarías.

-Pues no, no lo disfruto – asegure.

-Me temo que eso no es suficiente para que no tome tu sangre – concluyo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla. Se, levanto, sin más miramiento, y bajo, probablemente camino del vestidor.

Toque las dos finas perforaciones en mi cuello, ya casi imperceptibles. No entendía bien por qué, pero me hervía la sangre. Estaba furiosa, incontrolablemente furiosa. No me atrevía a moverme por miedo a perder el control. Permaneci estatica, sin mover una sola fibra de mi cuerpo, hasta que escuche el suave roce de la puerta al cerrarse.

¿Nunca has sentido que necesitas destrozar algo?

Pense en salir fuera en busca de algo que hacer añicos, pero aun no sabia utilizar mis alas y probablemente hubiese vampiras custodiando la zona para evitar que saliese. Y no quería matar a nadie. Me concentre en el exterior y logre oir el planeo de varios pares de alas prácticamente rozando el edificio y el murmullo de tres voces en una de las azoteas del piso superior.

Encogi las piernas y las rodee con los brazos. Me sentía fria, vacia y furiosa. Tenia unas ganas tremendas de llorar, y no entendía por qué. Tampoco habia estado tan mal, ¿no? Volvi a tocarme el cuello, ya sin rastro alguno de que Sasuke hubiese hundido sus fauces en el. Me puse en pie sobre la cama y, desde allí mismo, me arroje a la piscina natural. Por desgracia no me abri la cabeza contra las rocas. Cogi una de las que estaba en el fondo y salí a flote. Mire aquel trozo de piedra con detenimiento. Incoscientemente apreté los dedos sobre su superficie, dejándolos marcados en el duro material. Era la primera vez que probaba mi nueva fuerza. Apreté las mandivulas y comencé a arrancar trozos de roca hasta que talle, con una exactitud que incluso a mi me sorprendió, el rostro de Sasuke. Y luego converti a base de golpes en puro polvo a aquel avatar de piedra de mi amado señor conde. Fui hasta el sofá, recogi mi vestido, y volvi desnuda hasta mi habitación, arrastrando la prenda azul por el suelo tras de mi. Para mi sorpresa, nadie custodiaba los pasillos.

Lancé el vestido contra uno de los sillones estilo imperio y fui al vestidor a agarrar algo que ponerme. Me decante por un simple camisón corto y me deje caer con desgana sobre la cama.

Volvia a estar como antes, encerrada, a pesar de haber triplicado mis facultades. Dejaria pasar un dia, uno solo y…si Sasuke no venia a aclararme donde estaban los limites de mi libertad, saldría yo misma a buscarlos.

Al anochecer decidi ponerle las cosas fáciles.

Abri el armario con desgana. Desde luego Itachi debía haber estado allí, porque la mezcla de ropa victoriana y moderna era escandalosa. Deje a un lado los vestidos estilo rococó y busque alguno sencillo. Acabe cogiendo un simple vestido negro de tuvo con escote palabra de honor, me enfude unos tacones negros sin ningún tipo de adorno y me dirigí a la salida del castillo.

Apenas puse uno de los finos tacones fuera del edificio note como una de las vampiras se lanzaba en picado hacia mi posición. Pero algo debió detenerla, porque paro a unos treinta metro de mi. A lo mejor se asusto del aura de rabia que debía irradiar mi cuerpo en esos momentos.

Atravese con rapidez los dos lindos kilómetros que separaban ambos palacios. Un amable paje me abrió la puerta, sin hacer preguntas. Tras una breve inclinación, que hizo únicamente para esconder los violentos temblores que lo recorrían, me dejo pasar. Al pasar por delante de la entrada del piso de las vampiras pringadas me detuve unas milésimas de segundo. Por mi mente paso la idea de visitar a mis amigas, pero no recordaba sus nombres. ¿Y por que iba a querer yo visitar a un puñado de pringadas? Segui mi camino tras sacudir suavemente la cabeza.

Una melancolica melodía inundaba el salón de orgias. Habian movido los sofás de manera que formaran un semicírculo en torno al acertado violinista. Las vampiras escuchaban, absortas, las notas del instrumento, llevándose copas de deliciosa sangre a la boca. Una nota desafinada salio del violin en cuanto me acerque unos pasos, pero el joven que tocaba logro reponerse. Las vampiras, sin embargo, se volvieron todas al unisonó para observarme. Una copa se estrello contra el suelo, fuera de mi campo de visión, pues mis ojos verdes se centraban en Itachi, que me dedicaba una amable sonrisa y se movio levemente en el sofá, apartando a una vampira que tenia sentada sobre las piernas, dejándome sitio. Termine de llegar hasta él y me sente cruzando las piernas con un movimiento demasiado natural para alguien como yo.

-Esperaba encontrar a Sasuke aquí – dije. Para mi sorpresa las vampiras habían vuelto su atención nuevamente a la música y me ignoraban. O al menos eso parecía.

-Me temo que ha tenido que ir a resolver un pequeño incidente en el bosque, supongo que volverá en un rato. Aunque ya sabes que este tipo de cosas no le gustan demasiado – dijo dejando caer su negra mirada sobre la sala- Me alegra verte – aseguró.

Yo no dije nada. Estaba algo incomoda. La forma en que veía a Sasuke, en que lo olia, oia, sentía…era muy distinta a como veía a Itachi. Tal vez se debía a que era la ponzoña de Sasuke la que habia contaminado mi cuerpo…

-¿Cómo es que te han dejado salir las guardianas de Sasuke? – pregunto, distraídamente.

-¿De verdad esperabas que me detuviesen? – note como dos de las vampiras que compartían sofá con nosotros se acercaban disimuladamente a mi.

-Oh no, aunque Sasuke estaba muy seguro de que lograrían hacerlo. Dijo algo asi como "yo se que hay que darle a mi chica" o algo por el estilo – emiti un ronco gruñido y me deje caer pesadamente contra el respaldo, que hasta entonces habia evitado – Te noto algo enfadada.

-¿De verdad? – dije con sarcasmo. Gire la cabeza con brusqueda a tiempo de ver como una de las vampiras dejaba caer la suya sobre mis rodillas, tumbándose en el sofá.

-¡Oh, Sakura sama! No os irritéis – susurro con tono vehemente.

-Alguien tan hermosa no debería enfadarse nunca – dijo otra que se habia puesto en pie ante mi, Dios sabe cuando. Lo peor fue que intento besarme. Si, BESARME. Logre agarrarla por el cuello a tiempo para evitarlo, apretando con la suficiente fuerza como para darle a entender que le partiría el cuello sin dudar si se acercaba más.

-Disculpalas – me pidió Itachi, tras levantarse de un salto y agarrarlas a ambas del cuello del vestido, como si fueran gatos en vez de vampiras, y arrastrarlas hasta otro sofá – Es difícil explicarte el efecto que causas sobre los demás en estos momentos: es una mezcla de pánico y fascinación.

-¿Y por cual te decantas tu? – pregunte con un tono de voz que lamente sonase tan sensual.

-Fascinación, sin duda. Estoy impaciente por ver que eres capaz de hacer. Aunque me temo que Sasuke no tanto…

-Asi que él se decanta por el pánico.

-Yo no diría tanto – sonrio, tomando un par de copas que nos trajo una vampira en una bandeja dorada y ofrenciendome una de ellas. La cogi entre las manos, y juguetee con la sangre que contenía, dándole vueltas en el interior de la copa, sin ningún apetito.

El violinista termino su canción y, tras recibir unos recatados aplausos, volvió a su tarea, acompañando esta vez la música con unos versos.

_Mía: así te llamas.  
¿Qué más armonía?  
Mía: la luz del día;  
Mía: rosas, llamas.  
¡Qué aromas derramas  
en el alma mía  
si sé que me amas,  
oh Mía!, ¡oh Mía!  
Tu sexo fundiste  
con mi sexo fuerte,  
fundiendo dos bronces.  
Yo, triste; tú triste...  
¿No has de ser, entonces,  
Mía hasta la muerte?_

Me estremeci al escuchar aquellas palabras. Apenas hacia unas cuantas horas que Sasuke habia estado susurrando poemas en mi oído mientras nuestros cuerpos intentaban fundirse en uno solo y ahora aquel estúpido violinista tenia que recordármelo con semejante poema.

-Rubén Dario – susurro Itachi. Supuse que se refería al autor del poema - ¿No has leído nada suyo?

-No suelo leer mucho, la verdad – dijo dando un trago al vaso. Apenas la sangre toco mi lengua la escupi con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, intentando no mancharme. Mi vestido sobrevivió, pero no asi la alfombra. Las vampiras se lanzaron freneticas hacia mi, preguntándome una y mil veces si me encontraba bien. Itachi logro apartarlas con esfuerzo.

-Disculpame, ha sido culpa mia. Olvide que tu no puedes tomar esta asquerosidad – dijo mirando con la nariz arrugada su propia copa.

-¿Qué no puedo tomar sangre? – pregunte, verdaderamente asustada.

-Al menos no de ciervo. Es demasiado…simple.

-Ah ya, se algo de eso – dije recordando mis averiguaciones sobre Condesas – No es culpa tuya, debí darme cuenta. El olor no me atraía en absoluto.

Senti un orgásmico escalofrio recorrer toda mi espalda cuando las manos de Sasuke se posaron sobre mis hombros desnudos. Gire el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados para mirarle. Sus ojos negros mostraban preocupación.

-¿Cómo has salido de allí?

-Por la puerta – susurre. El endureció el gesto y pareció meditar algo. Despues se dejo caer en el sofá, a mi lado, dejando uno de sus brazos apoyado sobre mis hombros.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-Venia a buscarte – dije con cierto resentimiento, recordando de repente lo furiosa que estaba con el. Aunque aun no lograba recordar por qué.

-Hm – dijo simplemente observando como una vampira echaba un liquido incoloro en la alfombra que hizo desaparecer la macha de sangre en unos segundos- No te pregunte si querías venir porque imagine te aburrirías.

-Claro, porque lo paso en grande encerrada entre cuatro paredes sola y abandonada – musite, logrando hacer sonreir a Itachi, que habia ordenado que le trajesen un gran butacón.

-Ciertamente, cuando Sasuke viene esto es un…como dice el, un "muermo", un verdadero aburrimiento. Siempre me obliga a hablar de cosas aburridas.

-Ahora soy yo el que os obliga a todos a hacer todo, ¿cierto? – dijo dejando caer su rostro sobre la piel desnuda de mi escote, aspirando mi olor.

-Ayer estuvimos debatiendo sobre la poesía de Edgar Allan Poe, que es el debate que toca todos los jueves del mismo mes cada año – explico Itachi dirigiéndose a mi – Y ya llevamos casi trescientos años debatiendo todos los jueves del mismo mes de cada año el mismo tema.

-¿Y os queda algo que debatir? – pregunte, sintiéndome agotada solo de pensarlo.

-Cuando dos personas no se ponen de acuerdo pueden discutir sobre un tema para toda la vida - dijo- Ademas a Sasuke le encanta batallar sobre poetas y poesías.

-Odio la poesía – dije inyectando mis palabras de lo que yo pensaba seria un veneno letal para mi lindo conde. Sin embargo, lo único que logre, en vez de decepcionarle como habia esperado, fue estimularle. Acompañando su seductora voz al violín se acerco a mi oído.

-Besas como si fuese a comerme – recito en mi oído - Besas besos de mar, a dentelladas. Las manos en mis sienes y abismadas nuestras miradas. Yo, sin lucha, inerme, me declaro vendido, sin vencerme es ver en ti mis manos maniatadas.

-Los poemas son sosos y los poetas – dije remarcando la palabra – unos pervertidos reprimidos.

-Besas besos de Dios. A bocanadas bebes mi vida – dijo enlazando nuestros dedos.

-¡Basta! – le exigi intentando separarme de él.

-Si, creo que me estas dando más información de la que quiero oir – dijo Itachi levantando una ceja.

Me hubiese gustado agradecerle a Itachi el comentario, pues fue eso lo que logro apartar a Sasuke y sus malsanos poemas de mi.

-Hoy íbamos a hablar sobre la tecnología y su posible adaptación al mundo de los no muertos, si no recuerdo mal – dijo Sasuke, perdiendo la vista en la pared del fondo.

Fue más aburrido de lo que os podais imaginar, oírlos hablar durante hora sobre el mismo tema. Itachi era conservador y escéptico con respecto a la tecnología. Sasuke la veía productiva, aunque le preocupaba entrar en la globalización que suponía internet: era demasiado peligroso tener a miles de vampiras con acceso a internet y a chats llenos de chicos desesperados por encontrar una chica con la que quedar…

Al final decidieron que el uso que se le daba a los ordenadores, sin conexión a internet obviamente, en esos momentos en el aquelarre ya era suficiente.

Y mientras ellos perdían horas en llegar a tan estúpida conclusión yo no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke. Ni un solo minuto. Era como un iman para mis sentidos, si estábamos en la misma habitación no me quedaba más remedio que mirarle. Fantasee una y otra vez con su cuerpo, bien marcado por el jersey de hilo fino que llevaba. Pero lo que más deseaba era morderle. Ya habia visto el extasiante placer en el que el se sumergía al probar la mia, deseaba saber si la suya estaría igualmente deliciosa. Podía notar la sangre en sus venas sin siquiera tocarle, notaba el mas mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo. Pero estaba claro que el no me iba a permitir hacer semejante cosa.

Ya era muy tarde cuando las favoritas de Itachi comenzaron a bostezar. Sasuke se levanto y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, pero no la tome, me levante sin mas y me dirigi hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Itachi – dije sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Cerre tras de mi y anduve despacio escaleras abajo. Sasuke me alcanzo unos segundos después.

-Supongo que no querras dormir conmigo – pregunto mientras se metia las manos en los bolsillos, sin atreverse a mirarme. No conteste, simplemente segui caminando – Ahora somos…pareja. Creo que estaría bien que compartiésemos ese tipo de cosas.

-Las parejas lo comparten todo – dije simplemente – Para compartir a medias prefiero no compartir nada.

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo – dijo pasándome el brazo por la cintura, pero me desice de él con un fluido movimiento de cadera – Sakura…

-No, Sasuke, definitivamente no – dije, enfadada. Le hubiese pateado la cara allí mismo – No soy tu donante, no soy tu esclava, y no voy a hacer todo lo que a ti te de la gana.

-No me gustaría tener que hacerte una demostración de hasta que punto haras lo que me de la gana si me lo propongo – dijo con una mirada amenazante y a la vez asustada – No quiero amenazarte…-susurro – No me obligues a amenazarte…

-¿Quieres mi sangre no es cierto?

-No es que la quiera, es que es mia: tu eres mia. Eres lo que eres porque yo asi he querido.

-Todo tiene un precio, Sasuke, y el de mi sangre es la tuya.

-No, el de tu sangre ha sido precisamente permitirte tenerla – apretó los puños con fuerza, sin duda exasperado – Vamos a nuestro dormitorio y seguiremos hablando allí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Nuestro dormitorio? – pregunte y gire la cabeza hacia todos lados. Me estaba agobiando, me sentía encerrada, encerrada en la impotencia de entender que el no quería entenderme. Le aparte de un empujon, pues me habia cogido por los brazos, y sali corriendo. Cogi tanta velocidad que hasta yo misma cerre los ojos por miedo a ver como me estampaba contra un árbol o algo por el estilo. Cuando los abri estaba ya ante la puerta de mi dormitorio, que abri con cierta desesperación y cerre con rapidez a mi espalda. Lance los molestos tacones de un puntapié, y deje caer el vestido al suelo, agarrando el camisón que ya habia usado antes de la silla donde lo habia dejado. Aparte las mantas de la cama de un tiron y me meti debajo, tapándome entera. Queria que el mundo me tragase (N/A: por cierto el fic ahora solo se actualiza los lunes o los martes xDDDD).

Sentia una gran necesidad de escapar. Ojala hubiese sabido volar, pero mi primera experiencia con las alas ya me habia dejado claro que eso de moverlas no iba a ser tan sencillo, menos mantenerme en el aire. Si supiera volar podría escapar de él, lejos, patear una nube cuando me enfadase y luego volver a toda velocidad mecida por el fresco aire para volver a comenzar hasta que volviese a cabrearme. Y entonces nuevamente volar.

La verdad era una idea un tanto patética, pero no parecía quedarme otra solución. Despues de todo, como el decía, no me iba a quedar otra que obedecerle si el asi lo quería. Algo dentro de mi me decía que si me ordenaba lamerle los pies tendría que hacerlo. Algo con que las otras Condesas no habían tenido que batallar. Sin embargo, ese pánico en sus ojos cuando hablaba conmigo también me dejaba claro que el no deseaba perderme. Pues iba a tener que aclarar sus preferencias, o yo, o mi sangre.

Apenas habia pasado una sola hora desde que me metiese en la cama cuando note su mano acariciar mi contorno. Gracias a las mantas evite la sensación de orgasmo que me procuraba el contacto con su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? – me pregunto con voz de niño bueno. Idiota.

-¿Y que me muerdas mientras duermo? No, gracias – dije con la voz amortiguada por las mantas.

-No voy a hacer nada semejante – dijo apartando un poco las sabanas para poder verme el rostro – Vamos, es tu primera noche despierta, no quiero que la pases sola.

-Sere muy feliz si la paso sola.

-Cabezota – gruño, retirando las mantas para meterse en la cama. Me aparte cuanto pude de él, colocándome en el mismísimo borde de la cama, enfurruñada. El suspiro con fuerza. Temi que me obligase a acercarme – Por favor – susurro apoyando su mano en mi brazo.

-No.

Volvio a gruñir y salio de la cama, molesto. Se largo dando un portazo que bien podía haber reventado la puerta. El dia de plazo para decirme hasta que punto tenia libertad para moverme se estaba acabando y yo tenia ya motivos mas que suficientes para intentar largarme de allí.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Teneis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. A lo mejor si veo muchos reviews hago un esfuerzo…xD**


	7. Gammaglobulina

**Vuelvo a lamentar mucho no haber colgado a tiempo el nuevo capítulo, pero se me ha complicado un monton la recuperación (mi cuerpo esta rechazando muchas comidas y me han dado un par de cólicos por comer cosas que en teoría no debían sentarme mal y que me han sentado como una patada en el culo xox! Y me dio uno en medio de un examen xDDDD, que cara se le quedo al pobre de Derecho Civil, no sabia donde meterse u.u ). El caso es que he pasado mucho tiempo tirada en la cama cagandome en las puñeteras grapas del demonio, en el idiota que me puso las grapas con tan mala ostia (19 grapas para 3 agujeros, como se come eso ò-Ó!) y la otra parte del tiempo intentando estudiar porque llegan los exámenes finales de la facultad y ahí como que no te dan baja laboral xox! Creo que me ha salido un capitulo un tanto confuso y acelerado, supongo que reflejo de mi estado de animo xD! Pero no es demasiado corto y creo que es medianamente entretenido, asi que espero no haberos defraudado y que sigáis dejándome reviews con tan buen ritmo como antes T.T! Y agracias por todos vuestros mensajes de apoyo nOn! Veo que nos han quitado la molesta vesícula a muchos o-o.**

**ATENCION: El capitulo contiene términos médicos usados al tuntún, osea, abri el diccionario por la letra G, me encontré la palabrita, me gusto y la use xD! Asi que si algo no coincide y hay algún medico en la sala, que me perdone oxo**

**

* * *

**

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Gammaglobulina**

Trague muy despacio la sangre, dejándola el máximo tiempo posible acumulada en mi boca, dejando que mis papilas gustativas se deleitaran con su sabor. La sangre de hombre lobo era lo mejor del mundo.

-Veo que te gusta – Sasuke estaba sentado frente a mí, tomando su propio desayuno: unas tostadas con un nutritivo vaso de sangre.

Me había levantado con mejor humor, aunque no mucho más. Al menos estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle ocho horas más para que me ofreciera sus "condiciones", para que me mostrase las clausulas del contrato. Esperaba que el estuviese enfadado por no querer dormir con él, pero si lo estaba lograba ocultarlo con gran maestría.

Desayunamos en un salón que se suponía ahora me pertenecía, una habitación contigua a mi dormitorio. Me encantaban los mullidos asientos que habían dispuesto alrededor de la mesa circular, eran grandes y blanditos, perfectos para repantigarse y disfrutar del desayuno mientras se contemplaba las hermosas vistas del bosque por las grandes cristaleras.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora, pero después iremos a un lugar más despejado para enseñarte a volar.

-¿Por qué no aquí?

-¿Quieres que las vampiritas te vean estrellarte? Pensé que tenías más amor propio.

-¡No tengo por qué estrellarme! – le espete, algo molesta, haciéndome un ovillo en el sofá. Pero eso hizo que se me subiese el camisón y mis piernas al completo quedaran descubiertas, logrando que él se atragantase con la tostada. Sonreí con satisfacción- ¿Por qué quieres que aprenda a volar?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Podría escapar más fácilmente.

-Tendrías que lograr alejarte unos mil kilómetros de mí para que no lograse ordenarte que regresaras, y como imaginaras es difícil que eso ocurra.

-No paras de decir que puedes ordenarme hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero no me lo demuestras. Que yo sepa era solo una hipótesis – como podéis imaginar, me arrepentí de mis palabras en seguida.

Me levante como un muelle, dejando la copa, aun a medio beber, en la mesa. Me acerque con sensual caminar hasta su asiento. Le abrí las piernas y me subí a horcajadas sobre él, apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá. Lamí su rostro desde el mentón a la oreja y después deje un sendero de besos hasta sus labios que tome entre los míos con pasión, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos para besarle. Note como si alguien apagase un interruptor y pude separarme de él.

-Espero que no te hayas enfadado – susurro con cierta preocupación y arrepentimiento en los ojos.

-Tranquilo, ya sé que tu imaginación es limitada – dije volviendo a mi asiento, tomando mi copa y haciéndome nuevamente un ovillo. Las pocas esperanzas que pudiese tener de no verme bajo su influjo desaparecieron.

-¿Te has tomado la medicación para el estrés?

-Claro.

Apuro su copa y se limpio con refinamiento los labios con una servilleta roja, a juego con el mantel. Se levanto con elegancia y se acerco hasta mí para depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Vendré a por ti en un par de horas, no te vayas de aquí.

-Por "aquí" te refieres al sofá en si o…

-Del castillo – dijo con cara de fastidio antes de marcharse.

Depure con lentitud mi vaso de rojo néctar de hombre lobo y después fui a mi habitación. Había dejado un paquete sobre uno de los asientos que contenía ropa deportiva: un short negro y una camiseta de tirantes con dos aberturas en la espalda reforzadas con algo parecido a goma. Para las alas, supuse…Me cambie con rapidez y me senté, impaciente, junto a la ventana. Me dedique a observar a las vampiras que volaban custodiando el castillo. Intente analizar cómo se movían para mantenerse en el aire, las posturas que utilizaran dependiendo del viento. Tras un rato, sacudí la cabeza. Era agobiante mirar y pensar en ello, parecía totalmente imposible e irracional que se mantuviesen en el aire con aquellas finas alas. Me levante con un suspiro y fui a dar un paseo por el palacio.

Durante mi letargo, del que nadie se había molestado aun en informarme de su duración, habían construido unas cuantas plantas más del enorme palacio. Ya sabía que en la cuarta planta había un baño funcional, pero el jacuzzi de la cascada de Sasuke era más apetecible para tomar un baño ahora que tenía acceso a sus habitaciones. Pase junto al cuadro de Mikoto y me pare a observarlo. Deslice los dedos por la pintura, apreciando los perfectos trazos que conformaban la imagen. Me hubiese gustado conocerla, hablar con ella, preguntarle mil cosas. Suspire nuevamente y salí al vestíbulo con un nuevo objetivo: buscar el museo del que había oído hablar a Sasuke con los otros Condes. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría en el palacio de Sasuke: un tipo al que le gustaba la poesía tenía que ser también un buen amante del arte.

Encontrarlo no fue difícil, porque ocupaba prácticamente toda la primera planta. Nada más subir las escaleras semicirculares podias encontrar una enorme doble puerta acristalada que daba acceso a un gran salón de baile. No veía a Sasuke bailando…Justo a la izquierda, a unos veinte metros, habia otra puerta, esta sin cristales y algo más baja, que custodiaba el gran museo. Todo estaba revuelto dentro, estaba claro que aun no estaba terminado: algunas estatuas aun estaban tapadas por mantas blancas, al igual que algunos cuadros sin colgar. Pasee la vista por la enorme sala con forma de L y me acerqué al cuadro más cercano para examinarlo. Juraria que en algún momento Sasuke me habia dicho que los Condes habían intentando "eliminar" el recuerdo de las Condesas y, sin embargo, aquel cuadro rezaba en una pequeña plaquita dorada: El Conde Hiroto el Grande y la Condesa Genmei en los jardines del palacio de Moshiroi. Por desgracia, no ponía fecha. Observe el cuadro detenidamente.

Hiroto era un hombre de mediana estatura, con el pelo blanco y la mirada cansada, pero con rasgos apuestos y semblante tranquilo. Genmei era preciosa. Su melena negra y brillante era largisima, peinada artísticamente imitando algunas formas del enorme kimono que llevaba, tan grande que ocupaba casi todo el cuadro. El kimono en si ya era una obra de arte, hecho en tonos pastel y representando el propio paisaje que tenia a sus espaldas. ¡El kimono en si era un cuadro de los jardines en los que se encontraban! Me hubiese gustado saber donde estaba ese palacio y si seguía perteneciendo al aquelarre.

-¿Te diviertes? – pregunto la voz de Sasuke a mis espaldas. Gire la cabeza despacio, alzando las cejas como toda respuesta.

-Has vuelto pronto.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Acostumbras a comenzar todas tus conversaciones con preguntas imposibles de contestar objetivamente sin enzarzarse en estúpidas discusiones sobre que implica divertirse o que se siente al estar molesto?

-El amor, ¿a qué huele? Parece, cuando se ama, que el mundo entero tiene rumor de primavera – recitó.

-Agggggggg – gruñí apretando los puños y saliendo del museo.

-Ya te lo enseñare cuando este todo en su sitio – dijo siguiéndome fuera – A donde vamos a ir esta algo lejos, así que démonos prisa.

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a la salida de las murallas. Andábamos a un paso tan rápido que un caballo al trote no nos hubiese adelantado, pero lo hacíamos con fluidez y sin esfuerzo.

-Estuve visitando a Tsunade – comentó – Le lleve una muestra de tu sangre cuando aun estabas en "coma" pero el cambio había concluido para que la analizase. Por supuesto tienes los índices de adrenalina por los aires, pero ha descubierto algo más: también tienes la gammaglobulina por las nubes.

-Y los gatos comen pescado – dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-La gammaglobulina – dijo pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada – es una proteína de la sangre, es quien se encarga de generar los anticuerpos del organismo, por así decirlo. Tu nivel es muy alto.

-Eso debería ser normal en alguien como nosotros, ¿no?

-En parte…-acepto mientras traspasábamos la puerta y girábamos hacia la derecha – pero lo tuyo es excesivo. Tenemos muestras de los sistemas inmunológicos de muchos condes y ninguno ha tenido nunca tantos. Hasta ahora el record lo tenía yo…pero tú casi doblas mi nivel de anticuerpos.

-Y eso significa que…

-Que tal vez sea conveniente analizar tus habilidades para no llevarnos sustos después – dijo midiendo con cuidado sus palabras –No me gustaría que tu cuerpo se hiciese inmune a los betabloqueantes, eso sería un problema muy serio.

-¿Eso podría ocurrir?

-Si tu organismo los entiende como una amenaza, desde luego. Además el exceso de gammaglobulina puede producirte efectos secundarios: cansancio, debilidad inusual, vértigos…

-¡No me digas eso cuando vamos a mi primera clase práctica!

-…nauseas, vómitos, fiebre, escalofríos, enrojecimiento de la piel…No, desde luego el exceso nunca es bueno.

-Pues seguramente sea culpa tuya que yo tenga tantos.

-Sí, probablemente, teniendo en cuenta que eres una especie de versión mejorada de mi. Claro que yo soy más guapo – dijo alzando las cejas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Me parecía muy hipócrita de su parte que dos días antes, como aquel que dice, me tratara como a un canto rodado en un rio y ahora no hiciera más que acosarme.

-Oh si, eres tan guapo que debe dolerte – susurre algo molesta. Habíamos atravesado la espesura de arboles que rodeaba el aquelarre y subíamos por una pequeña pendiente hasta una montaña baja y poco rocosa. Se podía escuchar el murmullo del agua.

-Yo no he tenido problemas con mis niveles de anticuerpos, pero yo no soy tú y las Condesas tienen una extraña tendencia a venir con "alguna pieza mala de serie", y si la tuya resulta ser esa será peligroso para la seguridad del aquelarre.

-Encadéname a una roca y tírame al rio, acabaras antes – musité cuando terminamos de subir hasta la cima. Un rio más ancho que profundo circulaba lentamente ante nosotros, cayendo luego en pequeños saltos hasta el nivel del valle.

-Desde aquí puedes probar a despegar y planear hasta abajo – dijo señalando el campo a nuestros pies – Cuando quieras.

-¿No vas a explicarme cómo?

-No tengo ni idea de cómo se vuela, soy un macho por si no te has dado cuenta.

-A veces me cuesta recordarlo – dije con resentimiento. Pensé en sacar las alas con lentitud, pero se ve que estas solo pillaron la primera parte de la orden y salieron con violencia. Al menos usaron los agujeros de la camiseta y no la rompieron. Suspire un tanto dolorida y sentí los dedos de Sasuke pasear por las membranas de las alas.

-Son hermosas.

-Estas drogado – concluí mirando las feas y oscuras alas.

-¿Puedes agitarlas? – respondí moviéndolas con torpeza – Así no levantaras ni un palmo del suelo…

-Tal vez si el señorito se hubiese informado un poco o se hubiese molestado en traerme a alguien que sepa usarlas para que me lo explique la cosa iría mejor – sacudí las alas un par de veces con fuerza, intentando coordinarlas con bastante éxito, produciendo ondas en el agua del rio. Di un salto y las volvi a sacudir, pero no logre mantenerme en el aire.

-Más rápido tal vez – sugirió mi Adonis personal. En lugar de hacerle caso intente mantenerlas rectas y firmes a mi espalda y comencé a correr en dirección al acantilado. Apreté los dientes y me lance al vacio. No me esperaba que la embestida del aire fuese tan fuerte, por lo que me concentre únicamente en mantener las alas paralelas y en su sitio para planear hasta abajo. Suspire aliviada cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo: al menos ahora sabía como circulaba el aire en mis alas.

Plegue las alas y corrí ladera arriba hasta donde estaba Sasuke.

Sentí algo extraño cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ambos sabíamos ahora lo que había que hacer, una especie de sincronización absoluta.

Me acerqué nuevamente al precipicio, sin dudas.

Tire la ultima semilla de sandia que realizó un perfecto semicírculo en el aire hasta caer en la copa vacía de Sasuke, a unos seis metros de mi. Estábamos en un salón de las habitaciones de Itachi, más pequeña que el salón de orgias. Solo nos acompañaban tres vampiras más, que jugaban a las damas recostadas en cojines en el suelo. Los hermanos hablaban acaloradamente de la posibilidad de aprovechar los rayos cósmicos que caían con cierta regularidad en una montaña cercana para generar energía.

Obviamente estaba muy aburrida.

Había descubierto que podía comer cosas dulces, cosa que hasta entonces no toleraba. Ya había engullido varias porciones de distintas tartas y tres tajadas de sandia. Llevaba un vestido de coctel de color morado oscuro con unos finos tirantes. Había dejado los zapatos en el suelo y me tumbaba con desgana sobre el sofá dorado de estilo francés.

-¿Vais a seguir así mucho más tiempo?

Ni siquiera se molestaron en contestarme.

Habíamos tomado una pesada rutina. Desayunabamos juntos, hablábamos cortésmente hasta que el lograba disgustarme con alguna estupidez y se marchaba a sus quehaceres de la mañana. Yo pasaba el dia suspirando sentada en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana, o hacia alguna breve visita a la biblioteca, o incluso volaba un rato por la gran habitación de Sasuke, con su techo de seis pisos de altura. Despues pasaba gran parte de la tarde decidiendo que ponerme antes de que el llegase, acababa pateando algún mueble de la habitación y eligiendo un vestido que no me convencía y luego, al atardecer, el venia a buscarme para ir a cenar con Itachi. Despues ambos se enzarzaban en interminables discusiones sobre temas estúpidos como la posible repercusión moral de la clonación de individuos para conseguir mayor sangre con menor baja de "individuos reales" y cosas por el estilo.

Despues Sasuke y yo paseábamos hasta su habitación donde me hacia el amor hasta la saciedad.

.

Al menos hasta la suya…

.

.

.

Bueno, dadme la enhorabuena porque al menos habia logrado que dejara de recitar poemas cuando estamos en la cama.

.

.

.

Aunque no logre evitar que me mordiese dos veces por semana…

¡Oh Dios, como odio que me muerda!

Cuando lo hace la sangre me hierve y me dan ganas de patearlo, desagarrarlo, morderlo y destrozarlo, dejarlo hecho un amasijo de vísceras y tripas esparcidas por el suelo. Pero algo me lo impide, y no es que el me controle, porque si fuese eso pues mira, seria un consuelo saber que es que no tengo más remedio que obedecer, pero es que soy yo misma quien me impide hacerlo. Es mi miedo a quedarme sola lo que frena. Me da pánico enfadarle, que me deje, o incluso tener que huir por iniciativa propia.

Y no es que no lo haya intentado, he estado ya varias veces a punto de huir. La primera semana no soporté sus mordidas, sali corriendo en mitad de la noche y atravesé un gran trecho de bosque. Volvi volando cuando el ya salia a buscarme, y le dije que necesitaba tomar el aire.

.

También tenía miedo de mi misma.

Sasuke no tardo en poner en práctica sus deseos de probar mis habilidades. Unos días después de mis primeras practicas de vuelo. Fuimos hasta una habitación subterránea del palacio de Itachi, una especie de bunker anti todo, Dios sabra para que lo querían.

-Bien – dijo colocándose una armadura de esas que usan los encargados de desactivar bombas – Voy a causarte una ilusión, una ilusión que va a mosquearte enormemente. O eso espero. Si tenias pensado…controlarte, no lo hagas, deja salir todo lo que llevas dentro – dijo dando un par de golpes con el puño cerrado sobre la palma abierta de la otra mano – A ver que eres capaz de hacerme – sonrio con suficiencia. Alce las cejas como toda contestación: como comprenderéis no me apetecia mucho que me jodieran el día intencionadamente.

Espere con los brazos cruzados, allí parada, en medio de la enorme sala. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su pupila se triplico.

Me desmaye, o eso dijo él. Yo pienso que tuvo que darme una paliza para pararme o algo por el estilo, y me dejo inconsciente, pero como no tenia moretones ni golpes que lo probaran acepte su versión. Ni siquiera recordaba la ilusión.

-Probablemente sea por el golpe de adrenalina. Ha sido muy alto – dijo señalando la pantalla de un monitor que mostraba un grafico ascendente – Ni el betabloqueante a podido contenerlo, ha sido bestial – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y ponía postura de intelectual – Podrias haber matado a unas dos mil vampiras solo con ese grito.

-¿Qué? – pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Cuando te he…bueno, cuando has entrado en la ilusión, te has tensado y has comenzado a chillar. No ha sido un grito muy fuerte, ni siquiera un grito histérico, solo era un grito de odio, intenso, con una frecuencia altísima – dio unos golpecitos en la pantalla táctil donde salía el grafico y mostro una de esas líneas de ondas sonoras – Nuestra frecuencia de voz tiene dos modalidades, la humana, que es la que usamos normalmente, y la vampírica. Mientras que la de los machos está destinada a la atracción la de las hembras está destinada a la destrucción. Hubieses hecho estallar los sesos de muchas vampiras con ese gritito – dijo siguiendo con el dedo enguantado la línea sin parar de asentir, con rostro fascinado – Increible, realmente increíble.

-¿Y si lo hago sin querer?

-No creo que vayas a someterse a una situación tan…estresante como la que he provocado yo…

-¿Y cómo demonios sabias que hacer exactamente para mosquearme? – me queje mientras me acercaba a él.

-Soy tu Conde, se lo que tengo que darte – dijo sin siquiera mirarme mientras toqueteaba la pantalla táctil. Le di una patada en la espinilla que solo consiguió que sonriera- Tranquila. No te permitiré entrar en semejante estado. Ahora me gustaría que hiciésemos una prueba más desagradable.

-No lo creo…

-¿Me dejarías descuartizarte, amor mio? – dijo tomandome del brazo y llevándome hasta una esquina donde habia dispuesta una camilla rodeada de material quirúrgico. Si, no es lo que una espera de una tarde de diversión con su chico, ¿verdad?

-Vale, tu intenta descuartizarme y yo intentare reventarte la cabeza a patadas, ¿Qué me dices?

-Que violenta…- dijo tendiéndome en la camilla – Bueno, si no quieres que te corte en cachitos solo te perforare algún órgano vital.

-Sasuke, en serio…

-Es lo que voy a hacer – dijo endureciendo el rostro. Ese es el momento en el que a uno se le encienden las alarmas de ¡sálvese quien pueda!, pero entre betabloqueantes y su bonito control sobre me fue imposible siquiera enderezarme en la camilla – Necesito ver hasta qué punto trabajan con rapidez tus defensas.

-¡Las defensas no regeneran órganos! – dije pataleando un poco, algo nerviosa.

-Las tuyas si – dijo besándome en la mejilla - ¿Es que no confías en mi?

-¡Claro que no!

Por un momento me pareció ver un verdadero atisbo de tristeza en su rostro, después me sonrió con socarronería. En un segundo ya tenia una especie de taladradora industrial sobre mi, al siguiente bajaba hacia mi estomago a toda velocidad y antes de que me diera cuenta me habia perforado todo el maldito vientre. No me dio tiempo ni a exclamar con asombro y dolor cuando todo volvió a estar donde debía estar. Le mire y él me miro. Obviamente no esperaba aquello. Esta vez fui yo quien le dedique una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Bueno, ya puedo poner en práctica todas mis fantasías gore – susurro mirando aun con estupefacción mi perfecto vientre – Apenas dos segundos, no ha dado tiempo ni a que manches de sangre la camilla – dijo comprobando las sabanas limpias.

-¿Pensabas lamerlas o qué? – dije tocándome instintivamente el cuello, en la parte en la que el siempre me mordía. Con el tiempo se convertiría en un tic nervioso.

Mi cuerpo aun se movía con cierta torpeza, para ser una Condesa, aquel día, así que dejo el resto de pruebas físicas para más adelante. La conclusión que sacamos de aquella tarde fue, por su parte, que yo era el arma más poderosa con la que nunca había soñado contar, y que estaba absolutamente a su merced; por mi parte, intente asimilar que tenía demasiado poder para poder abarcarlo yo sola, que en cualquier momento podía estallar y que no tenía ninguna confianza en la capacidad de Sasuke para evitar que en un ataque de locura matase a medio aquelarre.

También descubrí esa misma semana que los aquelarres son como los pueblos: cualquier cosa que ocurra estará en conocimiento de todos pocos minutos después.

Había decidido que tal vez una de las soluciones a mi soledad y aburrimiento matutino seria rodearme de mis antiguas amigas, aunque no recordaba ni sus nombres. Por casualidad vi a lo lejos a Naruto, se lo señale a Sasuke y él me aseguro que se encargaría de traerme a mis amigas para que pudiese estar con ellas un par de días por semana.

Ino y Temari se negaron a verme. Aquello me dolio, no porque hubiesen sido mis amigas, para mi ahora cualquier vampira era menos que una pulga y me sentía incapaz de sentir nada hacía ninguna de ellas. Pero cuando le pregunte a Sasuke el por qué dijo simple y llanamente.

-Bueno, supongo que no te fijas mucho en las vampiras que se cruzan contigo, pero a excepción de las favoritas casi ninguna soporta tu presencia. Les das demasiado miedo.

-Pues no lo entiendo – me queje acurrucándome en mi sofá favorito.

-Ellas pueden sentir tu poder incluso mejor de lo que tú misma lo sientes. Sus mentes les gritan que eres peligrosa y eso es algo que no puedes evitar.

Hinata fue la única que acepto venir a verme, siempre y cuando la acompañase Naruto. Quedamos después de cenar en un pequeño rincón de uno de los nuevos jardines de Sasuke, un sitio precioso con un pequeño lago y unos asientos comodísimos, perfecto para tumbarse a disfrutar de la suave brisa de la noche.

Espere hasta el amanecer allí sentada, pero nunca llegaron. Ni siquiera note ninguna presencia a parte de la de las guardianas de Sasuke.

Volvi a casa desolada, sitiendome abandonada. Sasuke me esperaba con mirada seria, hablando en susurros con una vampira con las alas aun estiradas y que se esfumo nada más verme.

-¿Lo has hecho tu? – me pregunto apenas estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él.

-No he podido hacer nada, he estado toda la noche esperando a Hinata y Naruto. No se han dignado a venir, espero que les des su merecido – dije resentida.

-Naruto tuvo un imprevisto, quien acompañaba a Hinata cuando salieron a las 22:04 del palacio era un tal Kiba – no os podeis ni imaginar lo raro que nos resulta a los condes hablar de los hombres lobo y las vampiras como si fueran seres inteligentes y que merecen respeto. ¡No se ni como les ponemos nombre! – Han encontrado su cadáver desangrado y desmembrado en el bosque, a veinte kilómetros de aquí. Nadie los vio acercarse al palacio ni atravesar las puertas.

-Y si nadie los vio acercarse hasta aquí, ¿por qué me acusas? – pregunte sintiendo que me mosqueaba por momentos.

-Una vampira es incapaz de desangrar ella sola a un hombre lobo, y no hay ni una gota de sangre derramada en el bosque…

-Hay una cosa que se llama tupperware…

-…además ninguna vampira habría podido llevárselo de aquí, ni siquiera volando, sin que nadie lo viese, a menos que corriese muchísimo…

-¡Aun no sabemos si yo puedo hacer eso!

-Aun no han encontrado el cadáver de Hinata – concluyo y estiro el brazo para tomarme de la mano - ¿Me prometes que no has sido tu? Si lo has hecho no me enfadare, es más lo encontraría más que razonable y natural.

-No he sido yo – le asegure – He pasado toda la noche en el jardín, esperando.

El asintió y suspiro.

-Hubiese sido más sencillo que lo hubieses matado tú. Ahora tenemos un problema que resolver.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-No, no – dijo agitando la cabeza – Son siervos de Itachi, es su problema. Como mucho le ayudare yo. Solo son dos no muertos. Uno más que uno menos tampoco es una gran pérdida.

Estaba claro que el aquelarre ya habia decidido quien habia sido, y todos los dedos apuntaban hacia mi. La nueva Condesa era una asesina indiscriminada de hombres lobo y vampiras y pronto me converti en la figura central de las historias de terror del lugar.

Y por si fuera poco, mis amigitas emplumadas volvieron a visitarme. Hacia poco tiempo del desagradable incidente con los pequeños no muertos. Yo estaba, para variar, tirada en un sofá, mirando por la ventana, vestida y lista para cuando llegase Sasuke. Las sentí llegar, pero las confundí con meras vampiras del aquelarre. No se atrevieron a acercarse, tal y como hicieron la otra vez, pero pude ver sus cascos llenos de plumas perfectamente entre los arboles. Ilhuitemoc seguía intentando inmiscuirse en el aquelarre.

Pero regresemos a ese momento en el que os dije que mi vida se habia convertido en un pesado ir y venir de días rutinarios.

-Esta mañana he recibido un informe muy interesante – comento Itachi en voz algo más alta de lo normal – Sasuke me comento lo de las vampiras de Ilhuitemoc y estableci una comisión para vigilar la situación – dijo esta vez refiriéndose directamente a mi, por lo que deje el plato con los restos de sandia en una mesita y me volvi hacia él – Por lo visto esta "espiando" a todos los aquelarres: siguieron a las dos que estuvieron aquí hasta los dominios de Theron, donde se reunieron con dos más, después se dividieron nuevamente y estuvieron rondando los territoriosde Roderick y Hashim. Un paseo muy largo – dijo mirando a hermano, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – Hara una semana recibi una carta de Byron en la que me comentaba preocupado que tres vampiras suyas se habían visto enzarzadas en una pelea con dos vampiras de Ilhuitemoc, resultando muertas una de cada bando. Sus diplomáticos zanjaron pronto el asunto, como es comprensible, pero Byron, igual que tu – dijo meneando la cabeza hacia Sasuke – esta preocupado por la cercanía de las vampiras de nuestro amigo a sus aquelarres. Le comente que nosotros también habíamos tenido visita y ayer recibi una nueva carta suya en la que me confesaba que habia llegado hasta sus manos una circular que intenta recoger el compromiso del mayor numero de Condes posibles para intentar robarnos a Sakura.

-¿Cuántas firmas habia? – pregunto Sasuke alarmado.

-Ninguna – suspiro con resignación – Pero, como dice Byron, quien haya enviado la circular, que no ha dado a conocer su nombre, obviamente no hara una común para todos, serán circulares individuales, y en caso de ser una colectiva es lógico que se la pase a el primero teniendo en cuenta que tenemos una gran relación con Byron y que sería una estupidez darle a el la circular ya firmada por todos los que quieran participar.

-En si esa circular es una estupidez, ¿Qué van a hacer, trocearla y repartírsela entre todos? – dijo señalándome – Para que iban a aliarse entre ellos si solo hay una.

-Recuerda que aun debe de haber más ponzoña en algún lugar del palacio – susurro Itachi – No creo que estén dispuestos a limitarse a quedársela a ella, aunque entiende que una Condesa como Sakura es irrepetible.

-Ella me pertenece, es mi sangre la que la ha convertido en lo que es, no puede pertenecer a nadie más – siseo con cierto deje de ansiedad que logro que por un momento me ruborizase.

-Eso ellos no lo saben, Sasuke.

-Pues habrá que demostrárselo.

-Si, ya lo habia pensado. Es más, espero que con la ayuda de Byron podamos zanjar el asunto muy pronto.

Ellos nunca me lo dijeron, pero yo ya habia notado que podían transferirse información mentalmente. Supongo que hablaban por costumbre, o tal vez no era muy agradable estar todo el dia metido en le cerebro de otra persona.

Abrumada por el gran interés que creaba en todos esos condes, me colgué del brazo del mio para abandonar el palacio de Itachi y dirigirnos a casa.

-Dime que no vamos a entrar en guerra, ni que me vais a mandar a gritarles un rato a nuestros queridos vecinos ni nada por el estilo.

-Eso no demostraría que solo puedes estar conmigo – comento como si fuese obvio mientras caminábamos a paso acelerado hasta sus aposentos.

-Seria un detalle por vuestra parte comenzar a confiar un poquito en mi y contarme las cosas.

-Es innecesario. ¿No has oído nunca eso de la felicidad del ignorante?

-No, pero he oído la maravillosa historia de la infeliz condesa que se cansaba de no hacer nada y no enterarse de nada y le pateo el trasero a su cultísimo conde.

Ni siquiera se molesto en sonreir. Bajamos las escaleras que conducían hasta su dormitorio y nos dirigimos directamente a su cama. Como siempre.

-Odio que no me dejes cuidarte – dijo quitándose la camiseta de manga corta de un solo movimiento de brazos.

-A veces pienso que lo que tratas es matarme de aburrimiento – dije lanzando los zapatos contra la pared. Él se dejo caer de rodillas en la cama, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mi y mordiendo con suavidad mi barbilla. Le deje llenarme el rostro de sensuales y medidos besos que hacían que me recorriesen descargas de placer, nunca tan intensas como las de él, que le hacían temblar involuntariamente. Le agarre la cabeza con ambas manos, hundiendo mis manos en su cabello y besando sus jugosos labios, incitándole a que se tumbase. Me demostró una vez más su cuidada técnica para quitar vestidos en menos de dos segundos y deslizo sus dedos con suavidad por mi cuello hasta mis pechos, para luego dibujar una suave curva hasta mis caderas y bajar paseando por mis piernas. Sasuke era impaciente, y yo prefería los preliminares a aquel corto suspiro en que se convertía nuestra unión. Mientras nuestras lenguas se enzarzaban en su cotidiana batalla por acerse con el control de nuestras bocas él se desacia del resto de la ropa que cubria su perfecto cuerpo mientras yo acariciaba con lujuria contenida su trabajado torso. Antes de penetrarme siempre me agarraba por el cuello. Como a un pollo antes de estrangularlo, o al menos a eso me recordaba a mi. Una sola de sus manos bastaba para rodear por completo mi fino cuello, que mantenía sujeto mientras se introducía en mi. Al principio pensaba que era para sentir las descargas que recorrían mi cuerpo, después comencé a sospechar que era más una cuestión de seguridad…

Y eso me dolia, porque yo jamás habia hecho ni el intento de morderle.

-¡Oh! Como me gusta – susurro en mi oído mientras se agarraba a mi cadera con la mano libre para profundizar la penetración. Me agarre a sus hombros y lo empuje con un beso para volver a tumbarlo completamente, apretando mis piernas contra su cintura. Comence a saltar sobre el, sin despegar demasiado nuestros cuerpos, con rapidez y continuidad. Me encantaba ver como apretaba los dientes para no gemir, a sabiendas de que yo no lo haría. Me tendi sobre el, sin dejar de moverme, para que sus labios pudiesen llegar hasta mis duros pezones. Sus labios dieron una calida bienvenida a mis pechos, succionándolos con suavidad, lamiéndolos, mientras unia el movimiento de sus caderas al mio, aumentado nuestro placer.

Aunque para mi nunca era suficiente.

No lograba entender como un hombre tan perfecto como el no era capaz de elevarme hasta el cielo. Era como si tuviese un nudo en el pecho, que me apretaba y me impedía disfrutar de él tanto como él de mi. Me abrace con desesperación a su pecho una vez más, sabiendo que el ya concluía cuando yo apenas empezaba. Su vibrante miembro entraba una y otra vez en mi, impulsado por nuestras desenfrenadas estocadas, listo para descargarse en mi interior. No pude evitar un pequeño suspiro de desolación cuando lo sentí terminar dentro de mi.

Y de nada servia decirle que si me hubiesen dicho de antemano que esto era todo lo que iba a darme se hubiese dejado convertir quien yo se me… Tampoco servia de nada forzarle a estar más tiempo, cosa que ya habíamos hecho y que solo consiguió que el se pasase dos días durmiendo despues.

Algo en mi no iba bien…bueno, algo, ¡muchas cosas no debían ir bien dentro de mi! Pero esta en concreto era la que más me molestaba.

No, desde luego lo que mas me molestaba era que despues de terminar, cuando aun nos agitábamos el uno encima del otro, soltase su ferrea garra de mi cuello y dejase un sendero de besos por mi piel hasta una de las sensibles venas azul que se ocupaba de perforar con delicadeza para luego beber hasta saciarse.

.

Eso SI que me molestaba

.

.

¡LO ODIO!

.

.

En cuanto note sus labios despegarse de mi lo aparte con un manotazo y me deje caer en mi lado de la cama, llevándome la mano al cuello donde ya no habia herida. Rechine los dientes y abrace con furia la almohada.

-Deberias acostumbrarte de una vez – me sugirió con cierta arrogancia, lo cual aumento mi cabreo. Me levante de un salto y agarre uno de mis camisones de una pequeña comoda que habia junto a la cama. Me lo coloque con velocidad y baje las escaleras de tres en tres.

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?

-Despues de tu brillante comentario necesito que me dé el aire – dije dando un portazo tras de mi.

Despues de un mordisco de Sasuke podría matar a cualquiera que se atreviese a dirigirme la palabra. Aprete los puños y los dientes con fuerza y comencé a caminar con paso decidido por las escaleras que subían hasta el pasillo, expulsando aire con fuerza por la nariz.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo más sencillo? ¿Por qué no podía sentir lo mismo que el cuando estábamos juntos, ser sumisa y atenta, disfrutar de su abandono diurno y disfrutar de las noches y de sus mordiscos? ¿Por qué tenia que ser la única vampira del universo a la que no le producían placer los mordiscos de un Conde?

Subi un par de plantas, sin fijarme demasiado a donde iba, con la vista y la mente nubladas por la ira. Abria la primera puerta que se cruzo en mi camino y entre como un vendaval en una pequeña habitación. Al cerrar la puerta una cortina de polvo me callo encima. Tosi varias veces y sacudi una mano ante mi rostro para apartarlo. No era polvo, era purpurina. Estaba en una habitación muy pequeña llena de cajas. Debian de haberlas trasladado hacia muy poco tiempo hasta allí porque aun tenían colgadas las pegatinas de traslado sin firmar. Alce la cabeza y encontré una caja manchada de purpurina y con una tapa despegada. La cogi con cuidado y apoye sobre un montón de cajas más bajo. Dentro habia un monton de libros y uno de ellos era el culpable de aquella lluvia de purpurina azul. Tenia las tapas muy gruesas y bien cargadas de purpurina. Escrito a mano en un pequeño cuadrado blanco en el centro de la portada podía leerse "Poemas para mi bebé". Poemas, lo que me faltaba. Lo deje caer, haciendo saltar la purpurina nuevamente por todas partes. Agarre otro de los libros, con tapas de cuero rojo, pero sin ningún titulo, asi que lo abri y pase un par de paginas en blanco hasta que encontré una en la que, escrito con la misma letra que el titulo del libro de la purpurina, se podía leer "Colección de flores". Alce una ceja, primero poemas y ahora flores…Pase un par de paginas hasta encontrar dos de ellas en las que habia varias flores secas pegadas. Junto a una de ellas podía leerse "Descubierta por el gran explorador, Sasuke Uchiha" y al lado de otra, escrito con una letra más tosca e infantil "Capturada por la señora de los Jardines, Mikoto Uchiha". Segui pasando las páginas, a mayor velocidad. Todas las flores tenían escritas a los lados pequeños mensajes, los nombres de Sasuke y su madre se repetían constantemente.

Solte el libro y tome otro titulado "Recetas para Condes difíciles de satisfacer". Todas estaban escritas con lo que debía ser la letra de la madre de Sasuke, y la letra de él aparecia también continuamente en los márgenes con notas como "Mama, lamento decírtelo, pero te pasaste con la sal" o "La próxima vez que intentes matarme hazlo rápido, ¡no me tortures con otra de tus tartas de manzana!"

Mire el resto de los libros de la caja con rapidez, mi instinto me gritaba a voces que aquello era importante, ¡eran libros escritos de puño y letra por otra condesa! Y si se entretenía escribiendo lo más lógico era que…Claro que si, no podía faltar…

Tome el libro con cuidado y examine la típica cerradura de los diarios. No me costó más que un chasquido de mis dedos sobre el metal romperla. Pase con cuidado dos páginas hasta encontrarme con el típico "Querido diario…" escrito al comienzo de la tercera.

¡El diario de Mikoto!

Lo apreté contra mi pecho, nerviosa. Coloque todo como estaba antes de mi llegada, limpie la purpurina del suelo y corri hasta mi habitación. Guarde el diario en un compartimento oculto de mi armario y salí trotando hacia los jardines del palacio. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra de averiguar como había sido la vida de Mikoto. Por fin parecía que iba a encontrar respuestas para algunas de mis preguntas.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Teneis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. POSIBLEMENTE TARDE UN POCO MÁS POR LOS CONDENADOS EXAMENES XOX! Fatidico mes de junio, como te odiooooooooooo.**


	8. Hetaira

**Un poquito más corto que el anterior pero no tengo tiempo para más xox! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, OS AMOOOOOO, haceis que me apetezca estudiar negocio jurídico xD! **

**kristyjoe-uchiha – 4 GRAPAS! Voy a demandar al puñetero cirujano o al gilipollas que me ha hecho semejante ! Dios con la cicatriz tan fea que me va a quedar, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dudo que alguien me gane a grapas T.T!**

* * *

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Hetaira**

Apreté la invitación entre los dedos y leí por segunda vez su contenido.

_"Mis estimadísimos y amadísimos Condes Uchiha:_

_ Es para mí un gran honor invitarles al CDX Festival de Mascaras del Palacio Ca d'Oro en Venecia el próximo mes de Octubre. Las celebraciones duraran los 31 días del mes así que pueden ustedes venir cuando más les plazca y convenga. Pienso que es igualmente oportuno recordarles que es imprescindible el traje de gala para cualquiera de los eventos y que los bailes de mascaras deben su nombre precisamente a ese exótico complemento que tampoco podrá faltar en su atuendo en los cinco bailes de cada sábado del mes._

_Por favor, les ruego que si tienen algún inconveniente, duda o problema no duden en escribirme y les contestare en el menor tiempo posible._

_ Un afectuoso abrazo del Condes Byron Gray II"_

Estruje el papel y se lo lance a la cara a Itachi.  
-¿¡Un baile! ¿¡Eso es lo único que se os ocurre para mostrarles que no pueden tenerme, exhibirme como a un animal de circo! – rugí y puse los ojos en blanco - ¿Tanto os cuesta mandar una cartita explicando la situación?

-Eso es poco ortodoxo – intento explicar Itachi mientras se esforzaba por devolver la carta a su estado original – Ya sabes, a los tipos que tenemos más de cien años de vida nos encantan los formalismos. Si no hiciéramos cosas de estas nos aburriríamos muchísimo, querida.

Me volví hacia Sasuke con ojos suplicantes, pero él solo alcanzo a elevar los hombros de manera casi imperceptible. Se acerco hasta el sofá donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por la cintura y cogiéndome una mano que se llevo a los labios.

-A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia como comprenderás tener que ir hasta Europa a un baile para demostrar a nadie que eres mía, pero haremos el esfuerzo. Pondremos de escusa que Itachi es ahora el señor del aquelarre para ir nosotros dos en su representación. Tampoco tenemos por qué quedarnos todo el mes.

Suspiré y deje caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Creía que Byron era inglés, ¿Por qué a Venecia?

-Sí, es ingles – acepto Itachi – Es un amante de la arquitectura del siglo XV y compro un precioso palacio en Venecia donde suele celebrar fiestas y reunirnos a todos. Teóricamente Italia es un sitio bastante céntrico en el mapa mundial.

-Baile de mascaras – susurre por lo bajo. Esta vez fue Sasuke quien emitió un suspiro de molesta sumisión.

Sasuke me pidió que hiciese el equipaje para aquella misma semana, quería estar un par de días antes allí para hablar con Byron y que nos acostumbrásemos al cambio horario del viaje en avión.

Observe la maleta abierta de par en par sobre la cama. La verdad no tenía nada que llevarme, no había nada en aquella habitación que sintiese como mío. Tome un libro de una selecta pila que había dejado también sobre la cama. Observe con desgana el titulo y lo coloque con cuidado en la maleta. Era el primer tomo de una saga que acababa de comenzar a leer el día anterior. O eso es lo que tenía pensado decirle a Sasuke si me preguntaba. Todas las tapas de los libros estaban sueltas, falsamente encuadernadas, listas para ser cambiadas. Así podía colocárselas al diario de Mikoto y leerlo sin levantar sospechas en Sasuke. Eran ocho libros, por lo que tenia ocasión de cambiarle la tapa al diario ocho veces. Un tiempo más que considerable para leerlo y releerlo varias veces.

Puesto que no me quedaba más remedio, metí también una considerable cantidad de ropa. ¡Y listo! Una maleta para un mes hecha en menos de 4 minutos. Suspire apesadumbrada y cogí el diario, ya metido en su disfraz. Había leído las primeras páginas. En ellas Mikoto relataba cómo habían venido desde su ciudad natal hasta el aquelarre.

"_Querido Diario._

_El viaje está siendo largo e incomodo y Sasuke no para de llorar. Ya le dije a Fugaku que era demasiado pronto para irnos, pero no me hizo caso. Intenta consolarme describiéndome una y otra vez nuestro nuevo hogar, aunque los lujos de los que me habla no me atraen en absoluto. Ahora solo me preocupa Sasuke. ¡Es tan pequeñito! Sin embargo mira con tanta intensidad todo lo que le rodea que a veces me da miedo…"_

"_Querido Diario._

_¡Por fin estamos en casa! Fugaku dice que este palacio se llama Moshiroi. Es realmente precioso: se levanta sobre innumerables jardines y las habitaciones de la primera planta tienen suelo de cristal para poder observarlos mientras desayunamos. Todo huele a flores. Están construyendo otro palacio, dentro de la fortaleza que hay a unos kilómetros de aquí. Fugaku dice que este lugar no es seguro y nos marcharemos en cuanto nos sea posible. Es una lástima, porque es verdaderamente hermoso._

_Apenas llevamos un día aquí y Fugaku ya me ha regalado una centena de kimonos, ha puesto una veintena de criados a mi disposición y me ha dado las habitaciones más hermosas solo para mí. No para de hablar de hacerme feliz, lleva varios días muy pesado. Creo que se siente un poco desplazado porque ahora presto más atención a Sasuke que a él, pero tiene que entender que nuestro bebe me necesial: ¿Qué clase de padre envidia a su hijo? No es que se porte mal con él, se preocupa todo el tiempo por su estado y siempre anda con un ojo en el pero…"_

Ya había leído unos veinte días y solo hablaba de Sasuke, Sasuke y Sasuke. Desde luego una madre devota donde las allá. ¿Es que no se interesaba por sí mismas? Cerré el libro con desgana y me deje caer sobre las almohadas de la cama. Sasuke no había sido ni por asomo tan adulador conmigo como Fugaku con Mikoto. Ni por asomo. ¿Una centena de kimonos y una veintena de criados? ¡Ja! Yo como mucho tenía un vestidor de menos de dos metros cuadrados y un montón de vampiras vigilándome para intentar que no me escapase. A ella le habían ofrecido el paraíso y a mí me habían encarcelado.  
Decidí ir a pedirle a mi carcelero que me dejara salir un rato a los jardines, tal vez lograse ver el palacio de Mikoto, no debía estar demasiado lejos y probablemente sobresaliese entre los árboles.

Baje trotando los escalones que descendían a la cripta de Sasuke, pensando si preguntarle directamente por el palacio. No era una buena idea, solo conseguiría que me preguntase donde había oído hablar de él. Sasuke también tenía la maleta abierta sobre la cama y lanzaba cosas a su interior desde el piso inferior. Me acerque con sigilo hasta él y salte sobre su espalda antes de que lograse verme.

-Y ahora es cuando te muerdo y te enfadas conmigo – le susurre al oído mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas. Su contacto era siempre tan electrizante. Él no me siguió el juego, simplemente continuo lanzando libros y ropa desde su escritorio hasta la maleta – Que borde eres.

-Tonta – susurro girando la cabeza para mirarme fugazmente.

-¿Puedo salir un rato al jardín o se activara el código rojo?

-Si esperas un minuto te acompañare.

-No me voy a perder.

-A mí también me apetece tomar el aire un rato – sentencio agarrándome por los brazos para separarme de su espalda y así poder moverse mejor. Le observe terminar de agrupar sus cosas y doblar con magistral velocidad la ropa que había seleccionado para el viaje. Finalmente todo no entro en una única maleta, por lo que refunfuñando se anoto mentalmente buscar otra.

Caminamos hasta los jardines. Sasuke se limitaba a seguirme con aire ausente, así que me dirigí rápidamente hasta el jardín azul, que así era como lo llamaba yo porque casi todas las flores que había en esa parte eran azules. ¿Y qué nombre queréis que le pusiera, el jardín blanco sucio? En aquella parte la muralla que rodeaba el palacio, extensión de la principal, aun no estaba terminada y el bosque lindaba con el césped cuidado del jardín como única barrera natural. Alce la vista intentando descubrir por encima de los arboles el palacio. No pude ver nada más que las montañas. Entonces pensé en lo evidente: ya había tenido varias sesiones de vuelo en aquel lugar al que me llevaba Sasuke y nunca había visto nada.

Sentí las manos de él posarse sobre mis hombros y gire el rostro para enfrentarme a sus ojos curiosos.

-¿Buscas algo? –pregunto escudriñando el también el bosque.

-No lo sé.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte – aventuró mientras su lengua recorría muy despacio mi cuello. No pude evitar suspirar.

-Hinata me hablo una vez del palacio de Moshiroi. No sé por qué hoy me ha venido a la cabeza y pensaba que podría verlo desde aquí.

-En realidad – susurro mientras sus dedos delineaban las venas de mi cuello – Moshiroi estaba hacia el otro lado. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? – atrape una de sus manos entre las mías y la apreté con fuerza.

-¡Si, por favor!

No solía hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión uso uno de sus condales poderes para llevarnos en un suspiro hasta el palacio. Pero al nuestro, no al de Moshiroi. Sin soltar nuestra mano entrelazada me guio hasta la puerta de su museo, aun sin concluir. Nada más entrar me señalo el cuadro que ya en otra ocasión examine: el cuadro de Hiroto y Genmei en unos jardines.

-¿Eso es Moshiroi? – pregunte señalándolo yo también, mientras me acercaba al cuadro.

-Sí. Es lo único que queda de él prácticamente.

-Si solo es un cuadro…

-Y veras más de Moshiroi que en el propio palacio.

-Cuéntame su historia.

-¿Su historia? – repitió. Asentí con la cabeza y le mantuve la mirada, indicándole sin palabras que no tenía ninguna intención de dar el tema por zanjado – Fue el primer palacio del Aquelarre, se hizo independiente de la fortaleza porque a Genmei no le gustaba el paisaje de aquí. Mi padre fue quien construyo el palacio de Itachi, porque Moshiroi estaba demasiado desprotegido y ya había sufrido varios ataques en tiempos anteriores con nefastos resultados para el palacio: reconstruirlo cada vez que nos atacan no sale rentable.

-Entonces fue destruido.

-Sí.

-¿Estuvisteis en guerra con alguien hace poco?

-Si quieres llamarlo así.

-¡Hey! No me des largas…- dije amenazándole con el dedo.

-Su tiempo de preguntas se ha acabado, señorita Sakura – dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de allí. Debía encontrar hueco para ir al registro civil a ponerme Resignación de segundo nombre.

* * *

Me lleve la mano por octava vez a la cara, tapándome la nariz y la boca. Intente respirar muy despacio, olvidar que estaba rodeada de cientos de viajeros cuyos cuerpos cargados de sangre me llamaban a gritos.

-Perdóname – me susurro por enésima vez Sasuke al oído mientras me tomaba por la cintura – Para la vuelta conseguiré un avión privado – aseguro besándome en el nacimiento del cuello.

-A menos que me saques de aquí – dije con un hilo de avión – voy a matarlos a todos.

-Eso no va a ocurrir. No voy a permitirlo – dijo apretándome contra su pecho. Note las garras de su control sobre mí y me sentí algo más tranquila. Me cambio el sitio para que me sentase junto a la ventanilla y lo más lejos posible del resto de pasajeros de primera clase e intento entretenerme explicándome el funcionamiento del avión.

-Creo que voy a leer un rato – susurre pidiéndole que acercase nuestro equipaje de mano. Tome el diario de Mikoto a la vez que el cogía un diccionario de Italiano. Parecía dispuesto a aprendérselo durante las interminables horas de avión que nos esperaban.

Intente ponerme de manera que Sasuke no pudiese ver el diario de ninguna manera y me lo pegue a la cara. Esperaba que el pensase que era para alejar el olor.

"_Querido diario._

_Hoy Fugaku se ha atrevido por fin a presentarme a otro de sus hijos. Se llama Itachi, tiene cincuenta años y el aspecto de un niño de cinco. Es veinticinco años mayor que yo y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar hablarle como si fuese un niño. Un gran error por mi parte, supongo. Me entristece pensar que Sasuke será así, un cuerpo de niño con muchos años a sus espaldas. Fugaku me ha explicado que no hay un patrón fijo en el crecimiento de los niños hombre lobo, ni se conocen los factores que lo provocan. Itachi aun es un lobito, pero Fugaku tiene grandes esperanzas en él. Lo mira con adoración y eso me gusta…"_

Resople con disimulo, tanto preliminar me estaba agobiando. Deje las páginas del diario correr y me pare en un punto al azar. Tuve suerte.

"_Querido diario._

_Esto empieza a hacerse insoportable. La sed aumenta más y más cada día, es tanta que ya comienzo a desvariar. Fugaku no me deja ver a Sasuke, tiene miedo de que le haga daño. Con lo simple que sería acabar con mi sufrimiento, darme tan solo unas gotas de su sangre a la semana, pero prefiere tenerme como a un espectro vagabundeando por los pasillos, diciendo cosas incoherentes y haciendo estupideces. Ayer tire abajo todos los tabiques de mi habitación, ha tenido que darme una nueva mientras la reparan. _

_Lo único que me consuela es mi hijito. Itachi le ayuda a colarse en mi cuarto para verme, cuando lo tengo entre mis brazos me siento mucho mejor. El intenta animarme, darme conversación, pero me es muy difícil mantener el control…"_

Pare de leer y volví a pasar las paginas hacia atrás, leyendo la primera frase que seguía al repetidísimo "Querido diario". Y por fin encontré algo interesante.

"_Querido diario._

_Ya llevo sesenta años en el aquelarre. Y, a medida que Sasuke crece, algo en mi cambia. Fugaku también se ha dado cuenta y, aunque no me lo dice, se que está asustado. _

_Antes tomaba un único vaso de sangre a la semana para saciarme. Ahora necesito tres diarios, lo cual tiene muy disgustados a los hombres lobo que estaban acostumbrados a un sacrificio cada varios meses. Si no me quedo satisfecha empiezo a tener alucinaciones. Veo sombras perseguirme y los rostros de las personas a las que amo deformados. Me despierto entre sudores, la habitación me da vueltas._

_También estoy teniendo episodios de sonambulismo, y suelo matar a varias vampiras cuando esto ocurre. _

_Tsunade, una vieja vampira de los tiempos de Hiroto que Fugaku ha asignado para controlar mi estado de salud, cree que la sangre de hombre lobo no es lo suficientemente potente para mí. Y dice que es normal, aunque también me ha aconsejado que no lo comente con Fugaku. Vamos a probar a añadir algunos compuestos vitamínicos y complementos sanguíneos a mi dieta diaria para ver si mejoro."_

Uhhhhh. Pues sí que era vieja la vieja Tsunade.

"_Querido diario._

_Hoy no es un buen día. He matado al hijo mediano de Fugaku, Sai. Pero te prometo que ha sido en defensa propia. Ha sido él quien me ha atacado a mí, ha intentado matarme con el pretexto de hacerse más poderoso con mi muerte para así poder adelantar a Itachi y Sasuke en la carrera por ser el señor del aquelarre. Pobre iluso, nadie puede adelantar a mi precioso Sasuke: es el conde perfecto. Y ha dado la cara por mí. Tanto él como Itachi saben que Fugaku pensara que he matado a Sai en un ataque de locura y no creerá mi versión, asi que hemos acordado decir que fue Sasuke quien lo mató. Se pelean continuamente, así que no ha sido difícil convencer a Fugaku. Lo ha encerrado, a mi preciso niño, durante tres meses en las mazmorras de Moshiroi, sin comida. Mi pobre Sasuke._

_Tsunade sigue buscando soluciones a mi incremento de apetito, me ha ofrecido tomar betabloqueantes para regular la cantidad de adrenalina y así la necesidad de sangre. Me he negado rotundamente, no pienso depender el resto de mi existencia de un puñado de pastillas cuando lo que necesito son apenas unas cotas de sangre de mi conde al año…"_

-Deberías intentar dormir el resto del viaje, no tienes buen aspecto – susurro Sasuke, interrumpiendo mi lectura.

-No tengo sueño.

-No juguemos con la suerte, Sakura. Te estás poniendo muy pálida – dijo acariciando mi mejilla con los dedos – y se te oscurecen los ojos. Hay demasiada gente aquí.

Intente articular un "No quiero", pero los ojos se me cerraron con pesadez. Solo recuerdo usar mi último minuto de conciencia para cerrar el diario y aferrarlo entre mis manos.

.

.

Aun lo sostenía entre los dedos cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Venecia. Me mantuve adormecida aun cuando subimos a un flamante deportivo negro que nos llevo hasta unos embarcaderos donde tomamos un barco privado conducido por las vampiras de nuestro sequito. Navegamos entre las numerosas islas que conforman Venecia hasta los muelles del palacio Ca d'Oro, la Casa del Oro, nombre dado por su espectacular fachada de mármoles blancos exquisitamente ornamentada con oro. Sin embargo parecía bastante pequeño por fuera y me preocupaba el hecho de que un montón de Condes con sus sequitos convivieran en tan poco espacio.

-Engaña – me dijo Sasuke, como si me leyese la mente. Le mire con rostro desconfiado y él me sonrió – Tu cara es un libro abierto.

Unos pajes tan horteras como los que Itachi solía tener circulando por su palacio esperaban en la puerta de entrada al palacio. Nos recibieron con multiples reverencias y nos condujeron al interior del palacio. Dentro los tonos pastel y vainilla se combinaban con todo tipo de adornos de oro.

-Hay una parte del palacio que es museo para los humanos (N/A: y esto es verdad que yo he estado xD) asi que les rogamos discreción durante las horas que este abierto al publico.

-Madre mía, menudo problema de seguridad tendrá el pobre Byron – susurre, a lo que Sasuke asintió con una simple inclinación de cabeza.

-Si no les importa, el señor Conde esta recibiendo ahora mismo a la delegación del Conde Pain. Les llevare a sus dormitorios y en seguida mi amo estará con ustedes – nos indico sin mirarnos absolutamente en ningún momento a la cara, manteniendo una inclinación permanente que llegaba a ser irritante. Nos dieron una amplia habitación del ultimo piso, decorada al estilo renacentista con una enorme cama desde donde podía verse el paisa de Venecia a través de los espectaculares conjuntos de columnas del balcón.

Sali a contemplar las vistas mientras dejaban nuestro escaso equipaje junto a un gran armario. Sasuke se dejo caer sobre la cama cuan largo era. Observe los canales por los que circulaban góndolas mezcladas con barcos a motor, los hermosos edificios de distintos colores que chocaban contra el azul del cielo.

-Espero no haberos hecho esperar – se disculpo Byron unos minutos despues, mientras entraba en la habitación. Sasuke se levanto automáticamente y le extendió la mano para saludarle.

-En absoluto, acabamos de llegar – me miro de reojo y comprendi que era hora de aparecer en escena. Igual que me ocurrió con Itachi y Sasuke, observar a Byron desde mis sentidos de condesa era muy distinto a como podía verlo antes. Podia ver en alta definición cada uno de los mechones de su espesa cabellera rubia desordenadamente cortada y las siete tonalidades de azul que componían sus ojos. Siempre me habia recordado a Itachi, con su aire de lord Inglés, su sonrisa tranquila y aire sereno.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Sakura – dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza. No parecía tener ninguna intención de acercarse a mi, menos mal. Porque otra percepción que tenia de él, y esta no la compartía con Sasuke e Itachi, era la de verlo como una galletita comestible, un saquito lleno de deliciosa sangre de conde. ¿Por qué seria…?- Espero hayáis tenido un viaje agradable – dijo paseando la mirada distraídamente por la habitación hasta detenerse en las maletas – Mi querido Sasuke, hay no cabe un traje de gala – dijo con aire inquisidor.

-Ya bueno…tampoco es que tuviésemos – se defendió poniendo los ojos en blanco – Estoy seguro de que este sitio está lleno de lugares donde comprar…

-¡Id al Laboratorio Artigiano Maschere! Tiene unas mascaras esplendidas. Espera – fue hasta la puerta y grito el nombre del que seria uno de sus criados – El os llevara hasta allí y luego os guiara hasta el mejor sastre de la ciudad.

-Muy amable – dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción Sasuke. Intercambiaron un par de frases de cortesía más y luego se marcho – Tarde de compras – susurro Sasuke. Sonrei y me acerque hasta él para besarle con suavidad.

-No me gusta ser yo la que tenga que decir esto, pero: ¡paciencia!

El criado de Byron nos llevaba a trescientos por hora, ¡por lo menos! Esquivaba a la gente con sorprendente destreza y velocidad, sin permitirnos disfrutar de las vistas de la ciudad. Aunque en parte agradecí la carrera, porque cada callejuela, puente o plaza estaba atestada de gente. ¡Y de palomas!

La tienda en la que entramos estaba regentada por humanos, lo cual me choco bastante, pero no me queje. El criado de Byron explico en un excelente italiano que veníamos a por mascaras para bailes y comenzaron a mostrarnos decenas de ellas. La tienda en si era algo agobiante, forrada totalmente de mascaras por todas partes.

No me hacían mucha gracia las de rostro completo, me daban claustrofobia, ni tampoco las que habia que sujetar con la mano. Ademas parecía que esa temporada se llevaba llevar el pavo real en la cara, porque llevaban una cantidad exagerada de plumas. Pero habia mascaras preciosas – y muy caras… -. La primera por la que me decante tenia el antifaz negro decorado con granates y rubies y unas bien disimuladas plumas de color rojo vino. Sasuke no estaba muy emocionado con esto de elegir mascaras asi que yo misma lo hice por el, intentando que fuésemos a juego. Tenia que conseguir una cámara de fotos, asi Itachi y yo podríamos pasarnos la eternidad riéndonos de él.

Cuando tuvimos mascaras suficientes para todos los bailes, el criado nos llevo a otra tienda, a un par de calles de la anterior. Esta tenia dos plantas con grandes escaparates llenos de maniquíes con vestidos y trajes precisos. A Sasuke se le puso cara de muerto nada más entramos por la puerta.

La dueña de la tienda si que era una vampira, lo que ayudo en parte a que nos relajásemos algo más. Muy amablemente nos mostro vestidos y trajes a juego con las mascaras que habíamos elegido. Aceptamos sin oponer demasiada resistencia a casi todas las propuestas que ella nos hacia, por lo que terminamos pronto nuestra visita al local. Aun asi ya atardecía cuando volvimos al palacio.

-¿Tenemos que cenar con los demás o algo por el estilo? – pregunte una vez volvimos a estar solos.

-No. Itachi ya le explico a Byron que no tenía intención de despegarme de ti ni un segundo ni de codearme con los demás más de lo debido. Nos quedaremos aquí – dijo señalando una botella precintada sobre una mesa circular acompañada de dos ornamentados asientos.

Se quito de un tiron la corbata del traje de chaqueta color gris oscuro que llevaba. Dejo caer la chaqueta sobre un estampado sofá y nuevamente se tiro en la cama. Yo llevaba un vestido de hilo de una pieza, por encima de la rodilla, de color igualmente gris. Los botines de tacon de aguja comenzaban a molestarme, asi que me desice de ellos con soltura y me dedique a comprobar que podía mover todos mis entumecidos deditos. Estaba en ello cuando tocaron a la puerta. Que tarde tan molesta.

-Disculpenme mil veces, mis señores – dijo un paje hortera, que traia varias cajas sobre los brazos – El amo Byron insiste en que la Condesa acepte este regalo, es un gran honor para todos nosotros tenerla de huésped.

Me acerque al pobre y tembloroso paje y le quite las cajas, permitiéndome dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Dile a tu amo que le estoy muy agradecida y que la que se siente honrada soy yo.

-S-si, señora – dijo antes de escabullirse.

-Aceptando regalos de otro, voy a ponerme celoso – dijo desde la cama con voz soñolienta. Deje las cajas sobre la comoda que habia junto al armario y cotillee su contenido sin levantar demasiado las tapas – Vamos, dime que es.

-De eso nada – dije muy seria – Tendrás que esperarte a que lo estrene.

-Un vestido.

-Obviamente – concedí, mientras dejaba las cajas y me acercaba hasta la cama.

Me deje caer con suavidad sobre él, pero no me presto atención - ¿Sasuke?

-¿Hum?  
-¿Estas muy cansado?

-Hum  
-Pues yo me he pasado más de nueve horas durmiendo y no tengo ninguna gana de irme a la cama – dije mientras desabotonaba su camisa blanca. Me tomo por la cintura y me tiro sobre la cama con brusquedad, colocándose sobre mi, atrapando uno de mis pechos con su mano mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Justo hoy te tiene que apetecer jugar.

-Nunca llueve al gusto de todos – le susurre.

Acerco sus labios a los mios hundiendo salvajemente su lengua en mi boca hambrienta mientras masajeaba mis pechos. Las ya habituales y continuas descargas de placer producidas por el contacto con su cuerpo volvieron a la carga mientras su lengua se movia frenéticamente contra la mia. Bajó la cremallera del vestido y lo extrajo de mi cuerpo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Me agarro de las muñecas con fuerza, separándome los brazos, mientras lamia mi cuello.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo? – le dije con voz falsamente ofendida. El levanto la vista un momento hacia mi, confuso, para luego mostrarme una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Y a ti que te parece? – pregunto a su vez antes de volver a deslizar su lengua por mi expuesto cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡Para! – bromee, logrando excitarle mientras comenzaba a lamer mis pechos - ¡No! – dije empujándole, intentado alejarlo de mi. Intento capturarme entre sus brazos pero yo fui más rápida y me escurrí por uno de sus costados. Apenas habia dado un paso para alejarme de la cama sentí sus fuertes manos agarrar mis braguitas y tirar de ellas con fuerza, lo cual logro bajarlas hasta los tobillos y me hizo trastabillar contra los cristales de las ventanas. Se lanzo contra mi y me penetro contra el cristal. Empezo a embestirme bruscamente. Me apoye contra la ventana torpemente, intentando aguantar sus acometidas mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis pechos y los masajeaban con dureza.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me haces esto? – susurre, logrando arrancarle una carcajada. Apoyo su pecho contra el mio, profundizando la penetración y agarrando una de mis orejas entre sus labios. Delicioso, pero no lo suficiente. Como siempre.

Sin salir de mi, me tomo por los hombros y me dio la vuelta, tomandome sobre sus caderas entre sus fuertes brazos. Me agarre a su cuello y le bese con pasión. Nos llevo hasta la cama y se dejo caer sobre mi contra ella, dándome una tremenda descarga de placer con el golpe. Se quito la camisa a medio desabrochar y con ella me ato las manos sobre la cabeza, no sin que yo prestase resistencia. Mordisqueó uno de mis pechos y ascendió depositando delicados besos sobre mi piel hasta mi cuello, que se concentro en lamer a conciencia, logrando arrancarme impropios gemidos de placer. Solto mis caderas y en su lugar tomo mis piernas que levanto tanto como le permitió la flexibilidad de mi cuerpo para penetrarme más profundamente. Tire con fuerza de su camisa para liberar mis manos y agarrarme con frenetico deseo a su cabello. Le obligue a besarme, aunque el se resistía, mordí con suavidad sus labios y arañe su espalda, arrancándole un salvaje gruñido de placer. Mire sus oscuros ojos cargados de lujuria que no resistieron los mios y se lanzaron con fiereza renovada sobre mis labios. Golpee mis caderas contra las suyas hasta que sentí como descargaba su delicioso y calido liquido en mi interior con un ronco gemido. Abri los brazos a la espera de que se dejase caer entre ellos. Me sonrio con ternura y se dejo caer sobre mi pecho. Lo abrace con cariño, acariciando su espalda desnuda y su pelo mientras nuestro aliento volvia la normalidad.

Se quedo dormido casi al instante. Mire le diario de Mikoto sobre la mesita de mi lado de la cama. Con cuidado de no despertarle me estire hasta cogerlo apenas con la punta de los dedos. No tenia ningún sueño. Me acomode entre los almohadones, con la cabeza de Sasuke sobre mi regazo y sus brazos enlazados en mi cintura. Deje que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la creciente oscuridad y abri el diario por donde me habia quedado.

"…Tsunade sostiene que hay pocas formas de solucionar mi problema. La más efectiva, claro esta, es la ingesta de sangre de Conde. De cualquier Conde. Tsunade dice que las Condesas de la primera generación acostumbraban a cambiar placeres por sangre de Conde, sobretodo con Condes que no pertenecían a la Confederación: era más fácil reunirse con ellos y estos al no tener Condesas estaban más receptivos a aceptar ofertas.

Yo no se si seria capaz de hacer algo asi. Tsunade dice que es muy sencillo: un litro de mi sangre por dos de la suya. Por poner una cantidad, claro, no creo que sea capaz de tomar tanta sangre de un Conde, ni que ningún Conde pueda digerir tanta sangre mia. Pero eso seria como serle infiel a Fugaku. No quiero hacerlo, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario."

"Querido diario.

Hoy ha sido uno de los dias más espantosos de mi existencia. Estaba yendo desde el estudio de arte hasta mis aposentos cuando he visto a Fugaku salir de uno de los baños con tres de sus favoritas, riéndoles las gracias y jugueteando con ellas. A mi no me ha mirado a la cara en dos meses. No he podido evitarlo, me he puesto colerica y, con el hambre que tengo…¡No he podido evitarlo! Las he matado, asi, sencillamente, delante de él. Sasuke a logrado llevarme hasta una habitación más apartada e Itachi a alejado a Fugaku de mi. He mordido a Sasuke. He tomado la deliciosa sangre de mi precioso hijo. Tan precario es mi estado que hasta el se ofrece para intentar estabilizarme. Me odio a mi misma por haberlo hecho, ¡es mi bebe!

No, hace mucho que no lo es, que se ha convertido en todo un hombre, tan maduro o más que su padre, consciente de que cada dia pierdo más y más el control sobre mí misma.

Voy a hacerlo, voy a intentar conseguir la sangre de otros Condes. No me importa como, pero no voy a seguir viviendo asi."

Aprete el diario con furia. A ver: Sasuke le daba sangre a su madre, su sangre, consciente de que las Condesas la NECESITAMOS, necesitamos la sangre de Conde para no entrar en ese tipo de estado, ¿¡Y a mi no me deja ni darle un pellizco! Le mire con furia, tentada a darle una patada en su perfecta cara y lanzarlo lejos de mi. Obviamente me contuve. Era su madre, hay sacrificios que un hijo hace por su madre y no por la mujer que ama.

¿Ama? ¿Nos amamos? ¡Claro que no! Solo soy la idiota a la que podía empozoñar, nada más.

"Querido diario.

Hoy he recibido la primera contestación a mi oferta. Ya tengo un conde dispuesto a cambiar su sangre con la mia. Un litro de la mia por dos de la suya, cada tres meses. ¡Es maravilloso! Ademas el medio que el a propuesto es perfecto y no me traerá problemas: cada uno se extraerá la sangre, la embotellara, y la mandaremos a través de mensajeros. ¡Ni siquiera tendre que verle! Asi me sentiré menos culpable por hacer algo asi…Tsunade dice que a las Condesas que vendían su sangre, las otras las llamaban despectivamente Hetairas, lo consideraban un tipo más de prostitución…"

Me deje caer con pesadez contra la cama. La sangre de otro Conde. Esa había sido la solución de Mikoto. ¿Tal vez por eso yo veía tan comestible a Byron? Agite la cabeza. No me daba ningún tipo de remordimiento morder a un conde que no fuese Sasuke, ni mucho menos y, ¿Qué mejor momento que un baile de mascaras para dar un suave beso al cuello de un despistado Conde?

.

.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. POSIBLEMENTE TARDE UN POCO MÁS POR LOS CONDENADOS EXAMENES XOX! Fatídico mes de junio, como te odiooooooooooo.**


	9. Ictus

**Empiezo a plantearme en serio lo de demandar al gilipollas de las grapas: tengo tres agujeros, en cada agujero me pusieron seis grapitas chiquitinas, menos en uno que tengo siete. Ya me las han quitado casi todas, me falta el de uno de los agujeros de seis que se me abrió un poco hara una semana y no esta todavía muy alla. **

**Pero bueno, dejando mis grapas a un lado xD, aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Me ha costado muuuucho esfuerzo subirlo por los exámenes, y dudo que la semana que viene pueda hacer el mismo esfuerzo porque quedarse hasta las dos de la mañana escribiendo es contraproducente para madrugar para estudiar. Pero se intentara igualmente. Sobre todo porque como os deje con este capi más de una semana me vais a matar xD!**

**Disfrutadlo! Y mil gracias por vuestras sonrisas!**

**

* * *

**

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Ictus**

"_Querido Diario._

_¡Por fin ha llegado la primera entrega! ¡Ha sido espectacular! ¡Jamás me había sentido tan bien, tan completa! Mis sentidos, últimamente nublados por el hambre, se han despejado, como si una deliciosa brisa se hubiese llevado la niebla que los ocultaba. Vuelvo a verlo todo con claridad, me siento más tranquila y razono mejor. Mi aspecto a mejorado tanto en apenas unos minutos que Sasuke no ha podido evitar la tentación de retratarme. Sé que él se pregunta cómo ha podido cambiar tanto mi estado, pero no intentara averiguarlo._

_He ido a visitar a Fugaku. Sé que el normalmente no me presta atención porque teme mi comportamiento, así que tenía la esperanza de llamar su atención con mi buen aspecto. Apenas me ha dedicado unas palabras en las tres horas que he pasado junto a él y sus favoritas. Su desprecio hacia mí me saca de mis casillas…"_

"_Querido Diario._

_¡Tsunade ha tenido la mejor idea del universo! Hemos recibido otra carta de un conde ofreciéndose para el intercambio pero…¿para qué darle a un Conde mi sangre si no sabe cómo es? ¿Por qué no darle una sangre cualquiera? ¡Qué lista es mi Tsunade! Ha ideado un formula muy simple: sangre de vampira mezclada con sangre humana y dos gotas de la mía. Sabe mucho mejor que la de humana o vampira, y eso será suficiente para engañar a cualquier Conde sin necesidad de desprenderme de la mía…."_

.

.

.

¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Menuda idea!

.

Me abrace al diario con cierta euforia. ¡Sangre falsa de Condesa! Deje caer con suavidad la cabeza de Sasuke desde mi regazo hasta el colchón y desenrede sus brazos de mi cintura. Me acerque a la mesa donde nos habían dejado botellas cargadas de sangre y leí las etiquetas. Descorché la que contenía la sangre de hombre lobo y di cuenta de ella en unos cuantos tragos. Después vertí la misma cantidad de sangre de vampira que de humana en la botella vacía y me perfore con suavidad las venas de la muñeca, dejando caer unas gotas en su interior. Volví a ponerle el corcho y la agite. Después la escondí en mi maleta, bajo mi ropa. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí con cuidado. Por suerte había dos pajes en el pasillo, posiblemente a la espera de imprevistos.

-Hey, vosotros – dije sacudiendo las dos botellas vacías en el aire – Llevaos esto y traed más, por favor – uno de ellos se acerco y tomo las botellas vacías. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, sin poder evitar una sonrisa eufórica. ¡Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a un conde dispuesto a darme la suya!

Volví a coger el diario y me senté en uno de los asientos que rodeaban la mesa circular.

"_Querido Diario._

_Fugaku me descubrió. Descubrió la botella de falsa sangre. Por suerte no sabe nada del intercambio que ya hice, piensa que aun no he tomado sangre de ningún Conde. Se ha burlado de mi por intentar hacer semejante cosa, aunque el mismo acepta que cualquier Conde sería incapaz de saber si la falsa sangre es la mía o no. Me ha castigado, no podre ponerme mis vestidos victorianos que el tanto odia en todo un año ni podre salir del palacio, ni siquiera a los jardines. Tampoco es un castigo tan grave, y aun me queda mi pequeña reserva de sangre de Conde para consolarme. No sé qué ocurrirá cuando se acabe…"_

-Te lo has bebido todo – afirmo Sasuke a mi espalda, probablemente buscando algo de sangre que llevarse a la boca.

-Lo siento, me he puesto a beber y no me he dado ni cuenta – dije cerrando con disimulo el diario y dejándolo sobre la mesa – Pero ya he pedido que nos traigan más.

-No creo que pueda esperar tanto – él estaba tras de mí, nuestros cuerpos separados por el respaldo del asiento. Recorrió con sus dedos mis brazos, acariciándolos y haciendo que me retorciese de placer. Hundió su cabeza en mi cabello y aspiro mi aroma, besando mi cuello antes de morderlo.

-Cuando en la noche a tu pasión me entrego, dime: ¿quién es el cielo y quién la estrella? Cuando tan alto amor el mundo sella, ¿es ciega la pasión o yo me ciego? – recito con sus labios aun empapados con mi sangre.

-Pues no tengo ni idea pero a mí me dan ganas de sacarte los ojos cada vez que me muerdes – me queje. Escuche como suspiraba a mi espalda. Se arrodillo a mis pies y dejo caer su cabeza sobre mis rodillas, acariciando mis piernas.

-No puedes ni imaginarte lo que me entristece que no disfrutes de mis "besos".

Baje la cabeza para besar su cabello, disfrutar de su embriagador perfume.

-Sasuke, ¿tu padre mordía a tu madre?

-No.

-¿Y por qué lo haces tú conmigo?

-Porque yo te amo, y él a ella la despreciaba.

-Me amas…- susurre - ¿Por qué me mientes?

Levanto la cabeza para mirarme, con seriedad. Sus ojos vibraban, dolidos.

-¿Mentirte?

-Sí. Si me amaras antepondrías mi bienestar al tuyo, y cuando me muerdes lo único que demuestras es que eres un egoísta que busca su propio placer. Si al menos me dejaras morderte…

-Eso no va a ocurrir.

-Sasuke, tu no necesitas mi sangre, lo haces para sentirte más fuerte nada más. Yo si necesito de ti, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-¿Y por que ibas a necesitar tu de mí y yo no de ti?

-¡Oh, vamos! Sabes perfectamente que el que sale ganando en esto eres tú. Cuando me convertiste uno de los alicientes que me presentaste era tu cuerpo, "podrás tenerme siempre que quieras", ¿Cómo no iba a tenerte siempre que quiera si a ti te encanta? El único que disfruta verdaderamente cuando estamos juntos eres tú. Yo nunca acabo, ni siquiera me acerco…

-…eso probablemente es culpa de los betabloqueantes, no mía – dijo un poco dolido – Soy un gran amante, no puedes decir que no…

-¡Eres un amante penoso! – rugí, ofendiéndole enormemente. Sentí como si él se hiciese muy pequeñito ante mi – ¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuando estoy satisfecha o cuando no!

-Basta, no quiero seguir hablando de esto – dijo levantándose – Es perder el tiempo.

-¡No! – rugí nuevamente – Vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez – dije agarrándole con fuerza del brazo desnudo.

-Procura no apretar tanto cariño. Aprecio mucho ese brazo – dijo con cara furiosa. Nos sostuvimos la mirada. Apreté el puño de la mano libre y lo lance contra su cara. Fue muy rápido, sentí su control inundarme, desviando mi puño. Me obligo a ir hasta la cama, seguida muy de cerca por él. Me tumbe, sin poder evitarlo, y él se coloco sobre mí. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, como aquella vez que me hizo enfadar para probar mis poderes. Sentí una descarga de profundo dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero él me obligo a no gritar.

-No quiero hacerte daño – susurro – Solo quiero que seas mía, y nada más – dijo acariciando mis labios con los dedos - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? – note como el yugo de su control sobre mi disminuía.

-Porque no soy una muñeca de trapo a la que puedas llevar a todos lados sin más – susurre, notando como algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

-Sakura – pronunciaron sus labios casi como una súplica – Yo no… - comenzó mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío. Coloque mis pies contra su pecho y empuje con fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires. Choco estrepitosamente contra la pared. Me miro furioso y yo le devolví una mirada desafiante.

.

.

No recuerdo que paso después, solo el dolor. El tremendo, oscuro, vacio e interminable dolor. Para cuando desperté ya atardecía de nuevo. Sasuke estaba tendido a mi lado, en la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza y la vista perdida en el paisaje. Me miro de reojo cuando me gire hacia él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Olvidaste tu dosis de betabloqueantes anoche – susurro – Lo lamento, he tenido que atacarte.

-Los betabloqueantes – susurre yo también. No había cenado, directamente nos habíamos ido a la cama, y con el desfase horario había pasado más de 12h sin tomar la medicación. Pero Tsunade dijo que el golpe de adrenalina seria inmenso, yo no me había notado distinta…

Sasuke me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de dolor, preocupación y arrepentimiento. No pude sostenerle la mirada, me gire para hundir el rostro en la almohada y me abrace a ella.

-Tenemos que ir al baile de esta noche.

-¿Cuánto falta? – pregunte con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

-Ya ha comenzado, pero no importa si llegamos tarde.

Suspire, agobiada, y me levante. Fui hasta la cómoda donde había dejado la ropa que habíamos comprado y abrí una de las cajas de los vestidos. Era el de color rojo vino. Lo saque con cuidado y me quite de un tirón el camisón que llevaba puesto.

-¿Me lo anudas? – le pedí. El se levanto, servicial, para atarme los nudos de la espalda. Me sentía muy extraña, vacía.

-Listo – dijo acariciando suavemente mis hombros desnudos y tomando el su traje. Me senté ante la cómoda, reflejándome en el cristal. Me pase los dedos por mi pelo rosado, excesivamente largo. Tome mi neceser de la maleta y comencé a desenredarlo para luego hacerme un recogido. Podía ver a Sasuke desnudarse en el reflejo del espejo, forcejear con el elegante traje y poner cara de disgusto con cada nueva prenda que colocaba sobre su glorioso cuerpo. Tome la máscara engarzada en pedrería roja y me la coloque sobre los ojos.

-Estas preciosa – comento él a mis espaldas mientras se ajustaba una especie de pañuelo que debía llevar atado al cuello.

-No digas tonterías – susurre – Si a ti no te gustan estas cosas – dije tirando del escote del vestido, intentado ajustarlo.

Se acerco al espejo para colocarse su propia mascara y luego me miro alzando las cejas. Le sonreí con timidez. No tenía ninguna gana de burlarme de él, además estaba guapísimo.

-¿Eres consciente de que si yo no pudiera controlarte probablemente ya me habrías matado? – la pregunta me sorprendió. Sentía como me temblaban los labios y las manos – Y no me refiero a lo de ahora, me refiero a todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos…¿A caso no es eso lo que te detiene? ¿No me matarías, si pudieras? ¿No me desangrarías hasta tener mi cadáver inerte entre tus manos?

-Qué tontería, si te mato no podre tomar tu sangre. Como mucho te esclavizaría para alimentarme de ti eternamente – bromee. Me agarre a sus hombros y lo bese con ternura – A mí tampoco me gusta todo esto, Sasuke – susurre. Él me atrapo entre sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza. Me apreté contra su pecho, disfrutando de su contacto y su olor.

-No quiero que acabemos como ellos – dijo a mi oído.

-¿Cómo ellos…?

-Mis padres. No quiero matarte - me beso el pelo y volvió a apretarme con fuerza. Después me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta – Bajemos al baile.

El salón del baile no era especialmente grande, no debía llegar a los cien metros de largo. A los lados de todo el salón se abrían a un lado y otra multitud de arcos que ocultaban pequeños espacios donde se acomodaban sillones y sofás sobre los que descansaban, charlaban y reían Condes y vampiresas.

Me agarre con fuerza al brazo de Sasuke mientras bajábamos las escaleras blancas hasta el cuerpo principal del salón. Si alguien se fijo especialmente en nosotros, no lo demostró. Nadie se nos quedo mirando como si fuésemos especiales, aunque yo me sentía así.

Sasuke caminaba con decisión, como si supiera a dónde íbamos. Se detuvo ante un arco que daba paso a un sofá en forma de U, con un hermoso estampado dorado con fondo blanco. Las vampiras que Itachi nos había obligado a traer de sequito ya estaban allí, aunque solo tres de ellas soportaron mi presencia y se quedaron cuando Sasuke me indico que me sentase.

Pronto llegaron unos camareros enmascarados a servirnos espumosa y deliciosa sangre de hombre lobo. No había mucho que hacer en un baile a menos que fueses a bailar o a cotillear, y obviamente Sasuke no me iba a dejar deambular por el salón de flor en flor chismorreando con nadie, así que no me quedaba otra que mirar bailar a quienes se atrevían a hacerlo. Pronto empezaron a acercarse Condes hasta donde estábamos para saludarnos. A partir de ese momento el brazo de Sasuke se quedo estático sobre mis hombros y me mandaba miradas posesivas cada vez que hablábamos con alguien.

Sasuke se enfrasco en un acalorado debate con Malleolus el Alto, que era tan alto que no podía pasar por debajo del arco que delineaba nuestro espacio sin hacer una reverencia involuntaria, sobre usar algas marinas como energía renovable, y yo aproveche para levantarme.

-Voy a estirar un poco las piernas, cariño – dije como si lo idolatrara - ¿O prefieres que me quede aquí? Hare lo que tu desees – susurre en su oído seductoramente.

-Sí, vale – dijo sin casi interrumpir su conversación. Suspire con cierta irritación y me puse en pie. Pensaba que alguna de las vampiras me seguiría, pero no fue así. Pasee por el salón pegada a la pared hasta que encontré a mi objetivo.

Pain observaba bailar con mirada vehemente a varias vampiras con unos vestidos más cortos de lo que exige el protocolo. Levanto el rostro hacia mí y le sostuve la mirada. Aun recordaba cómo me había abordado en el palacio de Itachi y como me había sacado de mi habitación en el de Sasuke. Había dicho que estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese necesario para tenerme. ¿Le interesaría tener un poquito de mí?

Espere que mi mirada hubiese sido bastante para hacerle seguirme hasta el pequeño balcón al que salí con discreción. El apareció unos segundos después en el balcón contiguo, apenas nos separaban dos metros.

-Es un placer volver a veros, mi señora.

-¿Ah, sí? – pregunte alzando las cejas tras mi antifaz.

-¿Seguís empeñada en quedaros con el mojigato de Uchiha? No parece un tipo muy divertido.

-Al menos no me utiliza para defender su aquelarre. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que te interesa de mí? – susurre.

-Me interesan muchas cosas de ti.

-No te andas con rodeos – le sonreí – Mi Conde está a unos metros de aquí y tu declaras tus intenciones abiertamente.

-Ante ti y ante cualquiera – dijo apoyándose contra la barandilla para estirarse hacia mí. Solté una suave carcajada. No sé por qué, porque no había nada gracioso en la situación, pero es que no sabía que decir.

-Entonces creo que te propondré algo, pero tenemos que hacerlo en secreto – le dije llevándome un dedo a los labios.

-Por supuesto – convino él, sonriendo.

-Me vas a dar dos litros de tu sangre y yo te daré uno de la mía.

Lo medito un momento, mirando con sus extraños ojos los míos verdes, sin parpadear.

-Tu sangre…me hará mas poderoso, ¿cierto?

-A Sasuke le funciona y…puesto que la suya apenas me sacia, supongo que no tiene nada que ver con que sea su ponzoña la que corre por mis venas – susurre de nuevo.

-Si te gusta más mi sangre…¿te plantearas unirte a mi?

-Eso no es tan sencillo – a lo mejor la estaba liando más de lo debido – Debemos ir despacio. Aun no sé si quiero nada contigo.

-Está bien. Cuando y donde.

-Extráetela en tu dormitorio, introdúcela en una de las botellas de vino de dos litros que nos ha proporcionado el Conde Byron y que una de tus vampiras la deje en el balcón de mi dormitorio. Cuando la vea en el balcón yo dejare la mía y tu vampira se la llevara.

-Entendido. ¿Esta noche?

-Esta noche.

Hice una leve inclinación de cabeza y salí del balcón.

Volvi hasta nuestros asientos privados, dando vueltas de ven en cuando al compas de la música, haciendo que el vestido se levantase. Al pasar ante Byron solto una suave risa al verme tararear y girar como una niña y yo le devolví una amplia sonrisa. Estaba deseando que todo aquello acabase, volver a nuestro dormitorio y, cuando Sasuke estuviese dormido, probar la sangre de Pain.

-¿Dónde te metes? – pregunto Sasuke apoyado contra una de las columnas de los arcos que daban a nuestro privado.

-Vamos, Sasuke, tu siempre sabes donde estoy – le dije para añadir un poder más a su arsenal, a sabiendas de que habia tres condes cuyo oído se posaba cerca de nosotros.

-Es por decir algo – acepto él, siguiéndome el juego - ¿Te apetece bailar?

-¿Bailar? – le pregunte mirándole divertida - ¿Tu, bailando, música clásica, con estas pintas?

-Te veo aburrida.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que no me soltaras poemitas al oído.

-No pienso prometerte nada – dijo tomandome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta la zona prevista para los que quisiesen bailar.

-Yo no se bailar – le confese en un susurro. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Pain abandonaba el salón.

-Pues es una suerte que lo único que debas hacer sea dejarte llevar – dijo posando una de sus manos en mi cintura y sujetando con una mano la otra. Itachi no iba a creerme cuando se lo contase. Me agarre a su hombro con la mano libre y deje que el guiara mis pies. No podía pensar en la música, ni si lo hacíamos mal o no, solo podía ver sus ojos, fijos en mi. Estaba serio y tenia el ceño algo fruncido. De vez en cuando apretaba los labios y no sabia si es que se estaba concentrando en el baile más de la cuenta o si le preocupaba algo en especial. Porque si nuestra pésima relación le preocupaba lograba disimularlo a las mil maravillas casi todo el tiempo.

Bailamos durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero no fueron ni diez minutos, apenas dos piezas. Me beso la mano cuando terminamos y me llevo nuevamente hasta nuestro privado.

-Nos retiramos por hoy – informo a las vampiras que esperaban sentadas. Estas asintieron y se confundieron con el resto de personas que habia en el salón para marcharse disimuladamente. Nosotros nos dirigimos hasta la escalera.

-¿Por qué nos vamos tan pronto? – le pregunte cuando estuvimos en el pasillo.

-Un par de horas es más que suficiente, ¿o hay algo que te interese en ese salón?

-No especialmente – admiti.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada a Itachi sobre algo que he averiguado. Mi teléfono esta sin batería y los enchufes de aquí no sirven para mi cargador asi que tengo que utilizar uno de los teléfonos de Byron. Me ha dicho que valla a su despacho, tu ve a nuestro dormitorio y no te muevas de allí. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor – dije imitando el saludo militar. El agito la cabeza en señal de negación y se perdió precipitadamente en la oscuridad del pasillo, mientras yo me dirigía a las escaleras para ir a nuestro dormitorio. Me agarre el bajo del vestido y corri. Puede que tuviese tiempo de probar la sangre de Pain antes de que Sasuke volviese, si es que el ya habia cumplido su parte del trato.

¡Y allí estaba! Una botella en el balcón. Cogi la mia de sangre falsa y le di el cambiazo rápidamente. Apenas entre de nuevo en la habitación cuando la botella ya habia desaparecido.

Me temblaban las manos al descorchar la botella. El olor que irradiaba aquel espeso liquido rojo era totalmente embriagador, mucho mejor que el perfume de Sasuke. Ni siquiera busque una copa, me lleve la botella a los labios y trague.

.

Y apenas toco mi lengua tuve la completa y total certeza de que no podría dejar de tragar.

.

Los escalofríos de placer hacían temblar violentamente mis piernas, tanto que tuve que dejarme caer al suelo, sin dejar en ningún momento de beber. Como definir aquel sabor: delicioso, exquisito, sabroso, gustoso, apetitoso, suculento, placentero, agradable, deleitable, deleitoso, gozoso, grato, encantador, hechizante. Simplemente perfecto.

.

La ultima gota de la botella callo sobre mi lengua con desgana. Sacudi el recipiente de cristal con violencia, al ver que no caia más sangre lo ropi contra el suelo en busca de algún resto de sangre. Lami los cristales, produciéndome dolorosos cortes en lengua, cara y manos, pero no me importo. Aun tirada en el suelo deje caer mi espalda contra la ventana, apoyándome con suavidad. Me quede sentada, disfrutando de la tremenda descarga de placer que me inundaba y recorría una y otra vez.

.

.

"_Deberias buscar más, o el efecto no sera para siempre"_

.

.

Fue la primera vez que escuche aquella voz en mi cabeza. Pense que era yo misma, pensamientos que no deseaba pensar y que mi propio cuerpo me imponía. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era algo más.

.

"_¡Oh, vamos, niña tonta! ¿Cuándo vas a estar en un palacio lleno de Condes? ¿Cuándo? ¡Nunca!¡ Es tu oportunidad! Estas saciada y fresca, ninguno de ellos podrá hacerte ni un rasguño."_

.

Y tenia razón, ¿Por qué reprimirme? El propio Sasuke me lo habia dicho hacia unas horas: ¿acaso no lo habría matado ya para probar su sangre si supiera que no podría controlarme?

.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad en ese preciso momento. Era él, obviamente. Me miro con espanto. Supongo que se asusto de verme sangrando tirada en el suelo.

-¿Sakura? – tartamudeo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Si? – pregunte alargado la "i" y sonriéndole con la boca llena de heridas por el cristal.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se acerco hasta mi y se arrodillo. Me ofreció sus brazos para que me agarrase mientras sus ojos negros examinaban los trozos de cristan en el suelo.

Me agarre a sus antebrazos y le permiti que me levantase como a un bebe.

-¿Por qué…? – no le deje terminar, simplemente agarre su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese con pasión. El no pudo resistirse, el placer que ya producía de por si el contacto de nuestros cuerpos junto con el sabor de mi sangre lo volvían loco. Me estrecho entre sus brazos, como si no hubiésemos peleado con fiereza unas horas antes, y me beso con delicadeza, con cuidado de no ejercer demasiada presión sobre las partes heridas de mi boca y rostro, pero era imposible porque la lengua me sangraba por todas partes.

-¡Oh, Sakura! – dijo apartándose abrumado por la sensación. Yo le empuje con ambas manos en el pecho, lanzándolo contra la cama no con demasiada delicadeza. Cayó de espaldas y yo me subí sobre él como un gato al acecho, con un movimiento tan rápido que hasta a él le costó seguirme con sus deliciosos ojos negros.

-Voy a disfrutar con esto…-susurre arrancándome el antifaz de la cara.

-¿Con esto…? – solte una carcajada al ver el rostro atemorizado de Sasuke.

-Tranquilo, cariño – dije mientras jugueteaba con unos mechones de su cabello – Nunca me permitiras hacer nada que no deba, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Tengo ganas de ti, nada más – dije acercándome a su rostro.

-Deberias haberte curado – dijo posando un dedo sobre mis labios – Tu gammaglobulina, ya sabes, aun tienes las heridas y eso no debería ser…

Apenas lo dijo algo en mi se encendio, como una bombillita, o como una proteína que habia decidido echarse una siesta en el trabajo y de repente se levantaba con el grito de su jefe que le ordenaba volver al trabajo. Las heridas no tardaron ni un segundo en desaparecer.

-¿Contento? – le pregunte.

-¿Puedes controlar cuando te curas…? – Volvi a atrapar sus labios en los mios, restregando mi lengua contra la suya, dándole los últimos restos de sangre que quedaban en ella. Él no sabia muy bien que hacer, donde poner las manos, donde mirar, si abrazarme o no, si corresponderme o apartarme.

-¿No vamos a hacer el amor? – le pregunte entre besos.

-No hasta que descubra que demonios te pasa.

No le deje reaccionar. Ni siquiera pudo controlarme. Simplemente yo era más rápida y el no lo esperaba. Mordí con fuerza la suave piel de su cuello. Senti como se desgarraba bajo la presión de mis colmillos, como su deliciosa sangre comenzaba a brotar directa a mi boca.

.

Era mil veces mejor que la de Pain.

.

Sabia que intentaría escapar de mis labios, asi que lo agarre con fuerza por la cabeza, enlazando mis dedos en su pelo. Presione mis piernas contra su pelvis para evitar que intentase levantar y con la mano libre agarre con fuerza su brazo. El primer intento de escapar fue impulsivo, el que tiene cualquier animal cuando se siente atacado. No fue más que un espasmo que pude bloquear con facilidad. La segunda vez lo intento en serio, y no tuve más remedio que retorcerle el brazo con violencia, en una postura más que desagradable. No se cuantos huesos le parti.

.

Me daba absolutamente igual, lo único que importaba era su sangre resbalando por mi garganta.

.

No podía dejar de temblar de placer, era imposible despegarse de aquel delicioso cuello…

.

"¡Para! ¡Lo vas a dejar seco! No merece la pena matar a este, busquemos otros"

.

Me costo mucho separarme de Sasuke. Para cuando lo logre estaba incosciente, o algo por el estilo. El brazo destrozado saltaba de vez en cuando, abatido por un espasmo, y no lograba enfocar los ojos. Tome la llave de la habitación de su cuello y sali de allí, no sin antes besarle en la mejilla.

Cerre la puerta con llave, no por miedo a que Sasuke me persiguiera, ni siquiera sus altos niveles de gammaglobulina iban a devolverle la ingente cantidad de sangre que le habia quitado. Más bien era para que nadie entrara.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos? – susurre.

.

"A donde haya más Condes"

.

Me concentre en hacer caso a la vocecilla. Obviamente el sitio más fácil donde buscar Condes era el salón, pero allí habia demasiada gente. Concentre mis sentidos en buscar en inconfundible rastro de los Condes mientras paseaba por los pasillos, en busca de alguno que estuviese en su habitación.

.

El primero fue Theron, el conde Griego. Estaba sentado ante la ventana de su cuarto, contemplando plácidamente las vistas. Ni siquiera se di cuenta de que habia entrado en la habitación. Pero eso no era divertido.

-¿Precioso, verdad? – dije llamando su atención. El se giro bruscamente hacia mi. Debio alarmarle ver las marcas de sangre que se deslizaban por la comisura de mi boca. Se levanto con un agil movimiento y estiro la mano en un velocísimo intento de atrapar una espada de plata que reposaba sobre la cama. Pero yo fui muchísimo más rápida. El apenas se habia acercado cuando yo ya la cogía y lo amenazaba con ella. Pero eso tampoco era divertido, si lo ensartaba su preciada sangre se esparciría por el suelo. Estampe mi mano contra su rostro, apretando mis dedos contra su cara. Senti como los huesos de su mandibula se partian bajo la presión y uno de sus preciosos ojos grises se salio de su orbita. El cráneo se partió, clavándose en el cerebro. Deje caer el cuerpo sobre la cama y pasee los dedos por su cuello antes de desangrarle.

.

"_¡Oh, la Dolce Vita!"_

.

Y que lo digas.

.

"_Tendremos que ir al salón, dudo que haya nadie más en los dormitorios"_

.

No puedo, eso está lleno de vampiras y ellos son demasiados.

.

"_Créeme, algunos huirán. Tienes que ser rápida. Controla sus vampiras para que se peleen entre ellas"_

.

No puedo hacer eso.

.

"_Claro que puedes y, si no eres capaz, un gritito será suficiente para deshacerse de ellas"_

.

Me remangue el vestido y baje alegremente, trotando, hasta el salón de baile. Me pare en medio de la escalinata y sonreí. Despues de tomar tanta sangre de Conde todo se ve distinto. Todo se ve mucho mejor y mucho más fácil. Algunas vampiras se volvieron hacia mi y me señalaron. Supongo que debía tener aspecto de loca. Yo conteste con un saludo de la mano a quienes me señalaban. Hubo vampiras que comenzaron a gritar de pánico. No se por qué. Me concentre en controlarlas a todas antes de que los Condes se fijaran en mi. Y se fijaron muy pronto, supongo que entre mi olor y el de Sasuke y Theron chorreando por mi cara era imposible no mirarme.

Fue muy fácil hacer que se pelearan solo tuve que dictar una simple orden que inundo sus manipulables cerebros: matad a todas las vampiras del palacio.

En milésimas de segundos el Caos se adueño del lugar. Todas las vampiras contra todas las vampiras. Rei divertida. Veia los rostros de los Condes llenos de desesperación al darse cuenta de que no podían controlar a sus propias vampiras.

Roderick era el más cercano a mi. Me señalo con su dedo enfundado en un guante metalico y grito.

-¡Traición!

Desenfundo una enorme espada de doble empuñadura que colgaba de su espalda y se lanzo hasta mi. El tipejo no era de mi tipo, demasiado viejo, asi que no tenia ninguna intención de morderle. Como mucho lo desangraría en una bañera o algo asi. Me centre en romperle huesos para no desangrarle. Cuando descargo el primer mandoble contra mi me aferre con ambas manos a su muñeca y la destroce, despues le di un fuerte golpe que le destrozo la caja torácica. Lo di por muerto y me gire para mirar a los demás Condes que se precipitaban contra mi. No eran mas que hormiguitas comparadas conmigo. ¡Las vampiras eran microorganismos comparadas conmigo! Solte una gran carcajada. Sentirse poderosa es tan agradable.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – grito Byron mientras llegaba hasta mi, acelerado - ¡Crei que eras estable!

-Creias – dije antes de lanzarle un puñetazo contra la cabeza que le partió el cuello. Hasta a mi me sorprendió la facilidad con la que se rompió. Ilhuitemoc y Hashim fueron los primeros en huir de allí.

-¡Los Uchihas nos han traicionado! – rugio Zhuo en un susurro destinado a que solo Malleolus le escuchase.

-Tranquilo. Debe ser Sasuke quien la controla. Pain ya esta yendo a matarle. Concentrate en sobrevivir mientras tanto.

.

Sasuke

.

Me lance a corre contra una de las cristaleras, pasando entre ambos condes. La atravesé sin importarme los cristales y desplegué las alas intentando orientarme para ir hasta nuestra habitación lo antes posible. La ventana del balcón aun estaba abierta asi que no me fue necesario romperla.

-Sasuke – susurre lanzándome contra él. El pobre aun estaba totalmente aturdido y prácticamente no se podía mover – Yo te protegeré – dije tomandolo entre mis brazos y arrastrándolo hasta la terraza. Lo abrace con fuerza, extendi las alas y salte. Aunque las alas no me sirvieron de mucho, el peso muerto de Sasuke nos hizo caer. Logre planear hasta el agua y me agarre a una de las muchas estacas de madera que pobablan los canales de Venecia. Me quite de un tiron las ataduras del vestido y lo deje caer. Pesaba demasiado. Tambien me deshice de la chaqueta del traje de Sasuke. Lo agarre con fuerza contra mi, besando su pelo sin parar.

-Yo te protego, Sasuke.

.

"Tu lo proteges…¡Pues sal de hay ahora que aun tienes fuerzas! ¿O piensas quedarte a vivir en el agua"

.

Negue enérgicamente con la cabeza y nade con dificultad por el canal. Senti la presencia de Pain y Zhuo muy cerca de nosotros pero el agua los alejo de nuestra pista. Tarde todo lo que quedaba de noche en arrastrarnos hasta un islote apartado. Deje a Sasuke con cuidado sobre el suelo y le palpe el rostro.

-Vamos, Sasuke, es hora de despertar – dije dándole suaves besos en los labios - ¡Vamos!

Sus ojos negros se abrieron con pesadez y tardaron un tiempo en enfocar mi rostro - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como un gato aplastado en la carretera.

-¿A que te apetece matarme? Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando te muerden, espero que lo tengas en cuenta cuan…

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Me mordiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te pare? – le puse la mano sobre la boca.

-Pasar, han pasado cosas. Si, te mordí, porque me dio la gana, y porque no pudiste.

Intento erguirse con dificultad. Miro a todos lados para intentar averiguar donde estábamos. Estaba tan mono todo confundido.

-¿Dónde demonios…?

-¿No tienes otra muletilla? ¡Demonios! – solte una carcajada estúpida y el me miro con ojos impacientes – Pues no lo se, en algún islote veneciano.

-¿P-o-r q-u-é?

.

"Ni se te ocurra decirle que hemos matado otros Condes"

.

-Bueno, digamos que controle a las vampiras de los otros Condes y eso no les gusto y dijeron que eras tu el que me controlaba y que tenían que matarte y yo te cogi, y salte por la ventana, no pude volar, caimos al agua, nade hasta aquí…el resto creo que lo sabes.

-Que controlaste… - intento decir, pero le falto el aire. Tomo una bocanada y se dejo caer nuevamente contra el suelo. Me acurruque junto a él, acariciándole el pelo.

-Yo te he protegido, Sasuke. Porque te quiero.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. POSIBLEMENTE TARDE UN POCO MÁS POR LOS CONDENADOS EXAMENES XOX! Fatídico mes de junio, como te odiooooooooooo.**


	10. Juramentarse

Me da verguenza de lo corto que es pero es que hemos llegado a un punto en el que no os puedo contar todo del tiron porque si no no tendría gracia òxó! Si a eso le sumamos examenes y que estado ocupada con otra cosita...pues me salen 1000 palabras menos en este capi nOnUUUUU. A cambio os traigo algunas novedades que, al menos a mi parecer, son interesantes xD.

**Le he puesto IMÁGENES al fic. Si, si, lo que oyes, IMÁGENES. ¿Dónde verlas? En mi blog: http*.com/* sin * xD. De todos modos si no se ve el link, que suele ocurrir, en mi perfil esta el enlace al blog.** He subido hasta el capitulo 6, cada capitulo contiene entre 10-30 fotos, espero que os gusten y que me comentéis que os parece la idea, porque la verdad me toma bastante tiempo y si no vais a verlas pues dejo de hacerlas y san se acabo T.T xD.

Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, me alegro de que os impactara tanto el capitulo anterior: ¡siiiiiiiiii, Sakura esta locaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que este os guste también, aunque no tiene precisamente acción y la verdad la situación es un tanto sosa ._.

IMÁGENES DEL FIC EN LA PAGINA QUE SALE EN MI PERFIL: STARCOLLISION xD, ahora lo repetiré hasta la saciedad ._.U

* * *

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Juramentarse**

Mi cuerpo me despertó cuando los dedos de mis pies comenzaron a ponerse de un tono azul muy alarmante. Tenía muchísima hambre. Abrí los ojos con la intención de encontrar a Sasuke a mi lado y darle un pellizquito a su jugoso cuello pero…ya no estábamos en el islote. Es más, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba él o donde estaba yo. Bueno, si sabia donde estaba yo, en una jaula gigante, pero no sabía donde estaba la jaula. ¿Nos habían cogido los otros Condes mientras dormíamos? Me levante y estire todos los huesos con disimulo. Era como si llevara mucho tiempo durmiendo. Mire a mí alrededor y localice una botella de plástico llena de sangre. Me acerque a ella con alegría y vacié la mitad de su contenido en mi boca.

Alguien me había puesto una camisa, porque yo recordaba haberme quitado el vestido en el agua, quedándome en ropa interior. Estire los brazos y la observe, intentando imaginar de quien podía ser. Agarre el cuello de la camisa y me lo acerque a la nariz.

.

Olía a Itachi.

.

Mire a mí alrededor nuevamente, examinando con mayor detalle el lugar. Era una gran habitación con el suelo alicatado de piedra blanca y las paredes recién caladas. No había ventanas, solo una triste bombilla colgada a varios metros sobre mi iluminaba la habitación.

Tome entre las manos los barrotes de la jaula y tire de ellos con brusquedad. No logre romperlos, simplemente deformarlos como un chicle. Intente separarlos para colarme entre ellos pero, cuanto más tiraba, más débil me sentía. Llego un momento en el que no pude seguir tirando.

Me deje caer al suelo, frustrada.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba…

.

.

.

…y ahí seguía yo…

.

.

.

Paso un día y cuatro horas hasta que Itachi vino a verme. Lo olí antes de verle, pues se quedo en el espacio de la habitación en el que la débil luz de la bombilla no llegaba. Me miro, o eso me imaginaba yo, durante mucho rato.

-¿Vas a contarme que pasa? – aunque podía imaginármelo…

-¿Qué quieres exactamente que te cuente?

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? – pregunte tras meditarlo unos segundos.

-Sasuke me llamo la noche del baile para darme una información. Debido a esa información me vi obligado a tomar un avión a toda prisa hacia Italia. Os encontré en el islote y os traje hasta aquí.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Es imposible que yo pasara dormida todo el tiempo que tu tardaste en llegar hasta Italia.

-Sasuke te mantuvo dormida.

-Oh… - me lleve la mano al cuello. Supongo que se alimento de mi mientras me tenia dormida - ¿Por qué lo hizo? Yo podría haberle sacado de allí.

-Temía que lo matases. No podía moverse por lo que lo único que le quedaba era su control mental hacia ti. Tú sabes más que yo y supongo que comprenderás que él no estaba dispuesto a volver a ponerlo a prueba.

-Yo nunca mataría a Sasuke. Es mi Conde.

-Eso a mí me trae sin cuidado. Es cosa vuestra, no me interesa. Lo que me interesa es que tengo tres acusaciones de alta traición de tres Condes de la Confederación que creen que Sasuke te utilizó para matar a varios de los nuestros. Y que Sasuke no te controlara es irrelevante, porque la realidad es que TU, la Condesa de nuestro aquelarre, mataste ante cientos de testigos a dos Condes y a otro en su propia habitación. Y por supuesto de nada me sirve decirles a los Condes que casi mataste a Sasuke, porque gracias a tu rápida intervención te lo llevaste y ellos no vieron que estaba agonizando. En ese caso simplemente te hubiesen matado y tendríamos que pagar una indemnización, ahora la situación es mucho más grave.

-¿Preferirías que estuviese muerta?

-Sin duda alguna.

Chasquee la lengua y apreté los puños con rabia.

-Quiero hablar con Sasuke.

-Él no quiere hablar contigo.

Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho y me mordí el labio. No quería hablar conmigo. No podía creer que estuviese tan disgustado.

-Veo que no entiendes hasta que punto estuviste a punto de matarle. Ni siquiera te molestaste en alimentarle después de desangrarle. ¿Cómo pretendías que se recuperara?

-¿A caso no es el Conde perfecto? Pensaba que sus recursos eran superiores.

.

"_Esa ha sido buena"_

.

Pero no era lo que yo pensaba. Estaba arrepentida y quería pedirles perdón, a todos.

.

"_No seas estúpida. ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?"_

.

Atacaran el aquelarre.

.

"_¿Y a quien le importan un montón de vampiras y hombres lobo? Tu y los condecitos salvareis el pellejo y eso es lo único que necesitas"_

.

-Definitivamente no entiendes nada – susurro con rabia. Yo agite la cabeza intentando deshacerme de la estúpida voz de mi cabeza. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Escuche los pasos de Itachi alejarse.

-¡NO! ¡Espera! – me levante y agite los barrotes de nuevo - ¡ITACHI! ¡En cuanto tenga fuerzas escapare!

-Nunca tendrás fuerzas. Esa jaula es para Condesas.

Mire los barrotes con nuevo interés. Me deje caer nuevamente en el suelo.

.

.

.

Siguieron pasando los días y nadie más vino a verme.

.

.

.

Cuando tienes tanto tiempo libre lo único que puedes hacer es pensar. Eso e intentar evitar que una estúpida voz sádica te coma el coco. El hambre mantenía a raya a la vocecita, por lo que simplemente dejaba vagar mi mente por mis recuerdos.

.

Recordé mi despertar, entre la basura de un callejón de Hiroshima. Estaba junto a un psiquiátrico, entre por una ventana mal cerrada y me alimente de varios chiflados. Me imagine uniéndome a ellos y a sus programas de ayuda: "Hola, soy Sakura y sí, soy adicta a la sangre" Después me aplaudían por admitirlo.

.

También podía recordar con total claridad a la vampira que me salvo en la terraza de un hotel de que otra vampira me matase. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me saco volando de allí. Ella fue quien me aconsejo que me uniese a un aquelarre, me explico que ella pertenecía a uno y me indicó donde debía ir si quería unirme a ellos. También me dijo que no me faltaría comida nunca más.

.

Note como mi seca garganta se reía de aquella afirmación.

.

Sin embargo, cuanto más me acercaba a mi transformación en Condesa menos recordaba. Me costaba recordar los rostros de las vampiras que me acogieron en su grupo al llegar.

.

¡Hey! ¿Qué habría sido de Hinata? Debía recordar preguntarle a Itachi si volvía a verle que habían averiguado.

.

¡itachi! Era muy amigo de Byron…

.

Pobre Byron…

.

.

.

Salí de mis ensoñaciones cuando el olor de Sasuke golpeo mi nariz. Me levante, animada, y mire la oscuridad con la esperanza de verle aparecer. No fue tan tiquismiquis como Itachi, que ni siquiera se me acercó.. Estaba muy serio, con los ojos cansados y sin brillo. Llevaba un collarín de cuero alrededor del cuello, obviamente para evitar posibles imprevistos, y un jersey de hilo azul que no lograba ocultar el brazo vendado. Se paró a escasos centímetros de mí. Hizo una mueca y examino la jaula con atención.

-Solo he venido – comenzó – porque me lo han ordenado. Hoy iba a sacrificarte pero Itachi no me ha dejado. Y ya sabes, ahora él es el jefe, así que no puedo matarte hasta dentro de un par de meses.

-Sasuke…

-Cállate – gruño con agresividad clavando sus apagados ojos en mi – Esperamos un ataque conjunto de los aquelarres de Pain, Ilhuitemoc y Zhuo, demasiados para nuestro aquelarre. Tú mataras a sus vampiras y las nuestras se encargaran de lo que quede.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-¿A no? – Dijo controlándome para obligarme a arrodillarme ante él – No creo que estés en condiciones de hablarme de esa forma – siseo cortando el aire con su rabia.

-No puedes obligarme a gritar. No sabes hacerlo – susurre. Note un atisbo de duda en su rostro, pero fue totalmente efímero.

-Cuando te veas rodeada de miles de vampiras no te quedara otra, si es que no quieres morir. Y más te vale que no te maten, porque pretendo hacerlo yo mismo.

-Pain dará órdenes a sus vampiras para que no me ataquen. Desea tenerme.

-Le engañaste, le diste sangre falsa. Créeme, tiene tanta o más ganas de matarte que yo.

Sin poder evitarlo, rompí a llorar. Estaba agotada por la influencia de la jaula, por la opresión del control de Sasuke, por mi lucha con la voz de mi cabeza, por el hambre. Solo quería lanzarme a sus brazos, suplicarle perdón.

-Sabes que lo siento, ¿verdad? Por favor, Sasuke no me odies. Te daré tanta sangre como quieras…

Sasuke dio una fuerte patada contra la jaula, que se tambaleo.

-¿¡Que lo sientes! ¿El que sientes exactamente?

-Todo, lo siento todo.

Agarro con fuerza la jaula y me obligo a levantarme hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron el uno frente al otro.

-Nunca has apreciado mis intentos para que esto saliese bien. Nunca. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como te trataba antes? ¿A caso no te diste cuenta del gran cambio de mi comportamiento hacia ti? ¿No notabas el esfuerzo que me costaba intentar complacerte todo el rato?

-Pues, sinceramente, no – me costaba mucho recordar las cosas cercanas a mi cambio, recordaba los momentos que habíamos estado juntos, pero no los detalles. Tenía una leve idea de que Sasuke no era precisamente amable conmigo antes de emponzoñarme - ¿Y acaso no es lógico que cambiaras? ¿Ibas a comportarte igual con una vampira que con una Condesa? Ahora sé lo que es tener cerca a una vampira o a un hombre lobo y todavía me cuesta entender el por qué me besaste cuando aun no era más que una hormiga. A mí me dan ganas de vomitar solo pensar en estar con uno de esos…

-Tu grado de desprecio hacia el resto de no muerto es bastante superior al mío, por lo visto. Y mira que eso es difícil.

-Y déjame decirte que tienes una extraña forma de complacer a la gente…

-¡Teniendo en cuenta como te trataba antes creo que era un cambio más que considerable! ¡Tu bienestar siempre ha sido mi prioridad!

-¡No! ¡TU bienestar es tu prioridad y eso te obliga a intentar tenerme a mi conforme!

-¿¡ES QUE NO SIENTES NADA POR MI! ¿¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! – la pregunta me cogió por sorpresa. ¿Sentir algo por él? Sentía cierta dependencia…- Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirme…completo…hasta que te tuve a ti. Pero tú no sientes nada, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie. No sé si siento algo o no.

Se dio la vuelta, se paso la mano por el pelo, y ando nerviosamente alrededor de la jaula.

-Sasuke, creo que me estoy volviendo loca – me fulmino con la mirada – De verdad, oigo una voz en mi cabeza…

-Pagina 466 del diario de mi madre, muy original – murmuró – Si, ya sé que lo tenías tu, me he dado cuenta tarde pero me he dado cuenta.

-Sasuke no me lo estoy inventando. Ya sabes que tome una botella de sangre de Pain. No sé si la voz apareció tras beber la suya o la tuya pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Una voz te ordenó matar a tres condes y desangrarme? Eso no resuelve nada.

-No me ordena nada pero…me aconseja cosas que no están bien. Hey, espera un momento… ¿has dicho que tu madre también escuchaba voces?

-Escuchaba una voz.

-¿También después de ingerir sangre de Conde, verdad? – Él no dijo nada pero imagine la respuesta – Sasuke, por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

-En un par de meses estarás muerta, no voy a perder el tiempo con una voz.

-Sasuke por favor no me mates, empecemos de cero – me dedico una sonrisa cínica y se acerco nuevamente hasta mi lado de la jaula.

-Oh, ¿querría su excelencia explicarme que significa eso?

-Vale, hemos empezado con mal pie, hemos tenido un par de problemillas pero todo es mejorable. Tú está vivo, yo estoy viva, no hemos hecho nada que no se haya podido subsanar.

-Imagina que me apetece empezar de cero, ¿Cuáles serian tus "condiciones"?

- Yo te doy mi sangre cuatro veces al mes y tu una.

-¡NO!

-Oh vamos, Sasuke, sabes que sin tu sangre no me mantendré estable. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en sangre de Conde, si lo normalizas, si haces que no sea algo especial para mi estoy segura de que…

-He dicho que no – repitió interrumpiéndome – Vas a tener que pensar otra cosa, porque por ahora eso no me compensa en absoluto. Sigues estando muerta.

-Vale, te dejare morderme diariamente hasta que consideres que he pagado mi deuda, siempre y cuando tu…

-¡NO!

-¡No voy a hacer ningún trato si tu sangre no está incluida!

-Sigues estando muerta.

-¡Pues mátame! ¡No pienso aceptar nada que no sea una relación igualitaria! ¡No pienso dar tanto a cambio de nada!

-¿Tienes algo más que añadir?

-¿Vas a renunciar a tener una condesa solo por puro egoísmo?

-Adiós, Sakura, nos veremos para tu primera sesión de castigo.

.

.

.

¿Sesión de castigo?

.

.

.

Tarde tres días más en averiguar en qué consistían.

Más que un castigo era una especie de entrenamiento para mantenerme sometida, para aprender a controlarme en cualquier circunstancia.

Antes de la primera sesión Tsunade vino a verme.

.

Era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que me habían transformado. Me miro de arriba abajo, hizo un mohín con la boca, y después carraspeo.

-Necesito una muestra de tu sangre, Sasuke quiere saber cómo andan tus niveles de todas esas cosas raras que fluyen por tu interior.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin tomar betabloqueantes, Tsunade, y mi adrenalina no ha explotado.

-Eres una Condesa, mi advertencia era para cuando eras una vampira. Se supone que el organismo de una condesa es capaz de mantener a raya la adrenalina: los betabloqueantes eran para la sed de conde, aunque a la vista está que no llegaron a funcionar.

-Desde luego que no…

Extendí el brazo a través de la jaula para que me tomara una muestra.

-Conociste a Mikoto.

-Conocí a todas las Condesas de este aquelarre. Yo ayude a crear la formula.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes donde se esconden las muestras que faltan? – susurre.

-Sí, sí que lo sé.

.

.

.

-¿¡QUEEEE!

-Shhhhh, calla. Aun puede que tengamos una oportunidad para evitar que Sasuke te mate. Se está volviendo loco buscando la manera de poder controlarte totalmente, de amansarte, de quitarte la sed. Totalmente loco. Supongo que para él es difícil imaginarse viviendo sin Condesa. A Hiroto le paso lo mismo, se había vuelto adicto a la sangre de su esposa, no podía soportarlo…

-Tsunade, hablábamos de las muestras: ¡si le damos muestras a los otros Condes tal vez no arrasen el aquelarre!

-No van a arrasarlo, tú te ocuparas de que eso no ocurra.

-No voy a defender a dos hombres que me quieren muerta.

-Pues defiende a los miles de no muertos que tienen puestas en ti todas sus esperanzas. Además, necesitamos las muestras para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La receta original es la que hay escondida. La que Hiroto y yo creamos.

-¿Puedes crear más?

-No, claro que no, yo no llegue a participar en todo el proceso, solo Hiroto conocía la formula completa…¡Y NO VUELVAS A INTERRUMPIRME!

-Perdón…

-La Condesa de Hiroto fue la primera y no tenía sed de sangre de Conde.

-Pero recuerdo que Hinata me dijo una vez que se decía que las Condesas adoraban la sangre de Conde.

-Sí, pero eso es porque las muestras que se entregaron a los otros Condes fueron contaminadas. Los Condes lo que vieron en Genmei fue la posibilidad de tener un gran arma a su servicio, pero Genmei era…"inofensiva"...menos agresiva que cualquier vampira, un trozo de pan. Lo cual no significa que no fuese poderosa. Los Condes no querían un sujeto pasivo a su lado, querían Condesas activas y sedientas de guerra. Modificaron la fórmula original. Eso es lo que creó las "condesas sanguinarias".

-Espera, espera: Fugaku creó a Mikoto con una de las probetas rescatadas de las que creo Hiroto, no estaba contaminada…

-Sí que lo estaba. Fugaku acudió inmediatamente a mí, me pidió que la contaminase…No puedo desobedecer a mi Conde, como comprenderás. E igual que la ponzoña con la que se creó Mikoto estaba contaminada, la que se mezclo con la ponzoña de Sasuke también.

-Por eso tengo tantas ganas de devorarle…

-Por eso te pasan muchas cosas. Primero y obvio, tienes una sed tremenda de sangre de Conde. Segundo, tu cerebro no funciona correctamente: Sasuke me dijo que ya empezaste a escuchar voces.

-Si…

-Tercero, no puedes sentir correctamente, estas todo el tiempo reprimida. El grado varia de una Condesa a otra, pero todas en general son incapaces de sentir nada por nadie.

-Eso mismo le dije a Sasuke…

-Pues debió de sentarle como un puñetazo en la cara, porque el día antes de que Fugaku matara a Mikoto ella le dijo exactamente a Sasuke eso, delante de medio aquelarre.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee?

-Mikoto tenía violentos ataques ciclotímicos en los últimos años de su vida. En el último de ellos mato a una de las favoritas de Fugaku, y lo hizo en público. La arrastro hasta el comedor de las vampiras y la mato delante de todas. Sasuke vino enseguida, le suplico que dejase de hacer esas cosas, le dijo "si de verdad me quieres deja de poner tu vida en peligro" a lo que ella contesto "yo no siento nada por nadie, Sasuke".

-¡Pero en su diario Mikoto no para de hablar de Sasuke!

-Estaba obsesionada con él. Hay una gran diferencia entre el amor y la obsesión. Esa misma noche Mikoto mato al resto de favoritas de Fugaku y él la sacrifico a ella por la mañana.

-¿Puedes decirme de una vez el plan? Me estoy agobiando de pensar en tanta muerte.

-"Limpiaremos" tu ponzoña.

-Limpiarla…

-Con una de las muestras sin contaminar, la añadiremos a tu sistema y rezaremos por que sustituya a la contaminada.

-¿Pero no será más potente la contaminada?

-Probablemente, pero es tu última esperanza y tenemos un número limitado de intentos porque no quedan muchas muestras de ponzoña. Seria de mucha ayuda que intentaras recordar que hiciste en tu Erial.

-¿Mi Erial?

-No lo recuerdas – suspiro – Es un sitio en el que tu mente…o tu alma o yo que sé que, estuvo vagando durante tu transformación en Condesa. Los Condes siempre lo recuerdan, las Condesas, por lo general, no.

-¿Y para que quiero recordarlo?

-En el Erial es donde se te concedieron tus habilidades. Hiciste elecciones, decidiste que tipo de Condesa querías ser. Pero lo hiciste de forma limitada puesto que tu ponzoña estaba contaminada. Intenta recordar, intenta averiguar que elegiste. Porque algunas elecciones harían imposible que intentásemos purificar tu ponzoña, y para que vamos a gastarla si no vamos a conseguir nada.

-Me cuesta mucho recordar los días cercanos a mi transformación, veo casi imposible recordar eso…seria como intentar recordar un sueño.

-Exactamente.

Suspire agobiada.

-Bueno, en el supuesto caso de que logres purificar mi ponzoña aun nos quedaría convencer a Sasuke I el que Nunca Olvida de que no voy a volver a desangrarlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto.

-Tu reacción ante la sangre de Conde fue totalmente exagerada, nunca he visto a una Condesa actuar tan salvajemente, y he conocido muchas. Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando Sasuke me pregunto, le dije que posiblemente era culpa suya, de su ponzoña.

-Eso debió fastidiarle.

-Bastante, si. Me marcho antes de que sospechen. Intentare tenerlo todo listo para después del ataque de los condes: nos haces falta violenta y sádica para la batalla.

-No quiero luchar – me queje.

-Si nos ganan perderemos las ponzoñas y no podre ayudarte. De todos modos sería prudente que siguieses haciéndote la difícil con Sasuke, llevo mucho tiempo teniendo que hacerme la chiflada delante suya.

-¿Sospecha que sabes donde están las ponzoñas rescatadas?

-Desde que no era un mocoso con algo menos de un metro de altura. Un niño muy siniestro, por cierto… - dijo mientras se alejaba con mi muestra de sangre en una mano.

.

.

Suspire de nuevo. Aun tenía una oportunidad.

.

.

.

Pase todo el día intentado recordar lo que había hecho en el Erial. Me fue del todo imposible. Casi no recordaba mi despertar como Condesa.

.

.

.

Pero volvamos a la sesión de castigo de Sasuke. He de decir que si hubiese sido capaz de sentir algo por Hinata, hubiese sido muy cruel por su parte.

Entro en la jaula manteniendo su control mental sobre mí. Me puso un bozal y una pesada cadena que, además de encadenar las manos, me mantenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo, y luego terminaba atada en el cuello, de manera que él podía tirar de mí como de un perrito.

Le mire con cierto odio mientras me sacaba de la habitación. Estábamos en su palacio, por lo visto, en una de las plantas de última construcción, aun sin terminar y sin amueblar. Bajamos por las escaleras hasta un profundo sótano, mucho más abajo que su habitación. La humedad se filtraba por las paredes y el suelo tenía una suave capa de polvo compuesta por materiales de construcción sin barrer.

Entramos en una habitación tan vacía como en la que me tenía con la jaula, a excepción de que en aquella habitación había argollas para ajustar la cadena que se aferraba a mi cuerpo. Me encadeno a las paredes y se alejo unos pasos para contemplarme con una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad.

Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos, como en otras ocasiones, y convirtieron la habitación en un claro del bosque, probablemente cerca de nuestro castillo, o al menos los arboles me eran familiares.

Me mostro con todo lujo de detalles como las siervas de Pain torturaban hasta la muerte a Hinata al negarse esta a darle cualquier tipo de información sobre mí.

Como no sufría bastante con la escena, Sasuke hizo que mi cuerpo sufriese el mismo dolor que la pobre Hinata. Me retorcí entre las cadenas, intentando no gritar, sin poder evitar mirarle de vez en cuando, a él y a su sonrisa de satisfacción al verme sufrir.

.

Pues iba a ser verdad eso de que el amor mata.

.

-Eso fue lo que una de las vampiras de Byron me mostro en el baile, el motivo por el cual llame a Itachi y por lo que el venia hacia Venecia tan apresuradamente, para ajustar cuentas con Pain. Ahora es él el que pretende ajustar cuentas con nosotros gracias a ti.

Mi silencio pareció molestarse. Se acercó hasta mi y puso uno de sus pies bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar el rostro.

-Preferiría que luchases por iniciativa propia, es muy molesto tener que estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.

-No pienso pelear. Eso me degradaría como Condesa.

-¿A, si? ¿Ayudar a enmendar tu error te degradaría?

-¿Acaso no es por lo que siempre hemos luchado? ¿Para qué no se nos tratase como simples armas?

-Teniendo en cuenta que siempre lo habéis hecho de forma violenta, perdisteis cualquier tipo de legitimación para vuestras reclamaciones hace tiempo.

-¿Oh, al señor se le ocurre otra forma de intentar que no nos utilicéis?

-Ese no es mi trabajo – dijo apartándose.

Se acerco a las argollas y desato las cadenas. Había sido una sesión demasiado corta, por lo que la idea de que disfrutase torturándome parecía poco real. ¿Qué intentaba? ¿Por qué se mostraba así conmigo? Debía de estar furioso pero estaba segura de que no deseaba matarme. Al menos no de verdad.

.

Me arrastró fuera de la habitación y me condujo por el entramado de pasillos que nos rodeaban. Una sensación de profunda claustrofobia me invadía con cada paso que dábamos y también de familiaridad. Empezó a dolerme la cabeza hasta tal punto que al detenernos ante una ultima puerta me daba profundas punzadas que me hicieron gemir. Sasuke me miro con desden.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿No me iras a montar ningún numerito, verdad?

-No querria yo molestarte con mis intranscendentales dolencias – le susurre.

Abrio la puerta y tiro de mi nuevamente. Estaba segura de reconocer ese pasillo. Cruzamos un marco sin puerta que daba acceso a una pequeña habitación. Estaba llena de polvo y parecía en construcción. Había piedras amontonadas en un lado junto con herramientas…

.

Era una de las habitaciones de mi sueño.

.

La cabeza me dio un nuevo pinchazo y no pude hacer otra cosa que mirar la habitación con cierta vehemencia. Ya casi los habia olvidado, entre tanto betabloqueante. Sasuke me agarro por el cuello y me empotro contra la pared, encadenándome con fuerza a la pared, manteniendo mis manos alzadas atadas a las argollas.

-No tendras comida hasta mañana – me informó.

-Pues no sé como pretendes que derrote a tres ejércitos de vampiras si me dejas desnutrida.

-Tranquila. Tendras de sobra para cuando nos ataquen. No hay motivo para mantenerte con fuerzas mientras tanto.

Me beso con descaro en la mejilla y se alejo por el pasillo.

.

.

Una de las habitaciones de mis sueños.

.

.

Sasuke siempre acababa matándome en ellos.

.

.

¿Tenia de verdad intención de hacerlo?

.

.

La postura en la que me mantenía era muy incómoda y el hecho de que mi nueva rutina consistiera en torturas diarias no me hacia demasiada ilusión.

.

¿Alguna vez has pensado que harias si te encerraran durante días, de pie, con los brazos encadenados en alto, y sin apenas comida?

.

Yo tampoco lo habia pensado, y, ciertamente, no hay mucho que hacer.

.

Se me estaban agotando los temas sobre los que pensar. Y los que me quedaban no eran temas agradables.

.

.

Por supuesto, intente recordar lo que fuese que hubiese elegido en mi Erial, pero no lo consegui.

.

-Ya hemos decidido la estrategia – me comunicó Sasuke un dia, mientras se quitaba mi sangre de las manos con unas toallitas desinfectantes – Nuestras espias han descubierto que pretenden entrar por el Paso de Michisemai, eso les obligara a acercarse a las ruinas de Moshiroi. Les esperaremos allí, entre las colinas que rodean el palacio. Tu seras la primera en atacar, necesitamos que te desagas de todas las vampiras que puedas.

-¿Y cuantas vampiras calculais que deben ser esas?

-Unas 100.000.

-Casi nada…- resople con disgusto - ¿Pretendes que mate a 100.000 vampiras solo con un grito?

-Puedes gritar cuantas veces gustes, pero matalas, controlalas..

-Eso dudo que pueda volver a hacerlo sin ingerir de nuevo sangre de Conde.

-…haz lo que sea pero aniquila a todas esas vampiras o ellas te aniquilaran a ti.

-Y a vosotros – le recordé – Creo que depositais demasiada confianza en mi. ¿Y si prefiero morir sin pelear?

-Seria una estupidez por tu parte.

-Siempre me he considerado bastante estúpida.

Sasuke chasco la lengua con enfado y me arrastro de nuevo a mi prisión. Parecia verdaderamente preocupado por la posibilidad de que no me apeteciese ayudar, mi pequeña tortura personal hacia él. Aunque la verdad, ni yo misma tenia bastante claro que deseaba hacer.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**10 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. POSIBLEMENTE TARDE UN POCO MÁS POR LOS CONDENADOS EXAMENES XOX! Fatídico mes de junio, como te odiooooooooooo.**

**IMÁGENES DEL FIC EN LA PAGINA QUE SALE EN MI PERFIL: STARCOLLISION xD**


	11. Kirieleisón

Acabo de terminar de escribir el capitulo y me he quedado con cara de O-O 7.240 palabrejas! Hacia tiempo que no escribia tanto en una mañana xD. No os voy pedir perdón porque me era imposible actualizar esta semana, tenia mis tres exámenes mega gordos de la uni y despues me he pasado todo el fin de semana en plan sabatico tirada en la playa sin hacer na de naaaaaaaaaaa, que me hacia mucha falta despues de varios meses de locura entre hospitales y exámenes.

**Primero: no voy a seguir haciendo lo de las imágenes para los capítulos. Me toma muchísimo tiempo y, aunque unas cien personas visitaron el blog, solo recibi 3 comentarios. Supongo que no hace falta que diga nada más xD. De todos modos no voy a borrar el blog y podeis ver las imágenes de los capítulos que subi (el enlace del blog esta en mi perfil donde dice Homepage)**

Segundo: Gracias por los reviews al fic, aunque recibo cientos (casi miles) de visitas a los capítulos y dejais pocos reviews, eso me deja triste, pero al menos se que mucha gente sigue el fic (me gustaría saber lo que piensan pero no puede tenerse todo en esta vida xD)

Tercero: me encanta este capítulo xD! Y me encantara más el de la semana que viene, sobre todo si veo muuuuuuchos reviews durante esta semana!

* * *

**Edniiitahhh** – Besos y abrazos a ti también!

**Ssssssshhiiizune **- *w* ya eres la segunda persona que me dice algo similar, me alegro de haberte enganchado al genero xD! (o al menos al mi fic xP)

**Lena Lodenfield** – Siento no haber continuado pronto uwu

**kaoru-pretty** – He actualizado un lunes, pero de la semana siguiente xD! Sorry owoU

**asukasoad** – Gracias! La verdad tuve suerte con ellos xD! Aun tendremos que esperar un poco para ver a Sakura curada, pobrecita uwu.

**Aiko Amitie** - Si, Sakura cada dia esta peor y Sasuke es un cerdo traumatizado, tienen una relación tan rara verdad xD? Espero que con lo que puse antes encuentres el link nwn.

**setsuna17** – Lo he dejado asi bastante tiempo, pero aquí tienes la conti!

**Yukistar** – Nada nada, que no lo valore y no lo repartimos entre nosotras xD!

**-x-star shanty-x**- Gracias por la suerte para los exámenes, recuperada ya estoy casi del todo! Y me alegro de que te guste el fic nWn!

**Nahomi-hime-chan** "OMG! Tsunade es toda una ancianaa! XD" xDDDD me hizo gracia tu comentario xDDDDDD. Espero que en este capi descubras muchas cosas más nWn!

**Hanna** – Miralo por el lado positivo, si no le quiere no puede sufrir por quererle! (bastante sufre la pobre por querer su sangre xD!)

**haruno-fan** – El pobre Sasuke de la historia esta más traumatizado que el del manga u.u, que mala soy TwT! "Y... guay, Tsunade es mas vieja que mi abuela (y eso es mucho decir xD)" xDDDDDDD me encantan los comentarios sobre la edad de Tsunade! xDDD

"¡Rayos!... de donde sacas todas esas locas ideas? xD Es genial! : P" imaginate como estoy yo de traumatizada para pensar estas cosas owoU xD!

kaoruchan17 – Si yo también hecho de menos mas romanticismo, pero es que no me saleeee xD!

**Yuuki **– Como debe de ser! xD pobre Sakura todos la odiais xD!

**Sakura Uchiha** – Las imágenes del blog están hechas con el juego de los Sims 2 (y miles de descargas de internet), no es ningún tipo de competencia! Seria genial que la gente hiciera los fics de ese modo, para los que como a mi nos cuesta hacer descripciones es muy útil xD!

**-Sxndrx-** Cuando mi novio me veía hacerlas se quedaba con cara de "Owo te veo necesitada" xDDDD, tal vez me pase un poco de explicita owoU xD!

**.xKristenx.** – Tu amas al fic y yo te amo a ti por dejar review! Ciertamente las mujeres en la vida de Sasuke no juegan un papel feliz xD

**Aneafrodita** – Pon los fics en alerta y listo! No tienes que estar pendiente de las actualizaciones xD! Pobre, justo me lees porque actualizo y no actualizo esta semana owoU Lo siento!

**Nisa** – La verdad tengo en mente varias secuelas y dos fics nuevos, no se por cual de las ideas me decantare finalmente uwu

**Kristyjoe-uchiha** – El mundial nos trae a todos de cabeza uwu!

_Apaguen sus móviles, colóquense las gafas 3D y disfruten del fic_

_

* * *

_

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Kirieleisón**

Vivir un sueño que has tenido durante mucho tiempo en ocasiones es toda una liberación. Sobre todo porque todos los días te preguntas, "¿y yo por qué sueño esto?". Así que si al final acabo ocurriendo piensas "bueno, al menos ha merecido la pena soñarlo tantas veces, ya estaba preparada para esta situación".

El problema es que mi sueño nunca me preparó para la parte crucial: la guerra.

Por eso, cuando escuche un leve silbido proveniente del pasillo, que pronto identifiqué con el andar de Sasuke, estaba temblando de nervios. No es que me dieran miedo las vampiras, pero es que eran 100.000….

Apareció pocos segundos después, con cara seria y melancólica, con las manos en los bolsillos de unos vaqueros desgastados que recordaba haber pensado que le quedaban arrebatadoramente bien. Eso era cuando no era más que una triste vampirita, ahora Sasuke era mi igual. No iba a derretirme por unos vaqueros bien ajustados.

Me miro y alzo las cejas, como si esperase que yo dijese algo. Me observo durante varios minutos, sin mover ni una sola célula de su cuerpo, y dio varios pasos para ponerse a mi altura. Colocó cada una de sus manos a un lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose en la pared, y se inclino sobre mi rostro. Me relamí al pensar en lo que venía ahora.

-No tienes elección. Nunca la has tenido. Lo harás, o lo harás – dijo con agresividad contenida – Y, sinceramente, preferiría que lo hicieses por tu propia voluntad, porque te aseguro que esto es más desagradable para mí que para ti.

-Eso lo veo difícil – dije. Mire la suave línea de sus labios, tan cerca de mí.

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente y, pegando su frente a la mía, me beso con fuerza. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin tener ese tipo de contacto, como mucho me tocaba para torturarme. El sabor de sus exquisitos labios hizo que, como siempre, me recorriese un pequeño orgasmo de placer. Respondí al beso, tomando sus finos y suaves labios entre los míos. Y luego los mordí, los perforé, y tome tanta sangre como pude. Tan deliciosa como recordaba.

Él se retiro de mi tan pronto sintió que le mordía, llevándose la mano a la boca herida y mirándome con furia.

-Te dije…que no…lo hicieras – dijo mientras se sujetaba el labio, que se recuperaba con rapidez, pero unas pesadas gotas se desperdiciaron en el suelo, logrando que se me hiciera la boca agua- Nunca. Nunca más. La próxima vez te matare – Como si no fuese a hacerlo de todos modos el muy hipócrita. Volvió a acercarse, con cierta cautela, y tomo un extremo de las cadenas con la mano - ¿Vendrás voluntariamente?

-No – conteste con firmeza haciendo que sus ojos llameasen de ira.

-Muy bien. Así sea – dijo agarrándome del cuello, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. Lo último que vi fue como se volvían rojos.

Desperté entre los brazos de Sasuke. Me llevaba en brazos, como a un bebe. Me gustaba sentir el contacto de su cuerpo, aunque llevar manos y pies atados siempre es un inconveniente. Mire a nuestro alrededor: estábamos en las ruina de mi sueño. Era un enorme patio ruinoso, delimitado por enormes columnas. Mire hacia arriba, donde aun se mantenían en equilibrio algunas partes de lo que había sido el primer palacio del aquelarre.

-¿Dónde estamos? – quise saber.

-En Moshiroi, o lo que queda de él.

Asentí. Aquella superficie llena de hierba mal cuidada debía haber sido en algún momento uno de los hermosos jardines del palacio.

.

.

_Aprovecha ahora y huye_

.

.

.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

.

.

.

_Has bebido su sangre, tienes suficientes fuerzas._

.

.

.

-Tu creciste aquí – comente, intentando alejar a la voz de mi cabeza.

-Eso no es del todo así.

-Aun así, a tu madre le gustaba este sitio, ¿por qué no habéis hecho nada por mantenerlo?

-Ella lo destruyo. ¿Para qué invertir tanto tiempo y dinero en un palacio que nadie desea habitar? – me miro con seriedad – Y deja de pensar en palacios derruidos, piensa en cómo matar a nuestros enemigos.

-¿Es que vosotros dos no pensáis hacer nada? ¿Os vais a quedar mirando como hago yo todo el trabajo?

-Obviamente no.

Bajamos una escalera de viejas piedras llenas de musgo y hierbajos hasta mi nueva prisión. Era de piedra húmeda y antigua y la reja que la cerraba daba directamente a la escalera por donde entraba la luz exterior. Exactamente igual que en mi sueño.

Sasuke me dejo en el suelo y comenzó a atarme a la pared.

-¿Estas muy enfadado?

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo del labio – dije acercándome a su rostro y rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-Tengo mayores preocupaciones.

-¿Ves como estas hecho para que yo te muerda? Si lo hicieras tu yo no soportaría la frustración… - me aferro el rostro con fuerza con una mano y apretó, haciéndome daño en los pómulos.

-Deja de hablar de cosas inservibles, Sakura. Tienes mayores preocupaciones ahora – terminó de ajustar las cadenas y se descolgó una mochila que llevaba en el hombro de la que no me había percatado hasta entonces. Saco una mascarilla que parecía lista para aguantar un escape de gas y me la puso alrededor de la cabeza, ajustándomela sobre la boca. Enrosco un tubo en ella que me metió en la boca a pesar de mis quejas. No es nada comodo tener una goma metida hasta la campanilla. Cogió cuatro botellas de por lo menos cinco litros de sangre y las colgó de varios garfios que sobresalían del techo. Después engancho el extremo del tubo a una de ellas y la sangre comenzó a circular hasta mi boca. Menudo empacho de sangre iba a darme.

-Ya hemos preparado todo para que mañana tu kirieleisón no haga daño a nuestras vampiras, llevaran unos auriculares que impedirán el paso del sonido – le mire con cara de "¿en qué momento hemos dejado de hablar el mismo idioma?" y el resoplo – Kirieleisón es el nombre que le dan las vampiras del aquelarre a tus gritos, un kirieleisón es una canción funeraria. Ya sabes, gritas, la gente muere…. – alce las cejas con desgana en señal de haber captado la idea – Voy a estar por aquí, volveré para cambiarte las botellas. No hagas ninguna estupidez.

Asentí con desgana y el salió de la húmeda prisión. La luz anaranjada del crepúsculo se colaba por las escaleras.

Mire con asco las botellas de sangre. Nunca pensé que despreciaría tanta comida, pero es que esa forma de ser alimentada era la mar de desagradable. Y no tenía ganas de comer si lo que se pretendía conseguir con ello era mantenerme fuerte para una batalla.

.

.

.

.

Además….

.

.

.

.

¿No me había dicho Sasuke en alguna ocasión que había armas para detener a las Condesas?

.

.

.

.

_Claro que las hay. Te mataran niña estúpida. Tenemos que salir de aquí._

.

.

.

.

No es que me fiara mucho de mi querida amiga la voz de la locura pero...tenía un mal presentimiento, tan horrible que hizo que comenzase a temblar.

.

.

.

El sabor salado y empalagoso de la sangre logro hacer que me marease.

.

.

.

.

Me costaba respirar.

.

.

.

Ya, ya sé que no necesito respirar, pero estaba empezando a sentirme muy agobiada.

.

.

.

Cerré los ojos, segura de que si los abría vería las paredes plegarse hacia mi o algo por el estilo.

.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Como me molestaba esa maldita goma en la boca! Quería dejar de tragar, iba a vomitar si seguía así. Me sacudí con violencia intentando arrancarme la máscara, pero lo único que conseguí fue acelerar el fluido y atragantarme con la sangre. Los ojos empezaron a llorarme al sentir las bocanadas y no poder dejar de tragar.

.

.

.

Por suerte, Sasuke hizo su primera visita. Me quito la máscara con suavidad y me sujeto el pelo mientras escupía los restos de sangre y cogía aire con fuerza. Necesitaba despejarme, estaba muy mareada.

-¿A la nena no le sienta bien comer tanto? Supongo que después de tanto tiempo pasando hambre uno se acostumbra a lo malo – dijo con cierto desprecio Sasuke, tirándome del pelo para obligarme a erguirme. Cogió de nuevo la mascarilla.

-¡Por favor! ¡Pon el flujo más lento!

-No te dará tiempo a bebértelo todo. Este todo perfectamente cronometrado – aseguró volviendo a introducirme la máscara por la cabeza. Me sacudí con fuerza pero él me aferro por el cuello y me la puso de todos modos, apretándola más para que no pudiera intentar quitármela.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No la aprietes! ¡Te prometo que no me la quitare!

-Tu palabra tiene poco valor para mí – dijo introduciéndome nuevamente la goma en la boca.

.

.

.

No tarde mucho en volver a sentir las nauseas y el mareo, solo iba por la segunda botella y pensaba que iba a estallar.

.

.

.

Puesto que librarse de ella parecía misión imposible opte por dejar la mente en blanco. No pensar en nada. Rece porque esa fuese la clave.

.

.

.

Tire de la cuerda con fuerza hasta que tuve el cubo lleno de agua cristalina al alcance de las manos. Lo tome, no sin esfuerzo, y comencé el camino de vuelta. El cielo estaba gris, como siempre. Todo estaba gris, incluso yo.

Llegue hasta el campo y deje caer el cubo con cuidado junto a una pequeña parcela labrada. Me aparte las gotas de sudor de la frente con la mano.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

Me gire para mirar a aquel hombre tan extraño, con la guadaña apoyada contra el hombro.

-Pues no lo sé, ¿con las manos?

-Desperdiciaras el agua.

-No se puede desperdiciar, al único lugar al que puede caer es al suelo. Y es ahí donde quiero que caiga – dije hundiendo las manos en el cubo y tomando el liquido cristalino. Después lance el agua hacia el campo recién labrado. Continúe haciéndolo bajo la atenta mirada del señor siniestro hasta que el cubo estuvo vacio.

-Mírate los brazos – me ordeno. Le obedecí, levantándolos para poder observarlos – Están llenos de agua, agua que ha resbalado desde las manos por todo el brazo y ha ido goteando en la ropa. La has desperdiciado.

-Solo han sido unas gotas – me defendí.

-¿Unas gotas? Mira tú camisa.

Baje la cabeza y observe todo el bajo de la camisa empapada y algunas manchas en el pantalón.

-Bueno, siempre puedo ir a por más agua.

-¿Y si te quedas sin agua?

-Eso no ocurrirá, el pozo está muy lleno.

-Entonces, ve de nuevo a por agua a pozo. Aun no has regado todo el campo.

Resople, fatigada. Agarre el cubo con desgana y volví al camino que llevaba hasta el pozo. Esta vez el trayecto se me hizo eterno. Además, hacía mucho calor. Me deje caer con cierto cansancio sobre el muro de piedra del pozo, aliviada por estar ya allí. Deje caer el cubo dentro y espere a escuchar el chapoteo del agua.

Lo que sonó fue el cubo al partirse contra el suelo. Eché una ojeada al interior del pozo: estaba totalmente seco. ¿Dónde demonios había ido toda el agua? No podía haberse secado con el calor. No tan rápido.

Agobiada, acelere el paso para regresar junto al señor siniestro. Llegue totalmente agotada después de correr con aquel sofocante calor. El señor siniestro estaba apoyado contra su caseta y me miraba con expresión decepcionada.

-No…no había agua en el pozo – le dije.

-No fuiste previsora y desperdiciaste el agua.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Elegiste mal – aseguro - ¿Qué fue lo que te dije ayer?

-¿Algo sobre un muro de contención? – pregunte sin recordarlo muy bien. Los días pasaban de una forma tan extraña allí.

-Mira tú erial – dijo señalándolo con la guadaña – Esta muerto.

Me gire para observar el campo. La tierra estaba toda revuelta, como si una excavadora la hubiese arrastrado toda.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunte asustada.

-Hubo una fuerte tormenta mientras no estabas. El agua se desbordo y se lo llevo todo. Tampoco fuiste previsora en esta ocasión, a pesar de que te lo advertí. Otra decisión equivocada.

-¡Puedo arreglarlo! ¡Lo hare bien esta vez! – le pedí, aunque no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo. Solo quería marcharme de allí – Hare un muro de contención, no desperdiciare el agua, volveré a labrar el erial.

-Ya es demasiado tarde.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! – tome una pala y un rastrillo que había apoyados contra la pared de la caseta – Volveré a colocar toda la tierra en su sitio y…

-La tierra esta mojada, el suelo agrietado, el pozo está seco, volverá a llover antes de que hagas el muro: ya es demasiado tarde.

-¡No! ¡No no es demasiado tarde! – corrí hacia el erial y hundí la pala en uno de los montones de tierra removida, lanzándola hacia su lugar original.

-Sakura – dijo el señor siniestro agarrando la pala – Ya no hay tiempo.

-¡Si lo hay! ¡Siempre lo hay! ¡Déjame intentarlo por favor! ¡Aprenderé de mis errores!

-Es demasiado tarde, Sakura – repitió nuevamente, y me dieron ganas de estamparle la pala en la cara.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

.

.

.

¡NO!

¡NO!

¡NO!

.

.

.

-¡DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! – grite.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a aceptar tus condiciones – dijo la voz de Sasuke. Abrí los ojos y observe como descolgaba las botellas vacías del techo. Ya había terminado la alimentación forzosa y me había quitado la máscara.

-Perdona…estaba soñando – le dije.

-¿Sueñas conmigo? Debí imaginarlo…

-¡En ningún momento he dicho que soñara contigo! – le grite, indignada.

-¿Y a quien le pedias otra oportunidad? – pregunto con falsa curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me das tema de conversación?

-Puede que mañana muramos – dijo con seriedad, mirándome a los ojos – Sobre todo si haces el idiota. No me gusta demasiado eso de depender de ti.

-Soñaba con mi erial – confesé, intentando no pensar en la batalla, no deseaba sufrir otro ataque de pánico.

-¿Tu erial?

-Sí, supongo que sabes de que hablo, ¿qué hiciste tu en el tuyo?

-Yo no tengo erial, yo nací así.

-Oh…- cierto, al erial se va durante la transformación.

-¿La cagaste mucho en el tuyo? Supongo que si teniendo en cuenta lo desequilibrada que estas.

-Pues yo pienso que si estoy desequilibrada es más probable que sea por culpa de la ponzoña para conejillos de indias que me diste.

-Mi ponzoña es lo que te hace tan fuerte – se defendió.

-A lo mejor si no fuese tan fuerte no habría matado a todos eso Condes – contraataque. El chasco la lengua: probablemente ya habría sopesado una posibilidad similar – No quiero decir con ello que todo esto sea culpa tuya.

-Sí que lo es – dijo por lo bajo con rostro atormentado – Es mi culpa por querer tener una Condesa, debí conformarme con no tenerte, como hacen todos…

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sabes bien que esos Condes que van a atacarnos no lo hacen para vengar a los otros, lo hacen para conseguir las muestras de ponzoña.

-Eso no significa que no sea culpa mía que tú les dieses una escusa para atacarnos.

-Sí, desde luego que lo es, si me hubieses dado tu sangre desde un principio…

Me dio una bofetada que me hizo golpearme contra la pared.

-Ese no es el motivo. El motivo es el haberte creado. Eres el sueño de un hombre horrible, y por desgracia yo he cometido la estupidez de creerme mejor que él, lo suficientemente bueno como para controlarte. ¿Si él no controlo a la suya, como pude pensar yo que controlaría a la mía? Eres un error, Sakura, y enmendare mis errores uno por uno.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí llevándose consigo toda su autocompasión.

.

.

.

Iba a matarme, sin duda.

.

.

.

Pero seguía queriéndome, podía sentirlo. Podía notar su lucha interna entre hacer lo correcto o comportarse de forma egoísta y quedarse conmigo.

.

.

.

Pero volvamos a mi erial, porque aunque había logrado recordar algo, no tenía ningún sentido. Vale, la había cagado con esa estupidez de sembrar el campo y todo el rollo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía significar. Ya se lo contaría a Tsunade para que ella intentase interpretarlo.

.

Necesitaba dormir, no quería estar cansada y ya debían quedar pocas horas para el amanecer.

.

.

.

Desperte sudando, asustada y nerviosa. Podia escuchar un ruido constante y suave en el exterior, el ruido de miles de pies caminando. Los ejércitos debían estar acercándose.

.

.

¡ESCAPA! ¡NO PERMITAS QUE NOS MATEN!

.

.

Tire con fuerza de las cadenas, pero no conseguí nada. Unas lágrimas desesperadas escaparon de mis ojos. Afortunadas ellas que podían huir.

Escuche unos pasos sobre las escaleras de piedra. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, demasiado agobiado con la idea de tener que matar a tanta gente. Sasuke me miraba con cautela mientras se acercaba a mí, con su mente sobre la mía, aunque sin controlarme. Me cogió entre sus brazos y dio un tiron de las cadenas, colocándome alrededor del cuello una especie de correa de algo similar al cuero.

-Vamos – me urgió

Le seguí, obediente, hasta que salimos del cubículo de la prisión. Solo me separaba de la libertad aquella estúpida correa.

.

.

_CORRE, ¡AHORA!_

_._

_._

Me quede parada sin saber que hacer.

_._

_._

_¡CORRE AHORA O NOS MATARAN!_

.

.

Intente librarme de la correa, pero sentí la mente de Sasuke sujetar la mia. Me agarro con fuerza del brazo y me arrastro con insultante facilidad, dejando escapar una suave risa. Volvi a tirar, intentando zafarme de sus manos, a lo que el respondió con una bofetada de esas que te hacen girar el rostro.

Subimos por unas escaleras de piedra hasta otro nivel del jardín, igualmente en ruinas y delimitado por columnas blancas. Estábamos en la parte más alta de la colina donde se alzaba el castillo, en una enorme terraza artificial desde donde podía verse el valle que se introducía como una lengua entre las montañas y el bosque.

.

.

Y en el valle había miles de vampiras y licántropos acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros.

.

.

Podía sentir a nuestras vampiras escondidas en el bosque, esperando una orden para atacar.

Volví a tirar con fuerza, pero Sasuke volvió sujetarme, lanzándome una mirada amenazante con sus ojos negros, cargados de mal disimulada preocupación. Me obligo a seguir caminando hasta el filo de la terraza, donde Itachi se recostaba contra una columna. Parecía tranquilo, pero debía de estar muy concentrado en coordinar a todas las vampiras mentalmente.

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzaron.

Sasuke me cogió con fuerza de un brazo, alzándome hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, me arranco la correa de un tirón y me beso. Yo recordaba un beso burlón y, aunque el intentaba que así fuera, estaba cargado de pasión y preocupación. Saboree sus labios, a sabiendas de que lo que venía ahora. Aun agarrándome por el hombro, me lanzo al vacio.

.

.

Abrí las alas a penas a seis metros del suelo y planee rozando la hierba del valle. Observe al ejército que había ante mí, sin saber qué hacer. Notaba la mente de Sasuke listo para echarse sobre mí si no atacaba. ¡Pero yo no recordaba exactamente como era eso de gritar! Después de todo había sido él quien lo había provocado, nunca lo había hecho por propia voluntad.

.

Como si pudiera leerme la menta, a escasos treinta metros de la primera fila de vampiras enemigas, los ojos rojos de Sasuke se me aparecieron tan claramente como si lo tuviera delante.

.

.

_¡LEVANTATE!_

.

.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, rodeada de cadáveres. Vampiras con la familiar armadura de los Uchiha corrían a mi alrededor o caían en picado desde el cielo contra las vampiras enemigas. Mire a mi alrededor: había muchas, muchas vampiras muertas.

Le levante con un movimiento rápido, atenta a un posible ataque. Estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, estaba en peligro. Aun notaba el golpe de adrenalina que Sasuke debía de haberme provocado y podía oler el aroma de varios condes no lejos de mí.

.

Pero yo no quería luchar.

.

Había matado a medio ejercito oponente, ¿no podían encargarse ellos del resto? Notaba la mente de Sasuke muy débilmente sobre mí, debía estar ocupado con otra cosa.

Una mano me aferro por el hombro y me obligo a girarme.

-¡SAKURA! Un escuadrón de vampiras de Zhuo han entrado en la fortaleza, ¡las he visto! Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger las muestras…

-¿Dónde están escondidas, Tsunade? – la anciana vampira, a pesar de no aparentar sus cientos de años, parecía agotada y realmente preocupada. ¿Había venido hasta aquí solo para avisarme a mí? - ¿Es que nadie está protegiendo la fortaleza?

-Las muestras están en Moshiroi – susurro – En la tumba de Genmei e Hiroto.

-¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta allí?

-La entrada fue destruida cuando Mikoto destruyo Moshiroi, solo se puede entrar desde el dormitorio de Sasuke…

-¿El dormitorio de Sasuke? – pregunte sorprendida. Yo misma me habia encargado de decorarlo y no vi que condujese a ninguna parte.

-Cuando vi que constria su palacio allí pensé que lo sabia, pero parece que no es asi. Hay una cascada natural, si te introduces en el lago de la cascada deberías poder encontrar tapada por rocas la entrada a una gruta que te conducirá hasta la tumba. Es una vieja salida de emergencia de Moshiroi – miro hacia los lados, preocupada – Tomate esto y date prisa – dijo dándome un pequeño frasco.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Impedira que Sasuke te controle, ni siquiera notara que te marchas del campo de batalla, ¡corre!

Me tome el frasco de un sorbo, pasando por alto su amargo sabor, y me lance a la carrera hacia el bosque. No quería ir volando para que Sasuke no me viese, pero corriendo, aunque era muy rápida, tal vez no llegaría a tiempo.

.

.

_Si vuelas no será Sasuke el único que te vea._

.

.

Asentí, dándole la razón a la voz de la locura. Corri tanto como me permitieron mis piernas, esquivando arboles y raíces, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido al pisar la ojarasca. Evite la entrada principal de la fortaleza, rodee los muros sin salir de entre los arboles y salté la alta muralla para caer justo detrás del palacio de Sasuke. Me detuve en seco: habia vampiras vigilando.

-Sakura sama, ¿Qué haceis aquí? – mire hacia arriba. Desde uno de los balcones de la fachada, Temari me observaba con preocupación y recelo.

-Necesito entrar sin que me vean, he de llevarle algo a Sasuke sama enseguida.

-No tenemos permiso para dejar entrar a nadie.

Abri las alas y di una única sacudida para encaramarme al balcón, guardándolas nuevamente antes de que mis pies tocasen el suelo.

-Si no confias en mi, ¿en quien lo vas a hacer? Estoy segura de que sabeis que Sasuke me controla – Temari no respondió, únicamente se aparto un poco para mantener las distancias – Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, los amos se disgustaran si no regreso cuanto antes.

-Esta bien – dijo abriendo la puerta de cristal que dejaba entrar a uno de los pasillos superiores. Le dedique una sonrisa agradecida y me lance a la carrera por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que me conducirían a las plantas inferiores. La puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke también estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Perdi unos minutos en forzarla sin hacer ruido. Atravese las escaleras custodiadas por estatuas como una centella y apenas tuve a la vista la piscina de agua natural me lance a ella.

No era la primera vez que me sumergía en aquellas aguas y nunca habia visto una entrada a ningúna parte. Sin embargo, no me costo nada encontrar un estrecho agujero tras unas grandes rocas. Las aparte con cierta dificultad debido a su gran tamaño y me colé por la abertura que conducía a una pequeña poza que terminaba en una diminuta playa de tierra negra. Salte sobre ella e intente acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. ¿De verdad no sabía Sasuke que aquella gruta estaba allí?

Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la escasa luz pude ver un pasillo de piedra. Me introduje en el, no sin dificultad pues era muy bajo. Camine por lo menos un par de kilómetros, algo lógico si teníamos en cuenta que debía llegar hasta Moshiroi, pero lo hice mucho más lento que en mi carrera desde el valle al castillo pues no podía correr en aquel estrecho túnel. Se respiraba algo inquietante en el ambiente, como si una presencia me observase. Y eso que ni siquiera podía sentir el contacto de la mente de Sasuke.

El final de la gruta se encontraba en una puerta de pesado marmol negro. Tire de una de las argollas que colgaban de ella y logre moverla apenas lo suficiente para colarme dentro. La tumba de Genmei e Hiroto era una estancia muy sencilla: las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertas por un material que emanaba una luz blanquecina sobrenatural, un único y gran féretro descansaba en el centro de la habitación y, por todo el suelo, se amontonaban ordenadamente libros, cajas y arcones. ¡Tsunade no me habia especificado donde estaban las muestras! De seguro yo no era la primera que las buscaba allí.

Si no recordaba mal primero habia sido escondida por Souta, encontrada por Fugaku y nuevamente escondida. ¿Por qué abria Fugaku escogido la tumba de Hiroto para esconder de nuevo la ponzoña?

.

.

_No la encontró. Las muestras de Fugaku las tenia Tsunade._

_._

_._

¿Y como demonios sabes tu eso?

.

.

_Yo no lo se, lo sabe Sasuke, y por tanto también lo sabemos nosotras._

.

.

Eso no tienen ningún sentido.

.

.

_Niña estúpida. Souta no escondió toda la ponzoña, aunque si la mayor parte, y lo hizo aquí porque es donde esta la primera Condesa del Aquelarre. La única que habia existido por el momento._

.

.

¿Esta entre las pertenencias de Genmei? – pregunte a la voz mientras comenzaba abrir arcones.

.

.

_Fugaku ya busco entre sus cosas, o eso dijo a Sasuke._

.

.

¿Entonces? ¿Dónde no buscaron?

.

.

_En Genmei._

.

.

¿Qué?

.

.

_¿Acaso no lo sientes? ¿No notas como te llama?_

.

.

Mire el ataúd de piedra en el centro de la estancia y me acerqué a él. Pose las manos sobre la fria piedra. Algo latia allí dentro, como si hubiese algo vivo dentro de aquel sarcófago. Cogi con fuerza la tapa de piedra del ataúd y la levante por encima de mi cabeza para depositarla luego con cuidado en el suelo.

Los cadáveres de Genmei e Hiroto se mantenían perfectamente conservados, parecían dormidos. Debian estar embalsamados, o disecados, o algo por el estilo. Roce las mejillas de Genmei con los dedos: aun estando muerta notaba el cosquilleo que produce el contacto de dos cuerpos tan especiales como los nuestros. Sin demasiado pudor busque entre el enorme kimono funerario de Genmei, e incluso en el de Hiroto, pero ni siquiera llevaban adorno.

.

Suspire, agobiada. ¿Y para que preocuparse por la seguridad de la ponzoña? Si yo no la encontraba dudaba que nadie lo hiciera. Volvi a buscar en el cuerpo de Genmei. Me fije en que una fina cicatriz cruzaba todo su torso, casi desde el comienzo del cuello hasta el ombligo. Tal vez le sacaron los órganos para conservarla o algo asi.

.

.

No te cuesta nada mirar.

.

.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

.

.

Mire con cierta angustia el cuerpo de la Condesa. Pase las manos por su torso: podía sentir ese algo que me habia llamado la atención antes de abrir el ataúd.

-Perdoname – susurre mientras clavaba mis afiladas uñas en su piel, desgarrándola siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz. Apenas habia abierto unos centímetros y pude ver, entre las costillas, una especie de joyero. Guardar cosas en cadáveres, que original…

Termine de abrir el cuerpo de Genmei y saque la caja. Estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que no pude abrirla para comprobar su contenido. Era imposible que contuviese ninguna otra cosa. Cerre el pecho de Genmei de nuevo, mordiéndome el labio. No tenia nada con que coserlo…

-Sakura, dame la caja por favor – me gire bruscamente y apreté la caja contra mi pecho, saltando fuera del ataúd.

-Itachi – susurre – Me has asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debo poner esto a salvo.

-¿Tu? Me parece que no – dijo estirando el brazo y abriendo la mano – Damela.

-Puedo protegerla yo, no te preocupes.

-Tu vas a morir, no vas a proteger nada.

-No, Sasuke no me matara, se como puedo curarme.

-No lo haras – dijo sin retirar la mano abierta. Me miraba de forma siniestra y amenazante – Eso significaría perder toda la ponzoña. No la malgastaremos en ti.

-¿Y tu que sabes…?

-Olvidas que Tsunade es mi vampira. Soy el señor del aquelarre, se todo lo que piensan mis vampiras. Tsunade logra ocultarme muchas cosas, pero no puede mantenerme su mente cerrada todo el tiempo. Se lo que pretende hacer y la oi pedirte que vinieras aquí. Te he dado algo de margen con la esperanza de que tu encontraras lo que yo no he logrado encontrar.

-Pues no pareces muy agradecido.

-Preferiria no tener las ponzoñas a cambio de que mi hermano fuese feliz y mi aquelarre no estuviese muriendo ahí fuera. Ambas cosas por tu culpa.

-Yo no pedi ser una Condesa.

-Ya han muerto cerca de 10.000 de los nuestros, y tú eres la causante.

-Si muy bien, lo siento – dije exasperada – Pero protegeré yo la ponzoña, aunque no quieras usarla para curarme, me da igual. Le demostrare a Sasuke que puede confiar en mi.

-No voy a permitir tal cosa. Debes morir. No eres más que un problema, un problema demasiado peligroso. Tu ponzoña es demasiado especial: contaminada y potenciada con la de mi hermano. No hay ninguna posibilidad para que te cures. Es mas fácil buscar nuevas condesas que recuperarte a ti.

-No creo que Sasuke quiera otra que no sea…

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que si le ofrezco otra la rechazara? Ya se ha acostumbrado demasiado a tu sangre, le dara igual que seas tu u otra. Y asi ambos tendremos una Condesa.

-Que yo sepa Sasuke te cedió el mando del aquelarre porque el tendría una Condesa y tu no…

-Sasuke no me dio ningún tipo de compensación. El no desea ser el dueño del aquelarre, no le atrae eso de tener que preocuparse por todos todo el tiempo. Es mi hermano, será muy feliz sabiendo que yo también tendre una condesa.

-Los otros condes se nos echaran encima para siempre si ven que teneis nuevas condesas.

-¿"Nos"? Querida, no vas a vivir tanto – dijo dando un par de pasos hacia mi.

-¡Oh! ¡Vas a matarme tu! – solte una carcajada – Itachi, soy mucho más fuerte que tu. El único que podría hacerlo es Sasuke gracias a su gran control sobre mi…

-Sasuke no tendrá lo que hay que tener para matarte. He de hacerlo yo. Soy el Conde del Aquelarre, he de proteger a los mios – dijo sacándose un frasco de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta- Esto es una de esas armas contra Condesas – dijo agitándola ante mi – Con que toque tu sangre, o lo ingieras, moriras instantáneamente.

Mire mi cuerpo, lleno de heridas, y permiti que la gammaglobulina las sanase a toda velocidad.

-Va a ser divertido verte intentar hacerme beber eso.

Como toda respuesta, Itachi vertió el contenido en su boca y se acerco a mi con decisión y rapidez. Aprete con fuerza la caja contra mi pecho y me prepare para patearle. Era rápido, más de lo que parecía. Debio de usar algún truquito de Conde, porque un profundo olor me golpeo la nariz, haciéndome sentir extraña. Intente concentrarme en mantenerlo lejos de mi, pero ya me habia agarrado la cabeza con fuerza y me…¡ME ESTABA BESANDO!

Mi primera reacción fue quejarme, hasta que me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era obligarme a beber el liquido que habia guardado en su boca. Le golpee con fuerza en las rodillas, haciéndole caer al suelo, pero ya habia tragado bastante liquido. Espere la muerte. Itachi también me miro expectante, esperando verme caer al suelo. Pero eso no ocurrió. Si le mataba Sasuke me odiaría.

Lance una patada contra su cabeza, haciendo que se golpeara contra la dura pierna del sarcófago. Desde luego dejar inconsciente a un Conde es más fácil de lo que parece.

.

Salte por encima de él y corri hacia la puerta, obligándome a no escuchar la voz de la locura que me decía que volviese y desangrase a aquel desgraciado. Corri todo lo que pude, agachada como iba, por el pasillo, sin dejar de aferrar la caja de la ponzoña. Salte al agua y entre nuevamente en el dormitorio de Sasuke, rezando por que Itachi aun no se hubiese levantado. Corri por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo principal del palacio y atravesé una de las ventanas de cristal sin preocuparme cuantas vampiras pudiese haber fuera. Dudaba que se atreviesen a atacarme.

.

Saque las alas y volé hasta el bosque donde me deje caer sobre las ramas de uno de los altos arboles y comencé la huida a pie. Debia encontrar a Sasuke y no llamar la atención de nadie más. Y apenas llevaba unos segundos corriendo cuando pude notar la mente de Sasuke sobre mi, débil e incapaz de controlar, pero estaba ahí. Estaba asustado por no poder encontrarme, no poder controlarme, y me exigia casi a voces una explicación. Intente mandarle sensaciones tranquilizadoras y un mensaje claro: no huia de él. Un flash ante mis ojos me mostro donde se encontraba y me dirigi hacia él, que corria a su vez hacia mi.

.

Nos encontramos a medio camino entre Moshiroi y los nuevos palacios.

-¿¡Que demonios te crees que estas haciendo!

-Espera, espera por favor – le pedi acercándome a él.

-¿¡ Que has hecho, por que no podía sentirte! – me abrace a él con fuerza, cosa que le sorprendió.

-No creo que me quede mucho tiempo, Itachi me ha dado un veneno anti condesas - le adverti. Ciertamente empezaba a sentirme mal, aunque no habia sufrido la muerte instantánea con la que me habia amenazado el mayor de los Uchihas.

-¿Qué Itachi ha hecho que…? – pregunto Sasuke con los ojos desorbitados.

-Toma – le dije entregándole la caja – Son las muestras de ponzoña de Hiroto. Tsunade me advirtió que se habia colado vampiras en el palacio y la buscaban. No tenia tiempo para explicártelo, tenia que venir…

-Es imposible que sea un veneno anti vampiras, estarías muerta – dijo sin poder dejar de mirarme con aquella cara de alucinación absoluta. Ni siquiera le presto atención a la ponzoña.

-Supongo que tu ponzoña ha realentizado el proceso, o algo por el estilo – le sonreí con tristeza – Buscate una Condesa bien guapa, ¿vale? Y obediente y cariñosa – me mordí el labio – Y hazme un favor, pateale la cara a Itachi de mi parte: preferiría que me hubieses matado tu.

-No, no, espera – Sasuke me cogió de la muñeca y me obligo a sentarme en el suelo lleno de hojas secas. Dejo la caja como si fuera un trasto cualquiera y se sento frente a mi – Intentemos algo – dijo tomandome de las axilas y levantándome como a un bebe. Me sentó sobre sus piernas y me aparto el pelo de la cara. Respiro profundamente y me miro abatido – Voy a morderte, voy a extraerte toda la sangre que pueda tragar. Y tu vas a morderme a mi y vas a tomar tanta como puedas.

-Creo que ganare yo – le sonreí.

-Yo me quedare la sangre envenenada, mi organismo la depurara, y tu te quedaras la mia.

-Una transfusión de sangre, ¿eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi organismo no esta ya contaminado?

-Mi sangre limpia ayudara a tus defensas a intentar arreglarlo. Recuerda que tu sistema inmunológico es extraordinario – dijo mientras me acariciaba el cuello. Tenia los labios secos y agrietados y estaba palido y sudoroso. Supongo que le daba pánico que le mordiese.

-Sasuke, no tienes por qué hacer esto – su mente se introdujo en la mia y me obligo a acercarme a su cuello. No pude resistir lamerlo.

-Te morderé yo primero, espera unos segundos para comenzar – asentí y ladee la cabeza para que el pudiese reclinarse sobre mi. Senti sus frios dientes sobre mi piel y sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura. Nunca es agradable que te muerdan, pero en ese momento me sentía más débil y sensible que de costumbre. Aprete los dientes para no quejarme por el dolor de la presión de sus labios sobre mi piel. Conte hasta treinta , bueno hasta veintiocho, y sin poder aguantar más me lance contra su cuello. Se que no puse nada de delicadeza para morderle, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me agarre a su fornida espalda mientras cerraba los ojos para deleitarme con el placer de su sangre cayendo por mi garganta. Me sentía tan bien: yo le daba a él algo de mi y él me daba a mi algo de él. Estaba haciendo aquello que más odiaba en el mundo solo para salvarme.

Y estaba gimiendo.

Resoplaba contra mi piel, como cuando hacíamos el amor, se apretaba contra mi con fuerza, movia sus caderas contra las mias y sus labios mas que morderme parecían besarme con pasión.

-Sasuke.

-No pares – dijo obligándome a seguir mordiéndole. Se dejo caer hacia atrás sobre el suelo, sentándome sobre sus caderas y mateniendo me cabeza sujeta contra su cuello. Él ya no me mordía, solo gemia mientras acariciaba mi espalda y hundía el rostro en mi pelo. Como podeis imaginar yo estaba de piedra, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Decidi hacer lo fácil, seguir mordiéndole. Continue durante unos minutos más y finalmente me separe de él, preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – susurre. El asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados – Sasuke, por favor escuchame.

-Te escucho.

-Tsunade dice que mi ponzoña esta contaminada, esta mutada, por eso me pasan todas estas cosas. Pero cree que puedo curarme, podría purificar mi sistema con una nueva dosis de ponzoña de condesa.

Se irguío, conmigo aun sobre sus piernas.

-Eso es poco probable, tu ponzoña es mucho más poderosa que la de una condesa normal – alargo la mano hasta la caja que guardaba la ponzoña – Claro que, si contaminamos esta con la mia…

-No Sasuke, la ponzoña de tu madre también estaba corrompida. Puede que tu también lo estes…

-Estudiaremos las posibilidades con Tsunade. Pero no creo que con una simple ponzoña podamos curarte.

Se levanto y me deposito en el suelo. Me entreguó la caja que aferre entre mis brazos.

-¿Crees que habrá funcionado? ¿Me moriré?

-No lo creo – dijo acariciando mi pelo. Me mordí el labio, aliviada. El me imito, y se mordió el suyo, me dedico una mirada plagada de dudas y después me beso – Espero que no – me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso con cariño. Las lagrimas que habia estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo salieron finalmente.

.

.

Se han llevado a Tsunade.

.

.

-¡Sasuke! – dije separándome de el con brusquedad. El solto un bufido molesto – Se han llevado a Tsunade.

-¿Qué?

-Me lo ha dicho, la voz de mi cabeza – le dije alterada sin saber hacia donde ir.

-La voz de tu cabeza…-dijo dando a entender que no le daba ningún tipo de crédito.

-Sabia donde estaba la ponzoña. ¡Sabe cosas Sasuke! – espete cuando vi como se dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

-¿Puedes preguntarle a tu querida voz como sabe que se han llevado a Tsunade?

.

.

_Itachi lo sabe._

.

.

-Itachi lo sabe.

-¿Y tu querida voz sabe lo que sabe Itachi?

-Y lo que sabes tu también – puntualice.

.

.

Más bien se lo que sabe él y a través de el lo que sabe Itachi.

.

.

-Oh vale, dice que sabe lo que sabe Itachi porque tu lo sabes – me rasque la cabeza algo confusa.

-Yo no se lo que sabe Itachi – corrigio él.

.

.

¿Es que tengo que explicarlo todo? Sasuke e Itachi tienen un vinculo voluntario. Yo puedo tomar toda la información de ese vinculo voluntario que me de la gana porque desde que le mordimos a él creamos también un vinculo con nosotras.

.

.

Repeti la confusa explicación de la voz de la locura y Sasuke me miro con seriedad.

-Algunas Condesas podían leer la mente de los demás a través de la sangre – susurro- ¿Quién se ha llevado a Tsunade?

-No lo sabemos – lamente.

-Vallamos a hablar con Itachi – dijo tirando de mi mano para dirigirnos hacia el palacio.

.

.

Yo no lo haría.

.

.

-Espera – le pedi. El se giro para mirarme, confuso- Le he dado un buen golpe a Itachi…estará enfadado conmigo.

-No te preocupes por Itachi, el es asunto mio. Vamos.

.

.

Bueno, siempre me ha apetecido morder a ese idiota estirado.

.

.

Ignore ese ultimo comentario.

-Sasuke. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, lo he disfrutado – contesto con un nudo en la garganta. Me coloque a su lado mientras caminábamos hacia el castillo. Le mire, esperando una explicación, pero el matenia la vista pegada al suelo.

-¿Lo has disfrutado siempre que lo he hecho o solo hoy porque tu también me estabas mordiendo?

-Lo…lo disfruto siempre – susurro.

-¿¡Y por que demonios no me dejas morderte!

-Porque no quiero volverme…no quiero volverme un adicto – resoplo con cierta desesperación – Tu ya has visto como se comportan las preferidas de Itachi, hacen cualquier cosa para que las muerda. Son adictas a sus mordiscos, al placer que les provoca. Yo no quiero que me pase eso. No quiero ser un maldito adicto de tus mordiscos. Ya lo soy de tu sangre no quiero empeorar las cosas…

-Todo es bueno con moderación – intente argumentar. Ahora que sabia que el no sufria cuando le mordía no iba a librarse de darme un chupito de vez en cuando.

-Yo…le daba sangre a mi madre, para intentar estabilizarla. Me encantaba darle sangre a mi madre, era tan placentero…Y enfermizo. Es como si…

-Lo entiendo – le corte, consciente de lo que debía estar costando contarme esto.

-Esas cosas las hacen las parejas, tu y yo, no madre e hijo. Entiende mi repulsión…

-Shhh – dije tapándole la boca – Basta, lo entiendo. Ademas, en cuanto limpiemos mi ponzoña, no te pediré sangre nunca más. O casi nunca – bromee -¿Qué ha pasado con la batalla?

-Estaban preparados para tener grandes bajas. Esperaban algo parecido a tu ataque masivo, asi que las supervivientes no estaban desmoralizadas del todo, que era nuestro objetivo. Hemos perdido a muchas vampiras, por no decir los miles de hombres lobo que han caído.

-Pero hemos ganado.

-Si, pero los supervivientes se han disgregado en grupos por todo el bosque y nos será difícil localizarlos a todos. Debemos tener cuidado.

-Y encontrar a Tsunade.

-Y encontrar a Tsunade – asintió el aprentado el paso.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**15 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. **


	12. ¡Largo!

**Edniiitahhh** – Me habeis dejado 37 reviews xD! Asi que creo que no es mucho pedir, sobre todo con estas estadísticas:

**Mes de junio (10) capítulos: ****5,913 Hits**** and ****2,294 Visitors**

**Mes de julio (1 capitulo): 458 Hits**** and ****208 Visitors**

208 visitas y 37 reviews, a ver si lo subo a 100 el minimo xDDDDDDD

**Akyraa** – Siii, se reconciliaron! Bueno yo creo que nunca se pelearon porque nunca se llevaron demasiado bien XD! Ultimamente en mis fics me salen relaciones extrañas oxoU.

**laurita261** – Me alegro de que alguien le encontrara el punto gracioso xD! A veces pienso que de algunas cosas solo me rio yo uwu

**kathytah Uchiha Haruno** - Rara igual que yo más bien xD!

**Asukasoad** – Me alegra que a ti también te encantase el capitulo *w*

**-Sxndrx-** - Si te digo que he leído todos los encantas de tu review me crees xDDDD? Es una de esas cosas que dices "vale, hay muchos me encanta, con leer uno basta" pero noooo, los lei todos xDDDDDD.

**Sakura Konan** – Me temo que la trama ahora mismo no permite mucho Sasusaku, ahora veras el por qué… xDD

**setsuna17 **– (Zoe le trae una tila a Setsuna y le da palmaditas en la espalda) Ya esta, ya esta, nervios fuera! Ya esta aquí el nuevo capi xD!

**Aiko Amitie** – Ya ves tu, les das un kamasutra a los Sims y mira lo que te hacen xDDDDDDD

**Akirako** – Es una alegria tener nuevos lectores ahora que el fic esta avanzadito *W*

**M-Manakel-K** – Wiiii, alguien nuevo por aquí! Sasuke no era un cabron, es un cabron traumado xD!

**haruno-fan** – "No me quiero imaginar como reaccionará Itachi cuando vea a Sakura, seguro la mata XD" yo me parto cada vez que leo la parte en que Itachi y Sasusaku se encuentra XDDDDDDDD, claro que de ese tipo de cosas solo me rio yo oxoU, ahora veras xD!

**Tatutu **– Me alegro de que te gustaraaaa, gracias por dejar review nOn!

– Y yo te amo a ti por dejar review *W*

**Yukistar** – Misterios misterios, que seria la vida sin misterios xD!

**Kasaru-chan28** – NOOOOOOOO! KASARU CHAN NO MUERAAAAAAS TWT! (Zoe la sacude con energía) Mire tu perfil para ver cuando era tu cumple pero no lo vi TWT! Felicidades de todos modos XD!

**HANNA **– Gracias por leerme y por dejar review! nOn!

**Pupi **– LOL esto se va a convertir en un fic leído por no muertos como sigáis muriéndoos todos de la angustia xD! El momento "cariño creo que me muero" quedo menos trágica y más corta de lo que me hubiese gustado uwu

**PaolixFany –** Siento no colgar mas imágenes pero la vida es asi uwu, sobre lo de la licenciatura de derecho solo te dire que: ¡YO TENIA UNA VIDA ANTES DE ESTUDIAR DERECHO TWT! XDDDD. Si te gusta la carrera (como a mi) se te hara medio llevadera, pero hay que estudiar muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo (al menos aquí en España es muy dura).

**Kartya** – Y a mi me encanta que me dejes review *W*

**Tsukiyama Natsuki** – Si la verdad es que Temari no me gusto como quedo uwu, y psss, Naruto es un hombre lobo, tenia que verse medio en plan perro no xD! Gracias por dejar review *W*

**lala - chan** - Mi salud ya anda perfec (al menos la física xD, la mental no hay nada que hacer con ella uwu) y los estudios, pues ya este puñetero jueves termino y espero que todo me salga bien TWT. Muchas gracias por tu review es un gusto tener nuevos lectores *W*

**kiim** – Jiji, estamos en crisis, los precios suben xDDDD

Rosybeth - LOL pues yo no me hago cargo de los gastos de la clínica de desintoxicación xD!

**kaoru-pretty** – Yo también espero que la curen (sobre todo porque significara que ha acabado el fic y no tengo que romperme la cabeza escribiendo xDDDDD)

**LIZ ** - Muse rules! Ya veo que os causo insomnio a alguno (que tonterías digo, como si os fueseis a acostar si yo no escribiera esto xD!) Espero que este capi también te gusteeee!

**MariaCullenUchiha09** – No te arranques los pelos mujer xDDDDD! Pobre Itachi, se busco la ruina uwu xDDDD

**Nahomi-hime-chan** – Hombre, tanto como excitarse…...Creo que es una nota del diario de Mikoto cuando ella misma dice que ha tenido que morder a Sasuke para intentar controlarse, es simplemente placer, no tiene por que ser sexual! (por dios que es su madre xDDDDDD!) Y el capitulo lo subi el lunes 28 ehhhhhhhh, que no lo leyeras hasta el miércoles es otra cosa xDDDD.

**Angie-chan** – Dios y yo amo tu resumen! Ojala yo sirviera para hacer descripciones como esa XD!

**mao15 **– Ansia, ansia xD! Aquí tienes otro capitulo!

**.xKristenx.** – Si me mandas dibujo avísame xD! Que yo eso de revisar el mail lo llevo mal uwu xD!

**kristyjoe-uchiha** – Y yo te amo masivamente a ti por dejarme review xD!

**July Uchiha** - O-O no me cabía tu review en la pantalla xDDDDD. En cuanto a tus PD: si lees la respuesta a Nahomi-hime-chan (un poco mas arriba xD) creo que te responderá xD! Gracias por dejar reviewwwwwwwww!

**Nini Cullen Uchiha** –LOL te prometo que es 100 por cien original! Si lo leiste en otra parte me plagiaron a mi xD! (ahora es un libro super importante de algún autor super conocido xD!) Dios mio hasta las seis de la mañana! Eso da una gran idea de que te gusto bastante el fic xDDDDDD! Gracias por leerme y por tu review!

_Me he tirado casi una hora para contestar los reviews LOL! Que lento escribo uxu. Asi que si no haceis reviews transcendentales ya no los vuelvo a contestar xDDDDD!_

**Este capitulo va dedicado, con mucho cariño, a Aerosmoon, el titulo no te lo dedico a ti eh xD!**

**Ojala que España y Uruguay se las vean en la final, y si no hay suerte al menos que uno de ellos llegue! Aguanten hispanooooos!**

**

* * *

**

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**¡Largo!**

Itachi y un puñado de centenares de vampiras nos esperaban en la puerta del castillo. Ni siquiera se escondían, simplemente estaban allí. El castillo aun estaba tranquilo, no podía percibir el usual vuelo de las vampiras sobre el palacio, apenas unas cuantas lo custodiaban. Tampoco se escuchaba el rumor de los hombres lobo en los sótanos del castillo donde se apiñaban. Las tropas de los Uchiha aun estaban regresando del valle de Moshiroi, y las vampiras cazadoras perseguían a los últimos reductos de los supervivientes enemigos, que huían por el bosque.

-No parece muy contento – comente observando el semblante impasible de Itachi.

-Y eso que tú no sabes lo que piensa – susurro él. Sentía una creciente preocupación en su interior.

-Sasuke, por favor no seas ingenuo. Va a atacarnos: larguémonos.

-No. Debemos hablar primero con él. No es que yo tenga más esperanzas que tu pero es mi hermano.

Cruzamos a paso veloz los últimos cien metros que nos separaba de la enorme muralla. Las vampiras de Itachi me miraban con recelo y podía sentir el pánico que impregnaba sus almas. Ya habían visto lo que había hecho con el ejército enemigo, ordenarlas que me atacasen seria una crueldad por su parte.

-Itachi, ¿tienes idea de donde puede estar Tsunade? La necesitamos – pregunto el menor de los Uchiha.

-Creo que una vieja vampira no es nuestra prioridad en este momento. Me alegro de que hayas atrapado a esta ladrona – dijo mirándome con asco – Dame la ponzoña y pongámosla a salvo. A saber donde están los otros Condes, aun no estamos a salvo.

-Sakura y yo somos protección más que suficiente para la ponzoña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que de los tres el único que ha intentado asesinar a otro eres tú.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que casi te desangra en Italia?

-Su intención no era esa, tu lo has hecho premeditadamente – Sasuke endureció el gesto y apretó los puños – No teníamos veneno creado, lo hiciste sin consultármelo. Tenías planeado matarla desde un principio…

-Se que tu no tendrás el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Ahora tenemos las otras ponzoñas – dijo señalando con un ademan la caja que colgaba bajo el brazo de Sasuke – Tendremos nuevas Condesas, una para cada uno…

-Creía que no te interesaba tener una Condesa. Ya has visto lo que ha sucedido conmigo: soy un maldito adicto que no puede controlarse a sí mismo, ¿estás dispuesto a perder el control sobre tu existencia de ese modo? Tenía entendido que despreciabas…

-Ahora que he podido contemplar con mis propios ojos las ventajas y desventajas de una Condesa y, teniendo en cuenta que esas muestras no están corrompidas ni contaminadas, creo que tener una Condesa normal, no violenta, no me haría ningún daño.

-Bien, imagínate que me apetece olvidar que el trato era tú te quedas el aquelarre y yo la Condesa, ¿Por qué demonios tengo que renunciar a la que tengo ahora?

-Porque es peligrosa.

-Supongo que sabes por Tsunade que puede que haya una solución…

-¡Tu y yo sabemos que es un precio muy alto para…salvar a una única Condesa! Siendo objetivos necesitarías por lo menos siete de las muestras: ¡Siete Condesas menos solo por una! Es una salvajada que no voy a permitir que…

-¿Qué no vas a permitir? – Sasuke sacudió la caja ante sus narices - ¿Quién tiene la caja Itachi?

Una vampira atrevida se lanzo en picado a toda velocidad sobre Sasuke, con intención de coger la caja y largarse volando. Espere hasta el último momento para saltar sobre ella y lanzarla de una doble patada voladora contra la muralla. Siempre es desagradable escuchar los huesos de alguien romperse contra una pared.

-Yo tengo la ponzoña y creo que en un duelo Sakura vs Vampiras ganaría ella, por no decir que en uno entre tu y yo ambos sabemos que yo soy más fuerte.

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa? – pregunto con desprecio el mayor de los Uchiha, pero sin cambiar ni un ápice el semblante de su rostro.

-Que eres tu el que debe darme una buena oferta.

-Bien – comenzó Itachi, haciendo una reverencia – Esta es mi oferta.

De las murallas, como si fueran un robot, salieron unas especies de torretas que no había visto nunca…

-¡CORRE! – rugió Sasuke tirando de mi para que me lanzara a la carrera - ¡Armas anti condesas!

Me lance a la carrera tan rápido como pude. Eran armas de largo alcance y ni siquiera cuando alcanzamos el bosque dejaron de disparar. Grandes balas cargadas de metralla caían a nuestro alrededor.

-"Hablemos con él, es mi hermano" – me burle mientras seguíamos corriendo, esquivando ramas y rocas - ¿Se puede saber que tiene un cañón de largo alcance de arma anti condesas?

-También podría llegar a matarme a mí. Las balas por dentro están llenas de metralla y veneno: se supone que te hace una herida, se te introduce la metralla dentro y al estar cargadas de veneno ya puedes despedirte.

-A menos que tenga un Conde sexy cerca dispuesto a hacerme una transfusión de sangre.

Me dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa y yo le mire con malicia.

Seguimos corriendo durante una media hora más, hacia el este. Sasuke parecía saber a donde iba, asi que no hice más preguntas y le segui en silencio, con todos mis sentidos alerta por si sentía la presencia de vampiras o Condes cerca.

Sasuke dio un viraje brusco hacia el norte y salto por encima de un escarpado desfiladero que albergaba un violento rio. La zona era bastante pendiente, asi que cuando vi a Sasuke descender hasta el agua y dejarse caer en ella me preocupó que la fuerza del agua nos trajese problemas. Di un supiro y me sumergi tras él. Apenas mi cabeza se hundió en el agua, el me hizo señas con una mano para que le siguiese. Nadando contra corriente subimos por el rio hasta que vi a Sasuke desaparecer por una oscura grieta. No habia nada de luz dentro y me daba cierta sensación claustrofóbica.

Senti una orden en mi mente: apresúrate. Pronto entendí por qué tanta prisa. Como si en alguna parte se formase una bolsa de agua, cada 20 segundos más o menos una fuerte embestida de agua venia desde dentro del propio túnel. Es decir, teníamos la corriente del rio empujándonos por la espalda y cada 20 segundos otra oleada de agua nos embestía de frente. Era realmente complicado moverse por esa estrecha cavidad.

Suspire aliviada cuando vi como los pies de Sasuke desaparecían por encima de mi cabeza y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a subir hasta una cueva seca.

-Perdona por el viajito.

-¿La ponzoña esta bien?

-Tranquila, la caja es segura – me tranquilizo mientras apartaba sin demasiado esfuerzo una roca del tamaño de una persona – Vamos – dijo entrando en el hueco que habia dejado libre. Una escalera tallada en la piedra ascendia por un túnel igualmente oscuro.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? – pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-Souta el Valiente se gano su apodo luchando contra los aquelarres de la zona. Esta es una de las entradas que quedan abiertas a uno de los escondites de los aquelarres destruidos. Mi padre utilizaba este sitio para entrenarnos a mis hermanos y a mi.

-¿Entrenaros?

-El entrenamiento de un Conde no es seguro para el aquelarre, es mejor mantenernos lejos mientras aun estamos creciendo. Pase parte de mi adolescencia en este sitio.

La escalera terminaba en un pasillo recto que desembocaba a su vez en una antigua puerta labrada en la piedra. Sasuke tiro de los picaportes con forma de serpiente y entramos en un pequeñísimo hall.

-Esto no es la entrada principal – aclaro ante mi cara de incredulidad – Gran parte de este sitio se vino abajo durante las peleas, pero queda lo imprescindible – aseguro yendo con decisión hasta una puerta de madera que casi se cae a cachos cuando la abrió.

-Itachi nos buscara aquí – le adverti.

-O puede que no. Cierto es que seria obvio que yo viniese aquí, un lugar conocido y apartado, pero también es probable que, como tu, yo pensase que este seria el primer lugar en el que me buscasen y decidiera ir a otro.

-De una forma u otra vendrán aquí pronto.

-Estaremos a salvo por esta noche – aseguro – Necesitas descansar, tu organismo sigue débil tras el ataque del veneno – dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi – dije mientras apretaba su mano contra mi mejilla. Suspiro, se dio media vuelta y, cogiéndome de la mano, nos guio hasta una habitación donde había una cama sin hacer y poco más.

-Deséanos suerte – dijo antes de pulsar un interruptor. La tímida luz de un fluorescente en el techo se encendió – Bueno, es mejor que nada.

Dejo la caja de la ponzoña sobre un escritorio y abrió el único armario de la habitación en busca de las sabanas. Yo cogi el colchon con una mano y lo sacudi como si fuera una sabana para quitar el polvo…

-Tiene un plástico, Sakura. Quitale el plástico.

-Ui – exclame buscando la cremallera. Hicimos la cama y nos dejamos caer sobre ella, cansados.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el dia? ¿Hiciste algo en la batalla o te dedicaste a contemplarme? – pregunte, con la cabeza hundida en una de las almohadas.

-Al principio obviamente tú eras mi prioridad, encargarme de que hicieses tu trabajo. Siento haber tenido que volver a usar la ilusión.

-No te preocupes, nunca me acuerdo después.

-Después, claro que me uní a la lucha. Solo vi a Pain así que intente alcanzarle pero me fue del todo imposible. Traían armas anti condesas así que tuve que centrarme en destruirlas antes de que lograsen darte. Cuando llevaba desmanteladas la mitad deje de percibirte, quise ir a buscarte pero no podía salir en mitad de la batalla. Y tu…¿que tal?

-No recuerdo nada de la batalla en si, solo a Tsunade cogiéndome del hombro y advirtiéndome que la ponzoña estaba en peligro. Me indico como llegar hasta ella, por tu dormitorio. Estaba dentro del cadáver de Genmei – dije levantando la vista de la almohada para ver su reacción. Parecia no sorprenderle – Despues llego Itachi, me solto el discurso típico de "todo esto lo hago por el bien supremo" y después me beso con la boca llenita de veneno – espere una reacción violenta y celosa por su parte, pero no ocurrió – No hizo efecto y aproveche su sorpresa para darle un buen mamporro y salir de allí.

-Itachi siempre fue el hijo favorito de mi padre. Siempre nos lo puso como ejemplo de autocontrol, serenidad, raciocinio. Nunca ha deseado más que lo indispensable y precisamente por eso yo siempre he preferido que el fuese el Conde del aquelarre. El ha trabajado para ser lo que es, yo ya naci tal y como soy. Nunca dio ninguna muestra de interés por tener una Condesa, incluso cuando te descubrió vino directamente a contármelo, buscaba mi felicidad no la suya.

-Creia que habías sido tu el que se habia dado cuenta…

-Oh vamos, yo no presto atención a las vampiras, ni siquiera cuando las tengo en frente. Fue Itachi el que te examino, el que decidió perdonarte a sabiendas de que eras capaz de convertirte en lo que eres. Le ofreci intentar crear más ponzoña para que el pudiese tener una, y se negó.

-Pues no parece tan conformista ahora – bufé.

-No se como, pero Itachi se ha vuelto como los demás: ahora en su mente su máxima prioridad es conseguir una Condesa, por encima de cualquier cosa.

-¿Puedes…sentirle o lo que sea que hagas, desde aquí?

-No. Te hablo de lo que percibí cuando estábamos allí.

No podía relajarme, tenia todo el cuerpo en tensión. Tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento la pared volaría por los aires y un centenar de vampiras entrarían en la habitación. Sasuke debió percibirlo porque paseo sus dedos por mi espalda, acariciándome deliciosamente. Cerre los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa agradecida.

-Me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas y espero que me contestes la verdad.

-Sueltalas y veremos que podemos hacer.

-¿Qué poderes tienes? -Parecio meditarlo durante un minuto. Me miro con cara de perrito degollado – Vamos, no podemos tener ese tipo de secretos.

-¿Y por qué no…?

-Porque cuantas más cosas me ocultas más intentare descubrir por mi cuenta. Y te recuerdo que mi ultimo experimento acabo contigo desangrado en una cama y un par de condes muertos.

-No se exactamente hasta que punto llegan mis poderes. Algunos no funcionan igual sobre todo el mundo. El único seguro es mi capacidad para crear ilusiones. Tambien puedo predecir los movimientos de los demás en batalla…Ah, y por cierto, tu amiga la voz de la locura se equivoco: mi lazo mental con Itachi no es voluntario, es el resultado de uno de los experimentos de mí querido padre. A veces también funciona con otros condes y, desde que me mordiste, con mayor eficacia sobre ti.

Se quedo callado y yo alce una ceja.

-¿Ya esta? ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el Conde perfecto?

-Ningun otro conde puede hacer nada de lo que yo hago. Tambien soy más fuerte, más rápido y más agil que los demás. Poseo una "conciencia" extra. Normalmente la gente puede pensar en dos cosas a la vez, en tres a lo sumo. Yo puedo pensar en seis cosas a la vez.

-Ósea que mientras hablas conmigo estas pensando en que se te ha quedado un pelo horrible despues del chapuzón en el rio.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo? – pregunto pasándose la mano por el mismo. Sonrei contra la almohada y el bufó – No tengo nada más de especial, siento haberte decepcionado.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada – le piqué, haciendo que frunciese el ceño – Tengo otra pregunta, aunque esta es bastante tonta: Tsunade dice que siempre desconfiaste de ella, ¿por qué?

-Eso es dar por sentado que desconfio de ella.

-¿No es cierto entonces?

-Si, si que desconfio de ella pero…

-¡Pues dime por qué y deja de darme largas!

-Bueno. Ya sabes que Tsunade es muy, muy vieja. Desde niño, desde que nos trasladaron a mi madre y a mí al palacio principal, Tsunade siempre ha estado detrás de mi madre. Siempre ha habido algo en ella que no me gustaba, mi instinto siempre la ha visto como una amenaza. Al principio no lograba identificar el por qué, era demasiado pequeño para analizar mi percepción de los demás. Muchas veces las espiaba mientras estaban juntas. Mi madre siempre le hacia preguntas sobre las otras Condesas y Tsunade siempre tenia respuesta para cualquier duda. Y si no la tenia pronto la conseguía – se acomodo sobre la almohada, de manera que quedo mirando al techo, verdaderamente pensativo – Un dia me atrevi a preguntarle a mi padre por ella. Me dijo que ella siempre habia estado en el aquelarre, siempre, desde su fundación, aunque ella no habia querido especificar nunca si fue la primera vampira a la que convirtió Hiroto o si era incluso mayor a él.

-Ella me dijo que llevaba tres mil años curando vampiras.

-Eso podría significar que incluso tiene más de tres mil años. Mi padre solo me dijo que era una vampira muy útil y que la conservase conmigo. Mi padre esperaba por aquel entonces que yo le sucediese, claro. Sin embargo me dio un dato que siempre me pareció fuera de lugar: Tsunade nunca era sometida al control de los Condes. Era una petición que ella misma hacia siempre, juraba fidelidad, lo demostraba, y lo ha demostrado formando parte tantos años de nuestro aquelarre pero…

-Espera, espera, espera: ella me dijo que cuando tu padre le pidió que contaminase la ponzoña no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo porque era su Conde.

-No es cierto. Tsunade nunca ha tenido a efectos formales un Conde. No ha estado nunca ligada a un Conde como las demás vampiras, no hasta Itachi. Yo mismo le sugerí que no aceptase el trato y la controlase como a las demás.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los mios. Ahora compartíamos una duda que ninguno de los dos lograba identificar. Los dos sentíamos lo mismo: algo con Tsunade no iba bien.

-¿Tu sabias que ella sabia donde estaba la ponzoña?

-No, pero lo sospechaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando mi padre creo mi ponzoña, la que corre por tus venas, yo aun era muy joven, prácticamente un niño. Tenia miedo de que alguno de mis hermanos la robase, o que mi padre cambiase de opinión y la usase. Era mia y no quería que nadie la tuviese. Decidi esconderla en otro aquelarre destruido, hacia el sur. Aproveche una de las jornadas de caza que mi padre nos imponía y dedique todo el dia a hacer un espectacular refugio para mi ponzoña. Apenas dos días despues, estaba sentado en un sofá ante el dormitorio de mi madre, leyendo, Tsunade venia a tomar el te con mi madre y me dijo: "más te valdría traer de vuelta tu ponzoña al castillo antes de que alguien la encuentre en ese lugar tan alejado y te la robe".

Supongo que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Te siguió?

-Nadie me siguió. Vamos, solo es una vampira, la hubiese olido a kilómetros. Ni mi padre ni mis hermanos podían evitar que yo los detectase, aun menos ella. Nunca he sabido como supo donde habia guardado la ponzoña, pero desde entonces nunca más he vuelto a confiar en ella.

-Pero Tsunade me hablo de ti cuando estuve en la jaula, me dijo que estabas desesperado por salvarme, que querías pruebas de mi sangre…

-Yo no pedi ninguna prueba, Sakura – dijo irgiendose rápidamente y agarrándome de la mano para tirar de mi - ¿Qué pruebas? ¿Qué demonios te hizo?

-Solo me saco sangre para un análisis.

Podia sentir el cerebro de Sasuke trabajando a toda velocidad. El mio, pereceso, prefirió quedarse expectante, fortaleciéndose, a la espera de lo que seguro seria una mala noticia.

-Sabes – susurro – Empiezo a pensar que encontrar a Tsunade es más importante de lo que creíamos.

-Suelta esa secuencia lógica que te ronda por la cabeza.

-Imaginate…No, mejor piensa: Tsunade lleva en el aquelarre desde siempre.

-Aja.

-Ayudo a Hiroto a crear la ponzoña de condesas.

-Aja.

-Imagina que hubiese sido al revés…imagina que fuese Hiroto quien hubiese ayudado a Tsunade a crear la formula.

-¿Por qué iba a ser al revés?

-Siempre lo he pensado…¿a partir de que crearon la ponzoña de Condesas? ¿Cuál fue el comienzo? ¿Una mutación femenina de la de los Condes? Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Es más lógico pensar que hay un origen…físico.

-¿Crees que Tsunade es una Condesa? ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¡Nos hubiésemos dado cuenta!

-O puede que no, puede que tenga algún tipo de habilidad…

-¡Sasuke! Lo que estas diciendo es una verdadera estupidez – dije lanzándole la almohada la cara - ¿Qué sentido tiene eso, eh? ¿Te crees que una Condesa se dejaría secuestrar?

-No se deja controlar por Condes, porque no se la puede controlar…

-¿Y entonces Itachi qué? ¿El mismo me dijo que conocía todo lo que me pasaba gracias a Tsunade?

-Puede ser un truco, Sakura. No es la primera vez que veo cosas como esta…

-¡N-o m-e l-o c-r-e-o!

-Siempre tenia respuestas para mi madre sobre lo de las Condesas. Y si no las tenia las encontraba, ¡claro que las encontraba! Probaba ella misma y luego informaba a mi madre.

.

.

No quería pensar en aquello.

.

.

Algo dentro de mí me obligaba a negar que Tsunade fuese una Condesa.

.

.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenia de malo que lo fuese? Eso significaba que yo no estaba sola…Pero ella podía haberme ayudado mucho más si lo era.

.

Si Tsunade era una Condesa, yo dejaría de ser única.

.

¿No había confiado en mí? ¿De verdad pensaba que yo no guardaría el secreto?

.

.

No, simplemente no había secreto que guardar.

.

-Dejemos el tema, te estoy agobiando – dijo arrimándose hacia mi y tomandome entre sus brazos. Me acurruque contra su pecho – Por eso no me gusta contártelo todo, son preocupaciones con las que no tienes por que cargar.

-Prefiero cargar con ellas que pensar que me ocultas cosas – sentencie dadle un beso en el mentón. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y deslice mis manos por toda su espalda. Olía tan bien.

Sentí sus labios en mi pelo y como sus dedos se enredaban entre los mechones rosas. Me agarro por una pierna para alzarme hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. Bese la comisura de sus labios y esparci pequeños besos sobre su rostro hasta que el atrapó mis labios.

-Asi que el señor disfruta cuando le muerdo – dije acariciando su cuello. Se limito a asentir mientras seguia besándome – Explicame eso.

-Lo más placentero para una vampira, el mordisco de un Conde. Lo más placentero para un Conde, el mordisco de una Condesa. Pura jerarquía – dijo tumbándome sobre el colchón y colocándose sobre mi.

.

.

_Se acercan._

.

.

Me levante de la cama de un salto.

-Si no quieres solo tienes que decirlo– intento disculparse tomándome del brazo.

-Algo se acerca – le informe – Movámonos.

-¿Qué se acerca exactamente?

-Supongo que Itachi, la voz no ha especificado nada.

-Otra vez la voz…Echemos un vistazo.

Se levanto el también y salió de la habitación, seguido de mi claro está. Volvimos al mini hall y entramos a otro pasillo que luego subía por unas cortas escaleras de caracol hasta una especie de sala de seguridad, llena de pantallas. Sasuke pulso un par de botones por allí y otros tantos por allá y todas las pantallas comenzaron a encenderse.

-Parece que se han roto un par de cámaras – dijo cuando algunas de las pantallas no emitieron imagen alguna. Podíamos ver los exteriores en los monitores.

-Aquí – dije señalando instintivamente una de las pantallas – Saldrán aquí – repetí con seguridad. Esperamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que tres vampiras con sendos cascos emplumados aparecieron en el monitor. Se movían con rapidez así que no duraron mucho en la pantalla.

-El amigo Ilhuitemoc de nuevo. No vienen del campo de batalla ni tampoco del castillo. Ni se dirigen hacia allí.

-Sigámoslas –sugerí. Sasuke asintió y volvimos a movernos por los pasillos pedregosos del aquelarre abandonado. Subimos por una escalera de metal oxidado que nos condujo hasta la cima de la montaña que guardaba en sus entrañas el escondrijo. No tardamos nada en captar el olor de las vampiras moviéndose en dirección noreste. Cogí a Sasuke por la espalda y, con todas mis fuerzas, me esforcé por planear de forma regular detrás de ellas. Lo suficiente lejos para que ellas no nos oliesen y lo suficiente cerca para que nosotros si. Trace círculos a su alrededor, como un ave acechando a su presa, hasta que perdimos tanta altura que nos fue imposible seguir persiguiéndolas por el aire. Nos dejamos caer con sigilo sobre un enorme árbol y nos deslizamos por las ramas de uno a otro. Ya habíamos recorrido cerca de cuarenta kilómetros y no parecía que tuviesen intención de pararse.

Nos acercábamos a unas montañas cercanas al mar. Subimos por un camino escarpado mientras las rapidas vampiras con sus tocados de plumas corrían fácilmente por un estrecho sendero. Sentia todo el cuerpo en tensión, debíamos estar cerca de un grupo de no muertos.

Cuando llegamos a la cima de la montaña se abrió ante nosotros una bahia no demasiado grande con una pequeña playa de arena oscura que acababa en picudos precipicios. Acechamos a las vampiras, que descendían en la dirección contraria a nosotros.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunte.

-Sigamos por aquí – dijo mientras saltaba una roca con gracia y soltura. Nos alejábamos de ellas pero eso no significaba que las perdiésemos de vista, ni mucho menos. Incluso ahora que cada uno iba hacia un lado de la bahia podía oir sus pisadas en el suelo: bajaban la guardia, se acercaban a su objetivo. Llegamos hasta el borde de la montaña y bajamos precipitadamente.

Senti como Sasuke me empujaba y cai al agua sin demasiada elegancia. Sali a superficie dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas cosas desagradables, pero tiro de mi de nuevo hacia las profundidades. Le mire pidiendo explicaciones y el se llevo un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio. ¿Y qué pretendía, que hablase bajo el agua? Debía de haber sentido algo que yo no. Tiro de mi un poco más y nos escondimos tras una de las rocas marinas. Varias flechas atravesaron el agua, e incluso algún arpón.

Mire a Sasuke, con las cejas alzadas, y él me hizo un gesto para que esperara. Le indique que me siguiese y nos alejamos nadando. Atravesamos los pocos kilómetros que separaban una punta de la bahia de la otra y subimos a la superficie, sin salir aun del agua.

-¿Qué pasa? No sentí nada – me queje.

-Es difícil sentirlas, las vampiras de elite llevan los tocados impregnados de olor para distraernos. Te será más fácil si te concentras en oírlas, en vez de olerlas.

-¿Cómo nos vieron?

-No creo que sepan que somos nosotros, como mucho habran visto el agua moverse cuando hemos saltado y han disparado por precaución.

Mire de nuevo la montaña, ahora estábamos en el lado a donde se habían dirigido las vampiras a las que perseguíamos.

-¿Has visto por donde han entrando?

-No del todo, pero creo que podre reconocer su rastro.

-Nos verán si nos acercamos.

-Pronto anochecerá, esperaremos.

Volvimos a sumergirnos y nos alejamos hasta la parte trasera de la montaña. Encontramos una cavidad entre las rocas, al nivel del mar, y nos sentamos dentro. Que molesto estar mojada y sin posibilidad de secarse, con las olas rompiendo a escasos centímetros de mi y escupiéndome su espuma salada.

-¿Crees que tendrán a Tsunade aquí?

-No he detectado ningún rastro en el camino, la verdad.

-Yo tampoco.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos interminables minutos, cada uno inmerso en sus preocupaciones. Bueno, Sasuke debía estar inmerso en seis preocupaciones a la vez.

-Tsunade me dijo que era importante que averiguase que habia hecho en mi Erial para saber si podría curarme o no.

-Estudie las teorías sobre el Erial cuando era niño, fue parte de nuestra instrucción. Se supone que en el Erial te someten a ciertas pruebas, si consigues realizar al menos un 30% satisfactoriamente te conviertes en Conde, o Condesa.

-Es poco porcentaje.

-Creeme, no merece la pena ser un Conde del 30%. Se supone que cuanto más porcentaje más poderes se te otorgan. Tampoco se te ofrecen siempre los mismos poderes ni en el mismo orden, ni siquiera el mismo número.

-Pues yo la jodi a base de bien en mi Erial y creo que soy bastante poderosa.

-Tsunade probablemente querría ver cual es tu porcentaje, aunque no se que tendrá que ver eso con que la ponzoña pueda purificar la tuya.

-¿Se puede calcular mi porcentaje?

-Si recuerdas en su totalidad tu estancia en el Erial, si.

Frunci el ceño y apreté los labios. Desde luego que no recordaba todo lo que habia hecho, únicamente una parte. Y como mucho podía contar ahí tres pruebas: labrar el campo, recoger agua y construir un muro.

-No lo recuerdas – adivino Sasuke.

-Pues no.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio. Deberia estar preocupada por la situación pero, más bien, estaba cansada. A mi mente se venían las imágenes de unas posibles vacaciones en alguna isla paradisiaca, alentadas por el ir y venir de las olas. Apenas caian ya unos cuantos rayos de sol sobre nosotros cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-Llevo todo el rato pensando como entrar, pero no se me ocurre nada poco arriesgado, ¿alguna idea?

-¿Nos vamos de vacaciones a la Rivera Maya? -Sasuke suspiro y se paso la mano por el pelo.

.

.

_Si entráis por la entrada de abajo solo hay dos vampiras vigilando, esta escondida tras unas enredaderas enmarcadas por dos arboles que forman un arco. Tsunade esta en la tercera planta hacia abajo, rodeada por todo un ejercito de hombres lobo. Pero no son guerreros, son los obreros que han usado para construir este sitio, aun asi no hay demasiada vigilancia._

.

Menudo discursito te has echado, maja.

.

_Un gracias hubiese bastado._

.

.

-Mi amiga la voz de la locura dice que…

-Otra vez – suspiro, pero no pudo impedir que yo le contase lo que me acababa de describir – No me creo que tenga toda esa información, se supone que todo lo demás que nos ha contado lo ha sacado de Itachi y en otras ocasiones de mi. No tienen ningún sentido que sepa eso.

-Lo se, por eso quiero que probemos algo. Siempre me habeis dicho algo asi como que hay vampiras que pueden obtener información de la sangre de los demás.

-Tu has bebido de mi sangre y no has obtenido información.

-O tal vez si y no soy consciente, o no te mordí con esa intención. Cojamos a una de las vampiras que custodian la zona y probemos.

Sasuke medito la cuestión unos segundos y despues asintió. Salimos de la pequeña cueva trepando por la pared escarpada del acantilado. Rastreamos la zona sin atrevernos a movernos demasiado de lejos de la orilla, ni demasiado rápido.

-Si sobrevuelas la zona las detectaras antes – me aconsejo Sasuke. Asenti, pero no podía echar a volar allí en medio. Pense en tirarme al agua, alejarme y salir volando, pero se me mojarían las alas con el agua. O no.

Me lance al agua intentado caer sin moverla demasiado, introduciéndome en una ola a punto de romper. Nade tan rápido como pude y cuando estuve a un par de kilómetros de distancia ascendi a la superficie y salte todo lo alto que pude antes de desplegar las alas, que no se mojaron. Eso de volar no era mi fuerte, como ya os habréis dado cuenta, asi que vole como una vieja borracha hasta que logre estabilizarme e intente ascender lo más rápido posible utilizando una corriente de aire caliente. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente alta como para que no me detectasen las vampiras volé hasta la zona de la bahia.

Y casi me trago, aunque no literalmente, a una vampira voladora que hacia guardia por los aires. La sentí a doscientos metros de mi, asi de distraída iba. No sabia como demonios iba a acercarme sin que le diese tiempo a huir o a alertar a su Conde. Opte por el método rápido: grite. Era la primera vez que lo hacia siendo consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. En realidad no hacia ruido, era como una frecuencia simplemente. Ademas me habia concentrado en lanzársela únicamente a ella, asi que esperaba no haber matado ninguna más ni alertado a nadie.

La vampira comenzó a caer penosamente asi que me lance tras el cadáver tan rápido como pude y lo sostuve en el aire. Pesaba bastante y no la habia cogido de la manera correcta para permanecer volando con ella, asi que la mordí lo antes posible y me deje caer planeando lo más lejos posible de la bahia que pude.

Como ya le habia dicho a Sasuke, el truco esta en la intención: las imágenes de las entradas a la montaña y el interior de la misma colpasaron mi mente por un segundo hasta que logre ordenarlas (haciéndome trastabillar en el aire, por cierto). Cuando caimos al agua comprobé hacia que dirección iba la marea y deje que se llevase el cuerpo lejos de allí. Nade de nuevo hasta la orilla del acantilado, donde Sasuke me esperaba agazapado junto a un saliente.

-¿Y bien?

-La información de la voz es correcta, al menos en cuanto a la formación del lugar. No he visto a nadie en la sangre de la vampira, el lugar se me aparecía vacio.

-Intentémoslo de todos modos – dijo tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a salir del agua.

Esta vez era yo la que guiaba la marcha con la nueva información que disponía del lugar. Caminamos por un estrechísimo filo que subia por el acantilado hasta una zona totalmente poblada de vegetación que nos servia para escondernos de ojos indiscretos, atentos a cualquier no muerto que andase cerca. Sasuke uso sus rojísimos ojos para matar a dos vampiras que caminaban haciendo guardia y nos echamos sus capas emplumadas sobre los hombros para intentar ocultar un poco nuestro olor.

Descendimos por la parte delantera de la montaña hasta donde estaba la entrada oculta entre las lianas. Seis vampiras la custodiaban, sentadas mientras jugaban a una especie de juego de mesa que me era desconocido. Las matamos de forma poco ortodoxa pero efectiva: una piedra para la sien de cada una. Era la única forma de que murieran sin alertar a su Conde, que tardaría en darse cuenta de la perdida de las conciencias de las vampiras.

-Antes de que entremos quiero que entiendas algo – dijo Sasuke tomandome de los hombros, aun escondidos – Tsunade no es imprescindible, tu si. Podemos hayar la solución a tu problema o incluso convivir con el, pero solo si estas viva. Si la cosa se pone fea huiremos, aunque tengas que huir sola sin contar conmigo. Pase lo que pase volveremos a encontrarnos, pero para eso tendremos que salir de ahí.

-Entendido, nada de hacerse la heroína.

-Exacto – dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

-Siento comunicarte que estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a salir corriendo dejándote ahí dentro.

-La única forma de no huir probablemente será matarlos a todos – dijo con seriedad Sasuke.

-¿Y dónde está el problema? – conteste.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**15 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**Si me haceis sonreir más tampoco me va ha causar un trauma eeeeh! xD**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. **


	13. Malquerencia

5.768 palabrejas u_u. Pocas, pero es que he tenido que arrancarle de cuajo unas 800 palabras que es mejor reservar para el próximo capítulo. Probablemente lo tenga para antes del lunes, si todo va bien, pero no os hagáis demasiadas ilusiones xD.

El capitulo ¡Largo! ha tenido 365 visitas esta semana y 32 reviews, un 8,7% de los visitantes han dejado review. No nos quejaremos pero: seria un puntazo tener un 10% de reviews del total de visitas! Aun os quedan bastantes capítulos para hacer ese pequeño caprichito mio realidad, veremos que haceis xD!

Y, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo: ¡España es campeona del Mundo!

Volvamos a los reviews: muchas gracias a todos por duplicar el minimo que pido, se que muchos de vosotros/as también escribis y os sentireis satisfechos cuando recibis reviews, es lo único por lo que escribimos creo yo xD! Como ya dije contestar a todos me toma mucho tiempo asi que responderé a los que me han impactado O-O:

**setsuna17 **– Ya sabia yo que despues de Kirieleisón este os iba a saber a poco xD!

**MariaCullenUchiha09** – "_Nojoda no salen de una y se menten en otra"_ XDDD de eso va la cosa, no XD? No habría nada que contar si tuvieran una vida tranquila y apacible chupándose sangre el uno al otro y chingando todo el dia XD! Si si, ya se que os debo un lemmon (o varios) pero aun tendrá que esperar u_u! _"ahora Tsunade es una condesa q vendra despues Hinata esta viva Itachi es un unicornio Sasuke q Bisexual O.o"_ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OMG lo descubriste! Si lo confieso! Itachi es un unicornio! XD

**Nahomi-hime-chan** - _"pero Tsunade-baa-chan es buena no? owo"_ Acaso hay alguien bueno en este mundo o-O! XD

**Hanna** – _"Y ke onda con itachi-chikito-mybabie ser conde le mato las neuronas"_ XDDDDDDDD aun me estoy riendo desde que lo lei! Si se quedo bien trastornado XDDD!

**kristyjoe-uchiha** – Recuerdo que cuando lei tu review tenia muy clara la respuesta pero no recuerdo todo lo que pensé en ese momento XD! Asi que aquí va lo que he logrado recuperar de mi memoria: Crecen, pero no nacen. Es decir, puesto que los no muertos no existen (no se lo digas a nadie oxo) hacer teorías sobre como funciona eso de existir solo por ingerir sangre es un tanto absurdo e ilógico o-O. Pero si existes, te mueves, y todo eso, es porque tu cerebro funciona y tus músculos también, si sientes cuando te tocan y todo eso tu sistema nervioso, pues también. ¿Por qué no vas a crecer entonces? ¿Tus células se han congelado o algo por el estilo? Cuando conozca a algún vampiro le preguntare, pero como por ahora no lo sé pues yo voto por que si pueden crecer XD. El problema es que como son "inmortales" (o al menos viven durante mucho tiempo) pues el proceso es más largo. Sasuke ya dijo en una ocasión "tengo tantos siglos como dedos de una mano", o sea que ha tardado lo suyo en llegar a su estado veinteañero. Y en mi mente cuanto más mayores son más tardan en crecer, osea, hay un proceso de progresiva ralentización del crecimiento. Dejemos el doctorado sobre crecimiento vampírico ._. Y Sakura es engreída porque puede XD! Na, por lo que ya sabemos: ponzoña contaminada. Le comentare a Itachi que te ofreces para Condesa, que no te extrañe encontratelo en tu casa un dia de estos XD, y todos son malos porque yo soy mala y por tanto solo puedo imaginar personajes malos XDDD.

**Rioko001** – Pues yo que estoy haciendo la doble con Administracion y Direccion de empresas, IMAGINATE! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa normal que escriba estas cosas si me están volviendo loca con tanto que estudiaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr XD, por suerte llego el veranitooo. A ver, yo tengo una prima japo que es la que me traduce normalmente los titulos de las historias XD, con el título de esta historia mi cerebro se quedo parado sin saber que demonios ponerle. Lo unico que logro procesar fue Peligroso Amor (a fin de cuentas lo es XD) pero cuando fui a traducir peligroso yo creia que peligroso era Kiken, iba a poner Kiken Koi, por suerte me dio por hablar primero con mi amada primita que me dijo que habia que ponerle un kiken-na koi, pero como me lo escribio en kanjis y no tengo ni zorra idea de escritura japonesa ya no sabia si era todo junto o separado, no estaba segura ni si tenia que poner -na u otra cosa XD, el caso es que creo que le pegue una patada al diccionario japones al escribir el nombre y como cuando hablo con mi prima parece que hablo con un ser de otro planeta pues aun no me quedo claro si lo escribi bien XDDD, es mas creo que deberia haber sido Koi Kikenna, pero da iguaaaaaaaaaaaaaal XDDDDDD.

Ya me volvi a enrollar con los reviews o-oU, disfrutad del capitulo XD! Aunque se que no os va a volver locos, pero todos sabemos que hay capítulos que por poco que nos gusten hay que ponerlos para continuar la historia. No todo va a ser acción y escenas de cama!

**Atención: el siguiente capitulo contiene chiflaudras medicas dignas de alguien que odia los hospitales, por favor no me lo tengais en cuenta XD**

* * *

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Malquerencia**

Se notaba que la guarida estaba recién construida. Los pasillos no eran más que enormes túneles labrados en la piedra, sin luz alguna que iluminase el camino. Podíamos escuchar un murmullo procedente de los pisos bajos, que nuestros sentidos identificaron con las voces de cientos de hombres lobo.

Era difícil moverse por aquel lugar, sin saber a dónde íbamos, y en completa oscuridad. Nos guiamos por las corrientes de aire que nos indicaban que pasillos bajaban y cuales ascendían.

Resumidamente la cosa ocurrió así: íbamos andando a oscuras y nos dimos de bruces con vampiras de esas sin olor, estrangule a una y Sasuke le arranco la cabeza a la otra, no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no alertaran a su Conde. Consecuencia de ello: cuando logramos salir del pasillo Pain e Ilhuitemoc nos esperaban en una habitación circular que daba paso a varios pasillos.

-No esperábamos veros por aquí tan pronto – comenzó Pain jugueteando con uno de los pírsines que colgaban de su cara.

-Tenéis algo que nos pertenece – indico Sasuke – Devolvedla y nos largaremos. Ya habéis perdido bastante.

Ilhuitemoc saco de su traje de plumas, con un rápido movimiento, una especie de flauta. Se la llevo a los labios y soplo con fuerza. Esquive por pocos milímetros el dardo envenenado.

-¡Eh! – exclame mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Sentí en mi mente como Sasuke me indicaba que fuese a por Tsunade mientras él se encargaba de ellos, me mostro la imagen del lugar donde la tenían presa, extraída de la mente de Ilhuitemoc. Asentí levemente y me lance a correr por uno de los pasillos que descendían.

Escuche los pasos de los dos Condes lanzarse hacia mi posición y el placaje que Sasuke les hizo a ambos.

Si la información de la voz de la locura era correcta, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia un sotana plagado de hombres lobo cabreados por haber tenido que construir todo aquello en muy poco tiempo. Acelere el paso, tenía que pasar entre ellos como una centella. Mi fino oído escucho el dardo a tiempo para volver a esquivarlo por los pelos. Me permití una leve mirada hacia atrás: Ilhuitemoc corría hacia mí. Chasquee la lengua.

-Maldito Sasuke, para una cosa que haces…

Deje de susurrar porque mi voz le indicaba donde estaba en la oscuridad del pasillo y dos nuevos dardos me habían vuelto a pasar rozando, esta vez las piernas.

El corredor daba una curva inesperada hacia la derecha que terminaba en un foco de luz. No me dio tiempo ni a parar, ante mí se abría la nada, bueno, no la nada, pero si un gran salón que estaba a unos cincuenta metros bajo mis pies. Cientos de hombres lobo se acumulaban en la…fosa, o lo que fuera aquello.

Y si abría las alas seria un blanco fácil para mí perseguidor y su flauta escupe dardos anti condesas. Me deje caer entre la multitud y apenas toque el suelo me acuclille, usando a los confundidos hombres lobo como escudo. Una de las cosas que diferencian a vampiras y hombres lobo es que estos últimos no están bajo el control directo del Conde, como ellas. Y que son bastante más tontos. Y como nadie les había dicho "si cae una vampira muy poderosa del techo y se agazapa entre vosotros como si intentara usaros de escudo, matadla", pues me dejaron en paz, como mucho algunos me lanzaron alguna mirada confundida. Escuche a Ilhuitemoc lanzar un par de ordenes en un dialecto antiguo, pero parecía que no era lo suficientemente explicito como para que sus hombres lobo captaran el mensaje. Corrí tanto como podía estando agachada hasta la única puerta visible y la destroce de una patada. Tsunade estaba dentro, atada con una tosca cadena a una roca enorme. Sentí la mente de Sasuke en la mía transmitiéndome un mensaje de tranquilidad: peleaba con Pain pero lo tenía controlado. Me animo a salir de allí cuanto antes, ya nos reuniríamos más tarde. Mientras recibía todo aquello seguí corriendo hasta Tsunade. Agarre la cadena de un extremo y la arranque de un simple tirón.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas – dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella los bajo, avergonzada. Algo extraño en aquella vieja chiflada. Mis sentidos me hicieron girar la cabeza: se acercaban vampiras y dos Condes, uno de ellos no era Pain. Y yo aun me sentía algo débil por la transfusión como para enfrentarme a dos Condes.

-Hare algo para salir de aquí, pero tendrás que cogerme en cuanto lo haga porque me quedare sin fuerzas – dijo la vieja vampira acercándose a una de las paredes de la sala. Hecho el puño hacia atrás y lo lanzo contra la pared, que se hizo añicos. Me apresure a cogerla, antes de que se calle se al suelo. Mire por el agujero: la pared que había roto daba acceso a otra sala, donde otra pared se había roto, y así hasta un total de siete paredes rotas. Estábamos en la tercera planta, por debajo del nivel del mar. Ya os podéis imaginar que pasó: el agua comenzó a entrar en tremendas olas. Me eché a Tsunade a la espalda y di un salto. Estire las alas con cuidado de no desequilibrarme por el peso y planee hacia la pared por la que ahora entraba el agua que amenazaba con inundar el lugar en pocos minutos. Con un tremendo esfuerzo me lance contra la zona más alta de la pared y luche contra el agua para salir hacia la superficie: no iba a poder usar mis empapadas alas en un buen rato.

Nade con Tsunade y sus pesadísimas ropas mojadas a cuestas hasta la orilla y comencé la carrera. Debía llegar al refugio sin que me siguiesen.

Por suerte habíamos salido por el lado trasero de la montaña, el que no daba a la bahía, la inundación entretendría a las vampiras y hombres lobo de los Condes un buen rato. Rece para que Sasuke saliese de allí cuanto antes. Di un gran rodeo para acercarme al refugio de forma perpendicular y, en vez de entrar por el rio, entre por la entrada de la cima de la montaña.

Suspire y me deje caer sobre la cama con pesadez, sin importarme estar empapada. Me gire inmediatamente y le indique a Tsunade que se acercase.

-Siéntate y descansa, en cuanto llegue Sasuke vas a tener que contarnos una buena historia.

-Prefiero contártela sin que él esté presente. Puede que mi historia te haga cambiar ciertos pareceres de tu existencia – dijo sentándose sobre una silla polvorienta junto al escritorio.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte, desconfiada.

-Veo que le eres muy fiel. Si dejamos a un lado que se te fue la mano un poco, nunca has intentado escapar en serio, en vez de huir con la ponzoña preferiste ir junto a él y ahora le esperas como una buena enamorada a que vuelva de la batalla.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que me quede con él y la ponzoña? No tenía otra opción de todos modos.

-Tú eliminas tus opciones, Sakura. Lo sé por mera deducción: pensé que en cuanto la tuvieras vendrías a mí.

-¿Por qué demonios iba a ir a ti?

-Se supone que soy yo la que puedo curarte, ¿no? – dijo tamborileando con sus largas uñas sobre el escritorio. Suspiro, y negó con la cabeza – Supongo que el pequeño Sasuke termino por darse cuenta, he sido muy descuidada con él en ciertas ocasiones.

-Sasuke cree que eres una Condesa.

-Y tú, ¿qué crees? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Creo que me es indiferente que lo seas o no.

-Hum – dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo – Creo que el hecho de que yo sea una Condesa es de todo menos indiferente para ti. ¿Te contaron la leyenda de Argus?

-Sí.

-Te daré una versión distinta, y extendida… - dijo perdiendo la vista en la pared. Odio que eviten mirarme- No sé cuando comenzó todo pero, en el comienzo de la historia de los vampiros podemos decir que está bastante más atrás que la creación de la Confederación por parte de Argus.

"El orden actual del mundo de los no muertos está dividido en aquelarres unidos entre sí en alianzas quebradizas. Pero al principio todo ese mundo lo controlaban seis Condesas: Achlys controlaba la zona Europea, Ayelen y Citlaltzin el continente Americano, Binéka el Africano, Truganini las islas Australianas, y yo en la zona Asiatica. Nosotras lo decidíamos todo: a quien se le permitía ser Conde, aprobábamos la formación de nuevos aquelarres, interveníamos si había alguna contienda, vigilábamos que hubiese equilibrio para coexistir con los mortales…Nosotras gobernábamos todo.

No sé cómo ni cuándo comenzó a circular un rumor entre los Condes, nuestros subordinados: las seis Condesas habíamos matado a todas las demás Condesas para controlar todo nosotras, sin competencia, dejándoles a ellos sin posibles compañeras y creando un sistema dictatorial. No voy a negar que no teníamos competencia ninguna, pero no habíamos matado a ninguna Condesa. Simplemente no había más. Aun así los Condes estaban convencidos de que igual que existían hombres lobo que acababan convirtiéndose en Condes, debía haber vampiras que podían convertirse en Condesas, y como éramos nosotras quienes decidíamos quien se convertía y quien no, nos acusaron de no permitir a ninguna vampira convertirse.

Condes de todos los lugares del mundo acudieron a una reunión secreta en la que planearon nuestra caída. Aun hoy no se cual fue el arma que utilizaron, solo sé que un día me desperté sin poderes y con una sed acuciante. Una de mis vampiras de confianza me saco de mi palacio, me puso a salvo. Yo quería avisar a médicos y cosas por el estilo, su discreción fue lo que me salvo, porque una veintena de Condes esperaban para matarme. Arrasaron mi palacio, mi aquelarre. No quedo nada, solo mi pobre vampira. La mande a contarles a mis hermanas lo sucedido, yo estaba demasiado débil para viajar tan lejos. Volvió con la noticia de la muerte de las otras cinco: yo era la única que quedaba y había perdido mis poderes…"

Tsunade hizo una pausa en su relato para mirarse las manos. Volvió a suspirar y me miro con amargura.

-Me escondí en una isla japonesa durante varios siglos, esperando a recuperar mis poderes, alimentada por mi vampira que me traía todo lo que necesitaba. Pero un día la pobre no regresó, así que tuve que ir a la isla principal a buscarme alimento yo misma. Mis poderes no eran superiores a los de una vampira común y corriente en ese momento, y me temo que no son mucho mayores ahora.

"En la isla conocí a un joven hombre lobo llamado Hiroto. Le resultó curioso que una vampira como yo vagase sola por el bosque así que se acerco a hablar conmigo. Apenas lo tuve cerca supe que era un posible Conde y el mismo me dijo sin tapujos que se llamaba Hiroto, hijo de Argus, y que pronto seria Conde de aquellas tierras. Me presente como Tsunade, sin más, y charlamos un rato. Le comente posibles lugares para construir un palacio y pasamos varios días juntos observando la zona. Me gane su confianza en poco tiempo, un tipo amable y confiado el pobre Hiroto.

Me alagó, me dijo que era una vampira muy inteligente e interesante y que le encantaría que me uniese a su aquelarre, cuando lo tuviese. Para mí eso era una forma de estar a salvo así que acepte y me mantuve junto a Hiroto hasta que su padre decidió que era hora de su conversión. Pocas semanas después ya tenía un centenar de hombres lobo trabajando en el palacio de Moshiroi y varias decenas de vampiras cazando para él.

Los motivos que me llevaron a aceptar mantenerme junto a Hiroto eran dos: necesitaba protección y alimento y necesitaba recuperar mis poderes. Puesto que yo siempre me he comportado como una servil me alimente de lo que traían las cazadoras y, sobre lo de recuperar mis poderes, para ello primero debía averiguar cómo los había perdido. Conocía a Argus, era un sobresaliente Conde de origen Griego, uno de los cabecillas de la conspiración según había logrado averiguar mi vampira durante los siglos que permanecimos solas. Y puesto que Hiroto era su hijo esperaba poder averiguar algo a través de él. Pero Hiroto no sabía nada, sé que me explico todo lo que sabía con sinceridad, podía sentirlo. Pasaron los años y no conseguía nada, no lograba avanzar, cada vez me sentía más frustrada.

El paso de hombre lobo a Conde tampoco sentó bien a Hiroto: no estaba preparado psicológicamente para el cambio, el era una persona abierta y cercana y el sentir la insignificancia de todos los que le rodeaban le hizo sentirse muy solo. Cuantas más vampiras y licántropos conseguía para su aquelarre más solo se sentía, asi que dejo de hacer crecer el aquelarre. Yo conocía muy bien los riesgos de dejar un aquelarre a medio hacer: aun eramos pocos como para defender nuestro territorio y otros nos verían como objetivos pronto.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una de las ideas más estúpidas de mi vida. En uno de los concilios de las Condesas, en el que ya habíamos discutido el disgusto de los Condes por la inexistencia de más Condesas, Truganini propuso la posibilidad de crear más como nosotras, incluso nos expuso sus investigaciones, pero rechazamos las propuestas por unanimidad.

Ahora era yo la que sopesaba con seriedad esa posibilidad, si creaba otra Condesa podría intentar transplantarme sus poderes, como ya hacían muchos Condes con sus enemigos vencidos, pero yo sola no iba a conseguirlo. Pase varios años acumulando muestras de mi sangre y de mi ponzoña hasta que logre conseguir una perfecta, aunque la perdida de mis poderes no afectaba a mi ADN como es lógico. Ahora solo necesitaba que Hiroto aceptase intentar crear Condesas.

Le pedi que me atendiese en privado y tuvimos una larga conversación. Ya me habia preguntado en otras ocasiones por mi origen asi que no me costo inventarme una buena historia. Le dije que yo habia sido una de las favoritas de la Condesa de Jade, que asi era como me conocía a mi todo el mundo. Le explique también que, cuando ella vio lo que se avecinaba, me entrego sus posesiones más preciadas: su sangre y su ponzoña, para que huyese con ellas hasta que amainase la tormenta. Pero puesto que habia sido destruida, junto con todo lo demás, ahora aquellas valiosas muestras no tenían dueño. Se las ofreci, señalándole repetidamente que en ellas estaba el secreto para crear Condesas.

.

Hiroto acepto al instante. Era la solución perfecta para su soledad.

.

Durante muchos, muchos años, trabajamos con ahincó para encontrar la formula perfecta. Descartamos pronto la sangre, su injesta no transformaría a nadie, ni su transfusión. Si embargo tampoco la ponzoña convertía en Condesa, simplemente en no muerto, lo que debía acumular la ponzoña eran los cambios genéticos que debían producirse para convertirse en Condesa.

En aquellos tiempos yo aun seguia muy frustrada por la perdida de mis poderes y mi estatus, por lo que la tardanza me estaba sacando de quicio. Estaba irritable e Hiroto decidió darme unas vacaciones forzadas, viendo que no me sentaba bien estar tan implicada en el proyecto. Si hubiese sido más paciente ahora sabria como crear Condesas, pero Hiroto termino la formula sin mi.

.

Aun tardo varios años en encontrar a Genmei. Al principio nos mantuvo a todos lejos de ella, pero logre convencerle de que no podía tenerla tan aislada, y me dejo ser su vampira de compañía. Desde el primer momento en que vi a Genmei comprendi que no podría destruirla para tomar sus poderes. Genmei era tan poderosa, y a la vez tan tranquila. Era perfecta para Hiroto, los dos se parecían muchísimo: tranquilos, amables y sinceros. Comparti muchos años con Genmei y ella fue mi mejor terapia. Aprendi a aceptar mi nueva condición, a aceptar que la solución no la encontraría en otra Condesa. Aun no perdia la esperanza de descubrir como habia perdido mis poderes pero, cuando lograba encontrar algo de tranquilidad en mi existencia, llego el comienzo del desastre.

Hiroto, tras ver lo feliz que era con Genmei, decidió presentársela a sus hermanos de la Confederación. Obviamente todos exigieron que compartiese la ponzoña para condesas con ellos e Hiroto, preparado para ello, les regalo a cada uno una muestra. Supongo que todos las investigaron para intentar copiarla, pero era imposible si no tenían mi sangre y mi ponzoña, que solo poseía Hiroto. Mientras la investigaban y buscaban alguien a quien implantársela Hiroto siguió llevando a Genmei a los actos de la Confederacion. Asi los Condes, que podían sentir su poder, comprendieron que por muy poderosa que fuese Genmei no era una guerrera, ni mucho menos. Y ellos lo que querían era luchadoras. Modificaron la ponzoña, la contaminaron, de manera que las Condesas que nacieron de aquellas muestras no eran más que armas asesinas.

Era mucho peor que contigo, Sakura: ellas apenas eran conscientes de su existencia, vivian solo para matar y destruir. Los Condes no tenían mas remedio que mantenerlas recluidas o en el campo de batalla para controlarlas y proporcionarles ingentes cantidades de sangre para contentarlas. El problema era que esas pobres Condesas tenían momentos de lucidez. Eran conscientes de que no eran más que monstruos creados para destruir. Genmei, que sabia de la contaminación de la ponzoña de sus hermanas, las visitaba a menudo, a pesar de los temores de Hiroto. Viajaba a los otros aquelarres y pasaba temporadas con ellas. Al principio a los otros Condes no les importaba, Genmei apaciguaba a las otras, las mantenía bajo control. Sin embargo el ver a Genmei a la larga no hizo bien a las otras. Verla a ella, tan normal, tan tranquila y bajo control les hacia desear cambiar de existencia. Pero les era imposible, no podían controlar su sed, su estado constante de mal humor, sus ataques violentos. Y la cosa empeoraba porque sus Condes las obligaban a luchar. Si alguna lograba cierto autocontrol pronto lo perdia en el fervor de una batalla y volvia al punto cero.

.

Y como ya sabes las Condesas explotaron y se rebelaron contra los Condes. Estos ya habían previsto esa posibilidad y estaban listos para destruirlas. Algunas se llevaron sus aquelarres consigo, otros Condes, tras conocer lo que habia ocurrido con algunas de ellas, las envenenaron antes de que estallaran.

.

No hace falta que te cuente que Genmei se suicido tras conocer el destino de sus hermanas. Lo que tal vez sea importante que te cuente es lo que sucedió con los Condes. Todos y cada uno de ellos perdieron la cabeza. Por mucho que las utilizaran como armas eran sus compañeras, gozaban tomando su sangre y con su poderosa compañía y, que decir, eran el símbolo de su poderío sobre los demás aquelarres. Todos los Condes murieron al poco tiempo, todos menos uno. Un antecesor de Byron, uno de los pocos Condes sensatos de ese momento, se dio cuenta de su creciente adicción a su Condesa mucho antes de que se acercase la explosión. Decidio dejar de alimentarse de ella e incluso le construyo una residencia a parte, alejada de él. Logro detener su adicción a tiempo, pero eso no significa que le resultase sencillo. Supo ser previsor.

.

Tsunade hizo una nueva pausa y me miro a los ojos. No se si esperaba que yo dijese algo, desde luego yo no tenia nada que decir.

-Sabes por qué te cuento esto, ¿cierto? – me pregunto a la vista de mi silencio.

-Sasuke y yo no somos como ellos. Tu misma lo has dicho, la inestabilidad de ellas era aun peor que la mia.

-Si, digamos que la contaminación obligada que hice de la ponzoña que corre por tus venas es una chapuza, bastante más ligera. Pero eso no significa que Sasuke no se este volviendo un adicto a ti. El mismo lo ha dicho con esas mismas palabras en alguna ocasión.

-Crees que la adicción acabara matándole – afirme en un susurro y luego negué con la cabeza – Yo no voy a permitir que muera.

-La mejor forma que tienes de ayudarle es alejarte de él.

-No. Me curaras, me quitaras toda esta mierda que llevo dentro y sere la mejor Condesa que habrá existido en este mundo. Conseguiremos ser felices.

-Estoy segura de ello, Sakura. Y creeme, me alegro de que le aprecies tanto y él a ti. Pero el problema no es que os llevéis bien o mal. El problema es que su adicción ira creciendo, cada vez necesitara más tu sangre, más tu compañía. Llegara un momento que aunque estéis todo el dia pegados como dos lapas no será suficiente. Se volverá loco de ansiedad.

-Propón ya lo que sea que se te este pasando por la cabeza – exigí apretando los puños.

-Primero quiero dejar claro que esta sugerencia no es para que la hagas en secreto. No te estoy pidiendo que nos marchemos sin más. La verdad, no te estoy pidiendo nada. Ya te he explicado que las Condesas podemos tener nuestros propios aquelarres. Crea uno para ti, uno lejos de los Uchiha. Vive tu propia vida, visitale si lo deseas cuando te plazca, pero manteneos el uno al margen del otro. Todos mis miles de años en este mundo me han demostrado que los Condes y las Condesas no estamos hecho para existir juntos.

Suspire y me masajee las sienes. No podía dejar ahora a Sasuke. No ahora que todo parecía ir bien. Ademas su nivel de adicción a mi ya parecía demasiado alto como para que sirviese para algo. Algo dentro de mi me decía que Sasuke ya sabia que estaba condenado, sus signos de resignación continuos cuando estaba junto a mi eran prueba de ello. Lo habia declarado abiertamente ante Itachi, incluso se lo habia expuesto como motivo para que no tomase el también una Condesa.

-No lo hare sin consultarlo con él – asegure – Ademas, te añades en el lote, quieres venir conmigo – afirme de nuevo - ¿Por qué iba a llevarte conmigo y para que?

-Sinceramente no tengo ninguna gana de volver junto a Itachi, Sasuke nunca me gusto pero el aun menos. Itachi tiene otro tipo de adicción: la de aquellos que contemplan algo que saben que jamás será suyo. Eso es más peligroso que lo de Sasuke. Y no voy a negarte que prefiero la compañía de una Condesa, de una igual, y que nunca he perdido la esperanza de descubrir como perdi mis poderes.

-No malgastare mi vida buscando el motivo de la perdida de tus poderes – le adverti.

-Ni yo pretendo que lo hagas. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a vivir como un parasito – susurro.

Senti a Sasuke acercarse a toda velocidad. Mi corazón salto de alegría y alivio. Sali a recibirle al pasillo y salte a sus brazos en cuanto bajo de un salto por el hueco de la escalera.

-Has tardado mucho – me queje dejándole un suave beso en los labios.

-He intentado alejar mi rastro lo máximo posible, aunque tiene entretenimiento para rato – explico acunándome entre sus brazos – ¿Cómo se te ocurre demoler las paredes?

Me concentre en dejar mi mente abierta. Podía sentir la suya rondando la mía y le invite a entrar a echar un vistazo a mi conversación con Tsunade. No estaba segura de que pudiese funcionar, pero sentí a Sasuke hundiéndose en mis recuerdos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Se mantuvo imperturbable mientras examinaba la historia de Tsunade y frunció el ceño con cierta furia al llegar al final. Me apretó entre sus brazos de forma posesiva. No habia esperado esa reacción, la verdad, asi que le transmití tranquilidad y le sonreí con dulzura. Me dejo en el suelo y, sin soltarme de la mano, fue hasta el dormitorio donde estaba Tsunade.

-Me gustaría saber de que poderes dispones en estos momentos – dijo sin más miramientos.

-Mi percepción es muy superior a la de una vampira y puedo visitar la mente de los demás con cierta facilidad, aunque cuando se trata de Condes me deja agotada y necesito mucha concentración.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más. Puedo hacer pequeños esfuerzos como el de antes al derribar las paredes pero me dejan exhausta. Dudo que pueda volver a repetirlo en muchos años.

-Si no te importa te llevare a otra habitación para que descanses esta noche. Mañana decidiremos que hacer – dijo haciéndole una educada seña con la mano para que le siguiese e indicándome a mi mentalmente que me quedase allí. Me gustaba sentir la mente de Sasuke sobre la mia cuando no era para controlarme, era como sentir una caricia mental, un abrazo que llenaba todo mi ser. Era tan tranquilizador saber que el podía sentirlo todo a través de mi. Mientras él llevaba a Tsunade a una habitación al final del pasillo yo volvi a cambiar las sabanas, mojadas por haberme tirado sobre ellas nada más llegar. Me seque el pelo con una toalla que encontré en el armario y me meti desnuda en la cama a la espera de que la ropa se secase.

Sasuke volvió pocos minutos después, el pobre parecía tan cansado. Me lleve la mano al cuello involuntariamente. El se dejo caer junto a mi, milagrosamente no estaba mojado. Me acerque a él para acurrucarme a su lado y pasarle mis brazos por su cintura.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Pain?

-No he conseguido matarle, es un cabron escurridizo. Tambien vi a Zhuo pero no se quedo al combate, fue tras de ti.

-No llegue a verle, tarde muy poco en llegar hasta Tsunade. Esos hombres lobo eran verdaderamente estúpidos.

-Estas acostumbrada a Naruto y semejantes, que podrían incluso llegar a Condes. Es lógico que te sorprenda…

-¿Quién es Naruto? ¿El que murió?

-El rubio.

-¡Ah! Si, ya recuerdo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Yo hare lo que tú hagas – le susurre depositando un beso sobre la suave piel de su cuello, aspirando su embriagador aroma y disfrutando del placer de su contacto- Si quieres separarte de mi para no volverte loco no habrá problema.

-No voy a separarme de ti – sentencion tajante tumbándose de costado para poder cogerme entre sus brazos – El futuro ahora mismo me trae sin cuidado. Solo quiero disfrutar de ti todo lo que pueda.

Sus suaves y finos labios se apoderaron de los mios con pasión contenida tras un muro de dulzura. Deslice mis dedos por su mejilla hasta su coronilla donde se introdujeron entre los suaves mechones de sus cabellos oscuros. Nos besamos durante un largo tiempo, sin prisas, sin estrés, sin preocupaciones. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era estar juntos.

Claro que con Tsunade a pocos metros de distancia no se podía hacer mucho más, menos sabiendo que podía estar espiando nuestras mentes. Ademas estábamos agotados, habia sido un dia larguísimo: la batalla contra los otros aquelarres, huir de Itachi, sacar a Tsunade de la base enemiga. Era imposible que no nos quedaramos dormidos.

.

.

La mañana trajo consigo una fina lluvia que por fortuna o desventaja se llevaría consigo los rastros esparcidos por el bosque, tanto nuestros como del enemigo. Sasuke ya estaba sentado sobre la cama, con semblante pensativo. Sali de la cama para tomar mi ropa, ya seca, y vestirme.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunte sentadome sobre sus rodillas y besándole con ternura.

-Estoy pensando que tenemos dos problemas principales en estos momentos: Itachi debe estar buscándonos para conseguir la ponzoña y los otros Condes aun siguen en Japón. Estan muy debilitados asi que probablemente vuelvan a sus aquelarres a intentar reorganizar lo que queda de sus tropas y conseguir nuevos adeptos, pero aun asi seguiremos teniendo el problema de Itachi.

-¿Vamos a formar nuestro propio aquelarre? Dudo que Itachi vaya a perdonarnos.

-No tiene nada que perdonarnos, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada. Pero dudo que se detenga hasta que tenga la ponzoña en su poder. Crear un aquelarre en Japon no es fácil. Demasiada gente en poco espacio. La isla prácticamente por completo la controla nuestro aquelarre, intentar formar uno ahora mismo solo conseguiría que Itachi nos atacase con todo lo que tiene y no quiero matarle ni matar a nuestro aquelarre.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-Nos alejaremos de los no muertos por un tiempo. Nos iremos a la ciudad. A Tokio. Es difícil para Itachi localizarnos en una ciudad tan grande y podremos comenzar nuestro aquelarre allí sin problemas. Ademas, seguro que el pensara que intentaremos salir del país, no que nos quedaremos en la isla.

-Vivir entre depósitos de sangre que se mueven no me parece una buena idea – dije expresándole mentalmente mi temor a perder el control.

-Por eso Tsunade debe curarte antes de que nos marchemos.

Se puso en pie, dejándome con suavidad sobre la cama, y salio de la habitación. Le segui, esperando que fuese a por Tsunade, pero primero se detuvo en un armario empotrado del pasillo de donde saco algunas viejas botellas de sangre. Me lanzo una que bebí con avidez.

Tsunade también estaba despierta, mirando con gran concentración la pared blanca que habia ante ella.

-¿Podrias intentar curar a Sakura ahora? – pregunto Sasuke tendiéndole una de las botellas, que la vieja Condesa tomo sin miramientos.

-Si dispones de equipo médico adecuado, si.

-Depende de lo que consideres equipo medico adecuado.

-Un quirófano esterilizado estaría bien. Agujas, jeringuillas, maquinas de análisis de sangre, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas.

-Teniamos un quirófano, no sé si seguirá funcionando – dijo pensativo- ¿Necesitaras mi sangre o mi ponzoña?

-No, esta contaminada. No nos serviría de nada.

-¿Con que vas a potenciar la ponzoña, entonces? Porque lo que no servirá de nada es la ponzoña tal y como esta ahora.

-Con mi propia sangre, supongo, o con mi ponzoña. Aun estoy pensándolo.

Bebi en silencio los dos litros de sangre que me habia dado Sasuke, intentando que no notase mi escepticismo ante mi futuro. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ni idea de cómo lograr exactamente que la ponzoña purificara la mia.

.

Despues del rápido desayuno Sasuke nos llevo hasta el quirófano, una sala amplia llena de material medico en buen estado. Nos dejo solas para ir a arreglar los detalles de nuestro translado a Tokio, mateniendo su mente bien asentada sobre la mia por si pasaba algo extraño.

-Bien, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por sacar todo lo malo que hay en ti en estos momentos – dijo Tsunade mientras trasteaba unos cajones llenos de medicamentos – Una Condesa puede generar un máximo de dos litros de ponzoña diarios, eso significa que se producen unos 0.08 litros de ponzoña por hora. Hay que extraerte la ponzoña y detener la creación.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

- Detendremos la creación con esto – dijo sacando una pastillita morada de una cajita, ofreciéndomela – No preguntes – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Y si estubieramos en el aquelarre te extraería la ponzoña con una ingeniosa maquina, pero como no lo estamos tendremos que usar un método algo menos ortodoxo. Necesito que salgas y caces un animal.

Alce las cejas a la espera de que dijese algo estilo "¡Que no, tonta, que es una broma!", pero como no lo dijo y siguió trasteando cajones para ver de que disponíamos, me dirigi con resignación hacia la escalera de salida. La suave lluvia habia obligado a un triste conejo a mantenerse en su madrigera, al pie de un árbol en la cima de la montaña del escondrijo, asi que lo saque de un tiron de su hogar y lo fui asfixiando mientras regresaba al interior. Lo agite en el aire para que Tsunade pudiese verlo.

-Bien, ahora muérdelo y segrega tu ponzoña hasta que se agote.

-¡Qué asco! – Dije mirando al conejo muerto – A ver si va a mutar en un conejo no muerto o algo asi.

-No lo hara. No eres la primera que empozoña un animal.

Mire con repugnacia el cuello del animalillo peludo, hice de tripas corazón, y le mordí. Tarde más de media hora en agotar toda la puñetera ponzoña en el cuerpo muerto del animal que luego lance al suelo mientras escupía pelo que se me habia quedado pegado a la boca.

-Qué asco… - repetí sin lograr librarme de la pelusilla blanca.

-El objetivo de inyectarte la ponzoña original es que te haga una especie de reconversión acelerada. Eso es difícil que suceda si tus órganos están a pleno rendimiento y tu cuerpo cargado de sangre. No debería haberte dejado desayunar… Pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada – me tendio otra pastilla – Te provocara un paro cardiaco. Obviamente no te matara, porque tu corazón no late, pero provocara una especie de muerte temporal, tus órganos dejaran de trabajar durante una o dos horas en las que la ponzoña tendrá que trabajar a marchas forzadas.

Mire la pastilla blanca sobre la palma de mi mano. Tsunade cogió tres jeringuillas ya cargadas que esperaban sobre la mesa.

-Esta contiene la ponzoña creada por Hiroto – dijo levantando una de ellas para que pudiera observar el liquido. A diferencia de la ponzoña de Sasuke, no parecía tener vida propia – Este contiene mi propia ponzoña – continuo alzando otra jeringuilla – y este mi sangre. No tengo ni idea de que va a pasar, pero te voy a inyectar los tres.

-¿Perdere la ponzoña de Sasuke? Quiero decir, es su ponzoña la que me hace ser asi…

-No, se supone que la de Sasuke es superior a estas dos – dijo agitando las inyecciones de ponzoña – Lo que hará será asimilarlas y, con un poco de suerte, durante la asimilación eliminaran la parte contaminada. ¿Estas lista?

-No – dije mirando con idecision la pastilla - ¿No vas a ver el porcentaje de mi Erial ni nada por el estilo?

-Ya lo he mirado – dijo cogiendo la pastilla y metiéndomela en la boca. Trague con disgusto y espere.

.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando sentí como mi cuerpo se retorcía en un violento espasmo. Intente aferrarme a la camilla pero mi cerebro no lograba gobernar a mis musculos. Notaba como iba parándose todo dentro de mi, como mi cerebro se quedaba en una especie de nebulosa perdida y sin sentido. Sasuke salio de mi mente, o al menos yo no podía sentirle. Pude ver como Tsunade aferraba con fuerza uno de mis brazos antes de que mis ojos dejasen de funcionar.

.

Después solo me quedo esperar envuelta en la oscuridad.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**15 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los LUNES o los MARTES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. **


	14. Nefario

Parece que el trece me trajo mala suerte, me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo. Se como quiero que acabe la historia pero no como organizar los capítulos para no contar todo en un capitulo xD, lo cual significa que me tengo que buscar con que rellenar el capitulo para que sea decentemente largo. Encima empece la autoescuela que me quita un monton de tiempo x.x asi que volvemos a cambiar el dia de la semana porque los findes me cuesta mucho escribir (fiesta fiestaaaaaa).** A partir de ahora volveré a publicar los jueves o los viernes. **Nuevamente muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y siento no haber actualizado a tiempo.

Un besazo a todos y a disfrutar del capitulo!

* * *

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Nefario**

Me despertó el ruido de una ambulancia. Para mi era un ruido familiar, de mis primeros meses como vampira cuando viajaba de gran ciudad a gran ciudad en busca de comida. Sin embargo me sorprendió porque eso significaba que ya estábamos en Tokio.

Me encontraba en una mullida cama en un dormitorio a oscuras. Sasuke dormía a mi lado, abrazado a la almohada. Parecía tan tranquilo. Me puse en pie con cuidado y me acerqué a una de las ventanas de la habitación. Debíamos estar en un rascacielos, en una de las plantas superiores, tal y como le gusta a los Condes. La luminosa Tokio se movía cargada de vida ante mí mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer se filtraban entre los edificios.

Chasquee la lengua cuando me vino a la cabeza el experimento de Tsunade. Me pregunté si abría funcionado. No sentía hambre, pero probablemente Sasuke me hubiese alimentado aun estando inconsciente. Observe a Sasuke, plácidamente dormido. Como siempre podía ver cada detalle de su rostro, cada partícula de su pelo, cada perfección y cada imperfección. Pero a diferencia de antes, no tenía unas ganas locas e insaciables de hincarle el diente.

.

.

_Lo cual no significa que no podamos hacerlo de vez en cuando._

.

.

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza. Nunca me había dolido escuchar a la voz de la locura pero en esta ocasión me había causado una punzada de dolor. Intente encerrarla en el rincón más profundo de mi mente y volví a sentarme en la cama. Yo aun no había perdido la costumbre de respirar, a pesar de no necesitarlo. Sasuke había nacido siendo Conde por lo que no sabía ni siquiera en qué consistía aquello. Se mantenía inmóvil, como una estatua. Le contemple durante mucho tiempo mientras el sol terminaba de salir y comenzaba a bañar la habitación con su luz. Los ojos negros de él se abrieron de repente, sin que hubiese un paso intermedio entre el sueño y el despertar.

-Sakura – dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba con un rápido movimiento y me cogía una mano - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien – y era cierto, me encontraba la mar de bien. Sentía una paz interior que hasta entonces nunca había sentido- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…dormida?

-Cuatro días, y más que dormida has estado inconsciente. Me temo que ha tenido que dolerte mucho – dijo acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de mi mano – De vez en cuando despertabas, empezabas a chillar y te quedabas inconsciente por el dolor… ¿Crees que ha funcionado?

-Aun puedo escuchar a la voz de la locura – conteste – Y me duele al escucharla, cosa que no sucedía antes. Pero si te sirve de consuelo – dije agarrando con ambas manos su suave rostro – ya no me pareces un aperitivo – concluí depositando mis labios sobre los suyos.

.

Nunca los había sentido tan deliciosos.

.

Él agarro con su mano derecha mi nuca y me apretó contra su pecho. Sus besos sabían a fuego y me producían tal placer que tal vez, solo tal vez, podía entender que le invitasen a canturrear versos a mi oído mientras lo hacíamos.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos.

.

Introduje mi lengua en su boca y la deslice por la suya tal y como yo sabía que a él le gustaba. Parecía tan hambriento como yo, hambriento de tenerme desnuda entre sus brazos, pues se deshizo de mi camisón con un erótico tirón que lo hizo añicos. Me recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre mí, agarrándome por las caderas y contemplándome. Le sonreí con cierta picardía y él me devolvió el gesto.

-Eres preciosa – afirmo mientras su rostro descendía hasta uno de mis pechos e introducía uno de mis pezones en su boca, lamiéndolo con pasión. Emití un leve gemido, para su regocijo, mientras su mano subía por mi pierna derecha hasta mi sexo y comenzaba a acariciar con suavidad los sensibles labios de mi entrepierna. Me mordí el labio con suavidad mientras notaba como su lengua azotaba mis pechos y su mano jugueteaba con mi clítoris.

-¿Está bien así? – Dijo mirándome, juguetón - ¿Te gusta? – no pude más que asentir y llevarme un dedo a la boca que mordí sin llegar a hacerme daño. Sasuke introdujo dos de sus dedos en mí haciendo que me arquease de placer y aprovecho mi boca abierta para introducir en ella otro dedo que lamí con gusto mientras sus hermanos se empeñaban en hacerme gemir.

Era fantástico sentir el bombeo de sus dedos dentro de mí, arquearme por las oleadas de placer que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Su lengua pareció aburrirse de mis pechos y descendió depositando besos por todo mi torso hasta el ombligo donde se detuvo momentáneamente a dejar un rio de saliva que continuo hasta mi sexo. Beso con pasión el nacimiento de mis piernas y después, mirándome a los ojos con cierto aire de superioridad, deslizo su lengua por todo mi sexo acabando en el clítoris donde se ensaño con maña en lamerme. La embestida de placer me obligo a sentarme en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, intentando disfrutar de cada latigazo de su lengua sobre mi cuerpo. Enrosque mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos mientras dejaba escapar suaves suspiros de placer.

-Sasuke – susurre. Él dejó su tarea, por desgracia y se situó entre mis piernas, subiendo sus manos por mi espalda, acariciándome, y besándome el cuello mientras comenzaba a penetrarme. Con un suspiro volví a dejarme caer sobre el colchón y me agarre a su formada espalda con ambas manos, apretándome a él.

.

Nunca hasta entonces había sentido tanto placer estando con él. Cada embestida de su cuerpo contra el mío era como sentir una explosión en mi interior, como un flash de placer que me nublaba la vista con una intensa e inexplicable luz. Me preguntaba si el sentía lo mismo, y si era asi, cómo era posible que pudiese seguir repitiendo su delicioso vaivén sobre mí, porque yo era incapaz de moverme. Aunque la solución era bien sencilla: la única manera de seguir sintiendo era seguir moviéndose.

.

Intente mover mis dedos agarrotados sobre su piel pero caza vez que lo intentaba su cuerpo volvía a introducirse profundamente en el mío dejándome nuevamente petrificada, ahogada entre tanto placer.

-¡Sss! – ni siquiera alcanzaba a gemir su nombre. Sentía su aliento en mi oído, su cálido rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y deseaba que me mordiese, deseaba darle tanto placer como el que él me daba- ¡Mmmm..muer…deme!

Sasuke me miro con sus profundos ojos negros, supongo que preguntándose si hablaba en serio. Agarré su rostro y lo reconduje a mi cuello. Se quedo mirándolo como si no hubiese nada más interesante en la tierra, lo que le hizo dejar de penetrarme. Me agarré con fuerza a su cuello y lo apreté contra mi, apretando mis piernas contra su cintura y moviéndome contra su cuerpo, lamiendo su suave oreja y la sensible piel que la conecta con el cuello. Sentí como un escalofrió le recorría y como acercaba su boca a mi cuello.

.

No es que me produjera placer, pero no me molestaba ni me volvía loca de odio. Era un simple picotazo de mosquito, pero sentir como él se arqueaba de placer mientras me sujetaba entre sus brazos era todo lo que yo necesitaba para sentirme bien. Sentia sus dedos subir por mi espalda mientras volvia a retomar el movimiento continuo de sus caderas sobre las mias. Me tomo de la barbilla y bajo mi rostro de su oreja a su cuello, ladeando la cabeza para dejarme espacio. Bese con suavidad su blanca piel, lamiéndola despues con extrema lentitud logrando que se estremeciera, excitándole. Le morid con suavidad, sintiendo como su calida sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por mis labios. El ahogo un ronco gemido, aun mordiéndome, tensándose de placer y penetrándome con profundidad. Se agarro a mis caderas y se sento con las piernas cruzadas, conmigo encima. Nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras nos mordíamos, mientras disfrutábamos el uno del otro. Estuvimos mucho rato asi, no porque tomásemos mucho, sino porque lo hacíamos con lentitud, disfrutando de cada gota. Fui la primera en despegarse y él me imito instantáneamente. Me miro, con los ojos cargados de placer y los labios manchados de sangre. Agarre su rostro y lo acerque al mio dándole un sensual beso cargado de pasión.

.

.

.

-El edificio tiene diecisiete plantas y tres subterráneas – me explicó Sasuke mientras depositaba una monísima maqueta del edificio sobre la mesa – Los sotanos serán obviamente para hombres lobo, la primera planta contiene los vestíbulos y aparcamientos para vehículos, la primera planta lo que serian las cocinas de nuestro antiguo aquelarre, segunda y tercera planta planta zonas comunes, y de la cuarta a la decima para dormitorios de vampiras.

-Te sobran un par de plantas – dije mientras examinaba la maqueta. Estabamos sentados ante una mesa de té circular. Era por la tarde y habíamos pasado toda la mañana disfrutando el uno del otro.

-Tampoco pienso utilizar todo el edificio, es imposible tener un aquelarre grande en una ciudad sin causar sospechas. Esto es solo provisional mientras encontramos un lugar donde establecernos definitivamente y conseguimos vampiras y hombres lobo – dijo dándole un sorbo a una taza de té rojo.

-¿Cuántos tenemos por ahora? – pregunte mirando con recelo la taza que tenia ante mí.

-Solo veinte vampiras y cincuenta hombres lobo.

Asentí. La verdad esperaba que tuviésemos menos. Sasuke trabajaba con rapidez, había encontrado y comprado el edificio inmediatamente y había convertido a más de medio centenar de personas que ya estaban trabajando a pleno rendimiento para nosotros.

-Solo he transformado a los hombres lobo – indico como si me leyese el pensamiento – Las vampiras necesitaba que fuesen experimentadas. Dentro de lo que cabe claro…Las veinte son nativas de aquí, de Tokio, conocen la zona y saben cazar sin llamar la atención. Tener vampiras neófitas siempre es un problema, por eso utilizábamos el método de captación por el que te encontraron a ti.

-Pero Tokio es una gran ciudad, seguro que hay vampiras de Itachi aquí captando vampiras y buscándonos.

-De Itachi, de Pain y de Zhuo, por lo que hemos averiguado – dijo mientras yo daba un sorbo desconfiado a la taza. Estaba rico – He estado pensando en posibles lugares para construir nuestro aquelarre pero ningún lugar me parece lo suficientemente alejado ni seguro.

-¿Cuánto tardaríamos en reunir un aquelarre igual de numeroso que el de Itachi?

-Un par de siglos – dijo negando con la cabeza – El numero tampoco importa demasiado en este caso, piensa que las vampiras de Itachi tienen muchos siglos de vida, son verdaderas veteranas que han luchado en muchas batallas a las ordenes de los condes de nuestro…del aquelarre de Itachi.

Di un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado, tras lo cual respire profundamente. Había sido como un tic nervioso, como si una parte de mi rugiera por destrozar algo.

-Es totalmente injusto que Itachi se quede nuestro aquelarre: eres hijo biológico de Fugaku, el no, tienes más derecho sobre el aquelarre que él.

-Creo que ya te dije en una ocasión que la única forma de desvincular a un aquelarre de su Conde es matándole.

-Eso no es del todo cierto – dijo Tsunade entrando sin esperar invitación. Me irrite, pero no por mi propio disgusto, si no por el de Sasuke que me llegó como si lo estuviese sintiendo yo misma- Las Condesas podíamos destituir Condes, era una de nuestras facultades. Aunque no estoy segura de que Sakura pueda realizarlo – dijo acercándose a mí y posando una mano sobre mi hombro - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, aunque creo que no estoy curada del todo – dije con un hilo de desilusión – Aun puedo escuchar a la voz de la locura, aunque eso me produce dolor, y tengo pequeños brotes agresivos.

-La verdad después de ver la resistencia que tu cuerpo ponía a la nueva ponzoña me imagine que algo así ocurriría. Probablemente tengamos que darte otra dosis, pero esperaremos un tiempo para ver como evolucionas – se volvió hacia Sasuke e hizo una leve reverencia – Disculpa la intromisión, no era mi intención molestarte. Pero he estado pensando y hay algo que me inquieta.

-Habla – dijo Sasuke con indiferencia dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Se que lo único que te preocupa en este momento es crear un aquelarre donde no te encuentren pero creo que eso es algo iluso por tu parte. Los Condes llevan milenios intentando conseguir Condesas, no van a parar ahora solo porque tú te escondas bajo el océano o algo por el estilo.

-Eso ya lo sé pero tampoco hay mucho más que yo pueda hacer. No quiero pelear.

-Huir no es la respuesta en este caso. Tú mismo me dijiste que había vampiras de todos los condes por la ciudad, acabaran encontrándonos, posiblemente antes de lo que tú esperas. Nos atacaran, Sakura nos protegerá, sus vampiras morirán y ellos tendrán que marcharse porque, como tú mismo has pensado al elegir este lugar, no pueden montar un escándalo monumental en una ciudad llena de mortales. Y cuando eso ocurra se darán cuenta de que el problema es Sakura – dijo señalándome con la palma de la mano abierta – Intentaran envenenarla, cosa que no resultara porque yo puedo curarla, cualquier arma que usen yo tengo la respuesta a cada una de ellas. Solo hay una contra la que no podríamos hacer nada.

-El arma con el que te quitaron tus poderes – dije yo misma, sorprendiéndome de haber seguido el hilo de su razonamiento.

-Exacto.

-Eso es una locura – dijo Sasuke moviendo la taza rítmicamente con la mano, haciendo que los posos del té danzaran en su interior – Para empezar ellos no tienen ni idea de lo de las Condesas primordiales, igual que no lo tenía yo, y aunque lo tengan, ¿qué te hace pensar que la encontraran?

Tsunade aparto una silla para sentarse junto a nosotros.

-Ya os dije que fueron unos Condes determinados los que idearon el plan para destruirnos, entre ellos estaba Argus, tu antepasado, padre de Hiroto, que a su vez es padre de Souta, que es padre de Fugaku que es tu padre.

-Sí, me conozco el árbol genealógico, gracias.

-Con eso quiero decir que lo lógico es que los Condes que crearan el arma se la diesen a alguno de sus hijos, ¿no te parece?

-O tal vez la destruyeran pensando que no tendrían que volver a usarla.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es poco probable, Sasuke – dijo con cierto cansancio Tsunade – Te dejas llevar por tus deseos de que Sakura no pueda ser destruida, te mientes a ti mismo. ¡Piensa! ¿Y si el encargado de proteger el arma hubiese sido Argus? ¿Y si fuese uno de sus hijos quien la custodiara ahora, en absoluto secreto?

-Para empezar eres tú la que se deja llevar por sus deseos de recuperar sus poderes. Quieres que busquemos el arma, ¿verdad? Claro, ¡qué bien le vendría a la vieja Tsunade que nosotros perdiésemos el tiempo buscando un arma que no tiene por qué ser la respuesta a como perdió sus poderes! ¡Aun menos como recuperarlos!

-Sasuke – dije agarrándole una mano- Aunque eso es cierto, la teoría de Tsunade no es totalmente ilógica. Es una posibilidad más, una muy peligrosa posibilidad – dije dedicándole una mirada destinada a relajarle. Note como sus hombros se destensaban – No cierres puertas, menos ahora que no sabemos que vamos a hacer exactamente.

Sasuke suspiro y se levanto.

-La prioridad de mi hermano y los demás es la ponzoña. Para robarla solo necesitan un descuido nuestro, no complicarse la vida en busca de armas que le quiten los poderes a Sakura ni nada por el estilo. La respuesta correcta generalmente es la más sencilla así que dejad de conspirar – susurro algo así como "mujeres" y suspiró – Tengo asuntos que atender, nos veremos en la comida - dijo alejándose con inesperada impaciencia.

Suspire y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Tsunade miraba con impotencia la maqueta que había sobre la mesa.

-Tsunade, si no te causa dolor, me gustaría que me hablases sobre tu hogar.

-¿Mi hogar?

-Tu aquelarre – aclaré – Me encantaría saber cómo era.

-Pues era una verdadera necrópolis. Una verdadera ciudad de no muertos. No un simple castillo donde cada uno tiene una habitación, una ciudad donde cada vampira y hombre lobo tenía su propio hogar, donde había tiendas, teatros, baños públicos, circos de juegos, parques públicos, bibliotecas…

-¿Cómo ocultasteis algo así a los mortales?

-Antes no había tantos mortales. Pero de todos modos, mi necrópolis era subterránea, como la mayoría de las ciudades de los no muertos. En realidad todas teníamos una necrópolis, aunque la mayor de ellas era la de Citlaltzin, en América del sur. El Conde Ilhuitemoc vive en lo que queda de ella, en mitad de la selva del amazonas. Claro que ya no es ni remotamente lo que era, según tengo oído. Ya hay demasiados humanos por allí…

-¿Y por qué no hacemos nosotros un aquelarre subterráneo?

-Sencillamente porque una construcción subterránea ahora mismo llamaría demasiado la atención: o utilizamos maquinas enormes y difíciles de conseguir o unos diez mil hombres lobo trabajando noche y día. Eso si quieres tener un aquelarre decente en menos de un mes claro.

-¿Qué ocurrió con tu necrópolis? – pregunte apurando mi té.

-La hundieron. Yo no estuve presente pero después de escapar los Condes se enfurecieron por no encontrarme. Con la esperanza de que estuviese escondida en la propia necrópolis la destrozaron, se hundió en el océano. O eso me dijo mi vampira.

-¿No hay ninguna necrópolis desierta que podamos utilizar para refugiarnos?

-Posiblemente sí. No descartes que Sasuke esté buscando algo ya hecho.

Observe la tetera sobre la mesa y la tome para servirme una nueva taza. Me sentía muy tranquila, relajada, como si nada pudiera importunarme. ¿Qué había un par de Condes psicópatas buscándonos? ¿Qué puede que mi perfecto Conde se estuviese volviendo un adicto a mi? ¿Qué probablemente yo no había logrado curar mi ponzoña corrupta? Problemas insignificantes que se irían arreglando con el tiempo. Estaba totalmente convencida de que así seria.

-Tsunade, quiero que me instruyas.

-¿Qué te instruya? – preguntó. Hoy no estaba muy rápida, la pobre.

-Si. Enséñame a ser Condesa. Piensa en mí como en una hija, en una heredera. Y yo hare todo lo posible por ayudarte, aunque Sasuke no esté interesado en ello - concluí tomándole una mano y apretándosela con fuerza, intentando transmitirle la pacifica tranquilidad que me recorría – Todos necesitamos darle un sentido a nuestra vida, es lógico que el tuyo sea recuperar tus poderes. Y yo no tengo nada en contra, mientras eso no signifique que Sasuke y yo tengamos que separarnos, o nos dañe a alguno.

-Comenzaremos las clases mañana – dijo sin pararse a pensarlo ni un minuto – Tengo que organizar el temario – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Soltó mi mano y se puso en pie, haciendo hondear su largo kimono tras de ella – Y quiero dejar algo claro: yo no deseo recuperar mis poderes para retomar mi posición, el tiempo de las Condesas quedo atrás. Solo quiero volver a ser yo misma.

Deje que se fuera y me quede sola en la pequeña y acogedora habitación.

.

.

.

.

Aunque nos encontrábamos en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, yo me sentía como si estuviésemos solos en medio de la nada. El edificio siempre estaba en silencio y a los únicos a los que podía ver era a Tsunade y Sasuke. Y ninguno era el alma de la fiesta, la verdad.

Pronto tomamos una nueva rutina. Sasuke y yo desayunábamos a solas y no demasiado temprano, hablábamos de cosas banales y luego él se marchaba a hablar con sus vampiras y ejecutar sus planes de actuación. Sean los que sean, porque no me los contó y yo no pretendía preguntárselo. Cuando él se marchaba, llegaba Tsunade, que me soltaba largos discursos sobre control de masas, entrenamientos de vampiras, como seleccionar no muertos de confianza, etc, etc, etc. Yo habia pensado que el temario seria distinto, por lo que de vez en cuando me tomaba la libertad de preguntar algo que no venia a cuento con la lección pero que me interesaba más. Tsunade refunfuñaba cuando lo hacia, probablemente porque ya lo tenia pensado para otra clase, pero siempre me respondia.

En cuanto a mi querido cuñado, no teníamos demasiadas noticias sobre ellos. Sasuke no se atrevía a mandar a nadie a investigar directamente a nuestro aquelarre, Itachi seguramente estaría esperando que hiciésemos algo asi. Nuestras rastreadoras no habían encontrado signos de que hubiese algún grupo numeroso de no muertos cerca de Tokio, ni de que en la ciudad hubiese más vampiras de lo normal.

Parecia que Itachi, como buen inmortal, no tenia prisa.

-¿Y que hay de mi Erial? Al final nunca me dijiste mi porcentaje – interrumpi a Tsunade tras una aburrida media hora de monologo sobre por qué los hombres lobo eran tan bobos. Tsunade no refunfuño en esta ocasión, simplemente se quedo pensativa y apretó los labios.

-Esperaba que hablásemos de esto algo más adelante. Incluso despues de la segunda transfusión para terminar de curarte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal lo hice?

-Digamos que…te copiaste, por asi decirlo. No, no es correcto llamarlo asi…

-¿Qué me copie? ¿Cómo en un examen?

-Olvidalo. No es eso lo que ocurrió exactamente – suspiró - ¿Podrias poner un protector mental a nuestro alrededor como te enseñe? Si Sasuke me escucha decirte esto me matara probablemente – me preocupo el tono de su voz, no estaba asustada, pero tampoco bromeaba. Coloque el protector mental que guardaría la conversación en un lugar seguro para que Sasuke no pudiese verla ni ahora ni en un momento posterior.

-Listo.

-Bien, siempre has oído que Itachi y Sasuke mantienen una relación especial. Pueden comunicarse mentalmente y cosas por el estilo.

-Si.

-¿Cómo crees que sucedió eso?

-Son poderes de Sasuke, ¿no?

-No exactamente. Es cierto que puede hacerlo con cualquier Conde o no muerto, pero de forma muy esporádica, no continuada, como ocurre con Itachi…o contigo. Cada vez el pasa más tiempo en tu mente – asentí. Yo también lo habia notado – Eso es porque Sasuke se introdujo en la mente de Itachi mientras estaba en su Erial. Sasuke no tuvo erial, el nació tal y como es ahora, un Conde, por lo que le llamaba mucho la curiosidad. Cuando Fugaku decidió que Itachi ya podía pasar de hombre lobo a Conde, ordeno a Sasuke custodiarle mientras estaba en él erial. A él, y a mi, por eso se lo que te estoy contando ahora. No se que hizo Sasuke mientras estuvo dentro de Itachi, pero si se que ese es el motivo de la conexión.

-¿Insinuas que Sasuke estuvo en mi Erial?

-No lo insinuo, lo sé. Lo he visto. ¿Recuerdas la muestra de sangre que te tome?

-Si.

-Me la bebi e hice un tremendo esfuerzo para usar otro de mis viejos poderes de Condesa…

-Ver los recuerdos a partir de la sangre – concluí yo.

-Exacto. Recuerdos que tu propia mente tiene bloqueados, no por gusto, sino porque Sasuke los bloqueo. Yo no puedo liberarlos pero si puedo decirte lo que vi: tu estabas perdiendo tu prueba, ibas a morir.

-Lo poco que recordé de mi erial la verdad es que fue un tanto patético – suspiré – ¡Oh! ¡Un segundo! – dije chascando los dedos – Si tomo tu sangre vere mi erial a través de tus recuerdos - Tsunade refunfuño.

-Esperaba que no me lo pidieras.

-Si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo – me apresuré a decir.

-No, tranquila. Siempre es mejor verlo que explicarlo – dijo clavándose una de sus largas uñas en una de las venas de la muñeca y tendiéndomela para que bebiera. Apenas di un sorbo, no necesitaba más.

.

.

.

* * *

-Ya es demasiado tarde.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! – tome una pala y un rastrillo que había apoyados contra la pared de la caseta - Volveré a colocar toda la tierra en su sitio y…

-La tierra esta mojada, el suelo agrietado, el pozo está seco, volverá a llover antes de que hagas el muro: ya es demasiado tarde.

-¡No! ¡No no es demasiado tarde! – corrí hacia el erial y hundí la pala en uno de los montones de tierra removida, lanzándola hacia su lugar original.

-Sakura – dijo el señor siniestro agarrando la pala – Ya no hay tiempo.

-¡Si lo hay! ¡Siempre lo hay! ¡Déjame intentarlo por favor! ¡Aprenderé de mis errores!

-Es demasiado tarde, Sakura – repitió nuevamente, y me dieron ganas de estamparle la pala en la cara.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Unas manos me agarraron por los hombros y yo me giré para mirar de quien se trataba. Sasuke estaba allí y mi corazón se ilumino de felicidad al verle.

-Dame la pala, Sakura – susurró.

-Dime que no es demasiado tarde, por favor – susurre yo también, tendiéndosela.

-No, claro que no lo es – dijo agarrando la pala con fuerza entre sus manos. ¡Iba a ayudarme con mi Erial!

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que sucedió. En un rápido movimiento dio un giro hacia donde estaba el tipo siniestro y, utilizando el impulso, le estampo la pala en todo el estomago, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás con un estruendo metalico.

-Rehaz el erial – ordenó Sasuke dirigiéndose a él.

-Esto no funciona asi – dijo el hombre siniestro con voz dolorida. Sasuke le estampo la pala en la cara, partiéndole la nariz y haciendo saltar sangre por todos lados.

-Rehaz el erial, ahora – volvió a ordenar. Yo miraba al tipo siniestro con el corazón en un puño. Le habia destrozado la cabeza, era imposible que se levantase. Sin embargo, las nubes que se habían empezado a juntar, anunciando una nueva llovizna, desaparecieron, la tierra volvió a su lugar y apareció un monton de rocas listas para construir un muro.

-Asi me gusta – asintió Sasuke dándole un ultimo palazo entre las costillas – Espero no tener que volver – dijo tirando la pala ensangrentada al suelo. Volvio a acercarse a mi y me tomo por los hombros – Esta vez lo haras bien, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-Buena chica – dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

.

.

.

Volvi a la realidad. Tsunade me miraba como si esperara que me diese un ataque o algo asi, pero yo me sentía igual de tranquila que antes.

-Sasuke hizo trampas – dije con tono asombrado.

-Si. Jamás había visto a un Conde que fuese capaz de alterar el erial de otro. Dudo que Sasuke sea consciente de hasta que punto es especial. El pobre siempre ha tenido demasiado miedo de su padre, si en lugar de Fugaku su progenitor hubiese sido Hiroto estoy segura de que Sasuke seria ahora mucho más poderoso, Hiroto le hubiese ayudado a cultivar sus poderes pero Fugaku solo se mantenía alerta para descubrir nuevos poderes y robárselos.

-¿Cuál es entonces el porcentaje de mi Erial?

-En tu primer intento, el que verdaderamente valia…tenias un 0, hubieses muerto. En el segundo, amañado por Sasuke, sacaste más de un 90%, no se cuanto exactamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es mucho!

-Yo y mis hermanas teníamos el 100%. Teniamos todos los poderes. No se cuales se te habran negado a ti, por eso dije que cabia la posibilidad de que tu también pudieses destituir Condes, o puede que no.

-¿Y que tenía que ver esto con que me curases?

-Si eras una Condesa del 100%, y creeme, hubo momentos es los que estuve casi convencida de que era asi, no podríamos haberte curado. Simplemente serias…demasiado perfecta para que una simple ponzoña pudiera alterarte.

Era difícil asimilar que era tan patética que Sasuke habia tenido que amañar mi erial para no perderme.

-Pero entonces Sasuke me mintió. Dijo que Itachi y el tenían ese vinculo por un experimento de su padre.

-Puede que no fuese mentira – medito Tsunade – Puede que fuese el propio Fugaku el que le ordenase entrar al erial.

Me levante y fui hasta un mueble donde guardábamos los juegos de te y una caja llena de pastas. Volvi con ellas a la mesa y, tras ofrecérselas a Tsunade, me dedique a devorar las de chocolate.

-Si quieres podemos dejar la clase aquí por hoy.

-Tengo una duda más que necesito resolver para poder dormir tranquila por las noches – dije mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué es esa voz que escucho algunas veces?

-Simplemente eres tú. Lo que voy a contarte es solo una teoría que llevo meditando desde hace ya mucho tiempo pero, creo, es lo más lógico. La ponzoña defectuosa genera en ti una necesidad de sangre, destrucción y poder que bloquea todo lo demás. Cualquier habilidad que poseas que no sirva directamente a esa función es dispensable para tu mente y por tanto quedan arrojadas a un segundo plano. Con el tiempo, normalmente fomentado por la ingesta de sangre de Conde, esas habilidades que en un principio tu cuerpo desterró priorizando las que directamente servían a sus propósitos, esas habilidades van fortaleciéndose, ocupando más espacio en tu ser y, al no encontrar una salida natural o una respuesta en ti, que ni siquiera eres consciente de que las tienes, pues salen por otro medio: generan otra conciencia por asi decirlo que si las utiliza.

-Osea que una parte de mi mente utiliza sin que yo sea consciente de ello algunas de mis habilidades.

-Algo asi. Es tu mente la que te habla, Sakura.

-Me estas diciendo que estoy loca – dije con determinación mientras buscaba una pasta apetitosa en la caja.

-Tampoco es eso pero…

-¿Y se arreglara cuando este totalmente curada?

-Se supone que cuando tu cuerpo no te imponga prioridades entre tus poderes podras usarlos todos con mayor soltura y, si, acabara desapareciendo la voz.

-Pero eso también es pura especulación, ¿no?

-Me temo que si.

.

.

.

Cuando concluían mis clases, normalmente Sasuke venia a verme. A veces comíamos, otras simplemente nos acurrucábamos en algún sofá y hablábamos, o leíamos algo juntos, o incluso le dejaba recitarme algo, a sabiendas de que el disfrutaba expresándome sus sentimientos asi. Tambien se quedaba algunas tardes conmigo, hacíamos planes sobre como organizar nuestro aquelarre cuando encontrásemos un lugar a donde transladarnos, o hacia traer cientos de cajas llenas de ropa para que eligiese la que quisiera. La mayoría de las tardes simplemente nos dedicábamos a disfrutar de la presencia del otro, en completo silencio.

.

Claro que por las noches rompíamos el silencio con nuestros gemidos y el olor de nuestra sangre inundaba nuestro dormitorio. La primera semana intercambiamos sangre todas las noches, pero eso dejo totalmente agotado a Sasuke, por lo que le oblige a prometerme que no lo haríamos mas de dos veces por semana.

Ademas temia que su adicción creciera si tomaba demasiada sangre de mi.

-Itachi ha mandado un mensaje.

-¿Aquí? ¿Sabe donde estamos?

-No. Una vampira suya busco a una de las nuestras. Sabe que estamos en la ciudad pero tengo la esperanza de que no sepa donde.

-¿Qué decía su mensaje?

-Que si no le entrego al menos un vial de ponzoña destruirá todas mis cosas: los cuadros de mi madre, de la familia, mis libros, la ropa que guardo de mis antepasados, mis trabajos…todo.

-Solo es un vial, ¿Por qué no se lo das y listo?

-Porque eso significaría que permito que me chantajeen, abriría la puerta para que los demás también lo hicieran. Ademas, te recuerdo que Itachi sufre cierta osbsesion por destruirte, ¿para qué crees que usaría a su Condesa? ¿Y si contamina la ponzoña que yo le ofrezca?

-Creo que piensas demasiado mal de Itachi. El pobre solo quiere una Condesa.

-No voy a dársela. He perdido un aquelarre entero para tenerte a ti, no va a quedarse en con aquelarre y Condesa por no hacer nada.

-¿Eres consciente de que con esto nos condenas a la guerra?

-Por supuesto. Y a ese juego siempre gano yo.

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**15 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los JUEVES o los VIERNES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. **


	15. Onírico

Me esta costando la vida escribir estos capis XOX, de verdad que no se que contaros y que no contaros para mantener la intriga!

Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, os lo habeis currado esta semana xD! Todos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión: Sakura es una inútil que no fue capaz ni de aprobar su Erial y a Sasuke le gusta pegar a la gente con palas XD! Espero que este capitulo os guste y me dejéis muchos reviews aunque creo que es un tanto aceleradito y le meti demasiada infomarcion XOX, pero bueno, eso ya me lo diréis el los reviews XD! Disfrutenme! Que digaaaaa, disfruten del fic xD!

PD: Si alguien no entiende los titulos, psss, que se coja un diccionario XDDD! (con lo que me cuesta a mi buscar palabras rebuscadillas para que no las entendais xDDDD!)

* * *

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Onírico**

Tiré de las cuerdas que me ataban al cabecero de la cama. Con cada tirón aumentaba la presión en mis muñecas, y mi excitación. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, como me devoraba desde su cómodo asiento junto a la ventana, mientras se llevaba una copa a los labios.

-Puedes tirar todo lo que quieras, linda. Solo lograras excitarme más – susurro mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse con lentitud los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Yo deje de forcejear por un momento, deleitándome con cada nuevo centímetro de su perfecta piel que quedaba expuesto cada vez que hacía saltar un botón. Abrió con lentitud las piernas y se dejo caer con mayor pesadez contra el respaldo, dedicándome una sensual sonrisa autosuficiente. Estaba tan sexy.

Recordé que estaba atada a la cama y volví a tirar con fuerza de las cuerdas, incluso deje que algunos gemidos de protesta escapasen de mi boca. Él termino su copa y se acercó a la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa con movimientos lentos y la dejaba caer al suelo.

.

¡Le iba a hacer un traje de saliva a ese idiota en cuanto me soltase!

.

-Te veo excitada – apuntó tras detenerse en el lugar exacto para que yo no lograse tocarle por apenas unos milímetros - ¿Te pongo?

No le conteste, no quería seguirle el juego, tenía que darle la vuelta a la situación. Sasuke dejo caer una rodilla sobre la cama y tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos. ¿E olvidado decir que estaba desnuda? Pues ya lo he dicho. Toda mi piel se erizó de placer al sentir sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, al sentir como acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Pero no me beso, simplemente me hecho el aliento. Su delicioso y embriagador aliento. Debía de estar mojando las sabanas, y eso era penoso. Me había vuelto a ganar, volvía a estar en sus manos.

Paseo las yemas de sus dedos por mi mentón, descendiendo por mi cuello, dibujando suaves eses que bajaban entre mis pechos. Los escalofríos no paraban de recorrerme, acompañados de mis forcejeos con las cuerdas y mis tímidas quejas.

-Tranquila, linda, te prometo que no te dolerá – susurro a mi oído antes de rozar con su lengua el lóbulo de mi oreja – "Cierra los ojos confía en mí, te llenaré de gozo subiremos al cielo, y sentiremos el placer" – recitó a mi oído antes de comenzar a lamer toda la oreja con lentitud haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Suéltame – suplique en un ronco gemido.

-"Tócame mi corazón, penetra en mis sentidos, abraza mi voluntad, entra en mis ilusiones, domina mis emociones, mándame que te ame, es lo que deseo".

-¡Oh, maldito idiota! ¡Cómo no me tomes tú ahora mismo tirare abajo el edificio! – dije intentando impulsarme contra él pero las cuerdas me lo impidieron y Sasuke se retiro unos centímetros más.

-¿Qué quieres que me valla? Como quieras – dijo haciendo un amago de levantarse, al que respondí con un gritito agonio. Él sonrió, mostrando su blanquísima dentadura, y termino de levantarse – Estas demasiado caliente – dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta. Lo lógico en una presa, como yo, habría sido aprovechar el momento para intentar huir. Pero eso le quitaba la gracia al asunto, así que me estuve quietecita hasta que le sentí volver y calcule los segundos que tardaría en atravesar la puerta para ponerme a forcejear de nuevo. Traía un vaso ancho en la mano, lleno de hielo. Y nada más.

-No…- susurre como si me esperara la más cruel de las torturas.

-Shhh – me mando callar mientras volvía a hincar las rodillas en la cama y a situarse sobre mí. Sonriendo nuevamente ampliamente saco un hielo y me lo mostro, como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. Lo dejo caer, como por accidente, y puso cara de espanto. Sentí el frio hielo chocar contra mi piel y deslizarse por todo mi vientre hacia abajo. Un rápido movimiento de la mano de Sasuke lo atrapo. Yo había logrado apretar los dientes y aguantar sin rechistar el escalofrió, pero no pude evitar tensarme cuando vi como Sasuke acercaba nuevamente el hielo a mi cuerpo. Lo deposito sobre la piel que hay tras la oreja y sujetándolo con un único dedo lo deslizo con cuidado y sin ninguna prisa por mi cuello, dejando una senda de agua tras de si. No pude más que retorcerme al sentir el frio hielo sobre mi piel.

-¡Para!

-¿Qué siga? – pregunto con ingenuidad mientras acariciaba con el hielo la clavícula y descendía entre mis pechos. Patalee golpeándole las piernas y el soltó una carcajada, dejando caer el hielo, casi derretido, al suelo. Tomo uno nuevo de la copa y se lo llevo a la boca. Lo sujeto entre los dientes y se acercó, despacio, a mis labios. Me lo ofreció con la mirada y yo levante la cabeza para intentar atraparlo entre los labios, rozando los suyos. Podia sentir sus manos desabrochar su pantalón mientras mis frios labios luchaban por derretir el hielo y llegar hasta su boca. Para cuando lo logre su miembro ya rozaba mis piernas y mis muñecas luchaban con las cuerdas, buscando la libertad. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis rodillas, acariciándolas, haciéndome cosquillas, obligándome a abrir las piernas. Rompi las cuerdas en el mismo momento en que comenzó a penetrarme y el hielo se desacia por completo en nuestra boca. Me hundí en sus labios mientras me aferraba a sus cabellos y sentía su pene rozar deliciosamente las paredes de mi cuerpo.

-Sasuke.

-¿Mmm?

- Te quiero – le dije con sinceridad mientras me aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros y me impulsaba contra sus caderas, aferrándome a él con las piernas. Él dejo todo su peso caer sobre mí, aplastándome contra la cama.

-Y yo a ti – dijo chupeteando mis labios mientras agarraba mis pechos entre sus fuertes manos – Te amo, te amo.

Sus caderas golpeaban contra las mias en una desenfrenada carrera en busca del placer más intenso, penetrándome cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta que sus suaves testiculor comenzaron a rozar rítmicamente mi cuerpo. Le agarre con fuerza el rostro y comencé a morder sus labios, tomando su sangre mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban a acariciarse. Cuando estuve saciada empuje con las manos su torso y me aparte, colocándome de pie sobre la cama y tomando una postura de modelo exagerada

-¿Y donde desea comer hoy el señor? – comencé a decir mientras él me acechaba como un lobo hambriento desde la cama- Tal vez en la suave piel de mi cuello – dije pasando mis dedos con suavidad por las venas azules mientras sus ojos relampagueaban - ¿O tal vez desea algo más exótico? ¿Algo de muslo? – continúe, acariciando con mis afiladas uñas mis piernas, siguiendo el recorrido de las venas por las que circulaba mi deliciosa sangre - ¿Desea tal vez repetir muñecas? – dije mostrándoselas.

El se acerco hasta a mi, arrastrándose a cuatro patas por la cama, rodeándome como un animal salvaje acecha una presa. Agarro entre sus dientes mi fino tobillo y comenzó a lamerlo, subiendo por toda mi pierna mientras su lengua lanzaba escalofríos de placer a mi cuerpo. Su otra mano subía a la vez por la otra pierna, deteniéndose a visitar mi flor, acariciándola con suavidad con uno de sus dedos mientras seguía lamiendo mi cintura y después subía por mi torso depositando suaves besos entre mis pechos. Se puso de pie, agarrándome por la cintura, aferrándome contra él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo? ¿Cómo podía tener esos ojos negros que brillaban como oscuras perlas? ¿Cómo podía tener ese pelo tan suave? ¿Cómo podía desprender un aroma tan delicioso? ¿Cómo podía hacerme tan feliz? Me beso con cariño y luego marco un sendero con sus labios hasta mi cuello.

.

.

.

Me levante temblando de puro nervio. La cabeza me palpitaba con violencia, con un punzante dolor. Me lleve las manos la a cabeza. Era imposible que me doliese tanto. Había tenido un sueño, o una pesadilla. Muy similar a aquellos sueños que había tenido siempre, aquellos en los que veía a Sasuke lanzándome a la batalla.

.

En esta ocasión estaba arrodillada en una sala vieja, llena de charcos ocasionados por unas agudas goteras en el techo mohoso. Estrujaba un papel entre mis manos, con fuerza, y lloraba, mientras un torrente de sentimientos me azotaba con fuerza: miedo, ira, curiosidad, soledad, desesperanza…venganza. Lanzaba con furia los papeles contra un charco y golpeaba la pared más cercana con el pie derecho, enfundado en una bota con punteras de metal.

Me giraba al sentir la presencia de Tsunade tras de mí, apoyada con cautela en la puerta, sujetándose el kimono para no arrastrarlo por el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? – me preguntaba, con verdadera preocupación.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – le decía con voz temblorosa – Tenemos que huir antes de que me encuentre.

Tsunade entraba en la estancia, con precaución, observaba los baúles deteriorados que se acumulaban en el suelo de la habitación y luego volvía a mirarme a mí.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién va a encontrarte?

-Sasuke.

.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, intentando con ello de forma un tanto absurda de deshacerme del dolor de cabeza. Y del dolor que me producía pensar en que podía significar el sueño. Note la mano de mi amado Conde sobre el muslo de mi pierna, y me gire para mirarle a sus profundos ojos negros. Le abrí mi mente a mis sentimientos, pero no a mis recuerdos. Sasuke había aceptado sin rechistar mi nuevo control sobre el acceso a mi mente, que había logrado gracias a Tsunade. Yo no le había dicho quien me había enseñado, pero era demasiado obvio para que él preguntase.

Deje que mi dolor le recorriera y él frunció el ceño. Se sentó sobre la cama y me paso un brazo por la cintura, acercándome a él. Se retiro la camiseta del pijama para dejar todo su cuello al descubierto.

-No…-susurre.

-Tal vez te ayude.

-No quiero una ayuda pasajera, quiero saber por qué me duele tanto – quería hablar con él porque así ganaba tiempo para desfragmentar mi sueño y mostrarle solo aquello que yo quería que viese.

-Dijiste que la voz de tu conciencia te causaba dolor.

-¿Pero qué habilidad va a utilizar mi mente mientras duermo? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza y me miro con preocupación. Termine de arrancar la parte en que decía que huía de él de mi sueño en ese mismo momento – He tenido un sueño extraño – le confesé. Aun no le había dicho que ya había visto el futuro en mis sueños con anterioridad. Sentí su mente acariciar la mía y le deje entrar al recuerdo de mis sueño. Lo examinamos juntos varias veces, sin comentar nada. El rostro de Sasuke era de puro mármol, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Puede que huya de Itachi – sugerí.

-Podrías huir de cualquier persona, Sakura. No hay nada en ese sueño que nos dé ni una sola pista de quien puede tratarse, ni de por qué. Además – dijo apartando uno de mis mechones rosas de mi rostro – puede que no sea más que eso, un sueño. ¿Temes que alguien te persiga? - negué con la cabeza y le eche los brazos al cuello, acurrucándome contra su pecho.

-Estoy cansada, hablaremos por la mañana – concluí. Sasuke se dejo caer sobre la cama nuevamente, me acarició con cariño y después se durmió. Olvide el terrible dolor de cabeza y después me obligue a mi misma a dormir, tal y como Tsunade me había enseñado.

.

.

.

-He encontrado un lugar donde podríamos establecernos, aunque me gustaría revisarlo personalmente antes de trasladarnos.

-¿Dónde? – pregunte ilusionada mientras merendábamos tirados en el suelo sobre una alfombra peluda.

-El 26 de abril de 1986 ocurrió el peor accidente nuclear de la historia en la central nuclear de Chernóbil. Los humanos abandonaron la zona, aunque en la actualidad hay una pequeña comunidad de científicos y trabajadores de la central en la zona. Esas personas están en la ciudad de Chernóbil, en la parte más alejada del centro de la radiación. Sin embargo hay otra pequeña ciudad, Prípiat, que fue creada para alojar a los trabajadores de la central, que es una verdadera ciudad fantasma. Es perfecta para nosotros: en el centro de Europa, lejos de Itachi, Zhuo y Ilhuitemoc, y lo bastante alejados de Pain como para sentirnos seguros.

-Una ciudad radiactiva…genial – dije sin demasiado entusiasmo metiéndome en la boca un trozo de fresa cargado de chocolate.

-Mantiene a los humanos alejados y pronto a los no muertos también. Tengo grandes planes para el subsuelo de la ciudad…

-Si tú crees que es el lugar adecuado trabajare duro para ayudarte a que lo sea – dije dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Quiero ir a verlo personalmente – repitió, a sabiendas de que yo había evitado el tema – Sera poco tiempo, cuatro días a lo sumo, voy, lo veo y vuelvo.

-No te preocupes por mí, es lógico que quieras verlo antes de irnos.

.

Lo que yo no esperaba es que Sasuke partiese aquella misma noche hacia Europa. Parecía estar impaciente por marcharse de Tokio, cosa que no terminaba de comprender. A mí me gustaba el lugar, escuchar el ruido del tráfico y el trajín de la gente me hacía sentir segura, como si aquella ciudad tan humana fuese barrera suficiente para alejar cualquier peligro. Sin embargo parecía que Sasuke tenía cierta información que no compartía conmigo, después de todo seguía empeñado en mantenerme en una nube de comodidades alejada de la realidad.

.

Por eso me sorprendió cuando me dijo que yo me quedaría al mando.

-¿Al mando? – le pregunte verdaderamente atónita.

-Claro. Alguien tiene que coordinar a las vampiras, revisar los informes diarios y el resto del papeleo. ¿A quién voy a dejar si no es a ti?

-No se…- remolonee mientras mi corazoncito saltaba de felicidad.

-Te voy a echar de menos – me aseguró dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y tus vampiras me obedecerán? Después de todo tu eres su Conde.

-Yo les he ordenado obedecerte, no pueden desobedecer mis ordenes.

Asenti, mientras mi cerebro comenzaba a pensar que podía hacer con mi momentáneo poder sobre nuestro joven aquelarre.

.

.

Era la primera vez que despertaba completamente sola en Tokio. Sasuke habia insistido en que debía aprovechar para conocer a las vampiras del aquelarre y comenzar a pensar en una posible "corte" de confianza. Sin embargo para mi las vampiras y hombres lobo seguían siendo algo demasiado insignificante como para prestarles atención.

No desayune, era algo que normalmente hacia por el mero hecho de pasar un rato con Sasuke, así que estuve remoloneando en la cama, tome un vaso rápido de sangre y me vestí para recibir a Tsunade en la habitación que utilizábamos como estudio.

-Hoy aprobecharemos para estudiar la organización y administración de un aquelarre, ya que Sasuke te ha dejado sola.

-Estupendo – dije aplaudiendo de felicidad. Estaba deseando acabar la clase y meterme en el despacho de Sasuke a cotillear.

-Primero centrémonos en la organización. Y hablaremos de ella desde un punto de vista amplio, situando a las Condesas, o más bien a ti, en el último escalón jerárquico. La jerarquía de los no muertos es…

-Condesas, Condes, vampiras y hombres lobo – dije con algo de impaciencia.

-Dentro de las Condesas – continuo Tsunade intentando ignorar la interrupción – tenemos a las condesas "perfectas", o las condesas del 100%, que a partir de ahora llamaremos Condesas Kanzen, y las condesas menores, que llamaremos Condesas Bukanzen.

-Yo soy Bukanzen.

-Si – asintió – Dentro de los Condes también vamos a establecer una dualidad: los Condes naturales, como Sasuke, o Condes Shizen, y los Condes que primero fueron hombres lobo, Condes Futsu. Después de los Condes tenemos a las vampiras. Las vampiras, aunque te sorprenda, son seres complejos.

-Huy si, muy complejas: quieren sangre y hombres lobo que pasarse por arco del triunfo, nada más – dije expresando mis pocos recuerdos de mi existencia vampírica.

-Eso no tiene mucho que ver con el tipo de vampiras. Ciertamente es lo que tienen en común pero existen muchos tipos de vampiras. No hablamos solo de las cazadoras, que tienen alas y por lo general son más violentas y por eso se usan para cazar, o serviles, más débiles físicamente, pero más inteligentes y…retorcidas. Pero lo que a un Conde o Condesa le interesa de ellas no es eso, dividir asi a las vampiras es algo demasiado primordial. Lo que nos intenresa es saber que vampiras son capaces de "soportarnos". Tu sabes que habia vampiras que no soportaban tu presencia.

-Si.

-Igualmente hay hombres lobo que no soportan la cercanía de un Conde. Son los no muertos más…animales, menos racionales, más instintivos. Lo que un Conde o Condesa necesita son vampiras inteligentes que ayuden a coordinar el aquelarre. El conjunto de las vampiras de confianza de un Conde forman la Corte y en esa corte podemos incluir tanto a las vampiras que se encargan de gestionar el aquelarre, de organizar a las vampiras como las que son meras favoritas del Conde, las que se encargan de sus habitaciones y de hacerle compañía.

-¿Tu tenias Corte? – pregunto.

-Claro, es difícil controlar un aquelarre sin Corte, imaginate yo que tenia una necrópolis, varios millones de no muertos a mis órdenes…

-Si, si, pero…¿tenias…favoritos? Ya sabes…Condes sexys con disponibilidad 24h.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – Vocifero verdaderamente ofendida - ¿Cómo quieres que haya Condes a tu disposición? No son estúpidos hombres lobo, ¡aunque muchos lo parezcan!

-¿Ni un par de amantes?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Bueno, bueno no te ofusques – dije sacudiendo la mano, intentando quitarle importancia.

Tsunade resoplo y miro sus papeles para ver por donde se habia quedado de la lección.

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta la jerarquía – dijo retomando su estado de calma con rapidez – creo que la organización también queda clara. La organización básica es simplemente un Conde o una Condesa que controla a un grupo de vampiras y hombres lobo. Deben existir suficientes vampiras cazadoras para alimentar a todo el aquelarre, que pueden estar apoyadas por hombres lobo que sean capaces de cumplir esa función, vampiras serviles que se encarguen de organizar el funcionamiento diario del aquelarre y también vampiras de confianza que sirvan de forma más cercana al Conde o Condesa.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la organización y la administración exactamente?

-Un aquelarre necesita tener departamentos que se encarguen de suministrar al aquelarre todo lo que necesita: luz, agua, comida, ropa, una ducha que se rompe, abrillantador para las escaleras, barriles nuevos para guardar sangre, cámaras frigoríficas estropeadas. Todo eso son cosas cotidianas que utilizamos y que alguien tiene que ocuparse de que funcionen correctamente, necesitamos vampiras que lo administren. Es un trabajo sencillo que ningún Conde suele hacer personalmente.

-¿Y que pinto yo, o Sasuke, entonces? Simplemente eliges a alguien que se encargue por ti y punto.

-¿Le encargarías a una vampira que leyese los informes de las vampiras que se encargan de controlar los movimientos de los otros aquelarres y tomase decisiones consecuentes con ello? La seguridad del aquelarre es la máxima función de un Conde, asi como las políticas de conversión y captación de nuevos miembros y, por supuesto, controlar que tus subordinados hagan su trabajo.

Siguió hablando durante un buen rato sobre cosas tales como escapar a los impuestos de los humanos, conseguir dinero y servicios de sus empresas, etc, etc. Estaba cansada y deseaba encargarme del despacho de Sasuke y asi librarme de la monotonía y, por que no decirlo, de Tsunade y sus sermones.

.

El despacho de Sasuke no era una habitación que me estuviese vedada, no habia ninguna habitación asi en el edificio. Simplemente no era muy educado por mi parte andar revoloteando por allí mientras él trabajaba. Era un cuarto sencillo, pequeño, sin ventanas, con una mesa rectangular sobre la que descansaba un ordenador de sobremesa y un par de sillas custodiadas por archivadores.

Me deje caer con suavidad sobre la silla de ruedas del escritorio y gire como una niña que se cuela en el despacho de papá a jugar cuando no está. Mire los papeles ordenados que habia sobre la mesa: eran los informes de la mañana. Tome el primero de ellos mientras sonreía y comencé a leer.

.

"_Escuadrón de Vigilancia nº4, Informe nº44. 16 de Julio, 2010. Tokio._

_Durante las 20:00 del 15 de Julio y las 08:00 del 16 de Julio el EV nº4 ha patrullado satisfactoriamente los barrios de Adachi, Katsushika y Edogawa. Se continuó la misión numero 12, aunque no ha habido cambios y se han descubierto dos nuevos grupos de vampiras guerreras de los aquelarres del Conde Pain y del Conde Itachi, denominados desde ahora misiones 22 y 23 respectivamente. Sobre el objetivo de estos dos nuevos grupos no sabemos nada aún, aunque en una primera deducción y teniendo en cuenta la misión numero 14 establecida en el barrio de Itabashi y la misión numero 17 en Setagaya …"_

.

Detuve la lectura y busque en los cajones un mapa de los barrios de Tokio porque no me estaba enterando de nada. No lo encontré asi que encendí el ordenador, introduciendo la contraseña que Sasuke me habia indicado. Apenas cargo el ordenador se abrió solo un programa que contenía el mapa de la ciudad llena de puntitos de distintos colores.

.

"…_ya existe 3 grupos de guerreras enviadas por el Conde Pain que, junto con los grupos enviados por el Conde Itachi establecen un arco o cerco de guerreras en los mayores barrios de Tokio. Probablemente los siguientes movimientos los veamos en los barrios costeros por lo que consideramos necesario reforzar los escuadrones de vigilancia que se encargan de estos barrios."_

.

El resto de informes era similar: seguíamos la pista a grupos de vampiras, algunos eran de guerreras, otras de simples captadoras de nuevos no muertos, e incluso de espias a las que espiábamos. Sin embargo sabíamos muy poco de sus intenciones y no habia forma de averiguar demasiado si no era secuestrando a alguna de ellas y torturándolas. Claro que era extremadamente difícil hacer que una vampira desobedeciese a su Conde, era una de esas cosas que solo podría conseguir alguien como Sasuke.

.

Firme los informes y los introduje en la carpeta destinada a los informes del dia de hoy, firmándola también y estampándole un sello que ponía "Recibidos". Me levanté y los guarde en uno de los muebles destinados a almacenar las carpetas. Volvi a sentarme ante el ordenador y busque la agenda de Sasuke para él día de hoy. Me había dicho que había dejado las tareas diarias colocadas allí.

.

Tenia que tener listas las ordenes del dia para los escuadrones quince minutos antes de la hora de comer, momento en que la servil encargada de la administración de los escuadrones se pasaría para recoger las nuevas tareas y entregar algún informe que no hubiese llegado a tiempo por la mañana.

Las redacte en el ordenador, sobre una plantilla creada por Sasuke. Tampoco era muy difícil, simplemente tenían que seguir haciendo lo mismo. Aun asi me tome la libertad para aceptar la recomendación de aumentar la vigilancia en la zona costera incluyendo a algunas vampiras de la reserva que se pasaban el dia entrenando a los escuadrones de los barrios correspondientes y advirtiéndoles que se esperaba mayor actividad por su zona en los próximos días. Los imprimi y los firmé. Me gustaba firmarlos, me hacía sentir importante. Y útil.

.

Exactamente a las 13:45 una vampira toco a la puerta del despacho, aunque en realidad llevaba tres minutos esperando fuera. Estaba tensa, ninguna de las vampiras del edificio me habia visto en persona hasta entonces y los rumores sobre mi eran muchos y confusos. Sasuke ya me habia contado que nuestros cuatro amados condes favoritos estaban haciendo campaña para destruir mi imagen y ponerme como el peor de los demonios ante toda la comunidad de no muertos, a la espera de que otros se uniesen a la causa de destruirme.

-Siento molestarla, Sakura sama – dijo con amabilidad al entrar. Era muy joven, tenia el aspecto de una niña de catorce años. Sin embargo sus ojos irradiaban la confianza de aquellos que han vivido mucho. Llevaba el pelo negro alborotado tampandole casi todo el rostro y vestia de forma gotica desaliñada. Me estrañaba que Sasuke, que amaba tanto la belleza y el arte, hubiese elegido a una jovencita tan despreocupada con su aspecto para ser una de sus principales administradoras.

-No te preocupes, pasa – dije intentando sonar dulce- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hiyori, mi señora – dijo con una leve inclinación.

-Bine, Hiyori, aquí tienes las ordenes diarias – dije dándole un suave empujon a la carpeta que descansaba sobre la mesa. Ella se apresuro a recogerla, sin levantar la mirada del suelo - ¿Me harias un favor, Hiyori?

-Seria un honor para mi ayudaros, mi señora – contesto. Note como se tensaban todos los musculos de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke sama me hablo de que habíamos recibido informes sobre horribles rumores que se estaban extendiendo sobre mi, ¿en que apartado crees que podre encontrarlos? – pregunte señalando los armarios. Inmediatamente se relajo.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, Sakura sama, esos informes llegaron entre los días 3 y 10 de Junio, despues no surgieron nuevos rumores, asi que podréis encontrarlos todos en las carpetas de esos días – dijo señalando con timidez el cajón correspondiente al mes de Junio.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte – dije despidiéndola con una sonrisa, pero como ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo, dudo que llegase a verla.

En cuanto cerro la puerta tras de si me lance contra el cajón y busque con dedos rapidos las carpetas de los días que me habia mencionado.

.

Entre los rumores se encontraban cosas como que "…es un monstruo de 20 metros de alto con forma de Sirena con alas y unos colmillos tan grandes que se le salen de la boca" o "exige dos docenas de hombres lobo para desayunar", "tiene cautivo a su Conde y lo usa para captar vampiras a las que tiene esclavizadas dia y noche cazando para saciar su inmenso apetito", "es capaz de matar a un aquelarre entero con solo gritar"…bueno, este no era tan imaginativo…,"vive en una bañera gigante llena de sangre y se pasa el dia bebiendo de ella, por lo que sus siervos tienen que llenarla constantemente de sangre. A veces se cortan las venas ellos mismos para saciarla y que no los mate".

.

Cerré la carpeta y contuve las ganas de meterla en la trituradora de papel.

.

Me acerque nuevamente a los armarios donde se guardaban los informes. Algunos tenían entiquetas con el nombre del mes que almacenaban, los demás solo tenían pequeñas etiquetas con iniciales y cosas por el estilo. Abri uno al azar, con curiosidad. No me apetecia comer sola, prefería utilizar mi tiempo en estudiar lo que Sasuke habia estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Y probablemente eso era lo que el quería que hiciese, porque si no no me habría dejado entrar en su despacho.

.

Pase varias horas leyendo grandes cantidades de carpetas que contenían informes sobre búsquedas de lugares para emplazar nuestro aquelarre o planes de incursiones a aquelarres enemigos. Hiyori me interrumpió tres horas después de su primera visita. La habia sentido subir aceleradamente las escaleras, asi que estaba alerta cuando entro.

-Sakura sama – dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo – Siento molestarla nuevamente pero uno de nuestros escuadrones ha sufrido un ataque.

-¿Tenemos bajas? – pregunté.

-Han muerto las seis componentes del escuadrón. El escuadrón nº4 ha encontrado los cadáveres mientras regresaban aquí.

-¿Han dejado los cadáveres? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Han dejado toda la escena de la pelea intacta. No han intentando ocultar nada. Ha sido en un edificio en construcción. Hoy no hay humanos por allí porque es dia de fiesta…

-¿Sabemos quien a podido ser?

-Las únicas tan idiotas como para no deshacerse de las pruebas son las vampiras de Ilhuitemoc. Ya han matado a otros grupos de vampiras sin aquelarre del mismo modo.

-Quiero que los tres escuadrones más cercanos a la zona revisen el lugar y los alrededores, que se aseguren de que no es una trampa. Ire yo misma allí en una hora, que la capitana de cada uno de los escuadrones que revise el lugar me espere allí.

Hiyori asintió y me miro con cierto recelo.

-No creo que a Sasuke sama le guste que salgais, mi señora.

-Sasuke sama no esta aquí y el haría lo mismo en mi lugar – dije sin levantar la voz e intentando no mostrarme preocupada por el asunto – Redactare las ordenes de reclutamiento para la sustitución de las perdidas y los ascensos para las vampiras de reserva que van a sustituirlas. Tu elegiras a la nueva capitana del escuadron que hemos perdido.

-El numero 7 – me indicó.

-Despues ire a vestirme, que me espere en la salida alguna vampira que pueda guiarme hasta allí.

-Si, señora, vendre en quince minutos a recoger las ordenes.

-Haz que me traigan un te rojo, de paso – dije dejándome caer pesadamente sobre la silla. Y yo que esperaba tener una tarde tranquila.

.

Redacte a toda velocidad las ordenes e Hiyori las recogió puntualmente, a la vez que depositaba un te sobre mi mesa. Examine en el ordenador de Sasuke las zonas que vigilaba el escuadron número 7 mientras me lo tomaba, asi como los grupos enemigos que habia por la zona. Apenas habia actividad por allí.

.

Fui hasta mi vestidor, en mis aposentos, y me puse el traje de superhéroe. Yo los llamaba asi porque me recordaban al traje de los cuatro fantásticos mezclado con el de Batman, hechos de pura tecnología punta, muestra de que Sasuke era un tipo del siglo XXI, no como Itachi que se habia quedado atascado en el renacimiento.

.

Una vampira rubia de rostro demasiado fino y ojos achispados me esperaba en la primera planta, junto a un coche negro metalizado. Me saludo con una exagerada inclinación y yo sacudi la mano para que se detuviese. Habia pensado que iríamos volando, sin embargo ella abrió la puerta del copiloto amablemente e hizo un leve gesto que indicaba que esperaba a que subiera.

-Conduciré yo – ordene de forma suave, a sabiendas de que la pobre estaba temblando demasiado como para hacerlo ella misma- Tu simplemente guíame.

.

Apenas llevábamos unos segundos fuera del edificio cuando ya me estaba arrepintiendo de llevar las manos al volante. El trafico era caótico y el entramado de calles estaba terroríficamente cargado de luces y sonidos que entraban como cañonazos por mis super sentidos. Me costaba mucho concentrarme con tantas sensaciones golpeándome a la vez.

.

Por fin llegamos al a zona del puerto, donde habia relativamente menos trafico. La nave en cuestión era un edificio grande de unos cuatro pisos de altura con una pequeña ventana descuidadamente abierta en el ultimo piso. Dejamos el coche varias calles más allá de ella y volvimos caminando a velocidad vampiresca. Nos encaramamos rápidamente por la fachada y nos introdujimos en el interior por la ventana entreabierta. Tres vampiras ya esperaban allí, quietas como estatuas, aunque estaban verdaderamente tensas y nerviosas en mi presencia. Una de ellas no lo soportaría mucho más.

-Puedes marcharte si crees que no puedes hacerlo – le dije con tono cariñoso – Puedes redactarme simplemente un informe si lo deseas, no quiero que sufras por mi presencia.

Un tic nervioso hizo que su labio se agitase con violencia. Apenas alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza y salió disparada hacia la ventana.

Sonrei a las demás despreocupadamente y observe el lugar. Los cadáveres de las vampiras del escuadron estaban esparcidos por la nave, alguna de ellas desmembrada, otra ensartada en el pico de la puerta de uno de los cajones que servían para llevar mercancía. Me acerque a un cadáver que se desangraba pacíficamente en el suelo y pase el dedo por el charco de sangre que se formaba bajo su cuerpo. Despues me lo lleve a la boca y deje que los recuerdos de la vampira muerta me inundaran. Aquella simple muestra de sangre me reconstruyó los acontecimientos de las seis horas anteriores. Me volvi hacia las vampiras, que me miraban con cierto asco y espanto. Frunci el ceño.

-Lo he hecho para ver lo que paso – dije intentando defenderme. Para mi no eran mas que hormigas pero parecía que a ellas les ofendía que me tomase apenas unas gotas de su compañera muerta – Eran doce vampiras de Ilhuitemoc, ¿cómo es posible que se nos haya pasado un grupo tan numeroso?

-O han llegado recientemente a la ciudad o era una reunión de los grupos de tres que merodeaban por el extrarradio, mi señora – se atrevió a contestar una de ellas

-¿Y como han llegado hasta aquí sin que las vieseis? – exigí saber, aunque apunte mentalmente que tenia que suavizar el tono: quería caerles bien.

-Por mar seguramente, es lo único que no controlamos permanentemente.

-Tendremos que cambiar eso, entonces.

-Eso supondría crear nuevos escuadrones y creo que no seria productivo – mire a los ojos por primera vez a aquella vampira que irradiaba tranquilidad y seguridad en si misma. Llevaba el pelo negro, liso y largo perfectamente peinado y enmarcaba su cara redondeada con un flequillo recto que le daba una aire roquero con su uniforme de superhéroe- Teniendo en cuenta que pronto nos trasladaremos creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es proteger nuestro territorio, lo que ya controlamos, y asegurarnos de que no nos siguen cuando nos marchemos. Si ahora nos ponemos a defender esta zona y el extrarradio solo conseguiremos perder más vampiras.

-Y ya quedan pocas veteranas que quieran unirse a nosotros en la ciudad – concluí yo. La morenita era la primera en mi lista de posibles miembros de la corte- No sabemos si Sasuke sama finalmente se decantara por transladarse o no, de todos modos por ahora solo mantendremos las zonas que él estableció antes de marcharse. Eso significa que las que estais en la frontera con la zona marítima debeis extremar las precauciones.

-¿Vais a aumentar el numero de reclutamientos antes de marcharnos, Sakura sama? – me pregunto con sinceridad y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Dude si contestarle, no era más que una vampira, no tenia por que contarle mis planes.

-Probablemente si. Aunque no demasiado. Sasuke sama no es partidario de los números grandes.

Las tres vampiras asintieron. Volvi a ojear el lugar, en busca de algo que pudiese servirnos de pista para saber que hacían las vampiras de Ilhuitemoc por allí.

-¿No vamos a vengarnos? – pregunto otra de ellas.

-No. Eso no serviría de nada, solo para tener más bajas y destaparnos.

-Vos podríais hacerlo sola – consiguió articular. Me gire y le sonreí abiertamente.

-Sin duda, pero Sasuke me regañaría por exponerme tanto, y tal vez sea eso lo que busquen y me tengan una trampa preparada. Lo que si quiero es que, si podéis, secuestréis alguna de sus vampiras y me la traigáis para un interrogatorio – concluí mientras saltaba hasta la ventana seguida de la vampira que me había guiado hasta el lugar.

.

Tenía que comprar por internet unas cuantas armas de tortura.

* * *

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**15 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los JUEVES o los VIERNES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. **


	16. Pagoda

Un capitulo de esos acelerados ._. si si si, mucha información del tiron, pero que le vamos a hacer, salio asi y punto XD. Me maldigo a mi misma por haberme metido a la autoescuela, es un suplicio que roba mucho tiempo x.x, encima es un cursillo intensivo y tengo clases por la mañana y por la noche, un coñazo de los gordos ¬¬, pero bueno, al menos espero acabar con coche, BUAJAJAJAJA XD! Que peligro -_- XD. Contesto rápido a los reviews:

_**Claudy Summer**_ – Pues os voy a volver a poner a pan y agua XD!

_**haruno-fan**_ – Pervertidaaaa? Yooo? XDDD, encima que me rebano los sesos para que os entretengáis uwu! XDDD

_**akyraa**_ – Si el anterior te pareció mucha info espera a leer este XDDDD

_**Nahomi-hime-chan**_ – El lemon era verdad :D! XD Poder femenino seee XD

_**Yukistar**_ - No va a salir a "destruir a las fuerzas del mal" en vaqueros XD, el traje de los cuatro fantásticos me mola XDDD.

_**kaoru-pretty**_ – Seguro que este capitulo mantiene bien vivito tu interés :D!

_**kathytah Uchiha Haruno**_ – Mi humor es raro pero lindo LOL, si ya me decía mi madre que soy rara uwu! T.T XD

_**asukasoad**_ – "sasuke si que sabe torturar a la pobre...definitivamente ahi hay amor " XDDDDDDDDDD me encanto esa conclusión XDDDD

_**Aiko Amitie**_ – Sin rodeos "Joder, la tipa esta loca xD" XDDDD asi me gusta!

_**-Sxndrx-**_ - Espero que este capi sacie tu curiosidad, jijijiji

_**MariaCullenUchihaMalfoy09 **_– Yo también quiero que Sasuke me amarre T.T! Y supongo que todas las demás también XD! Pobrecillo si se llega a topar con nosotras lo tendríamos explotado XD!

_**Alonso **_– Juajajajajaja! Me paso un montón de tiempo buscando palabras rebuscadas para los títulos XDDD! Vivan los diccionarios enciclopédicos XD!

_**MiladyYukie**_ – ¿Y para que escribo entonces XD? Yo también quiero recibir algo a cambio por mi trabajo.

_**marijf22 **_– A leer y a contestar tus preguntas XD!

_**Eliza-UchihaLi**_ – "kisiera ver a sakura pateando algunos traseros u descuertizando al enemigo wuuuaaajajajajajajaj xDDD " LOOOOOOOL XDDDDDDDDDDD Me alegro de que hayas encontrado el fic y de que te gusteeee

_**srah chan**_ – Porque si matamos ya ha Itachi que hacemos luego? XDDDDDD

_**Alejandra**_ – Gracias! Te juro que sonrio como una tonta cada vez que veo un review nuevo XD!

_**setsuna17**_ – Chanchanchanchan! ¿Qué ocurriraaaa? Ahora se vera XD!

_**Bittersweet Hell**_ – Me alegra que te guste la trama :D! Espero que este capi no te decepcione!

Bueno, esta semana he estado muy contenta por un motivo: He recibido mi record personal de visitas en un dia a un capitulo, **Onirico fue leído por 1140 personas el viernes 30. ¡Una barbaridad! (1140 personas y 1240 hits) en total en toda la semana ha tenido 1652 visitas de 1 unica persona 1723 hits ¡Todabia estoy flipando! Yo creo que se rompió el mierda este de estadísticas de fanfiction XDDD. **La lastima es que el numero de lectores no crezca proporcionalmente con el de reviews uwu, tendre que esforzarme mas para que me deis vuestra opinión XD! **1140 personas y 1240 hits, ¡que pasada! ¡Gracias a todos y todas!**

**

* * *

**

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Pagoda**

Me pase toda la noche leyendo. Bueno, tal vez no toda, pero si gran parte de ella. Había encontrado unos informes muy detallados de los lugares que Sasuke había estado estudiando y algunos de ellos eran realmente interesantes.

Por ejemplo, el primer lugar a donde Sasuke había mandado tropas era al emplazamiento de la antigua necrópolis de Tsunade. Y con una doble misión: no solo quería saber si había quedado alguna parte de ella que se pudiese habitar, sino que quería información sobre lo ocurrido allí el día que Tsunade perdió sus poderes. El lugar estaba totalmente hundido en el fondo del mar, muy por encima de las islas japonesas y no quedaba ningún papel ni libro con vida, aun menos restos interesantes del ataque.

Sin embargo, si habían encontrado algo, un colgante con una insignia: una luna roja rodeada por una serpiente negra.

.

"_La luna está hecha de rubí y la serpiente de ónice. Sorprendentemente no han sufrido un gran deterioro con el paso del tiempo. Hemos investigado estos símbolos, incluso en la biblioteca del palacio del Conde Itachi, sin embargo no hemos encontrado ninguna referencia sobre este símbolo. Al menos, no juntos, pero si por separado. Al principio pensamos que tal vez la luna de rubí hiciese referencia a la Confederación de la Luna Roja, pero no hemos encontrado ninguna referencia a que se hicieran colgantes dentro de los miembros de la Confederación. Casi por casualidad encontramos un pequeño retrato hecho a mano en el que se podía ver una luna colgando del cuello del Conde Argus. Investigándole a él descubrimos que su padre entrego a todos sus hijos un colgante con una luna roja cuando se convirtieron en Condes._

_En cuanto a la serpiente negra, su rastro nos ha llevado hasta el norte de Europa y las islas Británicas. La serpiente negra es la evolución del símbolo primario de la Orden de los Colmillos Negros, unión primitiva de Condes sádicos en aquella zona. Al principio su símbolo era un dragón negro, tan típico de las leyendas de aquellos lugares, pero parece que con el paso del tiempo, al ser perseguidos por otros grandes grupos de Condes y casi llevados a la desaparición, lo cambiaron por la serpiente._

_En cuanto al significado de encontrarlos juntos en un mismo colgante, no hemos encontrado absolutamente ningún tipo de información_"

.

A pesar de que dormí poco aquella noche, me desperté muy temprano para redactar unas nuevas órdenes de reclutamiento que quería poner en marcha a primera hora de la mañana. Tal vez fuese lógico que Sasuke no quisiese que tuviésemos un gran aquelarre aquí en Tokio, pues ya llegábamos casi a los quinientos miembros, pero yo quería llevarme tantas vampiras de esta zona como pudiésemos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

.

Entregue las órdenes cuando me trajeron el desayuno e intente dejar en blanco la mente mientras tomaba un café cargado en la cama. Para mi era muy frustrante no saber nada de nada. No tenía ni idea de la historia de los no muertos, ni de cuantos Condes habia, ni cuantos aquelarres, ni grupos, ni nada de nada. Era demasiado joven para mi puesto, una total ignorante.

.

Por eso, cuando Tsunade apareció en la puerta de mi estudio con su carpeta de notas para explicarme una nueva lección, le dije con tono tal vez demasiado serio y cortante:

-Quiero que me des una sesión de historia.

-¿Historia de qué? ¿De nosotros? – soltó una única y seca carcajada – Eso es imposible de estudiar, es demasiada, inabarcable. Y no seria nada objetivo, todo son rumores, leyendas, etc, etc.

Resople con cierta frustración.

-¿Y entonces a los niños destinados a ser Condes no les enseñan nada de historia?

-Si –admitió mi viejísima mentora – Pero solo de sus antecesores, de los orígenes de su aquelarre, batallas en las que participo y cosas así.

-Espera aquí – le pedí. Salí de la habitación y fui a la caja fuerte gigante que Sasuke tenia junto a su despacho. La abri y busque el cajón blindado numero 52, donde habia leído que habían guardado el colgante. Lo cogi con cuidado y regrese al estudio a toda velocidad.

.

Cogi con fuerza la cadena de oro y la sostuve en el aire de manera que la insignia de la luna roja y la serpiente negra quedo balanceándose en el aire.

-¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esto? – le pregunte con seriedad a Tsunade. La vieja vampira contuvo una exclamación. Podía sentir el asombro inundar sus pensamientos aunque se guardo de expresarlo físicamente.

-¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó con voz serena.

-Lo sabes muy bien.

-Podría haber estado en cualquier sitio.

-Supongo que te refieres a la Orden de los Colmillos Negros. Cuentame la historia – ordene volviendo a sentarme con pesadez.

-La Orden de los Colmillos Negros era un grupo de Condes europeos que pensaban que no debíamos ocultarnos de los humanos, debíamos someterlos y controlarlos.

-Los típicos malos de la película.

-Algo asi, pero eran bastante patéticos y nunca consiguieron nada. No tenían aquelarres propios, no eran más que los hijos menores de otros Condes de los que no heredarían nada. Como bien sabes las Condesas éramos en ese tiempo quienes dábamos permiso a los Condes para establecer nuevos aquelarres. Por eso en cuanto supimos lo que pretendía esta nueva orden simplemente nos dedicamos a negarles la posibilidad de fundar aquelarres. En un intento, bajo mi punto de vista desesperado, de conseguir aquelarres, muchos de ellos intentaron asesinar a sus padres y hermanos. Lo único que consiguieron fue ser perseguidos y destruidos. Sin embargo las almas codiciosas siempre han existido y existirán por lo que pronto nuevos Condes engrosaron las filas de la Orden. Pero esa nueva generación tomo un rumbo distinto: el problema éramos las Condesas, así que debíamos ser destruidas. Lo intentaron, sin ningún éxito, durante algún tiempo. La solución al pequeño problema de la Orden nos vino de manos del padre del Conde Argus, el Conde Ancilur, que se ofreció para encargarse de la supervisión de los miembros que quedaban de la Orden. Los tomo como sus hijos y les obligo a llevar la luna roja y la serpiente como símbolo de quienes habían sido y quienes eran ahora.

-Osea…una orden de Condes locos intento matar a las Condesas…¿¡Y no me lo has dicho antes!

-La Orden dejo de ser un problema mucho, muchísimo tiempo antes de que nos destruyeran. Después de los Condes adoptados por Ancilur, la horden desapareció.

Levante nuevamente el colgante.

-Estaba en tu necrópolis – sisee. Esta vez Tsunade no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor – ¿De verdad piensas que desaparecieron?

-No puedes ni imaginarte el control que manteníamos sobre el mundo, Sakura. Nuestro poder era ilimitado. Nada escapaba a nuestras manos…

-Debo discrepar porque, te recuerdo, asesinaron a tus hermanas y tú no tienes poderes – sabia que mis palabras eran hirientes pero necesitaba que me contase todo lo que supiera.

-Sakura, ese colgante podría estar por cientos de motivos en mi necrópolis.

-¿Cómo cuales?

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Me levante para dejar pasar a Hiyori.

-Han localizado a Pain en la ciudad – susurró – Esta en un barco atracado en el puerto.

.

Una chispa de furia recorrió todo mi ser. Sin cambiarme siquiera, sin prestar atención a nada, corrí hacia el pasillo principal tanto como me permitieron mis piernas. Me deje caer por el hueco de la escalera y me pose con suavidad en el suelo de la primera planta. Había dos escuadrones de vampiras allí, hablando rápidamente, con preocupación.

-Sakura sama, ¿vais a por Pain?

No conteste. Simplemente me dirigí a los coches y me subí en uno de ellos.

.

Conduje tan rápido como me permitieron las atestadas calles de la ciudad, a sabiendas de que las vampiras de mi aquelarre me seguían. Eso era un problema, pues no podría gritar en caso de necesitarlo.

.

El puerto estaba lleno de actividad a esas horas así que tuve que abandonar el coche y buscar un lugar por donde lanzarme a las aguas del Pacifico. Seguida incesantemente por mis vampiras. Bucee a toda velocidad y detecte rápidamente el barco lleno de no muertos. Pain estaba asomado en uno de los balcones de un camarote. Me gire y me volví hacia mis vampiras. Les hice señas para que no me siguieran, Pain las sentiría si se acercaban más pero no a mí. Cuando estuve segura de que obedecerían la orden continúe nadando hasta ponerme debajo del balcón donde se asomaba el Conde.

.

Me pose sobre el fondo marino y me impulse con toda la fuerza que pudieron proporcionarme mis pies. Salí disparada como un misil. En unos segundos pase de encontrarme bajo el agua a volando en el aire. Pain no tuvo oportunidad de verme venir, simplemente le agarre de la cabeza, frenando mi impulso. Esperaba poder partirle el cuello con ese simple agarre, pero había subestimado la fuerza de su cuerpo. Al menos conseguí tirarle al agua.

.

Forcejeamos bajo las aguas. De mis otros enfrentamientos con Condes no recordaba haber encontrado tanta resistencia, el tipo era rápido y se cuidaba bien de dejarme volver a cogerle del cuello. Mis vampiras se le echaron encima, agarrándole por todas partes. Sabía que Pain podía matarlas con chascar los dedos así que me apresure a utilizar su confusión para arrancarle la cabeza. Sujete el cráneo de Pain entre mis dedos y mire sus extraños ojos, satisfecha.

.

.

.

.

-Debéis daros prisa en conseguir una de las vampira de Ilhuitemoc – les ordene a mis vampiras mientras aparcábamos nuevamente en la primera planta del edificio.

.

Habíamos entrado en el barco de Pain con intención de coger un par de rehenes para interrogar, pero en cuanto me vieron aparecer con la cabeza de su Conde bajo el brazo activaron un protocolo de seguridad un tanto inusual: prendieron fuego al barco y se arrancaron la cabeza las unas a las otras. Morir antes que traicionar a su aquelarre, muy noble.

.

-En cuanto se enteren de que Pain está muerto podrían ocurrir dos cosas – continúe hablando mientras entrabamos al vestíbulo – Uno, que Itachi e Ilhuitemoc saquen a todas sus vampiras de la ciudad, o dos, que manden refuerzos. Ninguna de las dos nos conviene, así que traedme a una de esas gallinas emplumadas cuanto antes.

-Sí, ama – dijeron las capitanas al unisonó mientras yo subía al ascensor con Hiyori.

-¿Deseáis llamar a Sasuke sama? – me pregunto con un teléfono en la mano.

-No – conteste. Sasuke me había confiado el aquelarre, no iba a molestarle por una tontería como haber matado a Pain. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Tsunade me esperaba al otro lado. Miro la cabeza de Pain bajo mi brazo y sacudió la suya de forma negativa.

-Parece que has tenido un arrebato de ira demasiado grande. Deberíamos plantearnos darte la segunda dosis en cuanto vuelva Sasuke.

-La seguridad es la misión principal de un Conde o Condesa. O eso me dijiste.

-Ha sido imprudente por tu parte.

-Necesitaba descargar algo de adrenalina – dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

-¿Quieres que continuemos la clase? – pregunto. Tal vez tenía ganas de contarme algo, pero yo no me encontraba con fuerzas de seguir hablando con ella.

-Dejémoslo por hoy.

.

.

.

Pedí una enorme copa de batido de chocolate con nata y caramelo mientras preparaba la enorme bañera del dormitorio de Sasuke. Deje caer unas sales de baño y jabón para hacer mucha espuma. Había dejado la cabeza de Pain sobre un cuenco de cristal en el que goteaban los últimos chorros de sangre que le quedaba. Mire el liquido rojo caer sobre el cristal mientras escuchaba de fondo el sonido del agua cayendo.

Eso que goteaba ante mi era sangre de Conde. La última vez que tome sangre de Pain mate a unos cuantos de ellos y se me fue la cabeza por completo. Pero si la tomaba, solo un sorbito, sabría que habían estado planeando tanto tiempo. Era solo cuestión de autocontrol, nada más. Debía confiar en mí misma, yo sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Sabía que tipo de persona quería ser.

Vertí la sangre en una copa y fui a coger mi pijama favorito mientras esperaba a que me trajesen mi batido gigante. Ciertamente, era el momento ideal para probar aquella sangre: si me volvía loca no mataría a Sasuke, solo a unos cientos de vampiras. Claro que tal vez me cargara el efecto de la ponzoña sin corromper y volviera a ser la Sakura sedienta e inestable del principio. Pero por otra parte, yo solía tomar sangre de Sasuke sin problema alguno, ¿por qué iba a afectarme de forma distinta aquella sangre?

.

Coloque la copa de batido y la de sangre en el amplio poyete de mármol de la bañera. Me desnude y me deje caer entre la espuma y el agua tibia. Tuve que restregar con fuerza para librar a mi piel de los restos de sangre y del olor a madera quemada. Cerré los ojos durante un tiempo y simplemente me dedique a disfrutar del silencio. Aunque en realidad buscaba valor para probar la sangre.

.

Me erguí con un movimiento brusco y agarre la copa con firmeza y decisión. Me trague de un sorbo la poca sangre que quedaba. Apenas sentí nada, ni siquiera deleite al sentir la sangre del Conde deslizarse por mi garganta. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada, y mi marca de sangre favorita era la de Sasuke.

.

Tome un sorbo del batido para quitarme el sabor salado de la boca. La información de la sangre de Pain era mucha y confusa, necesitaría tiempo para ordenarla. O más bien para comprenderla.

.

.

.

.

A media noche había llegado a varias conclusiones.

La primera de ellas es que ninguno de los Condes confiaba en Itachi y solo lo mantenían a su lado con la esperanza de poder destruirlo. Y si ellos pensaban que Itachi no pretendía lo mismo, es que eran unos ingenuos.

La segunda es que no tenían ni idea de donde estábamos exactamente dentro de Tokio, aun menos que íbamos a trasladarnos. Como dijo Sasuke, buscaban la ponzoña, pero como también dijo Tsunade, pensaban que yo era su mayor obstáculo.

La tercera, y tal vez la que más me impacto, fue saber que ellos también sabían algo sobre las Condesas. Aunque lo que sabían de la leyenda era incorrecto e incompleto. Ellos pensaban que los Condes habían surgido de una gran guerra entre unos seres superiores a ellos que se destruyeron los unos a los otros con un arma prohibida.

La cuarta conclusión era que, a pesar de conocer mal la historia, ellos se habían acercado más al arma que nosotros.

.

.

Según una expedición de exploración de Zhuo, sus vampiras habían encontrado unas viejas ruinas de una base de la Orden. En ella había vivido Argus por un tiempo y se podían encontrar dentro de las ruinas multitud de libros y documentos interesantes. El descubrimiento era reciente, y pretendían ir a recuperar todos aquellos documentos en tres días. Podíamos adelantarnos a ellos y conseguir los documentos de Argus antes de que llegasen.

.

.

Sabía que era tarde, pero no tenía más remedio. Cogí el teléfono móvil que Sasuke me había pedido que llevase conmigo y marque la tecla rápida de su número de teléfono. Espere unos segundos antes de que contestara.

-_¿Ya me echas de menos?_

-Desde el mismo segundo en que te marchaste – le susurre. Su voz perdía tanto encanto por teléfono.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

-Si, si – dije de forma un tanto acelerada – Pero tengo que pedirte permiso para algo importante.

-_Preferiría que no te hicieses tatuajes ni pendientes en la nariz_ – bromeó.

-Sasuke – le reñí – Es serio. He matado a Pain.

_-¿¡Os han atacado!_

-No, no – intente calmarle usando un tono algo más dulce – No. Nuestras vampiras son excelentes y lo encontraron en el puerto, en un barco privado. Simplemente me di un paseo por allí y…ya sabes.

_-Eso ha sido muy imprudente por tu parte._

-Debía hacerlo. Muerto no nos causara problemas.

_-O tal vez sí._

-Bueno, no te he llamado para que me regañes – proteste – Quiero que me des permiso para viajar a una isla del norte de Japon. He leído en la sangre de Pain que allí hay unas ruinas en las que se guarda una valiosa información. Necesitamos conseguirla antes que ellos y no quiero mandar a las vampiras solas a una misión tan lejos – espere contestación, pero el teléfono solo me devolvía silencio.

_-Llévate a media docena nada más. Id en el avión privado lo más rápido que podáis y volved inmediatamente. Yo me voy ahora mismo para haya, en diez horas estaré allí. Si habéis matado a Pain podrían atacarnos…_

-No, tranquilo, no tienen ni idea de donde estamos.

_-Aun así yo ya casi he acabado aquí y lo que queda es prescindible. Me tendrás allí en unas cuantas horas._

-Estoy impaciente por verte mi amor.

_-Y yo a ti._

.

Me colgó sin más, dejándome un regusto agridulce en la boca. No terminaba de confiar en mí, o se pasaba de protector y no quería dejarme sola ante una situación más complicada de lo normal. Al menos me había dado permiso para ir a buscar los documentos y no me había regañado demasiado. No me gustaba hablar con el por teléfono, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a nuestros roces mentales.

.

Fui hasta un chisme lleno de botones que había junto a la puerta del dormitorio. Pulse uno de ellos que haría sonar una señal en el dormitorio de Hiyori, que vendría enseguida. Mientras fui a cambiar mi pijama por el traje de superhéroe.

-¿Me llamasteis, Sakura sama? – pregunto con una exagerada inclinación cuando abrí la puerta.

-Sí. Tienes que preparar el avión privado para ir al punto más cercano a estas coordenadas – dije entregándole un papel – Y prepara a nuestras seis mejores vampiras para que estén listas cuanto antes. Puedes retirarte.

Con una nueva reverencia desapareció tras la puerta. Espere unos segundos hasta sentir como desaparecía en el ascensor y salí al pasillo. Me dirigí a la escalera y baje al piso inmediatamente inferior al mío. La puerta que daba a la habitación de Tsunade era de madera lisa y oscura. Me quede ante ella unos segundos, a sabiendas que la vieja vampira estaba despierta y que ya habría sentido mi presencia. Ella misma abrió la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura? – preguntó.

-Voy a hacer un corto viaje, quiero que me acompañes - esperaba que ella me preguntara algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Tardare unos minutos en cambiarme.

-Estaré en la primera planta. Tenemos que coger el avión.

Me dirigí al ascensor dándole la espalda sin más.

.

Sé que me estaba comportando de forma brusca, pero desde que Sasuke se marcho no me sentía bien. Me sentía como un animal acorralado, y eso no tenía sentido. Además estaba tensa porque no quería defraudarle, y eso me hacia estar a la defensiva. A pesar de no tener que estarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en betabloqueantes y gammaglobulina, todo aquello parecía ya problemas pasados y sin importancia.

.

En la primera planta ya me esperaban las seis vampiras uniformadas y listas para partir. Las salude con una sonrisa y me sente en las escaleras a esperar a Tsunade. Bajo en el ascensor enfundada en un enorme y elaborado kimono.

Me levante y me dirigi a la coche para coger los coches hasta el aeropuerto donde nos esperaba nuestro avión. Todas me seguían sin rechistar, ni hablar, ni preguntar. Eso me gustaba e inquietaba a partes iguales: no me gustaba que confiaran tanto en mi como para no cuestionarme, eso podía llegar a ser malo para todas. Todo el mundo necesita que le recuerden sus defectos.

.

En esta ocasión deje que condujeran por mi, sentándome en la parte trasera con Tsunade.

-He leído en la sangre de Pain el lugar de unas ruinas que pertenecieron a Argus o a la Orden. Nuestros enemigos ya saben que existe y que hay documentos utiles allí, debemos conseguirlos antes que ellos.

-¿Y para que quieres que te acompañe?

-Si encuentro algo que no espero, seguramente tu si sepas interpretarlo. Siempre eres útil, Tsunade.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y viajamos en silencio hasta el aeropuerto para tomar el avión.

.

.

.

Las ruinas ocupaban casi todo el pequeño islote. Se confundían con las rocas y estaba tan alejada de la costa que era lógico que nadie fuese por allí. Bajamos de la lancha con la que habíamos llegado hasta allí al suelo húmedo y mohoso.

-Rastrear la zona – ordene a las vampiras que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, aunque yo ya podía anticipar que no habia nadie ni nada allí. Ayude a Tsunade y su kimono a descender de la lancha. La vieja estaba algo molesta por el incomodo clima del lugar, pero no abrió la boca para quejarse.

-Hay una roca enorme taponando lo que parece la entrada principal. Estamos apartándola – informó una de las vampiras. Asenti con la cabeza y la seguimos hasta un recoveco taponado por una gran piedra que apartaban, no sin dificultad, las pequeñas vampiras. En cuanto destaparon la entrada me introduje por ella sin dudarlo. Apenas puse un pie dentro, que se hundió en un molesto charco, sentí un escalofrió en la espalda. El lugar se asemejaba peligrosamente al de mis recientes sueños.

-Traed las cajas herméticas – le pedí a una de las vampiras que me seguían que se marcho inmediatamente hacia la lancha – No toquéis los documentos si no estáis seguras de que no se van a hacer añicos. Son papeles muy viejos – les advertí.

Las primeras salas eran las que estaban más llenas de agua y en las que apenas quedaba nada más que unos cuantos muebles destrozados por el agua salada. Continuamos examinando salas hasta que encontramos algo parecido a una biblioteca.

-Examina los documentos, Tsunade, asegúrate de que no se destruya ninguno.

-Como quieras – dijo con cierta pesadez mientras se acercaba a los estantes podridos. Yo continúe mirando habitaciones, movida por la necesidad de averiguar si ese era el lugar de mi sueño, aunque ya me imaginaba que sí.

.

Encontre una habitación más escondida, con una cama destartalada y sin colchón y el suelo lleno de charcos de agua causados por unas feas goteras en el techo. En el suelo habia cajas, como si alguien se hubiese preparado apresuradamente para marcharse de allí. Me arrodille en el suelo y mire el contenido de la caja: eran unos cuantos cuadernos escritos a mano. Dos de ellos estaban escritos en una especie de código pero los demás eran totalmente legibles, menos aquellos que habían destrozado el agua. Me llamo la atención un cuaderno de pasta azul atada a las paginas amarillentas con un cordel desgastado. En la primera pagina, en tinta verde y con caligrafia enrevesada podía leerse "Crónica desde la Pagoda" y estaba firmado por Argus. Si, obviamente debía ser el Conde.

"Me veo en la necesidad de resumir aquí brevemente los sucesos ocurridos desde que me nombraron supervisor de esta base puesto que pronto tendré que marcharme. Este lugar ya no es seguro y no sé si saldré con vida de esta, por lo que enviare todos estos documentos lo antes posible a la base más cercana. Si mi destino es finalmente morir, al menos quedara constancia de mi participación en la Caída, y espero ser recompensado, o al menos recordado, como me merezco.

Creo conveniente resaltar antes de comenzar que me encuentro en lo que queda de la necrópolis de Konoha. Estoy solo, apenas me acompañan un par de mis vampiras más fieles y los barbaros aquelarres de la zona centro de Asia pronto se me echaran encima. No cuento con refuerzos ni puedo traer más tropas a tiempo, por lo que debéis dar por perdido este lugar. Activare lo que queda del sistema de detonación para terminar de hundirla en el mar en cuanto hayamos evacuado del todo el lugar.

Empezare la historia por el principio pues no conozco otra forma de hacer las cosas. Mi padre, el venerable Conde Ancilur, acogió en su seno a los Condes restantes de la desaparecida Orden. Mis nuevos hermanos nunca tuvieron intención de rendirse en sus propósitos pero sabían que necesitaban más apoyos para conseguirlos. Intentaron encontrar puntos de encuentro con los demás Condes para ponernos en contra de las Condesas. Y, ciertamente, los encontraron. Nos dijeron que ellas, al igual que les prohibían tener sus propios aquelarres, prohibían la creación de más Condesas, lo que nos mantenía solos y sin parejas a las que poder tratar como iguales. También hay que decir que ya muchos cuestionaban ese monopolio del poder que ostentaban las Condesas. Cuando mi anciano padre murió, los Condes supervivientes de la Orden fueron repartidos como vasallos entre los hijos legítimos de mi padre y así encontraron la protección suficiente para empezar a construir sus planes de venganza sin causar sospechas.

Lo primero que necesitábamos saber era como deshacernos de las Condesas. Los Condes no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para eso, ni siquiera un centenar de nosotros podría contra una sola de ellas. Los Condes de la Orden dedicaron infinidad de años de su existencia a estudiar el asunto y llegaron a la conclusión de que la única forma de destruirlas sería crear una criatura superior a ellas. Urdieron muchos planes para crear dicha criatura, pero el único que, al menos en un principio, funcionó fue el de crear un Conde de nacimiento, un Conde que hubiese nacido desde un principio siendo Conde. Les costó mucho tiempo encontrar una humana que lograse cumplir las expectativas y pasaron muchos siglos entrenando al muchacho en secreto. Lo llamamos Raudi, que en el antiguo dialecto escandinavo significa Rojo. Le pusimos ese nombre porque desarrollo un espectacular poder: sus ojos se ponían rojos y creaba ilusiones, predecía nuestros movimientos en la batalla, se volvía más ágil y fuerte. Sin embargo, tras muchas otras pruebas y cálculos, los hermanos de la Orden llegaron a la conclusión de que Raudi no sería suficiente. Igualaría a las Condesas, pero no podría destruirlas. Necesitaríamos muchos Raudi para poder ganarles, y no había tantas humanas capaces de engendrar un Conde. El propio Raudi propuso el siguiente paso: buscar un ser aun superior a él. Raudi era muy listo. Muy, muy listo. Muy pronto, antes de que llegásemos a la conclusión de que no podría llevar a cabo la tarea para la cual había sido creado, él ya había logrado granjearse la simpatía de una de las Condesas, la Condesa Achlys de Europa. Vivía en su necrópolis, paseaba por sus palacios como si fueran suyos y se codeaba con su Corte. Lo que Raudi no nos había dicho hasta que le dimos la mala noticia es que Achlys se había enamorado de él.

Nos dijo que le diésemos un año y que él nos traería la solución.

Así lo hicimos. Total, ¿qué es un año para un inmortal?

Cuando Raudi volvió junto a nosotros traía consigo un bebe. Un bebe que emanaba tanto poder que apenas podíamos estar en su presencia. Raudi nos dijo que era hijo suyo y de Achlys. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que un Conde y una Condesa podrían tener un hijo. ¿Acaso las Condesas no están muertas? Sea como fuere, no nos cabía ninguna duda de que lo que Raudi decía era cierto. ¡Era imposible que un bebe tan poderoso hubiese salido de ninguna otra parte! Raudi nos explico que Achlys había quedado totalmente desconcertada con el embarazo. No se lo había dicho a ninguna de las otras Condesas, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Se había recluido para meditar, cosa que no era extraña en ella, y un año era poco tiempo. Cuando el bebe nació hizo llamar a Raudi y se lo entrego para que lo matase. Achlys pensaba que era un peligro para el equilibrio de la balanza entre Condes y Condesas. No podía imaginar cuánta razón tenía.

Raudi se ocupo de criar a su hijo en el odio en el que el mismo había sido criado. El único objetivo de esa criatura era destruir a su madre y a las demás Condesas. Le llamamos Deo, pues era lo más similar a un Dios en la tierra que habíamos visto jamás. Sin embargo Raudi nos tenía guardada una sorpresa que jamás hubiésemos esperado.

Cuando Deo fue lo suficientemente mayor para encargarse de su tarea, comenzamos el plan. A pesar de que Deo era muy poderoso no podría destruir a una Condesa sin que las demás se enterasen antes de que él llegase. Por eso Raudi utilizo su influencia en la corte de Achlys para organizar un baile de primavera al que se suponía acudirían todas las Condesas. Pero una de ellas rechazo la invitación, la Condesa Tsunade, esa foca alcohólica y adicta al juego prefirió quedarse en su necrópolis mirándose al espejo. Ante nuestra desesperación Raudi nos pidió que nos relajásemos. Como siempre, él tenía un plan. Mientras nosotros nos quedábamos con Deo para prepararle para el baile, el se marcho hasta las tierras de oriente a visitar a la Condesa Tsunade. Llevaba una recomendación falsa de Achlys y una carta de ella preguntándole por enésima vez cual era el motivo del rechazo de la invitación. Con ello logro entrar en la necrópolis y cenar junto con la corte de la Condesa. Nos conto que, ya avanzada la noche y borracha como una cuba, logro apartarla un poco de los demás e introducirla en una pequeña ilusión. Nos dijo que ella jamás recordaría lo sucedido, pero que Tsunade se había perdido dentro de ella misma para siempre.

El baile de primavera salió a pedir de boca. Deo las mato a las cuatro con facilidad y enseguida nos marchamos para reunirnos con Raudi en la necrópolis de Tsunade. Pero cuando llegamos, ya había escapado. Hasta ahora no hemos logrado encontrarla, pero, puesto que ya no posee sus poderes, no supone una amenaza.

Y como ya dije antes, Raudi nos guardaba una última sorpresa. Él sabía que no debía existir, y Deo tampoco. Desde que lo tuvo por primera vez en sus manos no hizo otra cosa más que pensar en cómo destruirle. Creo una especialidad de su poder de los ojos rojos, se introdujo en la mente de su hijo y lo mato desde dentro. También le costó la vida a él, aunque todos supusimos que así lo había planeado. Las Condesas habían sido destruidas y los Condes extraordinarios también. Nunca nadie fuera de la Orden ha sabido ni sabrá que existe la posibilidad de crear Condes mejorados. Hemos establecido un nuevo equilibrio y hemos de mantenerlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Espero que todos los documentos e información de la Orden estén a salvo en la nueva base. Yo intentare huir nuevamente a Grecia para alejarme de nuestros enemigos y movilizar a mis tropas contra los últimos Condes fieles a las Condesas. Pronto las habremos borrado de la historia del mundo y solo nosotros, la Orden, conoceremos la verdad."

.

.

Oh, Dios

.

.

.

El arma era una persona.

.

.

.

Si Sasuke descubria que podía crear un arma asi, que PODIAMOS tener algo asi de poderoso…seguro que lo intentaría. Era la solución a nuestros problemas, Tsunade ya se lo habia sugerido. ¿Pero podíamos nosotros tener hijos? Bueno, no es que hubiésemos tomado protección ninguna nunca y yo no estaba embarazada…Sentia un nudo de pánico anudarse en mi garganta. Sasuke me quería, si, pero me habia creado por puro egoísmo y ahora haría lo que fuese por mantenerme junto a él. Cualquier cosa. Ya lo habia dicho él mismo, el no perdia jugando a la guerra, y normalmente las guerras se ganan con sacrificios.

.

Apreté la libreta entre los dedos con ira. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba confusa. Lance el cuaderno contra el charco y le lance un puntapié a la pared. Senti a Tsunade tras de mi y me gire para mirarla con los ojos empapados en lagrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? – me preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – le dije con voz temblorosa – Tenemos que huir antes de que me encuentre.

Tsunade entro en la estancia, con precaución, observaba los baúles deteriorados que se acumulaban en el suelo de la habitación y luego volvió a mirarme a mí.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién va a encontrarte?

-Sasuke.

**1 Review = 1 Sonrisa**

**15 Sonrisas = 1 Capitulo**

**¡Dejad review! Tenéis tooooda una semana para hacerlo, porque actualizare este fic solo los JUEVES o los VIERNES, necesito tiempo para escribir xox. **


	17. Rapsodia

**BUAJAJAJAJA XD! Parece que conseguí mi objetivo: un OMG! general XDDDDD. Este capi cambia un tanto radicalmente de tema, y lo siento pero no puedo responder a vuestros maravillosos reviews, no tengo tiempo XOX, pero los leo todos, me rio con ellos y me inspiran. No dejéis nunca de hacerlo T.T! **

**Ahora disfrutad de este capítulo: aunque sé que muchas me vais a linchar viva XDDDDDD.**

**

* * *

**

**Kikenna Koi  
ZoeUchiha**

**Rapsodia**

-Tranquilízate – me pidió Tsunade acercándose y agarrándome por los hombros – Cuéntame que has encontrado.

.

Le resumí a Tsunade lo que había leído, evitando la parte en la que Raudi le arrebató sus poderes. No quería que ahora se obsesionase con eso, o con que Sasuke, al tener los mismos poderes que Raudi, pudiera ayudarla. Necesitaba que me ayudara a mí.

-Sakura – dijo con cierta dulzura y negando con la cabeza – Creía que amabas a Sasuke.

-Y lo hago – dije en tono defensivo.

-El amor implica confianza, ¿no confías en él?

-No es que no confié en él, es que nuestros puntos de vista de lo que es bueno para ambos son distintos. Él puede hacer muchas cosas pensando que es por mi bien y yo pensar lo contrario.

-Si de verdad lo quisieras y si de verdad creyeses que él te quiere a ti hablarías con Sasuke antes de salir huyendo.

.

Sasuke debía estar regresado a toda pastilla desde Europa. Siempre podía escapar del edificio del aquelarre si las cosas se ponían feas, de eso estaba segura. No quería separarme de él. Era mi Sasuke. Pero tampoco quería traer ningún monstruo al mundo, si es que podíamos hacerlo. Si a estas alturas no me había quedado embarazada…A lo mejor era una cualidad de las vampiras del 100% que yo no tenía.

.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y recogí las cajas del suelo con cuidado. Pedí que me trajesen uno de los cajones herméticos y lo introduje todo dentro. Ordene que lo mantuviesen bajo estrecha vigilancia y no permitiesen que le ocurriese nada a esa caja en concreto.

.

Solo podíamos llevar un mínimo muy estricto de peso en la lancha que nos llevaría hasta tierra donde nos esperaban los coches todo terreno para devolvernos al pequeño aeropuerto, por lo que Tsunade había cumplido un papel decisivo en la rápida selección de aquello que podía sernos de utilidad. Lo cargamos todo y volvimos a la costa.

.

Arrugue la nariz sin poder evitarlo y gire la cabeza rápidamente hacia el agua. Me lance desde la lancha e inmediatamente un par de vampiras me siguieron mientras las demás se apresuraban a comenzar a descargar las cosas de la lancha. Bucee a toda velocidad en busca de aquel apestoso olor a hombre lobo mojado que había azotado mi nariz. Era imposible que fuese más rápido que yo. Gire tras unas rocas y conseguí ver un par de pies introduciéndose en una ranura en una roca más grande. Me impulse todo lo que pude y entre por el hueco que daba a una pequeña cueva natural inundada parcialmente. Escuche unos pies correr y salí a la pequeña "costa" de la cueva. Corrí tras el olor y no tarde en ver al hombre lobo que perseguía. Salte con fuerza y lo plaque contra el suelo. Lo gire para verle la cara e intentar identificar a que aquelarre pertenecía. Me sonaba aquella cara morena y aquellos ojos azules enmarcados en una melena rubia.

-¿Naruto? – pregunte sin demasiada seguridad.

-¡Sakura sama! – Se apresuro a gritar poniendo las manos en alto - ¡No me matéis, por favor!

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Nos has visto.

-¡No diré nada! ¡He venido solo!

-¿Tengo cara de idiota? – dije cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta y golpeándole secamente contra el suelo - ¿Me explicas como no vas a negarte a obedecer a tu Conde?

-¡Oh, vale! Mátame de una vez – dijo con cara derrotada – Aunque si no vuelvo Itachi no podría controlarme – sugirió.

Sonreí, pues esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar. Sabía que Sasuke tenía infiltradas algunas vampiras, pero apenas conseguía información por lo que había leído en su despacho. Naruto siempre conseguía buenos puestos, a pesar de ser un hombre lobo. Recordaba que él había sido guardián de las favoritas y nos había informado de la llegada de la visita de los demás condes.

-Veremos si logras serme útil – dije levantándole de un tirón y arrastrándole de vuelta al agua.

.

Subimos al avión, con Naruto preventivamente encadenado en la parte trasera y rodeado de vampiras hambrientas. Me desplome en mi asiento junto a Tsunade lamentando mojar el cuero con mi ropa mojada.

-Tengo una duda – le dije.

-Tú siempre tienes dudas.

-¿Cómo es que no sabías que una de tus hermanas había tenido un hijo?

-¿Y por qué cuernos iba a saberlo yo? No nos lo contábamos todo, nuestra relación era meramente laboral.

-Me dijiste que no tenias Condes en tu corte, pero por lo visto sí que aceptabais vistas – dije alzando las cejas.

-Mira pequeña, no te voy a explicar ahora cómo funciona el mundo. Creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para deducir ciertas cosas, si no te importa dormiré el resto del viaje – dijo echándose hacia atrás en el asiento y cerrando los ojos.

Yo solo quería hablar de cosas vánales con ella para olvidarme de Sasuke. Opte por obligarme a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke ya estaba en el edificio cuando llegamos. Estaba de pie, en la escalera, tamborileando contra el suelo con el pie derecho repetidamente y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Me sonrió ampliamente en cuanto me vio y se acerco con dos rápidos pasos hacia mí.

-Estoy algo mojada – le advertí, pero eso no evito que me apretase entre sus brazos.

-Me alegro de que estéis bien – dijo dándome un beso. Un beso demasiado ansioso. Me tomo por los hombros y me guio hasta el ascensor – Subamos.

-Tengo que encargarme de los documentos y tenemos un prisionero – dije intentado frenarme.

-Hiyori se encargara – sentencio quitándole importancia y montándonos en el ascensor. Sus ojos tenían un brillo amenazador que me inquietaba y sus dedos temblaban suavemente en mi hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte sin rodeos.

-Si – contesto tras pensárselo unos segundos.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece – le dije, preocupada.

-Solo necesito un poco de tu compañía – susurro acercándose de nuevo a mis labios y besándome con fuerza. Bajamos en nuestra planta y él me arrastro con rapidez hasta nuestro dormitorio. Apenas cerró la puerta tras nosotros me desabrocho con rapidez y cierta frustración la cremallera del traje y me lo bajo hasta la cintura. Aferro mi cabeza y mi espalda con fuerza contra su cuerpo y me mordió con avidez. Me sorprendió la voracidad con la que bebía. No llegaba a hacerme daño, pero esa pérdida tan rápida de sangre no iba a sentarme bien. Succiono mi cuello durante algo más de un interminable minuto.

-Sasuke, basta – le susurre. No parecía tener intención de separarse así que le cogí las manos con las que se aferraba a mí y las separe con cuidado de mi cuerpo. Me eche hacia atrás y le mire a los ojos. Se pasó la lengua por la boca, quitándose los restos de sangre que le goteaban por las comisuras- Apenas llevamos un par de días separados y ya estas así – volví a susurrar.

-Ya sabes que soy adicto a tu sangre – negué con la cabeza, me estaban entrando ganas de llorar.

-No pensaba que fuese para tanto – me sentía débil por el cansancio mental y físico y por la pérdida de sangre. Me acerque a la cama, me quite el traje, y me deje caer pesadamente sobre el suave edredón. Otro motivo más por el que no debía alejarme de él. Me perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo solo para conseguir mi sangre – ¿Crees que morirías si no pudieses morderme? – pregunte.

-Estoy convencido – dijo dejándose caer junto a mi – Siento haberte asustado – se disculpó besándome en el cuello- ¿Tú no tienes hambre de mi? – negué con la cabeza y su semblante se endureció- Que suerte…

-Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte y que contarte – le dije – Pero no tengo ninguna gana de hacerlo ahora mismo.

Me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en mi pelo.

-Descansa hasta que amanezca, debes de llevar muchas horas sin dormir.

-En realidad dormí en el avión, pero no me ha servido de nada.

Me acaricio la espalda y aspiro mi aroma con fuerza. Yo me abrace a él, disfrutando igualmente de su embriagador olor. Volví a sentir sus dientes en mi cuello. No pude deshacerme de sus brazos lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una nueva mordida.

-Sasuke, por favor, ahora no tengo fuerzas para esto.

-Lo siento…- dijo separándose de mi. Se paso la mano por el pelo y me miro un tanto angustiado - ¿Quieres que durmamos separados?

-¿Crees que es necesario? – le pregunte yo – Preferiría dormir contigo, sinceramente.

-¿Y si no me duermo y vuelvo a morderte?

-Procura que eso no ocurra y mañana por la mañana te dejare volver a morderme después de desayunar – le agarre la mano derecha y se la apreté con fuerza – Un poco de voluntad.

El asintió, no muy seguro, y se levanto para cambiarse. Levante las mantas de la cama y me escurrí en su interior. Prefería estar dormida cuando el volviese y levantarme por la mañana con el cuello intacto.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana, Sasuke estaba sentando, en pijama, en su asiento favorito junto a la cama. Bebía sangre de un vaso enorme con una pajita. Alzo sus finas y oscuras cejas y yo le conteste con una negación de cabeza.

-¿Has dormido? – le pregunte. No me contesto, pero era evidente que no. Me aparte unos mechones de la cara y me senté con la espalda contra la pared.

-¿Has descansado? – me pregunto él.

-Si – estaba tan cansada que no había tenido ni que obligarme a mi misma a dormir, como había hecho en el avión.

-¿Vas a contarme eso que querías contarme? – Dijo sin rodeos – Las vampiras están inquietas con tu prisionero y Tsunade me ha evitado cuando nos hemos cruzado en el pasillo.

-Encontré un interesante documento…

-Sí, ya lo he leído – dijo despreocupadamente dándole un sorbo a la pajita.

-¿¡Lo has leído! – dije dando un bote en la cama.

-Sí. Me ha dejado bastante confuso. ¿Has abortado alguna vez?

-¡Claro que no!

-Hum – persiguió con la pajita los últimos restos de sangre del fondo del vaso y los sorbió de forma ruidosa – Entonces probablemente uno de los dos es estéril y tampoco me ayuda saber cómo le quitaron sus poderes a Tsunade. Por ahora no se me ocurre manera alguna de devolvérselos.

-Entonces… ¿no quieres intentarlo?

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes…que tengamos un bebe.

-¿Más? Lo intentamos prácticamente cada noche – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero si insistes, me esforzare más a partir de ahora.

-¿En serio no quieres intentarlo? – pregunte, confusa.

-No me vuelve loco la idea de ser padre. Aun menos para utilizarle. Eso me convertiría en mi padre, y creo que ya he demostrado ser un Conde bastante débil en cierto sentido. Dudo que pudiese matar a mi propio hijo si fuese necesario y, aun menos, utilizarle solo para librarme de un par de condes idiotas. Creo que para eso nos bastamos nosotros solos, ¿no te parece?

Me levante de la cama y salte sobre él. Le abrace con fuerza y rompí a llorar.

-¿Y ahora que he dicho? – pregunto dejando el vaso en el suelo y agarrándome de la cintura.

-Lo siento – dije besándole en la mejilla – Lo siento mucho – abrí mi mente y acaricie la suya para invitarle a entrar. Note como viajaba por mis recuerdos con suavidad. Me cogió por el mentón y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Preferiría que no volvieses a dudar de mí. Tu eres lo único que tengo y no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras que hagamos.

-Lo siento – repetí una vez más. Le bese en la nariz y me volví a abrazar con fuerza a su cuello – Pero entiende que teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial juntos…

-Ya, ya, ya. Prefiero olvidarlo.

Acaricio con la yema de los dedos las venas de mi cuello y las miro con los ojos brillantes. Note como apretaba los labios.

-Déjame al menos desayunar, tampoco que comido nada hace tiempo – él asintió despacio.

-¿Vas a interrogar tu a ese perro que te has traído?

-Si.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué esperas conseguir?

-Saber más sobre lo que se trae entre manos Itachi.

-No nos interesa Itachi, Sakura – dijo levantándose y cogiendo la copa vacia del suelo – Pronto nos habremos marchado de este país y será un problema menor para nosotros. Te esperare en el comedor.

.

.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta estampada (que no recordaba haber visto hasta ese momento) y baje a los sótanos en vez de ir al comedor. Quería hablar con el hombre lobo lo antes posible. Para llegar hasta las prisiones tuve que atravesar los pasillos de la zona de hombres lobo. Los muchachos comían tranquilamente el su comedor, aun asi pude notar como se tensaban al sentirme pasar por delante de la puerta.

-¡Sakura sama! – me uno de ellos que salio tras de mi – Eh, ¿ha donde vais?

-A ver al prisionero.

-Permitidme que os acompañe – dijo pegándose a mis talones como un buen perrito. Acelere el paso, no me gustaba su compañía. A Naruto lo custodiaban 2 vampiras que jugaban a los dardos con fiereza. En cuanto me sintieron llegar se detuvieron y me hicieron una leve reverencia. La habitación tenia seis celdas separadas entre si y un gran sistema de seguridad. Naruto estaba tendido en su camastro, mirando al techo despreocupadamente.

-¿Os traigo los instrumentos, Sakura sama?

-No. Espero que no me hagan falta – dije golpeando los barrotes para llamar la atención de Naruto, aunque obviamente sabia que estaba allí. El rubio se sento sobre la pequeña cama y me miro con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-¿Qué hacias en aquel remoto lugar anoche? – pregunte directamente.

-Itachi sama temia ser estafado por sus compañeros, me ordeno a mi y a seis compañeros más ir a asegurarnos de que el lugar estuviese intacto.

-Explicate mejor – le dije un tanto confusa - ¿Con que iban a timarle?

-Han descubierto unos documentos muy valiosos. Le dijeron a Itachi sama que estaban allí pero para poder sacarlos necesitaban un equipo especial. Le pidieron mucho dinero a Itachi sama. Mi señor Conde penso que era imposible que ningún documento necesitara tanto dinero para su rescate, asi que quería conocer de primera mano la situación el lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que contenían los documentos?

-No lo sabían. Dijeron que no los habían manipulado porque estaban muy deteriorados. Iban a recogerlos esta semana pero querían que Itachi sama aportase dinero para los gastos.

-¿Qué temia Itachi que hicieran con el dinero, si no era para financiar el equipo?

-Obviamente – dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente –, recuperar un ejército, aunque sea de no muertos, requiere fondos. Todos quedaron bastante tocados después de su pelea contra nuestro aquelarre.

-Contra mi – corregí.

-Contra vos, si – acepto él, cabeceando con desgana.

-Itachi teme que le ataquen – afirme y el asintió - ¿Por qué sigue con ellos, entonces?

-¿Y qué va a hacer el solo contra vos y Sasuke sama?

-Como si se uniese a todos los Condes del planeta. No tendrán Condesas nunca – dije. Aunque no tenia porque amenazarle, Naruto no iba a volver vivo con Itachi - ¿Cómo esta el aquelarre?

-¿Qué como esta el aquelarre? – me pregunto con cierta sorpresa.

-Si. Ya sabes, ¿estan…de acuerdo con que sea Itachi el Conde?

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Note cierta tristeza en sus ojos y algo de ansiedad. Si hubiese estado vivo su corazón hubiese latido con fuerza y ansiedad.

-Muchos…y muchas…rezan para que a Itachi sama le ocurra algo y Sasuke sama vuelva.

No pude evitar sonreir.

-Espero que no lo diga solo para complacerme. Pienso tomar tu sangre para ver si no mientes – le adverti.

-No miento. Si Sasuke sama vuelve, vos volveréis, y si nos atacan, cosa que ocurrirá estemos con Itachi sama o con Sasuke sama, vos podréis defendernos. Podréis volver a salvarnos a todos.

Esta vez no sonreí. Despues de todo, todas aquellas vampiras y hombres lobo solo querían tenerme cerca para salvar el pellejo, cuando en realidad me temian tanto como una posible guerra. Sin decir nada más me di la vuelta para marcharme de allí.

-¿Y mi sangre, Sakura sama? – me preguntó.

-No la necesito.

Enfile nuevamente los pasillos hacia el ascensor, seguida por una de las vampiras y el hombre lobo.

-¿Matamos al prisionero? – me pregunto el hombre lobo.

-No.

-¿Qué hacemos con él entonces? – me pregunto la vampira.

-Sasuke sama decidirá, mientras seguirá donde esta.

.

Hice un gesto con la mano para que me dejasen tranquila y acelere el paso. Ahora si que tenia ganas de hablar con Sasuke. Pulse, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, el botón de llamada del ascensor y apreté repetidamente el numero de nuestra planta. Europa podía ser un lugar precioso, si. Pero no hay nada como estar en casa.

.

Sasuke me miro con gesto impaciente cuando entre. Aun debía de estar sediento.

-Dime que no retrasas el desayuno a posta, por favor. Es muy cruel por tu parte lo que estas haciendo – me dijo. ¿Cruel? ¿YO? ¿Y que culpa tenia yo que fuese adicto a mi?

-¿No pretenderas que organice mi vida en torno a tu sed, no? – le dije con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tierna. Me acerque hasta él y me senté sobre sus rodillas, colgándome de su cuello. Ladee la cabeza y él se lanzo contra mi cuello como un animal hambriento. No se puede explicar la sensación de ser mordida. A pesar de ser una herida que mataria a un mortal, yo apenas siento mas que un leve cosquilleo, agradable cuando lo hace con suavidad, intenso cuando muerde con fuerza. Cuando su boca succiona me hace cosquillas pero quedan cegadas por la desagradable sensación de la sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo.

.

Aparto la cabeza y me miro con cierta culpabilidad. Le caian los mechones de cabello oscuro azulado por la cara, tenia los ojos negros brillantes como dos oscuras perlas y los labios empapados en sangre. Me aferraba la cintura con fuerza. Parecia tener ganas de hablar conmigo, pero no sabia como empezar.

-Voy a decirte un par de cosas que espero tengas muy en cuenta porque de ello dependerá nuestra felicidad en el futuro. O al menos desde mi punto de vista.

-Habla – me animo mientras se lamia los labios y observaba como la herida de mi cuello se cerraba rápidamente.

-No quiero que nos vallamos de Japon – declare.

-Creia que eso ya estaba decidido.

-No debemos renunciar a nuestro aquelarre – dije con determinación – Itachi no es mas que un usurpador, debemos eliminarle y quedarnos con nuestros palacios y nuestras vampiras.

-Sakura: no voy a matar a mi hermano – dijo acercando su rostro de forma menazadora al mio.

-Me parece muy noble por tu parte pero el no va a tener esa consideración contigo.

-¿Quieres que sea como él?

-No, solo quiero que luches por lo que es tuyo. ¿De verdad quieres marcharte?

-Mientras este contigo me da igual donde estemos.

-¡Pues a mi no me da igual! – dije levantándome y dando vueltas lentamente alrededor de su silla – He interrogado a Naruto. A Itachi los demás Condes lo toman por el pito del sereno, intentan aprovecharse de él…

-Itachi no es tan estúpido para permitir eso.

-… y Naruto asegura que el aquelarre no le quiere. Tus vampiras y hombres lobo quieren que vuelvas, no se sienten seguros con él.

Senti como Hiyori corria a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Sasuke también debió de sentirla venir, porque se levanto de un salto. La joven vampira abrió la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso, entrado como un torbellino.

-¡Sasuke sama, mire esto! – dijo poniendo una pantalla portatil sobre la mesa. Pulso un par de botones y la imagen de una presentadora de televisión humana se mostro ante nosotros.

-Hace apenas una hora ha habido una explosión nuclear en Chernobil, la desgracia vuelve a caer sobre él lugar. Las autoridades aun no pueden aportar datos pues se están preparando los equipos especiales para entrar dentro del nuevo perímetro radioactivo. Fuentes no gubernamentales afirman que no ha sido ha sido a causa de la central nuclear que aun sigue allí sino por una bomba. Testigos de ciudades cercanas aseguran que vieron un avión sobrevolar la zona antes de la explosión. Mientras esperamos nuevos dat….

.

Mire a Sasuke con los ojos como platos.

-Parece que alguien más no quiere que vallamos allí – sugerí.

-No tienen ni idea de donde estamos de Tokio, aun menos a donde vamos a ir – dijo él, palido y algo tenso.

-Sasuke sama, siento decirle que las fotos por satélite han captado un avión sobrevolar la zona antes de la explosión – dijo tendiéndole una carpeta llena de fotos. Sasuke la examino con los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

-No se atreverían a algo asi…

-He matado a Pain, deben de estar muy asustados – sugerí – Las personas hacen cosas increíbles cuando ven que la muerte se acerca.

Sasuke se volvió a dejar caer sobre la silla y dejo con pesadez la carpeta de las fotos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hacemos Sasuke sama?

-¿Habeis logrado hablar con alguna de las vampiras que habia allí?

-No Sasuke sama. Probablemente estén muertas.

Sasuke se llevo los dedos a los labios en actitud pensativa. Me miro de reojo y yo alce los hombros.

-Doblad la guardia al edificio. Si sabían lo de Chernobil…tal vez también sepan donde estamos.

-Lo siento, no hubiese matado a Pain si hubiese pensado que nos traería tantos problemas.

-No – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Tendremos que acabar con ellos tarde o temprano. No nos dejaran tranquilos hasta que tengan la ponzoña en su poder.

.

.

.

Sasuke se marcho con Hiyori para preparar el protocolo de emergencia en caso de que nos atacasen. Yo me retire a nuestra habitación a descansar. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba agotada. Y habia vuelto Sasuke y yo volvía a ser su Condesa. Una Condesa sin aquelarre y sin nada que hacer más que esperar a que alguien nos atacase para sacarle la cabeza. Me desperté de nuevo al medio dia, pero Sasuke no subió a comer. Debia estar atareado. Baje a visitar a Tsunade, a la que Sasuke habia ordenado revisar los documentos que habíamos traido, por lo que estaba atareada y sin ganas de hablar conmigo. Volvi a subir a mi habitación, a tirarme a la cama, aburrida durante toda la tarde.

.

¿Y qué hace la gente cuando se aburre? Pues pensar. Bueno, normalmente hacen eso.

.

No solia pensar en mi vida humana. Principalmente porque no recordaba nada. No recordaba si tenia amigas, si tenia familia, si tenia novio. No recordaba si alguna vez habia soñado con tener un trabajo, una casa grande o una familia. Esas cosas tan humanas desaparecieron bajo la sed de sangre. Jamas habia pensando en la familia más haya de Sasuke. ¿Y que mas podía necesitar? La única relación cierta que podía crear era con él, lo demás no eran mas que lazos imaginarios, como la hermandad entre Sasuke e Itachi. Tener un hijo era una posibilidad prácticamente vetada para los no muertos. ¿Y que iba a hacer yo con un bebe? Un bebe no muerto…¿se alimentaria de sangre, no? Tener que alimentar a Sasuke y a un bebe seria agotador. ¿Y si el bebe se volvia adicto a mi? ¿No seria mejor alimentarlo con sangre normal? ¿Cómo habría alimentado a Sasuke su madre? Y ver crecer a un bebe no muerto debía ser frustrante y muy tedioso. Siglos siendo un niño. Bueno, un cuerpo de niño con una mente mas madura. Eso era típico de una peli de miedo. Ademas nuestro bebe no seria un no muerto normal, seria uno muy poderoso. Y la experiencia nos decía que ha mas poder mas inestabilidad. Seguro que seria moreno, como Sasuke.

.

Estaba tan relajada que apenas note la presencia de Itachi hasta que estuvo en la ventana de la segunda planta del edificio. Me levante de un salto y corri hacia las escaleras.

-¡SASUKE! – grite esperando que me oyese desde su despacho. Cuando llegue a las escaleras la presencia de Zhuo apareció junto a la entrada principal. Y la de Ilhuitemoc en la terraza. Me lance por el hueco de las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Me agarre en la barandilla de la escalera y me impulse para darle una doble patada en todo el pecho a Itachi estampándole contra la pared. Le lance un puñetazo a la cara pero me esquivo agachándose y me dio una patada en los talones. Por suerte solo me rozo y no logro desequilibrarme, salte para terminar de esquivar sus piernas y me deje caer sobre su cara con todo mi peso. Me impulse en su rostro para volver a saltar hacia atrás, agarrándole de un brazo y lanzándolo contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo. Senti como varias vampiras se lanzaban contra mi espalda, asi que me di la vuelta para recibirlas. Eran vampiras de mi aquelarre, no quería matarlas. Les golpee la cabeza las unas con las otras y las lance por el hueco de las escaleras. Escuche el pesado sonido de sus cuerpos en el suelo del sotano cuando Itachi cargaba como un toro enfurecido contra mi. Me prepare para aguantar el embate, sujetándole por los hombros. Lo que no esperaba es que sacara dos katanas de las mangas de su traje y me atravesara el estomago con ellas. Me retire hacia atrás y puse en funcionamiento mis defensas de Condesa para restaurar los tejidos y órganos dañados a toda velocidad. Era desagradable, pero peor seria estar muerta.

-No es justo, estoy desarmada – bromee. Sentia a Sasuke correr hacia la terraza, y Zhuo parecía aun bloqueado en la entrada principal.

-Lo que no es justo es tu existencia – dijo lanzándose contra mi, katanas en mano. Lo esquive, sin intención de atacarle directamente. Habia sido pura suerte que las katanas no estuviesen envenenadas, no podía permitir que volviese abrirme una herida por la que poder envenenarme.

-Itachi, ya no hay ponzoña de Condesa, la hemos gastado toda conmigo – intente mentirle - ¿No lo notas? Ya no soy tan fuerte, ni tan agresiva. ¿No ves como me brillan los ojos?

-Deja de decir estupideces. Tu condesito debe estar siendo atacado ahora mismo por Zhuo e Ilhuitemoc, si quieres ir a ayudarle, adelante, pero primero tendras que decirme donde están las ponzoñas. Despues ve y mata a los otros dos, por mi perfecto, no volveré a molestaros y nadie mas jamás sabra de la existencia de la ponzoña.

-Mientras existan Condesas sabran de su existencia.

-Os mantendremos en secreto…

-Ya os habeis ocupado de hacerme una preciosa publicidad ante toda la comunidad no muerta – dije con cierto desprecio.

-Pues entonces te hare un favor: te matare para que no sufras, dejare que Zhuo e Ilhuitemoc maten a tu querido Sasuke y me hare una Condesa de verdad que destruya a esos dos idiotas.

-Itachi: ¡no queda ponzoña!

-¡MIENTES!

Esquive por los pelos un tajo contra mi hombro y tuve que agacharme de forma poco natural para que no me rebanara la cabeza. Le golpee las rodillas pero el tipo desquiciado ni se inmuto. El cuerpo de varias vampiras muertas callo por el hueco de las escaleras hasta nosotros y Sasuke venia detrás.

-Hola hermano – saludo sin emoción alguna – Parece que Ilhuitemoc sigue luchando como un cobarde.

-Si, una Condesa y un Conde perfecto contra un simple conde, eso si que es de valientes – dijo Itachi con cierto deje de pánico en la voz, reculando con las katanas en alto. Sasuke me acaricio mentalmente: ¿estas herida? ¿te ha envenenado? Le respondi que no.

-Vamos Itachi, ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? – dijo Sasuke levantando las manos – Sabes que vamos a matarte, esta incursión vuestra ha sido una verdadera estupidez. Si vais todos contra todos como demonios vais a ganarnos.

-Dame un vial de ponzoña y me marchare – le susurre mentalmente a toda velocidad ha Sasuke que le habia dicho que no habia más ponzoña.

-No hay más – dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

-Resulta que hemos inventado un artefacto que detecta la ponzoña – dijo con una sonrisa psicópata – y ha dado positivo al rastrear el edificio. Zhuo ya debe estar cerca de ella. O me la dais a mi o a él.

Sasuke me ordeno que fuese a por Zhuo mientras él se encargaba de Itachi. No me gustaba que me diese ordenes pero no quedaba otro remedio. Me indico donde estaba la ponzoña y sali a correr, dejando que mi instinto me guiase hasta Zhuo. Estaba a solo una planta de distancia de la ponzoña y masacraba a nuestras vampiras. Aguante las ganas de gritar y me lance por la espalda para atacarle. Dos de sus vampiras se lanzaron igualmente hacia mi con intención de interceptarme, pero me desice de ellas con un simple guantazo a cada una. Aun asi Zhuo ya se habia dado la vuelta y me miraba desafiante. Llevaba consigo casi cincuenta vampiras con unas cerbatanas que parecían estar bien cargaditas de veneno.

-Mi querida Condesa Sakura, que alegría veros – las vampiras me apuntaron todas al unisono – Espero que podais guiarme hasta la ponzoña. No desearía tener que matar a un ser tan maravilloso como vos.

-Por supuesto – me apresure a contestar. Vi que llevaba una especie de GPS en la mano. Debia ser el detector de la ponzoña. No podía llevarle a un sitio falso o me mataria. Pase entre sus vampiras con paso firme y después ante él, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Calcule que la sala de la ponzoña debía estar sobre las prisiones, asi que me dirigi hacia allí y rece para que el GPS ese estraño no hiciera que me mataran.

.

.

_Mátalo y sus vampiras no harán nada._

_._

_._

¡Cállate! Ahora lo que menos necesito son tus consejos.

Acelere el paso y fui negando con la cabeza a todas las vampiras de nuestro aquelarre que venían hacia nosotros. Por suerte me hicieron caso, cosa que me extraño si Sasuke les habia dado órdenes precisas.

No sentía a Sasuke acercarse y el tiempo se me acababa.

Mire hacia los lados con gesto confuso, como si no supiera bien donde estaba.

-Disculpame, es la primera vez que voy hasta allí. No suelo bajar a estas plantas – me gire para mirarle – Creo que es la planta de arriba, ¿Qué dice tu juguetito? – dije señalándolo.

-Que es en nuestra dirección.

-Creo que es en la planta superior.

-Seguiremos por aquí – dijo aprentando los dientes.

-Está bien, pero creo que es la planta de arriba – volví a girarme y seguí andando hasta que llegamos al final de la planta, donde estaba la celda de Naruto. Se lo habían llevado, porque no había nadie allí.

-Ves, te lo dije, es el piso de arriba – dije echándome las manos a las caderas. Zhuo se introdujo entre las celdas observando su GPS. Mientras sus vampiras me apuntaban, claro. Y cuanto mas tiempo perdían, antes llegarían mis refuerzos. Zhuo me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Deberiamos subir a la planta superior – dijo por fin. Sucedió muy rápido: algo grande y negro entro en la zona de la prisión, lanzo a las vampiras de Zhuo que habían entrado de vuelta al pasillo y apretó un panel que hizo cerrarse una puerta enorme de metal. Nos quedamos atrapados: Zhuo, Itachi y yo.

-¿Dónde esta la ponzoña? – pregunto Itachi con verdadera ansiedad.

-¡En el piso de arriba, idiota! – grito Zhuo lanzándose contra el panel de la puerta. Pero Itachi lo habia golpeado con tanta fuerza que estaba destrozado.

-¿No esta aquí? – grito a su vez Itachi mirando las prisiones con aprensión.

-¿¡Por que demonios nos encerraste! – le grito Zhuo.

-¿¡Te crees que no se que yo quedo fuera de vuestros planes! ¡No me iré de aquí sin mi Condesa!

Los examine. Ambos iban armados y debían llevar veneno para matarme. Estaba débil y no iba a poder arrancarle la cabeza de un tiron a ninguno de los dos. Y si lo hiciera quedaría expuesta al superviviente que me mataria sin dudar. Itachi era de los dos el que no habia usado veneno hasta ahora, pero también era el que estaba mas chiflado. No sabia a quien atacar.

-¿¡Donde demonios esta la ponzoña! – rugio el mayor de los Uchiha mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-En el piso de arriba – dije señalando el techo – Ya le dije que no era por aquí pero no me hizo caso…

Itachi se lanzo como un loco contra el techo, golpeándolo salvajemente. Para mi sorpresa, comenzaron a caer cascotes.

-¡Hey! ¡Espero que tengas dinero para pagar eso! – le dije intentando pararle, pero no podía acercarme sin que un cascote me abriese la cabeza. El techo cedió y pudimos ver la sala superior. Estaba llena de estanterías llena de viales de ponzoña. Obviamente, todos eran falsos menos unos cuantos. Itachi grito con rabia y se lanzo contra mi. Yo salte por el agujero y subi a la habitación en busca de las ponzoñas para sacarlas de alli.

.

.

_Si Itachi esta vivo, ¿dónde esta Sasuke?_

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

Me relaje al notar su presencia varios pisos más arriba. Volvi a centrarme en la habitación, en Itachi que se lanzaba desde abajo contra mi. Me aparte y el muy idiota se estampo contra los estantes, haciendo que todos los viales cayesen en una reacción en cadena. Los tres miramos con expresión de pánico como los viales caían uno a uno contra el suelo y se hacían añicos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Itachi intento coger desesperadamente los viales pero se escurrían entre sus dedos temblorosos- No…

No sabia que hacer. Tenia a dos Condes furiosos encerrados conmigo y la posibilidad de volverme totalmente normal acababa de estamparse contra el suelo. Itachi me miro con cara vehemente.

-Espero que estes satisfecha: ahora eres la única Condesa.

Escuchamos la puerta de la prisión abrirse con un fuerte estruendo y las vampiras de Zhuo entraron en estampida dentro.

-¡Disparad! – ordeno Zhuo señalándome. Lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme las manos ante la cara. Como si eso fuese a servir contra cincuenta puas venenosas.

.

Espere

.

Pero las punzadas no llegaron, a pesar de haber escuchado el silbido de los proyectiles. Me quite las manos de la cara: Itachi se desplomo ante mi en ese momento. Lo agarre para que no callese por el hueco del suelo. Su cuerpo se desplomo contra una de las estanterías, en medio de un monton de cristales rotos. Su piel se estaba poniendo de un blanco mortezino con una velocidad sorprendente.

-Itachi…

-Eres la ultima Condesa…

-Idiota.

Un crujido desagradable sono a nuestras espaldas. Mire por el hueco del suelo: Sasuke acababa de arrancarle la cabeza a Zhuo y la tiraba con desprecio al suelo. Sus vampiras salieron disparadas de vuelta al exterior. Volvi a mirar a Itachi. Sus ojos se habían apagado y no se movia.

Note la mano de Sasuke en el hombro. Me temblaban los labios. Ese idiota me habia salvado y ahora estaba muerto. Le puse los dedos sobre los parpados y le cerre los ojos.

-Lo siento – le dije a Sasuke – No he podido proteger la ponzoña.

-Tranquila – dijo acercándose a la pared. Presiono lo que parecía una mancha en el cemento y un compartimento salio de la pared con los viales de ponzoña – Tome varias precauciones – dijo sonriéndome con cierta amargura. En todo momento habia evitado mirar a su hermano muerto. Intente acariciarle mentalmente pero se cerro en banda y no me dejo entrar.

-Hay que limpiar esto – dijo dejándose caer por el hueco de la escalera de nuevo – E ir a por nuestro aquelarre.

-Si – dije sonriendo. En cuanto Sasuke desapareció de mi vista me volvi de nuevo al cuerpo de Itachi. No merecía morir asi, lleno de pinchitos diminutos cargados de veneno. Me mordí un dedo y se lo meti en la boca. Espere un momento hasta que mi sangre corrió por su lengua. Y espere un minuto más, pero no ocurrió nada. Itachi estaba muerto.

* * *

**Después de mucho tiempo, voy a cambiar el mensajito XD!**

**ME VOY DE VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEES WEEEEEEEEEE XD**

**Me voy a Mexico un par de semanas y no creo que tenga tiempo ni ganas de escribir ni de publicar XD, asi que teneis casi el doble de tiempo para dejarme sonrisas!**

**Nos vemos amores!**


End file.
